Nothing to lose - Nic do stracenia
by ciasteczko
Summary: In the World of Billith.Sookie get chance for a new life.What will she choose? What will she change?W świecie po Lilith Sookie dostaję szansę na nowe życie.Kogo wybierze ?Kogo pokocha? S/G S/E G/Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**Nic do stracenia...**_

**Moja czwarta historia dzięki Pettitgirl moja motywacja ,mój prywatny słownik .Dzięki tobie rozumiem tak dużo. **

**Dedykują to opowiadanie wszystkim , którzy walczą z białaczką. Życie jest zbyt piękne żeby się poddać .**

**Jest to projekt jeżeli ktoś jest chętny mogę oddać tą historie .**

**Piszę na kanwie True Blood po 5 sezonie .Wprowadzę też kilka postaci z książek .Będę modyfikować fabułę według własnego upodobania .Proszę mnie nienawidzić .Ja tylko skromnie próbuje opanować język polski.**

**Małe streszczenie zanim przejdziemy do konkretów. Sookie wraca do domu po Bill zmienił się w Lillith ,Eric ucieka z Pam i Norą .Jason ma problemy z głową. Jessica jest załamana a Sookie jak zawsze rozpacza. Wróżki zamykają klub bojąc się tego co może się stać. Sam ukrywa się z nową rodziną.**

_ROZDZIAŁ 1 _

Po powrocie z siedziby władzy i tym co powiedział Bill po raz pierwszy w życiu chciałam się poddać i umrzeć. Byłam bez silna nie było już nadziei na lepsze jutro. Tylko wszech obecna rozpacz.

Moje sumienie podpowiadało mi w czym problem fiolka tabletek, ostry nóż...nikt nie będzie płakał za tobą.

Może Bill miał rację. Byłam obrzydliwością .

Tyle ludzi i stworzeń straciło życie przez ze mnie lub z mojego powodu .Ile zmarło w tym domu. Ilu jeszcze umrze z mojego powodu.

-Cholera !

Krzyknęłam głośno sama do siebie .Ten dom nawet nie należy do mnie .Teoretycznie nadał był Erica. Chciałam krzyczeć i coś zniszczyć.

Spojrzałam na zdjęcie Gran jak bardzo za tobą tęsknie. Ostatni raz byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa kiedy żyła. Stanęłam przy kominku cała moja rodzina na kilku zdjęciach. Łzy płynęły po moich policzkach i nie mogłam pomóc ale zastanawiałam się co by się stało gdybym nigdy nie spotkała wampira:

-Gran by żyła

-Debbie by żyła

-Tara była by ...oddychała

-Claudine by żyła

-Bartllet by żył to akurat nie jest duża strata...

Moja lista była coraz dłuższa tęskniłam za małymi problemami z moją telepatią i sprzeczkami z Arlene ,która notorycznie usiłowała mnie namówić na randki.

Został mi tylko gorzki śmiech spojrzałam na siebie w lustrze .Nie mogłam rozpoznać swojego własnego odbicia .Kiedy moje życie poszło do piekła .I znowu moje sumienie usłużnie podsunęło odpowiedź.

Kiedy twoja kuzynka sprzedała cię Królowej za działkę krwi.

Kolejne gorzkie łzy .

Może Lala miał rację jestem aniołem śmierci .Wszyscy cierpią przez ze mnie a teraz przyszedł czas aby zapłacić. Tylko czy cena jest adekwatna ? I to było pytanie za milion następne to co dalej .Zostać ,próbować ucieczki. Co zrobi Bill?

Postanowiłam się poddać i iść spać gdziekolwiek są problemy i tak mnie znajdą .

Zasnęłam szybko ,a obudziłam się z krzykiem .

Cały sen był tak realny. Bill zabijał wszystkich ,których znam .Kazał mi na to patrzeć .Widok martwego brata będzie mnie długo prześladował.

Zegar wskazywał 10.13 .Po krótkiej wizycie w łazience zrobiłam sobie kubek kawy i po raz pierwszy od wielu lat nie miałam nikogo ani niczego do zrobienia. Wszyscy byli albo martwi (gra słów nie zamierzona) lub uciekali albo pozostawali w ukryciu.

Zacisnęłam palce na kubku potrzebuję planu .Muszę się ukryć lub zmusić Jasona i wróżki żeby zabrały go ze sobą .Nie mam wyboru .Został jeszcze Lala ale on potrafi o siebie zadbać .

Potrzebowałam rady Gran .Co by mi powiedział ? Kolejne pytanie bez odpowiedzi.

Tak tylko ona nie musiała się ukrywać przed szalonymi wampirami, wróżkami , wilkołakami na sterydach .Coś pominęłam ?Chyba nie ale tylko chyba. Postanowiłam odwiedzić grób babci .Ironia losu że wizyta na cmentarzu daje mi poczucie spokoju.

W łagodnych promieniach słońca patrzyłam na grób Gran . Moje myśli błądziły. Ciekawe czy zostanie ze mnie coś do pochowania czy po prostu zniknę ?Będę kolejną młodą kobietą , która zaginęła a jej ciała nie odnaleziono .Czy ktoś zapłaczę nad moim grobem ?

Wyrzuciłam tą myśl z mojego umysłu. Za późno na płacz nad rozlanym mlekiem pardon krwią. Ta myśl wywołała histeryczny śmiech ,łzy płynęły po moich policzkach .To oficjalnie Sookie Stackhouse zwariowała.

-Nie zwariowałaś tylko przeszłaś zbyt wiele w bardzo krótkim czasie.

Odezwał się człowiek za mną .Obróciłam się gwałtownie omal nie tracąc równowagi.

Przede mną stał mężczyzna ale nie był człowiekiem .Był wysoki 5' 11". Miał długie białe włosy i piękne głęboko zielone oczy. Ubrany był w drogi szary garnitur a w lewej ręce trzymał laskę z rzeźbioną głową jednorożca. Robił wrażenie.

Spojrzał na mnie w skupieniu jak by był wstanie odczytać moje myśli .

-Zazwyczaj robię wrażenie Moja droga .Pozwól że się przedstawię jestem Niall Brigant książę wróżek nieba a obecnie władca całej baśniowej krainy.

-Co z Mab ?

Zapytałam choć nie było to inteligentne pytanie. Może lepiej zastanowić się co książę wróżek robi na cmentarzu i co chce o de mnie.

-Dobre pytanie moja droga ale wszystko po kolei .Jestem twoim pradziadkiem .Twój dziadek był moim potomkiem .

Teraz łapałam muchy .Niall uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem po czym jego mina spoważniała i zaczął wyjaśniać.

-Mab została pokonana a jej zwolennicy zabici .Dlatego że byłem zajęty wojną nie mogłem pojawić się wcześniej. Może udało by mi się zapobiec jednej czy kilku katastrofą, które były twoim udziałem. Czy możemy porozmawiać w domu nie chcę żeby ktoś postronny usłyszał naszą rozmowę.

Poszliśmy w kierunku domu każde z nas zatopione w swoich myślach .

No dobrze przez mój mózg przelatywały miliony pytań. Zaprosiłam dziadka do salonu .Zasiedliśmy na kanapie .Rozejrzał się z ciekawością jego wzrok zatrzymała się na zdjęciach .

-Sookie jestem tutaj , żeby zaproponować ci ratunek .

Zamarłam na kilka sekund.

-Jaki ratunek? Spytałam drżącym głosem.

-Jesteś szczęśliwa?

Parsknęłam z niedowierzania i pokręciłam głową .Głupie pytanie prawda czy tak na prawdę kiedyś byłam?

-Jak mogę być? Moja rodzina nie żyję ,moi przyjaciele mnie nienawidzą ,mój kochanek porzucił mnie dla swojej siostry .Były chłopak jest reinkarnacją jakiegoś boga. Nie wiem co mam zrobić gdzie uciekać i nawet mój rodzinny dom nie należy do mnie .

Nagle cała złość ze mnie opadła . Moje sumienie lub chora wyobraźnia podrzuciły myśl _jest już tak źle że może być tylko lepiej …_

Niall wybuch śmiechem .Był to piękny dźwięk .

-Dobra myśl wnuczko jestem z ciebie dumny i tak czytam w twoich myślach .

-Więc jaka to propozycja i jakie są jej warunki?

Zapytałam po chwili jedno czego nauczyłam się o świecie nadprzyrodzonym to że zawsze jest jakaś cena i warunki. Dziadek spojrzał zasmucony.

-Tak to najważniejsza lekcja i widzę że nauczyłaś się jej dobrze.

Pokiwałam głową po cichu proszą o kontynuację rozmowy. Mam dla ciebie prezent ale są warunki. Musisz zdecydować gdzie i jak chcesz żyć. Decyzję musisz podjąć do zachodu słońca i nie ma od niej powrotu .Wszystko co zrobisz lub powiesz będzie miało swoje konsekwencję .Chcę ci dać wybór po raz pierwszy świadomie możesz zmienić swoje życie ale wszystko ma swoją cenę pamiętaj.

Patrzyłam oniemiała na kilka chwile, jaki wybór?

-Najpierw chcę wiedzieć co mam do wyboru .

-Możesz wybrać świat w który chcesz żyć. Możesz zamieszkać ze mną w krainie baśni i zająć miejsce u mojego boku .Ale jeżeli pójdziesz ze mną nie ma powrotu do świata ludzi . Nigdy nie zobaczysz tego miejsca ponownie .Zamknę wszystkie portale i odetnę wróżki od świata ludzi .

Oniemiałam na tą propozycję była bym bezpieczna . Co z Jasonem i jak ja będę tam pasować? Kolejne pytania.

-Dziadku a co z moim bratem ?

Niall zamyślił się na chwilę.

-Nie będę kłamał. Twój brat jest tylko człowiekiem i moja rodzina nie ma w nim interesu. Nie może iść z nami .Nie ma dla niego miejsca w tamtym świecie.

Łzy płynęły kolejny raz.

-Przykro mi dziecko ale taka jest prawda. On nie należy tam tak jak ty nie należysz do tego świata. To jeszcze nie koniec. Wiem z wiarygodnego źródła że jeżeli nie zrobisz nic zginiecie oboje oraz wielu z twoich przyjaciół. Twój chłopak jak go nazwałaś Bill zamieni ten świat w horror .Zatopi go we krwi .

Więcej łez czyli nie ma nadziei mogę ukryć się jak tchórz lub umrzeć .Wow ogromny wybór ale cały ranek o tym myślałam .Moje doświadczenie z szaloną królową wróżek nie pomogło na moje nerwy .

-Rozumiem że zostanę wróżką lub martwym człowiekiem jaki tu wybór .Nie obraź się dziadku ale jestem zbyt wiele człowiek dla wróżki i zbyt wiele wróżka dla człowieka.

Patrzył ze smutnym uśmiechem chwycił moją rękę .Jego skóra była gładka jak jedwab.

-Dla tego mam inną propozycję ale ona ma surowe konsekwencję.

Włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyją jedwabną chusteczkę. Po rozwinięciu chusteczki na dłoni spoczywał talizman .Z braku lepszego określenia .Wisiorek był wykonany z porcelany i złota . Emanował magią nawet ja to czułam .To była dobra magia .To było jak miłość ,tęcza, marzenie, dzień w letnim słońcu.

-Sookie to jest cluviel dor .To potężna magia ,czar miłości największy jaki może wróżka dać ukochanej osobie. To prezent od twojego dziadka dla jego rodzinny. Spełnia tylko jedno życzenie. Możesz go użyć aby cofnąć się w czasie i naprawić zło lub mu zapobiec ale każda magia ma warunki .Nie przywrócisz do życia tych ,którym przeznaczona była śmierć .Umrą tak czy inaczej nic tego nie zmieni .Pewne rzeczy będą miały miejsce .

Wstrzymałam oddech mogłam to zrobić. Odpowiedź brzmi tak . Moja Gran by żyła , mogłam zabić Billa nigdy nie spotkać Erica. Tyle możliwości .

-Sookie nie przywrócisz zmarłych do życia .Twoja babcia jest szczęśliwa jej czas nadszedł twój nie .Dla tego masz wybór .

Bardzo nie chciałam płakać .Wrócę po to żeby znowu ukryć się przed wampirami.

-Możesz wziąć swoje życie i je zmienić .Wampiry nigdy nie dadzą ci spokoju .Jesteś piękna pachniesz dla nich jak słońce .Twoja krew to magia a twoja telepatia to wisienka na torcie. Możesz jednak związać się z wampirem ….

Otworzyłam usta ale dziadek machnął ręką na znak że chcę kontynuować .

-Pomogę ci dziecko po pierwsze musisz się związać z ze stary potężnym wampirem ,po drugie musisz zrobić swoje usługi dostępne dla każdego .Nikt nie będzie tracić życia lub władzy walcząc o coś co jest powszechnie dostępne.

Moje usta wisiały otwarte. Drugi punkt miał sens. Mogłam założyć spółkę z Barrym .Można by dołączyć czarownice .Wow ja chyba zwariowałam że rozważam ten pomysł.

-Czyli znowu wiele się nie zmieni będą związana z Ericem a Bill będzie na mnie polować .Rolę się odwrócą .

-Ja nic nie mówiłem o Ericu dziecko .On jest trochę nie dojrzały. Kocha cię ale tylko na swój własny sposób. Viking musi odszukać swoją ludzką stronę a ona umarła wraz z jego stwórcą.

-Dziadku to kto Russell jest pomylony a wampiry z urzędu też nie były humanitarne .Godric odszedł byłam z nim. Wydaję się że był to jedyny ludzki wampir ,którego spotkałam.

-Tu po raz kolejny masz wybór możesz ocalić Godrica lub możesz związać się z Warlow. Jest stary i potężny .Jest też winien mi przysługę więc możesz wybrać być związana z nim lub umowa napisana przez twoich potomków starci ważność i będziesz wolna .

-Ale jak mam wybrać wampira ,który mnie kupił i zabił moich rodziców lub dokonać cudu ratując samobójcę.

-Dziecko masz kilka godzin żeby o tym pomyśleć .Twoja decyzja może wiele zmienić .Zawsze możesz zamieszkać ze mną.

Niall pocałował mnie w czoło i zniknął. Przez długa chwile po prostu gapiłam się w przestrzeń .Co mam zrobić na pewno nie wrócę do krainy wróżek i nie będę się ukrywać jak tchórz kiedy moi przyjaciele będą umierać w imię jakieś wampirzej bzdury.

Nie ukrywam że powrót do przeszłości mógłby wiele naprawić ale na pewno nie wróci do życia Gran .To mój największy ból ale mogła bym ocalić Tarę .Była by jeszcze żywa. Claudine moja matka chrzestna ,może udało by się uratować Dawn i Jess była by człowiekiem. Tylko nie wiem czy by ją to uszczęśliwiło. Może Jasona tak. I Godric by istniał albo jak kto woli był by martwy nadal. Jak przekonać 2000 letniego wampira do współpracy ?

Co zrobić z Billem czy jak wrócę on nadal będzie mnie prześladował .A jego stwórca Lorena nadal będzie żyć no dobrze będzie istnieć. Co z Russellem ? A Debbie ? Mój mózg produkował pytania w tempie szalonego królika. Co jeśli to pułapka i nic się nie uda?

Wstałam z kanapy zaczęłam chodzić po domu. Tyle wspomnień .Gran haftuje obrus, Jason goni Tarę po schodach .Eric niesie mnie do sypialni ,Bill czesze moje włosy.

Mój dom zniszczony przez Marry Ann ,odnowiony przez Erica. Co z Erice czy będę go nadal kochać czy on będzie miał uczucia do mnie...

Miałam tylko jedną szansę żeby się przekonać. Czas myśleć jak dorosłą kobieta i brać co los daje.

Kiedy podjęłam decyzję poczułam się lepiej .Teraz czas na działanie.

Jeżeli Gran nie żyję a mam poszukać ochrony starożytnego wampira czeka mnie podróż do Dallas. Cholera i co mu powiem

_Hej nie znamy się teraz ale znaliśmy się kiedyś jestem telepatką do wzięcia._

Nawet dla mnie brzmiało to idiotycznie .Po usłyszeniu czegoś takiego odeśle mnie do psychiatry. Albo spuści mój mózg dodał usłużnie.

Może lepiej najpierw udać się do Erica .To kuszący pomysł . Odrzuciłam go chcę zostać jego zwierzątkiem.

Czy po tej podróży w czasie będę pamiętać co się stało teraz ?O ile lat, miesięcy się cofnę?

Nie zauważyła kiedy niebo zaczęło szarzeć Niall wróci lada chwila. Wszystko zależy od jego odpowiedzi. Nagle siedział obok mnie.

Pradziadku podjęłam decyzję. Skorzystam z szansy ,którą mi oferujesz i wrócę w przeszłość. Mam jednak kilka pytań.

Niall patrzył zadowolony.

-Nie oczekuję mniej od ciebie .Nie jesteś głupcem musisz poznać wszystkie fakty .Twoja decyzja i postępowanie będzie miało wpływ na życie wielu ludzi.

-Cieszę się więc pierwsze. Czy będę pamiętać wszystko to co się stało ?

-Tak dziecko inaczej nie wiesz czego unikać.

Odetchnąwszy z ulgą jeden problem mniej.

-Co z Billem czy nie zamienię tej sytuacji na inną królowa będzie wiedzieć o mnie ?

-Tu akurat mogę pomóc ,wrócisz 18 miesięcy przed spotkaniem Billa a 6 miesięcy po wielkim objawieniu .Hadley spotka królową 3 miesiące później ale rzucę na nią zaklęcie .W ten sposób nie będzie pamiętać o twojej telepatii. Będzie tylko wiedzieć że byłaś samotnym dzieckiem.

Pokiwałam głową ze zrozumieniem to była by duża pomoc. Nie byłam naiwna wierząc, że wampiry nie odkryją mojej zdolności .

-Dziękuje dziadku ale sadzę, że będzie to miało swoje konsekwencję. Co z Hunterem?

-On jest taki jak my . Hadley go porzuci a mój adwokat i przyjaciel go odzyska .Zostaniesz matką dla tego chłopca. Dlatego musisz dobrze ustawić swoją sytuację życiową. On musi być chroniony , musi mieć też ojca.

Teraz byłam w szoku kto ma nim być starożytny wampir a może Eric. To jest jakiś kiepski żart .Ukryć dziecko z wampirami?

-Pamiętaj dziecko najciemniej jest pod latarnią.

-Dziadku czyli muszę zostawić dom i udać się do Dallas znaleźć Godrica. Przekonać go żeby mnie chronił. Odnaleźć Barrego ,założyć firmę ,poszukać czarownicę. Coś pominęłam?

Książę się uśmiechnął.

-To jest to co musisz zrobić .W bardzo dużym skrócie. W tym też pomogę ,będziesz miała założone konto bankowe i fundusz powierniczy. Nie musisz się martwić to pieniądze .To dar od twojego dziadka.

Mój prawnik dostarczy stosowne dokumenty .Zostaniesz też właścicielem domu w Dallas oraz samochodu.

Pieniądze pomogą ci uporać się że wszystkim i dadzą niezależność. Nikt nie wykryję połączenia między nami aż nie będzie wszystko gotowe aby ogłosić to publicznie. Dostaniesz też telefon specjalnie zabezpieczony i kilka kontaktów do ludzi z oczywistych względów nasz związek musi na razie pozostać w tajemnicy.

Moja głowa wirowała najpierw dziecko teraz pieniądze moje życie zmieni się o 360 stopni.

-Czyli rozumiem ze mam jakieś trzy miesiące żeby wszystko przygotować dla Huntera?

-Trochę więcej około 4 miesięcy ale nie dłużej.

Teraz chcę żebyś słuchała mnie uważnie. Jest jeden najważniejszy warunek. Nigdy prze nigdy nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć co wiesz .Tylko ty będziesz świadoma swojego poprzedniego życia. Jeżeli złamiesz ten warunek wszystko wróci do miejsca w którym zaczęłaś ale rzeczywistość będzie całkowicie inna .A ty i twoi bliscy zginiecie .Magia zawsze ma konsekwencje.

Co ja robię jeszcze chwilę temu myślałam że to dobry pomysł teraz mam wątpliwości. Ogromne wątpliwości może lepiej zmierzyć się z tą rzeczywistością .

-Sookie rzuciłem czar na ten dom .Nikt nie wejdzie do środka jeżeli chce wyrządzić ci krzywdę .Masz czas do rana .Wrócę o poranku przygotuj co chcesz zabrać .,Będę miał ze sobą wszystkie dokumenty i pieniądze .Claude pomoże ci w pierwszym dniu .Będziesz musiała załatwić rzeczy przed przeprowadzką .Teraz odpocznij dziecko na razie jesteś bezpieczna.

I znowu zniknął. Wow czuję się jak Alicja w króliczej norze. Czy mogę to zrobić ? Odpowiedź brzmi tak .Tylko nie wiem czy się uda .Mogę być matką a wampir ojcem ? Co z Ericem ?Czy nadal będę go kochać? Udałam się do sypialni nastawiłam budzik na 7.00 .Jutro jest początek mojego nowego życia .  
Zasnęłam z nadzieją uczuciem o którym dawno zapomniałam .

**Co myślicie pisać dalej ? Kogo powinna Sookie wybrać Godrica czy Erica a może kogoś innego? Jak będzie wyglądać jej nowe życie?**

**Wszystkie postacie należą do Pana Balla i Pani Harris ja tylko się bawię .**

**Jeżeli ktoś chcę przejąć to opowiadanie proszę o PM .Jeżeli ktoś chcę je przetłumaczyć proszę o kontakt.**

**Dziękuję Anno to taki mały prezent na święta dla ciebie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I miało nie być a jest .Wszystko dla pettitgirl- moja encyklopedia .Dziękuję za to ze jesteś :) **

**Tylko się bawię nic nie jest moje :( niestety .**

**Sookie dokonała wyboru odbędzie podróż .Znowu zaufała wróżce tylko czy słusznie ? Czy intencje Nialla są dobre. Co z Eric ? Co ulegnie zmianie i czy na dobre? O to drogi czytelniku pytania godne przemyślenia ;) **

**Z braku lepszego info założyłam że Sookie spotkała Billa w lipcu dwa lata po wyjściu wampirów z trumny. Cofniemy się 18 miesięcy do tyłu czyli 6 miesięcy po wielkim objawieniu. Sookie będzie mieć 23 lata wrócimy na koniec stycznia. Wszelkie błędy są moje. Pamiętajcie to tylko zabawa.**

_Rozdział 2_

Obudziłam się dokładnie 30 minut przed świtem. Leżałam w łóżku nasłuchując odgłosów życia. Poza kilkoma zabłąkanymi ptakami byłam sama. Sięgnęłam po szlafrok zeszłam do pokoju patrzyłam przez okno na budzący się świat. Poszukałam więzi z Eric .Nadal nie spał .Jego emocje były mylące. Ulga ,złość i duża doza irytacji. Czułam też pożądanie .Szybko się wycofałam zastanawiając się czego oczekiwałam .On ma teraz swoje problemy przecież go odrzuciłam. Jaka będzie nasza nowa przyszłość mogłam tylko zgadywać. Słońce wreszcie wzrosło a więź we mnie ucichła. Samotna łza spłynęła po moim policzku .Żeby wszystko było tak proste.

-Żegnaj mój Kochanku naprawię to dla nas wszystkich.

-Cieszę się z twojego optymizmu .

Podskoczyłam na dźwięk znanego głosu .

-Claude proszę nie rób tego przyprawisz mnie o zawał.

Uśmiechnął się skruszony i zapytał.

-Gotowa na nowe życie kuzynko?

-Chyba tak myślę tyle się zmieni a wszystko będzie takie samo.

-Tryskasz optymizmem ale do roboty .Weź prysznic pomogę ci się spakować .Musisz podpisać dokumenty i musimy opracować plan działania. Nie ma miejsca na błędy .Oboje mamy plan .Ty naprawić świat a ja uratować siostrę.

Moje usta wisiały otwarte.

-Ale Niall mówił ze nie można uratować tych, którym była przeznaczona śmierć. Powiedział mi że, nie uratuje Gran że to był jej czas.

Byłam na granicy histerii , nie to że nie chciałam kuzynki z powrotem ale dlaczego nie mam próbować uratować babci.

Claude spojrzał ze współczuciem zamyślony jakby warzył słowa które chce powiedzieć.

-Sookie jest mi przykro ale to był czas dla twojej babci .Ona jest szczęśliwa jest z twoim dziadkiem .Moja siostra to nie był jej czas .Mam nadzieję że uda mi się jej pomóc. Jeżeli była w tym momencie w świecie ludzi .Powinna żyć. Przykro mi.

Otarł kciukiem moje łzy jego oczy błagały o zrozumienie. Pomyślałam o Jasonie .Tak Claude miał rację zrobiłam bym wszystko żeby go uratować .Gran miała długie i udane życie .I tylko mój egoizm i samotność nie pozwoli jej odejść. Kiwnęłam głowo na znak zrozumienia i udałam się do sypialni.

Prysznic to naprawdę cudowna czynność zmywa nie tylko brud z ciała ale nadmiar emocji. Po umyciu włosów ,ogoleniu ciała. Hej dziewczyna nie odbywa podróży w czasie z nie ogolonymi nogami. Wyjęłam z komody nowy komplet bielizny była błękitno niebieska .Kupiłam ją z myślą o Ericu a potem wszystko oszalało .Nowe majtki na nowe życie .Złapałam jeansy i niebieski sweter jeszcze skarpetki i w drogę.

Z kuchni dobiegały cudowne zapachy .Jeżeli smakuję tak dobrze jak pachnie czeka mnie cudowny posiłek.

Claude potrafił gotować .Był smażony bekon i jajka ,naleśniki z sosem czekoladowym ,świeża kawa i sok jabłkowy .Ach wróżki i owoce cytrusowe.

Jedliśmy w spokoju ,moi obowiązkiem było zmywanie .To było najlepsze śniadanie od bardzo dawna. Z kubkami kawy w dłoniach udaliśmy się do mojej sypialni. Wróżka poszła zajrzeć do mojej szafy ja pakowałam torebkę.

-Sookie potrzebujesz zakupów i to pilnie .

Stwierdził wyjmując sukienkę w czerwoną kratkę tą samą którą nosiłam w Dallas .

-Nie możesz iść do wampirów ubrana jak koc piknikowy z innej epoki .To jest po prostu okropne tym razem wyciągnął moja ulubioną żółtą sukienke.

-A ta wygląda jak zasłona. Musisz nowe sukienki ale coś z klasą i porządne jeansy och i te okropne swetry .gdzie ty się ubierasz na wysypisku?

To było pytanie retoryczne. Przynajmniej nie starałam się mu odpowiedzieć ale miał rację muszę zmienić styl. Nie mogę wyglądać jak wsiowy dzieciak ale jak pewna siebie kobieta. Postaram się .

-Nic z tego się nie nadaję potrzebujemy zakupy .

Właśnie spoglądał z obrzydzeniem na moją ulubioną koszulę nocną z ptaszkiem Tweety .

Po spojrzeniach i westchnieniach wyłonił się z mojej szafy z parą jeansów ,trampkami i białą sukienką . To sukienka w której poznałam Erica.

-To się nadaję resztę zostaw teraz bielizna .

Byłam zirytowana mój gniew narastał.

-Claude moje majtki to moja sprawa .

Spojrzał zdziwiony wróżki nie mają poczucia wstydu.

-Kuzynko w tym nie uwiedziesz wampira.

-Nie mam zamiaru uwodzić wampira .Tylko po proszę o jego ochronę w zamian za moje usługi.

-Myślisz nadal o Ericu prawda?

Wzruszyłam ą stwierdzenia oczywistego faktu.

-Tak i nie. Tak naprawdę nie znam Godrica .Zamieniłam z nim kilka słów a potem spotkał śmierć. Wydawał się dobrym stworzeniem miał sumienie. Nie myślę o romansie .Będę z nim tak uczciwa jak mogę .

-Powtarzaj sobie to może uwierzysz. Sookie Eric jest wspaniałym wampirem .Może jak wszystko się zmieni to spotkasz go znowu ale nie jest powiedziane że będzie cię chciał.

Jak bardzo chciałam wrócić do tygodnia z moim Eric .Łagodnym i wyrozumiałym, zejdź na ziemie kobieto .Masz problemy tu i teraz .

-Skoro ustaliliśmy ze mam kiepski gust .To co z dokumentami o których wspominał Niall.

Claude przewrócił na mnie oczami.

-Mam jej tu przeczytać i podpisać .Zostawię cię na chwilę muszę iść do Nialla .Wrócę za godzinę .Wtedy przeprowadzimy zaklęcie.

I to oznajmiwszy zniknął. Miałam tego znikania dosyć. Z nienawiścią spojrzałam na trzy koperty .Wybrałam pierwszą mniejszą miała pieczęć z głową jednorożca .Gładki biały papier .List był napisany drogim atramentem .Był od Fintana mojego prawdziwego dziadka .Informował o funduszu powierniczym i koncie oraz o medalionie. Jego największym darze dla mnie .Fundusz opiewał na kwotę 5 milionów dolarów. W życiu nie marzyłam o takich pieniądzach .Wow ta suma zapewni zabezpieczenie dla mnie Huntera i Jasona. Kto by pomyślał że wróżki inwestują w akcje. Może to było powodem ostatniego kryzysu na rynkach światowych? Ta myśl wywołała falę śmiechu.

Byłam dziwnie wdzięczna Fintanowi , że umożliwił nam nowy start. Druga koperta zawierała bieżący rachunek bankowy na którym było 250.000 dolarów (wow) i karty debetowe .Był też akt własności domu w Dallas i pomieszczenia biurowego oraz dokumenty samochodu .BMW X3 pełen luksus w kolorze granatowym piękny i bezpieczny.

Moje życie naprawdę podlega zmianą .

Trzecia i ostatnia koperta zawierała dwa listy pierwszy to lista przydatnych kontaktów do społeczności nadprzyrodzonej w tym adwokata demona .To jest coraz bardziej ciekawe myślałam z roztargnieniem .

Na drugiej kopercie było napisane _GODRIC _.Patrzyłam zdezorientowana.

-To list od mojego syna do wampira .

Podskoczyłam kilka centymetrów w górę moje serce biło jak szalone. Dziadek i Claude stali przede mną .

-Proszę nie straszcie mnie. Co to znaczy ?

Wskazałam na kopertę .

-To na wypadek gdyby coś poszło źle. On może być inny wampir niż kiedy go poznałaś. Jak dotrzecie do Dallas musisz zacząć działać .Najpierw musisz znaleźć Barrego .Mój adwokat pomoże ci założyć firmę .Jak się zbliżysz do wampira to twoja sprawa.

-Barry to nie powinien być problem tym razem postaram się z nim porozmawiać spokojnie i racjonalnie .Godric to inna sprawa .Muszę opracować plan.

Claude parsknął śmiechem. Nie wątpliwie myślał o mojej bieliźnie .

-Nie śmiej się właśnie postanowiłem ,że będziesz towarzyszyć Sookie do Dallas.

Teraz była moja kolej na śmiech .Claude wyglądał na zaszokowanego i podekscytowanego jednocześnie.

-Oboje dostaniecie medaliony ,które pomogą maskować wasz zapach .

I jak w bajce dwa medaliony wyglądały na srebro ale to była platyna .Misternie rzeźbione na łańcuszku. Każdy z nas wziął jeden i zawiesił na szyi .

-To dzieło znajomej czarownicy .

Niall sięgnął do kieszeni i wydobył wizytówkę podał ją mnie.

-Na wszelki wypadek Octavia to potężna czarownica pomoże ci .

-Dziękuję dziadku .

Wstałam i przytuliłam księcia. Niall uśmiechnął się i mnie pocałował w czoło.

-Proszę bardzo dziecko .Przykro mi że w takich okolicznościach gdyby nie wojna w FEA wiele rzeczy by się nie wydarzyło .Mam nadzieję że wszystko się uda. Nie chcę cię stracić dziecko dopiero cię poznałem.

Miałam łzy w oczach .Claude wyglądał na zadowolonego.

-Bierzmy się do roboty.

Niall wyjął talizman z kieszeni i położył na moim sercu .

-Sookie przyciśnij go do serca a ja wyrecytuję zaklęcie .Claude chwyć ją za rękę. Po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia zniknę .Spotkamy się za kilka miesięcy.

Spojrzałam mu w oczy w głębi serca modliłam się żeby wszystko się udało. Byłam podekscytowana naglę poczułam szarpnięcie w sercu .Eric się obudził cholera musimy się spieszyć .Wampir może zrobić coś głupiego. Położyłam rękę na sercu .Czułam ciepło promieniujące z amuletu nawet nie zarejestrowałam słów ,które recytował Niall. Gdzieś w tle słyszałam dzwonek telefonu.

Nagłe szarpnięcie ,ucisk na dłonie i błysk światła .I nicość powitała mnie.

Po kilku minutach lub godzinach odzyskałam świadomość leżałam na podłodze w salonie mojej babci wszędzie stały kwiaty i miski z jedzeniem . Powoli podniosłam się do pionu .Miałam na sobie kościelną sukienkę .Moje kontemplację przerwało otwarcie drzwi .

-Sookie jesteś gotowa?

Zapytała Tara za nią do pokoju wszedł Jason ,po chwili przeklinając przekroczył próg Lala.

-Tak jestem .

.Dom wyglądał jak po pogrzebie Gran. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje Jason przyglądał mi się z niepokojem. Miałam ochotę się roześmiać.

-Tak oczywiście to tylko ból głowy.

-Chodź pójdziemy na cmentarz a chłopaki posprzątają.

Jason wyglądał jak by chciał protestować ale jedno spojrzenie na Tarę i kiwnął głową w zgodzie. Lala pocałował mnie w policzek .

Droga do grobu Babci nie była długa .Tara trzymała mnie za rękę. Moja telepatia przetrwała zaklęcie i była dobrym źródłem informacji .Gran zmarła cztery dni temu we śnie. Jej pogrzeb był wczoraj obyło się bez dramatu jak ostatnim razem. Stałyśmy nad grobem kobiety ,która mnie wychowała .Dała mi miłość i dom .

-Dziękuje Gran byłaś wspaniałym człowiekiem.

-Amen

Powiedziała Tara, po czym mnie przytuliła.

W ciszy wróciłyśmy do domu chłopcy byli w kuchni. Jason siedział przy stole i jadł ciasto Lala oparty o zlew pił drinka.

-Hej Sook co teraz zamierzasz ?

Zapytał mój brat usta pełne jedzenia.

-Zamierzam zacząć nowe życie ,myślałam o wyjeździe na jakiś czas .

Cała trójka patrzyła na mnie uważnie.

-Już od jakiegoś czasu o tym myślałam ale jak Babcia żyła nie chciałam jej zostawiać .Teraz chcę zobaczyć trochę świata .

-Gdzie pojedziesz ?

Zapytał Lala przerywając ciszę.

-Myślałam o Dallas .Jestem kelnerką pracę znajdę wszędzie może pójdę na studia wieczorowe.

Teraz miałam ich pełną uwagę. Spuściłam moje tarcze Jason myślał co z domem i bał się że nie wrócę. Lala był ze mnie dumny a Tara myślała że to dobrze i może jej szanse na związek z Samem wzrosną jak wyjadę.

-Nie wyjeżdżam na długo wrócę muszę tylko odpocząć. Taro chcę cię prosić żebyś zamieszkała w moim domu .

Jason skrzywił się nie znacznie ale szczęśliwie milczał. Tara miła uśmiech na ustach.

-Dzięki Sook zaopiekuję się domem i Lala pomoże.

Byłam szczęśliwa cały czas zastanawiałam się gdzie do cholery jest Claude. I czy wszystko poszło dobrze ?

Teraz tylko Sam powinien być poinformowany o moim wyjeździe.

-Muszę zadzwonić do Sama i powiedzieć mu ze nie wrócę do pracy .Chciała bym wyruszyć jutro.

-Ale...

Tara chciała coś powiedzieć ale jej przerwałam.

-To już postanowione. Nie ma ale .Zapraszam jutro zostawię klucz pod doniczką. Nie chcę długich pożegnań i zadzwonię jak dotrę na miejsce.

-Sook potrzebujesz czegoś?

Zapytał mój brat to było dziwne może w tej rzeczywistości nie jest takim egoistą. Podeszłam i przytuliłam Jasona.

-Nie dziękuje mam trochę oszczędności (jakieś 250 tysięcy w myślach dodałam ) chcę tylko żebyś uważał na siebie i trzymał się z dala od kłopotów braciszku.

Jason przytulił mnie mocno i z uśmiechem oznajmił.

-Skoro tak to mam randkę z Dawn zadzwoń do mnie jak dotrzesz na miejsce.

Jednak nie wszystko uległo zmianie mój brat był nadal sobą. Lala też mnie uściskał i życzył dobrej rozrywki po czym wybiegł za Jasonem .Tara patrzyła nie zdecydowana co zrobić.

-Jesteś pewna Sookie może pojadę z tobą ?

-Nie Taro chcę żebyś zaopiekowała się domem Gran i wiesz Sam cię lubi.

Spojrzała zła .

-No wiesz .Przyjadę jutro po południu jeżeli się nie zobaczymy to obiecaj zadzwonić bo przyjadę do Dallas i skopie ci tyłek.

-Dzięki Taro tego potrzebowałam .Zadzwonię za kilka dni. Opiekuj się chłopakami.

Nagle do kuchni wkroczyła Tina miałam łzy w oczach mój ukochany kot żyje. Jej czarne futerko lśniło w słońcu.

-Co z kotem?

-Chyba ja zabiorę ze sobą .

-Będę tęsknić jadę się pakować. Zadzwoń do Sama.

Po tym jak Tara wyszła postanowiłam zadzwonić do Sama .Tak jak się spodziewałam nie był zadowolony ale życzył mi powodzenia .Obiecał opiekować się Tarą i Jasonem.

Uff jedno z drogi pobiegłam do sypialni pod łóżkiem leżała torba ,którą spakowałam z Claudem. Udałam się do salonu w komodzie była torebka i komplet dokumentów.

-Claude !

Krzyknęłam ale nikt się nie pojawił. Co teraz mam dokumenty wyjęłam moją nową kartę kredytową i przełożyłam ją do portfela. Znalazłam klatkę dla kota i miskę Tiny .

Obeszłam wszystkie pokoje mówiąc ciche pożegnanie. Najdłużej spędziłam w sypialni Babci. Ulżyło mi że umarła we śnie ,a nie z ręki szalonego zabójcy. Złapałam kilka pamiątek i ukochany koc .A jeszcze tylko książki i kosmetyki .Upchałam wszystko w pudłach .

Sprawdziłam okna i schowałam strzelbę. Byłam gotowa do wyjazdu .Martwiłam się o wróżkę ale miałam misję do wykonania. Poza transportowaniu kartonów do mojego starego samochodu i pogoni za kotem ,który nie miał ochoty na pobyt w klatce.

Kilka minut i przekleństw później siedziałam w samochodzie .Ostatnie spojrzenie na ukochany dom z dzieciństwa .

_To tylko na jakiś czas wrócisz tu z rodziną. Pieprzona Hadley wszystko przez jej długi język._

Mój stary samochód skręcił na drogę do Shrevport .Nowe życie nadchodzę.

Po godzinnej jeździe znalazłam magazyn, w którym stał mój nowy samochód. Był piękny. Bałam się że go zarysuje. To był samochód moich marzeń . Ze smutkiem spojrzałam na moją Nove .Była stara zardzewiała ale ją kochałam .

Była jak moje życie pełna zarysowań. Dość tej filozofii czas na działanie . Otworzyłam bagażnik i przekładałam kartony oraz bardzo nieszczęśliwego kota ,który całemu światu ogłaszał swoją niedole. Kiedy moja nova była pusta wsiadłam za kierownicę nowego BMW i ruszyłam w drogę .Dzięki za ś przezornie zaprogramował trasę do domu w Dallas. Przede mną długa droga.

Według gps miałam przed sobą 3,5 h jazdy i 188 mil do przejechania.

Znając mnie to 4 godziny. Powinnam dotrzeć do Dallas około 20 to daję mi trochę czasu na myślenie .

Co do cholery dzieję się z Claudem i jak znaleźć Barrego ?

Czy nadal pracuję w hotelu .Cholera nie mogę się kręcić po hotelu dla wampirów. Nie zanim wszystko załatwię.

Przynajmniej samochód spisywał się bez zarzutu prowadził się jak marzenie. Teraz rozumiałam zamiłowanie wampirów do luksusowych aut .Może to też cecha wróżek, kto wie.

Musiałam się skupić na drodze ruch w Dallas był okropny dwa razy pomyliłam drogę.

Po 4,5 godziny i kilku przekleństwach, za które babcia wymyła mi usta mydłem .Byłam na miejscu.

Trzy razy sprawdziłam adres to piękny dom .Zaparkowałam ostrożnie przed bramą .

To było marzenie jasny otynkowany na kremowo a dużymi oknami zamkniętym ogrodem .Bramą z kutego żelaza .Poważnie wróżki i żelazo .

Szybko przeszukałam torebkę klucze były na dnie. Cała wibrowałam z podniecenia .

Mój pierwszy całkowicie mój dom .

Drzwi z ciemnego drewna prowadziły do holu i salonu z dużym kominkiem służący jako ściana. Dalej była duża kuchnia luksusowo urządzona. Granitowe blaty czarno białe szafki duża wyspa i piękny stół obok okna .Ściany były kremowe.

Salon był przepiękny .Duże wygodne skórzane sofy w kolorze śmietany a na nich piękne czerwone poduszki .

Delikatny stoli z drewna i szkła dopełniał całości. Piękne kryształowe lampy dawały miękkie światło .

Czułam się nie na miejscu .Obok salonu był urządzony gabinet .Szklane biurko i wygodny fotel .Zapraszały do pracy. Na biurku leżał czerwony laptop z kokardką .Delikatnie uniosłam pokrywę w środku była kartka.

_Miłej pracy _

_C._

Nigdy nie miałam własnego komputera i moje zdolności były mocno ograniczone ale to nowe życie prawda.

Postanowiłam zakończyć zwiedzanie i wnieść swoje rzeczy .Najpierw Tina potem bagaż.

Właśnie niosłam kota ,który postanowił poskarżyć się całemu światu na złe traktowanie .Kiedy wyczulam pustkę w pobliżu .Oznaczało to tylko jedno wampir .

Byłam obserwowana .Postawiłam Tinę w kuchni i wróciłam do samochodu po mój skromny dobytek .Brałam właśnie drugi karton kiedy znajomy głos zapytał.

-Czy mogę pomóc Panienko wyglądają na ciężkie?

Co teraz co zrobić powoli obróciłam się do głosu. Uśmiechając się sztucznie .Byłam przerażona.

-Nie nie trzeba nie są wcale ciężkie zresztą to ostatni. Dziękuję za ofertę pomocy.

-Tak pięknej kobiecie zawsze mogę pomóc.

Powiedział uwodzicielskim głosem .Starałam się nie patrzeć mu w oczy.

-Zresztą jesteśmy teraz sąsiadami mam nadzieję że poznamy się bliżej.

Nagle jego telefon zadzwonił ukłonił się i zniknął .Czułam lodowaty pot spływał mi po plecach .Szybko załapałam karton i wbiegłam do domu.

Cholera mam sąsiadó łe gniazdo wampirów. To jest żart! Gdzie jest Claude?

Tina nadal miauczała żałośnie patrząc na mnie .

Z nerwów sprawdziłam cały dom włączyłam system alarmowy i opuściłam rolety. Postanowiłam zwiedzić resztę domu jutro. Usiadłam na kanapie zawinęłam się w stary koc babci i zapadłam w niespokojny sen .

Byłam przerażona i czułam się samotna .Bałam się jutra.

**Kim był tajemniczy wampir ? Kto wie ? Gdzie jest Claude ?**

**Teraz trochę wyjaśnienia bardzo nie lubię jak ubierają Sookie w serialu. **

**Sukienka w czerwona kratkę była okropna a te sztuczne stokrotki we włosach to był koszmar .Moja Sookie będzie miała trochę więcej stylu .Tak samo dom w którym zamieszka jest kopią gniazda wampirów z Dallas tylko bardziej kobiecy.**

**Mam nastrój na ten fic mam nadzieję ze muza i pettit mnie nie opuszczą ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I oto numer 3 mam wenę twórczą do tej historii .**

**Nic nie jest moje wszystkie postacie należą do Pani Harris i Pana Balla niestety ;(**

**Mój polski robi się coraz lepszy ;) może za rok lub dwa będę znać różnicę międz .**

**Wielkie dzięki dla pettitgirl ślę wszystkie dobre myśli .Proszę trzymaj się. Ta opowieść jest twoim pomysłem .Błędy są jednak wszystkie moje szczególnie to ortograficzne ;)**

**Wszystkim czytelnikom życzę wesołych świąt .To moje drugie święta w Polsce i podziwiam waszą tradycję choć nie lubię karpia ale kocham barszcz.**

**Kto wie kim był wampir? I gdzie jest Claude myślę ,że w tym rozdziale poznamy kilka odpowiedzi.**

_ROZDZIAŁ 3_

Obudziłam się cała obolała .Moje mięśnie były sztywne, fakt że na moich plecach leżał kot nie pomagał.

Powoli podniosłam się i powędrowałam w kierunku kuchni. Jedynym dźwiękiem w domu był cichy szum samochodów za oknami i natrętne miauczenie głodnego kota.

-Chwileczkę chyba możesz poczekać.

Spojrzałam na Tinę z irytacją .Coś to nowe życie nie jest tak idealne jak miało być. Zegar na kuchence wskazywał 9.23 .Czas na kawę .Dokładnie wtedy przypomniałam sobie , że nie zrobiłam zakupów. Dzień bez kawy noc w ubraniu na kanapie i co teraz ?

Dość pesymizmu Sookie czas na działanie .

Na moje szczęście anioły chyba istnieją bo w szafce była kawa , cukier i paczka biszkoptów. Dobre i to. Ekspres powoli produkował życiodajny płyn a ja udałam się do kartonów w poszukiwaniu jedzenia dla kotów.

Otworzyłam szafki były w pełni zaopatrzone we wszystko co potrzebne do gotowania. Tina zje swój whiskas na porcelanie.

Kubek kawy i kilka biszkoptów później postanowiłam zwidzieć resztę domu.

Za gabinetem w małej wnęce była łazienka .Delikatne kremowe i niebieskie płytki z dodatkiem chromowanych elementów . Na podłodze leżał delikatny dywanik .Był idealnie milutki .Wszędzie stał wybór kosmetyków oraz artystycznie poskładanych ręczników z delikatnej froty .Były w trzech rożnych odcieniach niebieskiego.

Nagle zatęskniłam za moja starą łazienką z krzywą podłogą. Szybko zamknęłam drzwi .Czas poszukać sypialni.

Dalej w korytarzu były schody prowadzące na piętro .Było troje normalnych drzwi i jedne podwójne prowadziły do głównej sypialni. Do mojej nowej sypialni poprawiłam w myślach.

-O Boże...

Tylko tyle mogłam powiedzieć po uchyleniu drzwi to było marzenie .

Sypialnia była duża. Jasna podłoga pokryta drewnianym parkietem a ściany były koloru morskiego. Całość dopełniały kremowe zasłony i narzuta na łóżku wykonana z futerka. Łóżko było po prostu ogromne .Miało cztery pięknie rzeźbione kolumny .

To było łóżko dla kochanków .Wystarczyło by dla trzech Ericów .Zaczerwieniłam się na tą myśl. .Eric nagi wyciąga rękę na usta błądzi grzeszny uśmiech...Skończ fantazjować Sookie!

Obok łóżka stały dwa stoliki nocne również wykonane z jasnego drewna .Po lewej stronie były drzwi do łazienki .

Łazienka była piękna kremowa ze srebrnymi dodatkami ,dwa zlewy ogromne kryształowe lustro. Na środku zatopiona w podłodze była ogromna wanna .I także tutaj były poukładane ręczniki i cały wybór luksusowych kosmetyków. O połowie z nich nawet nie wiedziałam do czego służą .

Za mną była toaleta .Za wanną był największy prysznic jaki widziałam.

Miał szklane ściany i dwie ławeczki.

Nie było okna. Patrzyłam zdezorientowana po chwili zauważyłam świetlik w suficie. Idealnie. Zastanawiałam się nad leżeniem w kąpieli z kieliszkiem wina podziwiając księżyc.

Wróciłam do sypialni obok łóżka było okna ,które prowadziło na taras z widokiem na ogród i nomen omen dom Godrica.

Zaczęłam panikować czy dziadek wiedział jaki dom kupił . Tak, na pewno wiedział. Podstępna wróżka.

Zamknęłam drzwi i rozejrzałam się dalej na drugiej ścianie była toaletka i ogromne lustro a obok mała kanapa .

Zarumieniałam się na ten widok .Miałam wizję siebie nagiej wijącej się na kolanach Godrica. Jego blade dłonie pieściły moje piersi. Moja głowa była pochylona na bok odsłaniając szyję. Godric delikatnie lizał wrażliwe miejsce za uchem...

Co się ze mną dzieje czy to skutek uboczny zaklęcia ? Cholerne wróżki ! Co jest ze mną nie tak?

Za kanapą były kolejne drzwi .Były uchylone. To była w pełni wyposażona garderoba .Moja szczęka opadła łapałam muchy całymi stadami.

W rzędach wisiały najpiękniejsze stroje jakie w życiu widziałam. Na dolnych półkach stały pasujące buty od szpilek po balerinki i trampki. Wszystko było z najwyższej półki .Połowy nazw projektantów nie znałam .To była szafa godna Pam.

W szufladach była piękna delikatna jedwabna bielizna czerwona ,czarna ,w odcieniach niebieskiego Był nawet komplet w kolorze brzoskwiniowym który pięknie podkreślał moja opaleniznę .Stałam się też posiadaczem kilku kompletów bikini w tym jednego turkusowego w piękne różowo czerwone kwiaty hibiskusa. Byłam w nim zakochana. Po godzinie podziwiania mojej nowej garderoby udałam się dalej.

-Dzięki Claude gdziekolwiek jesteś.

Pozostałe trzy sypialnie były tak samo luksusowe .Jedna była utrzymana brązach i beżach a druga była niebieska miała piękne duże okno idealne na pokój dziecka .Każda miała też osobną łazienkę. To będzie dużo sprzątania .

Ostatnia była czerwono beżowa z białymi meblami .Bardzo kobieca.

Dom to było prawdziwe dzieło sztuki ale to ogród podbił moje serce. Był mały kącik z ławką wśród róż. Pachniało niebiańsko.

Od razu widać że wróżki stworzyły to miejsce .

Gdzie na pustyni rosną piękne angielskie róże ,które pachną tak cudownie? W tylnej części ogrodu był trawnik i mały basen .Obok basenu stały leżaki .Całość była ogrodzona kamiennym murem o wysokości 2,5 metra .W całym ogrodzie było zainstalowane oświetlenie a między krzakami róż były ukryte małe figurki elfów. Mam nadzieję ,że to tylko figurki .

Był to idealny dom dla rodziny pomijając oczywiście sąsiedztwo gniazda wampirów.

Wróciłam do domu. Postanowiłam wypić kawę i zapoznać się z moim nowym komputerem. Oblałam się potem walczyłam z wampirami ale to małe urządzenie wysyłało mnie w stan paniki. Spokojnie Stackhouse miliony ludzi używają go na co dzień i ty dasz sobie radę. Wyposażona w kubek kawy drżącą ręką uniosłam pokrywę i nacisnęłam przycisk start.

Piekielna maszyna ożyła z cichym szumem. Udało się .

Na moje szczęście komputer miał w pełni

konfigurowany system operacyjny. Był też program pocztowy .Wow ,miałam dwa adresy e mail firmowy i prywatny .

Mój podziw został przerwany przez dzwonek do drzwi .

Może wreszcie Claude postanowił zaszczycić mnie swoją obecnością . Myślałam z nadzieją. Nie miałam tyle szczęścia. Na progu stał kurier .Był człowiekiem i to dość zmęczonym .Miał dla mnie dwa kartony i dużą kopertę. Wręczył mi wszystko i po złożeniu podpisu odjechał w pośpiechu.

W pierwszym kartonie były zakupy spożywcze .Jedzenia starczy mi na kilka tygodni. Drugi zawierał nowy telefon to był i iPhone najnowszy model w kolorze białym .Były też wizytówki i papier firmowy .

_S.S manum aliquis porrigat_

_555-874-32-11_

O! tylko tyle mogła powiedzieć .W kartonie były jeszcze dwa telefony w kolorze czarnym .Medalion opakowanie true blood (bardzo śmieszne) oraz akta kandydatów na ochroniarza . Cholera potrzebuję ochroniarza!

Muszę to przejrzeć później ale najpierw Barry .Trzeba go znaleźć .

I to zostało zrobione . W dużej kopercie była kartka z adresem i numerem telefonu Barrego oraz miejscem jego obecnej pracy .Pracował jako sprzątacz w kompleksie biurowym.

Kolejna rzecz z głowy wróżki nie zasypują gruszek w popiele ,że tak powiem. W kopercie był także numer telefonu z informacją, że w ciągu 3 dni muszę się zgłosić na spotkanie z szeryfem strefy 9 Dallas.

Mam tylko trzy dni na zwerbowanie Barrego i spotkam Godrica .

To oficjalne byłam śmiertelnie przerażona .

Nic tak nie pomaga myśleć jak praca w domu .Postanowiłam zająć się zakupami spożywczymi.

Po kilku minutowej walce z rożnymi gatunkami czekolady i szynki wróciłam do gabinetu. Miałam wysłać mail do prawnika demona .Ku mojemu przerażeniu na laptopie siedziała Tina i stukała łapkami w klawiaturę .

Zwariowałam albo mój kot jest geniuszem. Nie mam pojęcia co jest gorsze.

Postanowiłam zobaczyć co zrobiła bądź napisała.

_Sookie to ja Claude coś poszło nie tak i jestem teraz kotem .Dziadek chyba nie chciał żeby szukał Claudine i zamienił mnie w kota._

Patrzyłam na kota i na komputer i znowu na kota .W końcu Claude skoczył na mnie wyrywając mnie z letargu.

-Claude rozumiesz co mówię do ciebie?

Kot patrzył uważnie i zaczął głośno miauczeć.

-Biorę to jako tak. I co teraz ? Nie możesz się zmienić z powrotem czy coś!

Mój głos zdradzał moją panikę mamy trzy dni właściwie to 2,5 nie rozmawiałam z telepatką a wróżka ,która miała być moim wsparciem i obrońcą obecnie jest kotem. A jeżeli Bubba jest w Dallas .Pamiętam dobrze jego zamiłowanie do kotów.

Mój oddech oszalał byłam blisko hiperwentylacji. Nawet nie zauważyłam że Claude/Tina znowu pisze.

_Sookie oddychaj musisz zadzwonić do czarownicy .Jej numer powinien być w kontaktach szukaj Amelii jest mi winna dużo przysługę. Powiedz że Claude Crane jej potrzebuje._

Gapiłam się na kota po czym postanowiłam działać .Szybko odnalazłam kartkę z numerem Amelii .Wróciłam do kuchni po nowy telefon .Bez namysłu wybrałam numer po trzech dzwonkach odezwał się miły głos

-Hallo

-Hej tu Sookie Stackhouse wiem, że to zabrzmi głupio ale mam problem. Koci problem .

-Zadzwoń do weterynarza!

Oznajmiła Amelia a ja wybuchłam histerycznym śmiechem .Kolejny nawyk ,którego mam nadzieję ,że szybko ustąpi.

-Przepraszam .To Claude kazał mi do ciebie zadzwonić .On jest tym kotem.

Słyszałam jak czarownica gwałtownie łapie oddech .

-Gdzie jesteś ?

-W Dallas Claude jest ze mną .Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.

Po kilku minutach tłumaczeniu jak dojechać po tym jak podałam jej adres .Stwierdziła tylko, że wie jak trafić bo zna szeryfa. Chciałam być wścibska i zapytać o poziom tej znajomości ale w porę ugryzłam się w język. Amelii obiecała zjawić się w ciągu godziny.

Kot przemierzał gniewnie salon jego ogon był uniesiony a futro zjeżone.

-Uspokój się Claude czarownica będzie tu wkrótce.

W oczekiwaniu na czarownicę postanowiłam wziąć prysznic .Świeżo wykąpana w luksusowej łazience skorzystałam z mojej nowej garderoby.

Wybrałam białe lniane spodnie i kolorowy top bez ramek ,który doskonale podkreślał moją opaleniznę. Włosy upięłam na w kok na czubku głowy. Jeszcze tylko delikatne skórzane sandały na klinie i byłam gotowa na podbój świata.

Dokładnie 55 minut później zjawiła się Amelia .Miała 1,65 wzrostu krótkie brązowe włosy, które układały się w artystyczny nieład. Miała piękne piwne oczy i pełne usta. Była też dumną właścicielką ciała w rozmiarze 34 .Była uśmiechnięta i pełna optymizmu. Na moje nieszczęście była też bardzo głośnym nadawcą .

Była zadowolona, że może pomóc wróżce, zastanawiała się kim jestem .Z jej myśli dowiedziałam się ,że jest uczniem Octavii.

Myślała o swoim byłym kochanku ,którego zamieniła w kota. To był mało udany eksperyment w sypialni. Szybko podniosłam moje tarcze nie chciałam znać wszystkich szczegółów .Na mojej twarzy zagościł napięty uśmiech.

-Witaj jestem Sookie Stackhouse .Jestem kuzynką Claude.

-Miło mi cię poznać .Gdzie on jest?

Na jej pytanie Claude pojawił się obok moich nóg. Po powitaniu zasiedliśmy w ''moim'' nowym salonie. Brzmi to doskonale.

Amelia rozglądała się z ciekawością .Była zachwycona domem. Zastanawiała się czy jestem wróżką i co mnie łączy z Claudem.

-Amelio jestem telepatką. Claude to mój kuzyn. Wiele rzeczy poszło bardzo źle i mój dziadek rzucił zaklęcie na kuzyna. O tym ,że jest kotem dowiedziałam się kilka godzin temu. Kot tzn. Claude prosił żebym do ciebie zadzwoniła.

Czarownica patrzyła na mnie jak na idiotkę lub zbiegłego pacjenta szpitala psychiatrycznego.

-Cóż nie wiem czy mogę ci pomóc ale obiecuję spróbować .

Po tym oświadczeniu zaczęła recytować rożne śpiewne frazy w języku łacińskim .Zmarszczyła brwi i kontynuowała śpiewanie ale nadal kot był kotem.

Była coraz bardziej sfrustrowana .Nagle kot miauknął coś błysło i na miejscu kota na małym stoliku kawowym leżał bardzo nagi Claude. Był też bardzo nie przytomny i bardzo nagi .To był widok szkoda, że mój kuzyn był moim kuzynem o ile wiecie co mam na myśli .Amelia nie miała takiego kłopotu ona dosłownie śliniła się na jego widok.

Złapałam pled z kanapy i przykryłam strategiczne części wróżki .Nie żeby Claude był skromny ,ale moje ciśnienie osiągnęło wartość krytyczną .

-I co teraz nie powinien się obudzić

Zapytałam czarownicę ,która została wyrwana z marzeń o nagim wróżu .

-Może to zająć chwilę magia była bardzo silna. Dlaczego książę Fea rzuca zaklęcie na swojego wnuka i jeżeli jesteś jego kuzynką to czym jesteś?

Wszystkie właściwe pytania a ja musiałam podać dobre odpowiedzi nie mówiąc prawdy .Myśl Sookie.

-No więc jestem telepatką ,1/4 wróżki i właścicielem firmy .

Kiwnęła na mnie ręką żebym kontynuowała wyjaśnienia.

-Cóż właśnie przeprowadziłam się z Luizjany .Z pomocą dziadka i żeby zyskać nie zależność założyłam własną firmę. Claude miał mi towarzyszyć jako ochrona i doradca w świecie nadprzyrodzonym. Ale pod padł Dziadkowi i został kotem.

Patrzyliśmy na wróżkę ale nadal nie odzyskała przytomności.

-Jaką firmę?

-Całe moje życie czytam myśli innych ludzi jedyne stworzenia ,które są dla mnie ciche to wampiry. Potrafię czytać zmiennokształtnych, czarownice czasem demony .Nie mam problemu z ludźmi. Ze względu na fakt,że królowa Luizjany to suka więc postanowiłam przenieść się do Dallas. Blisko brata i odziedziczyłam ten dom.

Amelia patrzyła z ciekawością opuściłam moje tarcze myślała o swojej nudnej pracy i zastanawiała się czy znalazło by się miejsce dla niej. Zastanawiała się czy szeryf już wie o moim przyjeździe.

-Nie jeszcze nie byłam u szeryfa .Dotarłam tu wczoraj wieczorem a dziś zamiast szukać współpracowników ratowałam kota. Przepraszam to przyzwyczajenie i środek ostrożności.

Wskazałam na moje czoło. Amelia tak naprawdę nie była złą tylko podekscytowana .

-Jeżeli chcesz to możesz się przyłączyć potrzebna mi czarownica i ktoś dobrze zorganizowany .Nie znam tutejszej społeczności .Nie chcę popełnić błędów .Muszę dziś skontaktować się z jeszcze jedną osobą a potem zgłosić się do szeryfa.

Amelia rzuciła się w moje ramiona piszcząc z radości.

-Będziemy się dobrze bawić ! Znam szeryfa jest sprawiedliwy i bardzo przystojny .Kocha blondynki.

Pościła do mnie oczko. Nagły stek przekleństw z byłego stolika kawowego przerwał nasze plany.

-Uch cholera cieszę się ze tak dobrze się dogadujecie, ale czy ktoś może mi podać szklankę wody.

-Już niosę nie musisz być taki nie miły.

Wróciłam po chwili ze szklanka wody do salonu. Claude i Amelia siedzieli na kanapie rozmawiając o czymś .

Czarownica myślała o medalionie i o zabezpieczeniu domu .Zastanawiała się kogo jeszcze mam w planach zatrudnić.

-Innego telepate .

Odpowiedziałam na jej nie zadane pytanie. Była bardzo ciekawa skąd znam innego telepate .Ciekawość to był permanentny stan u Amelii .

-Kuzynko prosiłem Amelie o zabezpieczeniu domu .Będzie ci musiała też pomóc w kontaktach z Barrym i wampirami .Ja niestety wrócę na poszukiwanie siostry.

-Ale Claude miałeś mnie bronić ….

Oznajmiłam już zdenerwowana .Lubiłam Amelie ,ale ona była zbyt rządna przygód jak na mój gust.

-Nie pomogę ci bo czar dziadka zniszczył medalion , który miał maskować mój zapach .Nie mogę cię bronić pachnąc jak przynęta na wampiry. Dostarczono ci kandydatów na ochroniarzy.

-Pomogę ci Sookie .Claude i tak nie przyda się wśród wampirów. Mieszkasz obok domu szeryfa zapach wróżki może tylko wywołać masakrę.

Dokładnie o tym myślała .Zrobiła dobry punkt nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem.

-OK zgadzam się Claude znikaj szukać rodziny . Zadzwoń do mnie .My dwie musimy przekonać chłopaka do pracy .

-Komu w drogę temu czas .

Powiedziała wróżka po tym jak złożył pocałunek na moim policzku i zniknął. Spojrzałam na czarownicę byłam teraz sama obok domu pełnego wampirów może Amelia ze mną zamieszka.

-Mam dla ciebie propozycję czy chciała byś za mieszkać ze mną?

Była szokowana tą propozycją ,ale bardzo chętna na przeprowadzkę .Miała dosyć swojego małego mieszkania i kochał sprzątać. Kolejny plus tej decyzji .Pomyślałam,że Barry powinien też tu zamieszkać. Tak tylko najpierw muszę z nim porozmawiać.

Z przyjemnością kocham ten dom i myślę ze się dogadamy.

-Dzięki teraz wybierz sypialnie a ja wezmę torebkę i pojedziemy do Barrego.

Amelia z piskiem oglądała pokoje wybrał oczywiście czerwoną sypialnie .Zastanawiałam się czy dziadek to wszystko przewidział i jakie niespodzianki czekają mnie jeszcze.

Po wylewnych podziękowaniach i zachwytach nad domem udałyśmy się do samochodu .Teraz tylko nie panikuj i nie popełni tych błędów co ostatnio. Czeka mnie ciężka rozmowa mam nadzieję,że nie przestraszę chłopaka jak ostatnim razem. Czarownica paplała wesoło co chwilę wskazując mi atrakcję miasta.

**Postanowiłam przerwać w tym miejscu .Następny rozdział poznamy Barrego .Sookie musi wybrać ochroniarza .Kto to będzie na pewno będzie gorący .O i wizyta u naszego wampira nadchodzi .Co zrobi szeryf z czarownicą ,wróżką i telepatką?**

**Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie .Wesołych świąt dla wszystkich. **

**To tylko zabawa :) Postacie wprowadzam dowolnie będzie Stan ale ten z serialu i pojawi się Bubba. Kocham postać Bubby. Może spotkamy też Quinna kto wie?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I jestem .Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy przeżyli święta. Wszystkiego dobrego w Nowym roku! **

**Pettitgirl dzięki , że jesteś .**

**Wszystkie postacie należą do Pani Harris i Pana Balla ;( ja tylko bawię się w teatrzyk :) no co kocham kukiełki.**

**Luke i Mike należą w całości do pettitgirl tak jak i pomysł na ten fic :)**

**No to do zabawy .**

_Rozdział 4 _

Dzięki Bogu za nawigację i wróżką za bycie dobrym detektywem. Mijałyśmy kolejne dzielnice domy były w coraz gorszym stanie. Nazwanie tego miejsca osiedlem mieszkaniowym to naprawdę kpina. Przypominało plac rozbiórkowy lub opuszczone koszary . Dom ,w którym mieszkał Barry był na końcu ulicy .

Amelia zaparkowała kawałek ,dalej dwie rzeczy były bardzo widoczne .Pierwsza mój samochód pasował tu jak pięść do nosa .Druga Barry cierpiał fizycznie i psychicznie .Opuściłam moje tarcze .

To był jego najgorszy dzień .Znowu stracił pracę ,skąd ja to znam. Jego oszczędności skurczyły się w tempie błyskawicznym i cierpiał na migrenę .

Amelia patrzyła na mnie nie zdecydowana czy ma dołączyć .

-Nie wiem może lepiej jak sama z nim porozmawiam .Jeżeli to spieprzę zawsze możesz go zamrozić w miejscu .

Czarownica patrzyła oszołomiona moją uwagą .Postanowiła potraktować to jako żart .Problem był tylko że sama nie wiedziałam czy to był żart.

-Idź poczekam i nie zepsuj tego .

-Postaram się.

I udałam się w kierunku stodoły ,która była obecnie domem telepaty .Mocno nacisnęłam swoje tarczę nie chciałam go przestraszyć. Nie było dzwonka delikatnie zapukałam do drzwi . Z obawy że użycie odrobiny siły spowoduję ich zniszczenie. Po kilku minutach drzwi zostały otwarte ujawniając przestraszonego i bardzo zmęczonego chłopaka. Barry miał 21 lat ale wyglądał jak 16 latek.

-Cześć jestem Sookie .Chciała bym z tobą chwilę porozmawiać.

-Przykro mi ale nie uczęszczam do żadnego kościoła.

Zaczął zamykać drzwi. Uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo.

-Ja nie jestem z kościoła chciała bym zaproponować ci pomoc i pracę .

Mówiłam spokojnym głosem na twarzy miałam delikatny uśmiech .Barry był płochliwy jak sarna i bardzo podejrzliwy .O, a teraz był zszokowany ,że nie może czytać moich myśli .

-Może zacznę od początku mam na imię Sookie i jestem telepatą jak ty.

Pozwoliłam na chwilę ciszy po moim oświadczeniu. Twarz chłopaka straciła wszelkie kolory

-Skąd wiesz ? Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Gwałtownie wykrzyczał słowa .Świetnie był przerażony .Sookie Stackhouse postach Supernaturals.

Oddychałam powoli .

-Wiem bo jestem taka jak ty. Taka się urodziłam .Nawet moi rodzice byli mną przerażeni, byłam bardzo samotnym dzieckiem .Szkoła to było piekło na ziemi. Nie przetrwał bym bez pomocy mojej Babci. Chcę tylko porozmawiać i zaproponować ci pomoc. Coś czego ja nie miałam .Proszę tylko żebyś mnie wysłuchał .Decyzja jest twoja.

Telepata patrzył na mnie uważnie po chwili zaprosił mnie do środka .Pokój był nędzny. Na cały wystrój składała się stara kanapa i trzy nie dopasowane krzesła całości dopełniał stół biwakowy. Było nędznie ale zadziwiająco czysto. Usiadłam na krześle.

-Barry tak znam twoje imię.

Barry wzdrygnął się po czym uśmiechnął. Chciałam z nim rozmawiać bez słów ale mogłam go tylko przerazić.

-Chcę cię nauczyć żyć z telepatią jak nauczono mnie. Zbudowałam mentalne tarcze wokół mojego umysłu to pomaga .Mogę przebywać w zatłoczonych miejscach .

Czy prowadzić normalną rozmowę. Mój krewny bardzo mi pomógł .Założyłam własną firmę zatrudniam czarownice .Chciała bym żebyś się do mnie przyłączył. Dam ci pracę i pomogę z „darem" .

Chłopak zamyślił się na moje słowa. Podniosłam rękę na znak ,że jeszcze nie skończyłam.

-Muszę cię też ostrzec .Decyzja o twoim życiu jeszcze należy do ciebie. Dlaczego jeszcze bo jak wampiry poznają kim jesteś ,a możesz mi wierzyć że znajdą cię prędzej niż później .Zrobią z ciebie niewolnika. Nie możemy być glamour więc zwiążą cię magią ich krwi i będą sprzedawać za najwyższą cenę.

Nie staram się cię wystraszyć chcę tylko żebyś znał fakty. Wampiry są dla nas atrakcyjne bo nie słyszymy ich myśli. Ale pamiętaj nie ma wiele z ludzkich uczuć w nich .I zrobią wszystko żeby uzyskać to co chcą bez względu na koszty .Szantaż , uwodzenie ich krew albo wyłączą cię żeby mieć telepatę dostępnego na wieki.

Teraz przeraziłam Barrego .Myślał o wyjeździe ze stanu ,a może kraju .Po chwili uświadomił sobie że nie ma na to pieniędzy.

-To co mam zrobić twoim zdaniem ?

Zapytał z ledwo dostrzegalna nutą paniki w jego glosie.

-Po pierwsze musisz się uspokoić panika to kiepski doradca .Po drugie musisz pracować nad twoją twarzą .Wampiry doskonale czytają mowę ciała .Po trzecie możesz uciekać ale czy chcesz żyć w ukryciu przez resztę życia i masz żadnej gwarancji że kiedyś cię nie znajdą.

-To dlaczego założyłaś firmę? Dlaczego się nie ukrywasz? Jeżeli są takie niebezpieczne to jak udało ci się być wolnym?

Pytania padały jak w kalejdoskopie. Uśmiechnęłam się i podniosłam dłoń.

-Barry zakładam firmę żeby być wolnym. Nikt nie ryzykuję kary lub wojny kiedy coś jest powszechnie dostępne.

Chłopak patrzył bardzo sceptycznie nie chciał mi wierzyć.

-A jestem wolna bo wampiry jeszcze o mnie nie wiedzą . Wychowałam się w mieścinie w Luizjanie mniej niż 2000 mieszkańców. Ale nie jestem naiwna sądzić ,że tak by zostało. Większość ludzi podejrzewała kim jestem. Naprawdę sądzisz że wampiry przetrwały tysiące lat bez wykrycia jak by nie miały dobrze zorganizowanej struktury władzy. Mają swoje królestwa i królów. Wybrałam Dallas bo tutejszy szeryf jest uczciwy i przyzwoity jak na wampira.

Brwi telepaty wędrowały w górę w trakcie mojej przemowy. Zastanawiał się czy jestem wariatką .Bał się też, że mogę mieć rację.

Wstałam powoli wyjęłam wizytówkę i podałam chłopakowi.

-Najlepiej było by żebyś pozwolił sobie pomóc .Mogę ci dać dom i pracę ,ale rozumiem że musisz to przemyśleć. Jak podejmiesz decyzję to zadzwoń .Niestety muszę już iść mam dziś spotkanie z szeryfem Dallas.

Barry nie był zdecydowany czy chcę iść ze mną .Postanowiłam dać mu potrzebny czas. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie nie spotka wampira.

-Mogę ci tylko dać radę .Wampir potrzebuję zaproszenia do domu człowieka ,a jak je odwołasz to musi natychmiast wyjść. Nigdy nie patrz w oczy .Nie możemy być glamour więc wzbudzisz ich zainteresowanie. I nasza krew to przysmak to jak kawior i szampan dla nas i pachniemy dla nich jak kocimiętka.

Obróciłam się na pięcie i po cichu wyszłam z domu .Chłopak był głęboko pogrążony w myślach .Może się jeszcze zobaczymy nie traciłam nadziei.

Amelia cierpliwie czekała na mnie w samochodzie. Planowała przeprowadzkę i naszą współpracę ,Jej myśli dominował też wampir. Konkretnie była ciekawa reakcji Godrica na moją skromną osobę. Cholera może w tej rzeczywistości on też jest inny. Szybko wsiadłam do auta Czarownica natychmiast odjechała.

-Jak poszło?

-Mam nadzieję że dobrze i nie przeraziłam go .Mam nadzieję że nie ucieknie do Tybetu.

Wzdychałam gwałtownie nadzieja słowo i motto ostatniego tygodnia .Podobno nadzieja umiera ostatnia w długich mękach.

Reszta drogi minęła spokoju .Każda z nas myślała o ty co przyniesie najbliższa przyszłość. Spojrzałam na zegar to był długi dzień , który jeszcze się nie skończył. Zegar na desce rozdzielczej pokazywał 17.00 .Spędziłam u Barrego prawie dwie godziny.

Oby były to owocne godziny.

Zaproponowałam Amelii żebyśmy pojechały po drodze po jej rzeczy . Dzięki Bogu tj. Wróżką za pojemnego suva . Miałam przeczucie ,które zostało potwierdzone po dotarciu do mieszkania czarownicy,że ona szykowała się do wyprowadzki. Wytłumaczyła mi,że planowała powrót do Nowego Orleanu ale woli spróbować szczęścia ze mną. Wow, mam nadzieję (znowu) że to będzie szczęście.

Kilka kartonów później i wiele worków byłyśmy na drodze do naszego nowego domu.

-Amelio czy możesz mi towarzyszyć na spotkanie z szeryfem?

Zapytałam wolałam mieć moralne wsparcie .Wiedziałam ,że czarownica nie przegapi takiej okazji .Planowała usidlić na kilka nocy Stana .Jej mentalny obraz był bardzo szczegółowy moje policzki nabiegły krwią.

-Ty jesteś dziewicą prawda?

Pytanie mnie zaskoczyło trudno jest zaskoczyć telepatę. Jej się udało.

-Tak jestem .

Powiedziałam defensywnie. Teoretycznie byłam .Wspomnienia najechały mój umysł .Eric i jego aksamitna skóra... Amelia musiała coś mówić

-... hej słyszysz mnie Sookie?

-Tak słyszę przepraszam zamyśliłam się na chwile.

Była sceptyczna ,ale nic nie powiedziała .Myślała , że denerwuję spotkaniem Godrica lub Isabell.

Zaczęłam myśleć o Hugo i FOTS może teraz uda mi się przeciwdziałać i Luke nie zginie? Dużo znaków zapytania .Najpierw teraz a potem nie wiadoma przyszłość.

Kolejną godzinę zabrało nam uporanie się z rzeczami czarownicy .Kiedy wszystko trafiło do jej pokoju i kuchni .Miała kilka sprzętów i była fanem herbaty (bez cytryn oczywiście) .

-Sookie musimy prysznic .Ja zadzwonię do wampirów i sprawdzę czas spotkania.

Szybko pobiegłam pod prysznic. Po złuszczaniu, goleniu nawilżaniu i umyciu włosów stanęłam przed dylematem .W co się ubrać! Wiem oklepany problem ,ale nie każdy dzień spotykasz wampira ,który ma 2000 lat .

Tak więc po wysuszeniu włosów i ułożeniu w grube loki ,nałożeniu lekkiego makijażu i użyciu moich nowych perfum Dolce vita .Mam nadzieję że będzie słodkie.

Dylemat pozostał. W końcu zdecydowałam się na sukienkę.

Była granatowa z dekoltem w serek .Sukienka była dopasowana kończyła się tuż nad kolanem .Miała małe rękawki. To było proste i miało klasę. Całość uzupełniły sandałki ze skóry na małym obcasie do tego torebka z dokumentami i gotową umową. Jedyna ozdoba był medalion od Nialla i złota bransoletka pamiątka po Gran.

Czekałam w salonie na czarownice.

-Sookie ! Wyglądasz bosko i z klasą .Szeryf cię pokocha.

Mrugnęła do mnie moje policzki były różowe a moje nerwy brak słów. USPOKÓJ się powtarzałam jak mantrę.

-Mamy szczęście możemy iść szeryf na nas czeka.

Głęboki oddech i do boju. Plusem było to ,że miałyśmy blisko tylko kilka metrów spacerem .Nic się nie zmieniło od mojej ostatniej wizyty .To był nadał elegancki. Na podjeździe był zaparkowane Bmw ,porsche i motor .Tak wampiry i luksusowe samochody.

Amelia nadusiła dzwonek. Drzwi otworzył młody chłopak w czarnym obcisłym stroju .Opuściłam moje mentalne tarcze .Nie był Fangbenger

.Brak zachwytu wampirami i śladów ugryzień to potwierdzał. Pracował jako chłopiec na posyłki i księgowy.

Byłam zaskoczona jak Gran mówiła nie oceniaj książki po okładce.

Czarownica przejęła prowadzenie rozmowy ja zapomniałam swojego głosu.

-Jestem Amelia Brodway a to Sookie Stackhouse mamy spotkanie z szeryfem.

-Oczywiście, jestem Tom . Szeryf jest zajęty proszę poczekać w salonie.

Był grzeczny a jego myśli były zorganizowane .Martwił się o swoją mamę ,która była w szpitalu .Myślał o zamówieniu nowego komputera dla Stana .

Był zachwycony Amelią ,uważał że jest piękna . Myślał ,że jestem miła .Już go lubiłam .

Niestety sielanka trwała krótko .Do pokoju wpadła na pół ubrana lub rozebrana zależy jak kto na to patrzy kobieta. Na szyi miała świeże ślady ugryzień .Jej myśli pochłaniał Godric .

Cholera co się stało z pacyfistycznym wampirem?

Szybko podniosłam tarcze .Reszta szczegółów była zbyt graficzna. Zobaczyłam zbyt dużo teraz wiem gdzie Eric ma swoje maniery. Nigdy nie myślałam w ten sposób o Godricu .

To był błąd zakładać, że to będzie łatwe .Mam nadzieję ,że nie będzie tak trudno jak z jego dzieckiem.

Kobieta patrzyła na nas z pogardą .Zastanawiała się co tu robimy .Przestałam jej słuchać to nie miało sensu.

Nagle do pokoju wkroczyła Isabelle .Była elegancka jak zawsze i bardzo piękna .Miała na sobie czerwony garnitur.

Skinęła głową Amelii znały się.

-Amelio i Miss Stackhouse szeryf was przyjmie.

-Dziękuje proszę mówić mi Sookie.

Isabelle uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie .

-Oczywiście Sookie jestem Isabelle.

I z ty komentarzem poprowadziła nas do dobrze znanego mi gabinetu .

Tylko wnętrze było znane wampir za biurkiem nie był .Skup się Sookie.

Widok był z braku lepszego słowa seksowny. Godric miał na sobie czarne spodnie ze skóry ( jaki ojciec taki syn) i szary kaszmirowy sweter .

Jego włosy były starannie ułożone. Krój swetra podkreślał umięśniona klatkę piersiową i tatuaże .Rękawy swetra były delikatnie podwinięte ujawniając piękne dłonie. Na nadgarstkach miał skórzane bransolety.

Ale największą zmiana to jego oczy. Było w nich życie .Patrzył z psotną iskrą.

Co się stało przez dwa lata ,że doprowadziło go do samobójstwa?

Na jego ustach błąkał się krzywy uśmiech był seksowny jak diabli. Spojrzał na mnie jak by czytał w moich myślach. Starała się nie rumienić oczywiście bez powodzenia.

-Amelio co cię sprowadza? Czemu zawdzięczam tą przyjemność?

Zapytał jego ochrypły głos miał lekki akcent .Ociekał seksem .Jego oczy patrzyły prosto na mnie .To było spojrzenie myśliwego.

-Interesy. To moja przyjaciółka Sookie Stackhouse .Właśnie zamieszkała w sąsiedztwie .Będziemy razem pracować.

-Miło poznać miss Stackhouse .Jestem Godric szeryf powierzchni 9 Dallas a to Isabelle mój porucznik.

Wskazał mi fotel do siedzenia. Był skupiony całkowicie na mnie.

-Miło mi poznać .Proszę jestem Sookie.

-Oczywiście Sookie .Mogę zapytać co cię do mnie sprowadza oprócz kurtuazyjnej wizyty sąsiedzkiej?

Moje imię brzmiało jak pomruk .Bardzo seksowny pomruk .Ktoś bawił się w kotka i myszkę .Drapieżnik był na polowaniu. Drugi wampir przewrócił oczami na zachowanie swojego szeryfa.

Amelia myślała ,że dawno nie bawiła się tak dobrze .

Spojrzałam na nią z karcącym spojrzeniem mojej Gran .Wzruszyła ramionami. Teraz miałam pełną uwagę wampirów ,wiedzieli że coś jest inaczej.

-Moja działalność .

Oznajmiłam ze spokojem , którego nie czułam . Wyjęłam z torebki wizytówkę i dokumenty.

Godric spojrzał na umowę i wizytówkę Isabell parsknęła śmiechem

-Pomocna dłoń ?

-Dlaczego nie ,nazwa dobra jak każda inna.

Spojrzała zamyślona chyba zyskałam trochę jej szacunku. Tylko trochę ale dobre i to.

-Jestem telepatą .

Moje oświadczenie na kilka sekund zamroziło wampiry w miejscu .Godric spojrzał na mnie i pochylił głowę po czym zapytał z pozornym spokojem.

-Czy czytasz nasze myśli?

Spojrzałam mu głęboko w oczy.

-Czy gdybym to robiła siedziała bym tu?

Oczywiście to było pytanie retoryczne. Nadal utrzymując moje oczy na twarzy szeryfa. Zaczęłam moją spowiedź.

- Słyszę myśli ludzi bez żadnego problemu , myśli zmiennokształtnych ,czasami demony i czarownice. Wróżki są nie czytelne tak jak wampiry.

Oferują moje wyłącznie usługi dla obszaru 9 .

Godric obserwował mnie uważnie Isabelle była sceptyczna.

-To interesujące ale wybacz jestem sceptyczny.

-Możesz mnie przetestować .

Uśmiechnął się do mnie wyławiając dwuznaczność mojego oświadczenia, która była nie zamierzona.

-Na pewno to zrobię.

Oświadczył i porzucił łagodny flirt .Szeryf był na miejscu.

Amelia była zdenerwowana nie podobał się jej obrót sprawy. Wampiry zaczęły rozmawiać bardzo szybko między sobą. Isabelle zniknęła w rozmytym ruchu .Modliłam się żeby nie wróciła z łańcuchem. Nie miałam ochoty na poznanie kolejnej piwnicy szeryfa.

Godric obserwował mnie nadal .To było nieprzyjemne. Nagły dźwięk telefonu przewał ciszę .Spojrzałam na torebkę to był mój. Tylko kilka osób miało ten numer. Z przepraszającym uśmiechem odebrałam telefon nie odczuwałam potrzeby żeby wyjść .Wampiry i tak będą słyszeć. Numer był mi nie znany i miejscowy a to oznacza Barry .Miał chłopak wyczucie czasu.

-Hallo

-Sookie to ty ?

Spanikowany głos zapytał .

-Tak Barry to ja czy coś się stało?

Dobierałam słowa ostrożnie .Godric chyba wyczuwał mój dyskomfort .

-Sookie ktoś mnie szukał uciekłem możesz po mnie przyjechać.

-Uspokój się proszę .Zaraz przyślę po ciebie Amelie .To moja przyjaciółka zaraz wyjedzie po ciebie dam jej mój telefon .

Patrzyłam błagalnie na czarownice .Amelia miała dylemat nie chciał mnie zostawiać z wampirami i bała się o Barrego .Mój wzrok szczeniak wygrał. Podałam jej telefon chwyciła mnie za rękę i pomyślała

_Uważaj na siebie Godric jest cywilizowany ale sposób jaki patrzy na ciebie... Bądź ostrożna proszę.._

kiwnęłam głową na znak ,że się postaram .Wampir za biurkiem obserwował z zainteresowaniem nasze interakcje. Czułam się jak bakteria pod mikroskopem.

Amelia wstała i się skłoniła.

-Szeryfie przepraszam ,ale muszę zadbać o przyjaciela. Sookie zobaczymy się w domu.

-Proszę jedź ostrożnie Amelio.

-Będę do zobaczenia później.

I zostawiła nas samych. Śledziłam jej mentalny podpis aż do mojego samochodu. Nagły powrót Isabelle przerwał moją koncentracje. Towarzyszył jej Tom i jakaś wychudzona nastolatka ,która udawała że ma 21 lat (miała 18).

-Miss...Sookie chcę żebyś czytała tych ludzi dla mnie proszę

Nakazał mi wampir z ujmującym uśmiechem. To był rozkaz mimo słowa proszę.

-Co chcesz wiedzieć ?

Dziewczyna ma na imię Daisy ale podaje się za Tine .Uważa że jest bardziej sexy .Ma 18 a nie 21 lat jak podała .Jej rodzice są członkami Fots a ona się buntuje. Lubi Stana ale bardziej lubi jego pieniądze .Marzy żeby zostać wampirem ale boi się reakcji rodzicó też alternatywny plan jeżeli ktoś jej nie zmieni to pójdzie i powie wszystko co wie pastorowi . Będzie szpiegiem jak z powieści. Spisuje wszystko co wie w jej smartphonie.

Zakończyłam moje oświadczenie ze wzruszeniem ramionami .Dziewczyna chciała mnie zabić .Jej nienawiść była widoczna jak na dłoni .Chciał na mnie skoczyć, ale Isabelle przytrzymała ją w miejscu. Krzyk zdrady wypełnił powietrze .Godric machnął ręką i wampir wraz z dziewczyną zniknął.

Zostaliśmy tylko w trójkę .Po sekundzie wampirzyca wróciła w jej ręku był telefon Daisy. Podała go Godricowi .Wampiry miały kolejną szybką rozmowę. Nagle byliśmy tylko my dwoje w gabinecie.

-Jesteś zatrudniona .

Oznajmił Godric z uśmiechem studiując moją twarz .

-Przedstawię tą umowę mojemu prawnikowi .Spotkamy się jutro o 22 .00 odbiorę cię z domu .Będziesz mi towarzyszyć na spotkaniu z biznesmenami. Co do ochronny to jesteś mój i chronię co jest moje.

Moje usta spadły otwarte. To było oświadczenie nie pytanie

-Godric zgadzam się na pracę i ochronę ,ale nie będę niczyim zwierzątkiem .Gdybym chciała to został bym w Luizjanie .

I to był mój błąd .Wampir zmrużył oczy .

-Na tym polega ochrona .Nikt nie dotyka tego co moje .Sookie to jednorazowa oferta albo ją przyjmiesz albo...

Byłam wściekłą .Zdradziłam skąd pochodzę teraz zrobi dochodzenie czyli zaangażuje Erica .Cholera mój język.

-Dobrze będę twoja ale...

- Nie ma ale Sookie. Będziemy się tym cieszyć. Oboje .

Bardzo przypominał swoje dziecko. Cholerne aroganckie wampiry.

-Porozmawiamy o tym jutro szeryfie.

Oświadczyłam sztywno .

Podniosłam swój tyłek z fotela i bez oglądania się chciałam opuścić pokój .Niestety wampiry są szybkie .

Nagle Godric stał przede mną .Wziął moją rękę i prowadziła mnie do salonu ,w którym siedziało siedmioro wampirów .Byli pogrążeni w rozmowie ,wymieniali plotki?

Stanął ze mną na środku salonu i pełnym autorytetu głosem oznajmił,

-To jest Sookie nowy dodatek do mojego orszaku !

Patrzył uważnie na wampiry mierząc ich reakcje. Jego prawa ręka masowała moje plecy .Cholerny wampir. Wszyscy patrzyli na nas błysnęło kilka kłów. Stan oblizał usta .

-Sookie jest moja!

Na to oświadczenie wszystko zamarło w pokoju .Wyglądali jak manekiny na wystawie sklepowej.

Stan warknął i wstał chciał coś powiedzieć ,ale warknięcie Szeryfa zatrzymało go na miejscu.

-Ten człowiek należy do mnie macie ją chronić swoim życiem. Nikt jej nie dotknie bez mojej zgody .Zrozumiano.

Wszyscy zgodnie kiwali głowami, tylko Isabelle uśmiechała się do mnie. Moje serce oszalało. Godric pochylił się i szepnął mi do ucha.

-Moja słodka Sookie …..

Teraz miałam przyjemne dreszcze .Jego dłoń nadal pieściła moje plecy przesuwając się powoli na południe. Był to bardzo seksualny gest jak na Godrica.

-Pozwól ,że odprowadzę cię do domu moja Sookie.

Oznajmił wampir ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Prowadził mnie w ludzkim tempie do drzwi a wzrok wampirów podążał za nami .Czułam się jak panna młoda w drodze do ołtarza.

Całą drogę do domu nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą ani słowa .Dopiero przy bramie wjazdowej Godric przemówił.

-Przepraszam ,że wystawiłem cię tak na pokaz ale wampiry muszą znać moje zamiary .Teraz jesteś bezpieczna.

-Wcale nie jest ci przykro. To było samcze pozerstwo.

Wampir wybuchł śmiechem z oczu poleciały mu łzy. Miałam ochotę je lizać .Jeżeli zorientował się nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

-Oj Sookie moje istnienie będzie ciekawsze z tobą po mojej stronie .

Pocałował mnie w policzek i wystrzelił w niebo .Zanim zdążyłam wymyślić ripostę. Całą drogę do drzwi przeklinałam jak marynarz .Teraz wiem skąd Eric ma swoją osobowość. Cholerne seksowne wampiry...

**Mam nadzieję że terytorialny pokaz Godrica wam się podobał...Moja wersja Godrica nie będzie depresyjna będzie trochę jak Eric. Ciekawe kiedy odwiedzi swego stwórcę i w jakie kłopoty wpadł Barry ?**

**Do zobaczenia w nowym roku .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Witam wszystkich w nowym roku .Mam nadzieję ,że każdemu z was przyniesie to o czym marzycie. Bo czym było by życie bez marzeń. Moje spełniłam dzięki pomocy Pettitgirl. Tylko dzięki tobie mam odwagę...Walcz proszę.**

**Wracamy do Dallas w tym rozdziale Sookie pozna trochę prawd oczywistych .Wróżki to podstępne stworzenia. Mam nadzieję,że zobaczymy wampiry. **

**Tak Eric w końcu się pojawi i bardzo namiesza...och i będzie też Pam.**

**Nadal nic nie jest moje tylko P. Harris i P .Balla i oczywiście Pettitgirl . **

**Do zabawy życzę miłego początku roku .**

_Rozdział 5._

Jeżeli mam być szczera to postawa Godrica mnie zszokowała ,ale też podekscytowała. Kocham dominujących mężczyzn .Nie zmienia to faktu ,że chcę ochrony a nie być w czyimś posiadaniu.

Tak ten dzień nie był taki jak planowałam a jeszcze się nie skończył...co prowadzi do pytania .Co się stało z Barrym i gdzie jest Amelia.

Szybko wbiegłam do domu nagle był huk i błysk .Dobrze było tylko pop i Claude stał przede mną .

-Sookie, Barry i Amelia zaraz tu będą .Przestraszyłem go trochę .Chyba podziałało .

Mój mózg starał się przetworzyć co mówi wróżka.

-Jak?

Mam nadzieję ,że Claude odpowie zamiast tego chwycił moją rękę i pokazał mi swoje wspomnienia.

To było coś on i wróżka chrzestna Barrego przerazili chłopaka .Zjawili się pod jego domem myśląc głośno i wyraźnie o próbie porwania telepaty i sprzedania go wampirom. Potem zafundowali mu pościg przez pół miasta.

Miałam dylemat śmiać się czy płakać...pomoc wróżki bezcenna.

-Oni zaraz tu będą trzymaj swoje tarczę .Weź kilka kropli przed snem .

Oznajmił wręczając mi butelkę z jakąś mętną substancją.

-Co to jest i po co ?

-Weź 4 krople Niall odwiedzi cię we śnie. Nie może podróżować do naszej płaszczyzny więc spotkacie się pomiędzy. Muszę wracać.

I znowu zniknął .Miałam dosyć nagłych zniknięć .

Cholerne wróżki najpierw wampiry teraz to .Usłyszałam samochód na podjeździe szybko ukryłam fiolkę w kieszeni i pobiegłam otworzyć drzwi .

Co tu powiedzieć chłopak był przerażony ,ale gotowy na naszą współpracę .Czarownica umierała z ciekawości o moje spotkanie z szeryfem . Mentalnie przewróciłam oczami. Miała też kilka fantazji na ten temat , które zawierały mnie ,Godrica i szklane biurko. Przestałam słuchać dobrze ,że Barry był tak pochłonięty przeżyciami ,że nie słyszał Amelii.

-Sookie musisz mi pomóc chcą mnie porwać.

On był przerażony .Cały drżał a jego głos był na granicy histerii. Objęłam go zaprowadziłam do domu dając znaczące spojrzenie czarownicy. Ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

Po tym jak zajęliśmy miejsce przy stole w kuchni z dużymi kubkami herbaty. Czekałam aż Barry się uspokoi i zaczęłam naszą rozmowę.

-Rozumiem ,że postanowiłeś przyjąć moją propozycję pracy?

-Tak chyba miałaś rację .Jeżeli to oszczędzi mi losu niewolnika .

Pokiwałam głową chciałam zrobić szczęśliwy taniec podstęp wróżek był genialny. Teraz jeszcze nasze warunki i bardzo dużo szkolenia .

-Barry zamieszkasz z nami. Mam gotową umowę o pracę i zacznę twoje szkolenie. Mam ochronne szeryfa wampirów .Będziesz musiał go poznać w najbliższej przyszłości oczywiście.

Telepata był wyjątkowo płochliwy. Chyba najlepiej będzie pozwolić mu odpocząć.

-Chodź pokażę ci twój pokój .Teraz jesteś bezpieczny odpocznij ,a resztą zajmiemy się jutro.

Nie oglądając się za siebie udałam się na piętro Barry podążał za mną jak posłuszny szczeniak.

Otworzyłam drzwi w brązowej sypialni .Był zachwycony i czuł się bezpieczny.

-Dziękuję Sookie .

Powiedział wzruszony hamując potok łez .

-Proszę Barry i witaj w domu. Teraz odpocznij w łazience znajdziesz wszystko co potrzeba ,a resztę kupimy jutro.

Był zagubiony i bardzo szczęśliwy. Przypominał mi Erica z czasów jego amnezji .Po cichu zamknęłam drzwi i udałam się na dół. Muszę pilnować swoich myśli wokół telepaty.

Amelia czekała na kanapie w salonie. Wibrowała z niecierpliwości .

-Wypluj wreszcie co chcesz wiedzieć?

-Dostałaś ochronne prawda?

-Tak Godric zgodził się na ochronne po małym teście .Ogłosił mnie przed innymi wampirami.

-Co zrobił!

Amelia miała ogromne oczy i była w szoku .Nie sądziła ,że Godric to zrobi .

Nie był znany z trzymania zwierząt .Miał słabość do kobiet ,ale nigdy nie twierdził jednej przed innymi .Karmienie i szybki numerek owszem ,ale jawna deklaracja wow. I tak dalej jej myśli były bardzo obrazowe.

-Tak twierdził mnie .Byłam zszokowana .Teraz jestem człowiekiem Godrica.

-Nie to, że nie jesteś warta ,ale on tego nie robi. Myślę,że on wie ,że nie jesteś tylko człowiekiem.

-Jest stary na pewno zna wróżki .Jutro o 22.00 zabiera mnie na spotkanie biznesowe .Mam nadzieję ,że będę miała szanse na kilka pytań. Przede wszystkim muszę wyznaczyć granicę tego układu. Jesteśmy tylko partnerami w interesach.

Czarownica spojrzała na mnie sceptycznie ,ale postanowiła nie komentować.

-Cóż wygląda na to już będziemy mieli pełne ręce roboty. Muszę odebrać mój samochód od mechanika ,i rzucić urok na dom.

Dobranoc Sookie.

-Dobranoc Czarownico.

Amelia ze śmiechem na ustach udała się na górę do swojej sypialni. Weszłam do kuchni zrobić sobie kubek herbaty .Zegar wskazywał 23.45 .

Usiadłam na ławce w ogrodzie zapach róż dziwnie koi moje nerwy . Moje myśli płynęły swobodnie .Byłam zafascynowana wampirem .Jego zachowanie bardzo przypominał mi Erica .Tęskniłam za nim .Ciekawe czy straszy tłumy w swoim barze lub żeruje na jakieś chętnej kobiecie .Ta myśl przywołała mnie do rzeczywistości czas na spotkanie z dziadkiem .

Mam nadzieję,że wyjaśni kilka spraw .

Po rytuałach wieczornych w łazience wygrzebałam moją ukochaną starą piżamę .Nie była piękna ani elegancka ,ale pachniała domem. Potrzebowałam otuchy .

Ostrożnie otworzyłam fiolkę od wróżki ,odmierzyłam cztery krople i dodała do szklanki wody. Efekt był ciekawy na początku woda zrobiła się niebieska ,potem fioletowa a na końcu była jak zwykła woda z drobinkami płynnego złota.

Coś tak pięknego nie może być szkodliwe prawda?

Głupi pomysł ufać wróżce .Nie miałam wyboru potrzebuję kilku odpowiedzi.

Podniosłam szklankę i wypiłam zawartość .Smakowało jak miód, słońce i wolność.

Może moja krew smakuję tak dla wampirów kto wie?

Szybko zwinęłam się pod kołdrę i zapadłam w dziwny sen.

_Sen Sookie._

_Siedziałam na pięknej łące czułam zapach trawy i kwiatów. Wysoko na niebie słońce stało w zenicie jednak jego blask nie raził w oczy._

_-Piękne miejsce prawda?_

_Niall zapytał siadając tuż obok mnie .Był ubrany w białą koszule i spodnie tak jak ja ._

_-To nic moja droga, sądziłem,że nie będziesz czuć się komfortowo w piżamie. To miejsce poza czasem i przestrzenią .Jedyny sposób na nasze spotkanie. Zaklęcie zakłóciło równowagę wszechświata ._

_Byłem zmuszony zamknąć wszystkie portale .Istniała możliwość że czas ulegnie cofnięciu w FAE._

_-Dziadku dlaczego wszystko jest tak różne .Wampir nie jest ten sam ?Dlaczego Claude ratuje siostrę a ja nie mogę uratować babci?_

_-Dziecko widzisz to był czas Adel .Godric miał żyć. Miał pomóc zabić Russela a Nora nie stała by się fanatykiem religijnym._

_Dwa lata temu skontaktowała mnie wyrocznia .Przewidziała zmianę porządku świata .Z każdą śmiercią przepowiednia ulegała zmianie raz na lepsze raz na gorsze. _

_Kiedy Eric nie zabił Russela ,i nie zabił Billa na wiecu. Przyszłość się zmieniała .Niestety wojna wróżek trwała zbyt długo i nie mogłem pomóc._

_Starożytna po śmierci Salome zobaczyła ,że Bill doprowadzi nie tylko do twojej śmierci. Doprowadzi do zagłady świata .Wiele wampirów chciało z nim walczyć, ale dał im sposób na chodzenie w słońcu. Czym kupił ich lojalność. To spowodowało że poczuli się bogami i zapanowali nad ludźmi .Wybijając ich źródło pożywienia zniszczyli cały świat i to w okresie kilku lat ._

_-Ale dziadku jak mogli chodzić w słońcu moja krew na to nie pozwala._

_Byłam przerażona ale sceptyczna. To nie było możliwe prawda? Skąd wyrocznia wiedziała o mnie?_

_-Widzisz Bill złapał Erica i Jasona , a ty żeby ich ratować oddałaś się mu. Jak zawsze kłamał zabił oboje ,a ciebie zamknął w laboratorium. Był Bogiem ale potrzebował zwolenników w całym świecie do walki. Wampiry zawsze były związane do nocy a on dał im słońce. _

_Twoja krew i krew Lilith dały eliksir pozwalający na pobyt w słońcu .Niestety byłaś zbyt mało wróżką i eksperymenty cię zabiły .Bill polował na naszą rasę i zrobił nas niewolnikami. Świat zatonął we krwi ._

_-Rozumiem, ale nie łatwiej było by teraz zabić Billa i szalone wampiry z władzy i zniszczyć krew Lilith?_

_-Dziecko krew zniszczy Nora. Pomoże jej Roman . Poznają prawdę od starożytnej oczywiście nie całą. _

_A Eric potrzebuje swojej zemsty żeby mógł znowu w pełni czuć .Bill natomiast to będzie twój problem ale to dopiero później liczę ,że będziesz miała pomoc kilku wampirów._

_Uśmiechnął się do mnie . Czyli jest nadzieja .Eric odzyska część ,którą utracił. Będzie mógł znowu kochać może nawet mnie?_

_-Sookie to ważne pytania .Tylko mamy jeszcze kilka rzeczy do przedyskutowania. Widzę że podstęp Claude się udał masz Barrego. Musisz go edukować w prawach wampirów .Amelia też pomoże jest zdolna._

_-Dlaczego w prawach wampirów? Godric twierdził mnie jako swojego człowieka i dał mi ochronę._

_-Czy rozumiesz co to znaczy?_

_-Nikt nie może mnie dotknąć bez zgody wampira i nikt nie może się na mnie karmić._

_-Tak, ale to prawo zwierzęcia ty musisz związać się prawem krwi. Wtedy masz status małżonka to musi być więź nie tylko jednostronna wymiana jak to było w przypadku Billa. Więź jest tylko dobrowolna i musi być zaakceptowana przez obie strony wtedy magia wiąże dusze. _

_-To jest to co Eric zrobił jak miał amnezje?_

_-Tak to święta więź składa się na trzy wymiany po tym jest trwała._

_Wow, to było dużo do myślenia magia , która wiąże dusze na wieczność. Czyli jak ja umrę wampiry też odejdą ze mną? _

_-Krew z mojej krwi ,nie widzisz zaklęcie spowodowało ,że teraz jesteś więcej wróżką .Po nawiązaniu magi więzów krwi twoja żywotność zostanie związana do wampira nie na odwrót ._

_-To oznacza że będę żyć tak długo jak Godric jak on umrze to ja też?_

_-Dokładnie tak. Będziesz długo wieczna ale nie nieśmiertelna. Kiedy wypowiedziałem zaklęcie twoja iskra wzrosła i od tej pory twoje ciało nie ulegnie upływowi czasu ._

_O czyli pamiętać nie inwestować w kremy na zmarszczki i botoks .Zyskałam kolejny uśmiech od dziadka. Teraz wiem jak się czuli moi przyjaciel kiedy czytałam ich umysły._

_-Teraz nas czas dobiega końca ,a mamy jeszcze coś do powiedzenia ._

_Sookie będziesz musiała przyjąć prawo wampira .Będziesz posłusznym i grzecznym człowiekiem .Nie możesz antagonizować szeryfa w towarzystwie innych wampirów jak robiłaś to z Billem czy Eric .Słaby wampir to martwy wampir .Wampir ,który nie potrafi ujarzmić swojego zwierzęcia to pośmiewisko i hańba. Zaufaj mu on przetrwał 2000 lat ._

_-Nie podoba mi się to choć rozumiem .Postaram się ,ale za zamkniętymi drzwiami będziemy sobie równi._

_-Nie sadzę że to możliwe jeżeli ktoś może tego dokonać to tylko ty .Musisz wypracować kompromis i pamiętaj wampiry to drapieżniki kochają pościg ._

_Nie rozumiałam ostatniej uwagi księcia .Wróżki jak zawsze tajemnicze stwory chciałam go zapytać o to ale nagle byłam sama na łące. Zapomniałam zapytać o Huntera._

Nagle otworzyłam oczy i byłam w swojej nowej sypialni za oknem wstawało słońce .Miałam dużo do myślenia .Najpierw sen później problemy .Zyskałam tyle samo pytań co odpowiedzi . Najważniejsze było jak przekonać starożytnego wampira do więzi krwi?

Zapomniałam zapytać Nialla o Huntera i jego przyszłość . Wieczorem czeka mnie spotkanie z Godric lepiej się przespać .I tak zasnęłam i nie marzyłam o wróżkach ,wampirach i jednorożcach.

Obudziła mnie Czarownica kubkiem pachnącej kawy. Czekali na mnie ze śniadaniem było to dziwnie rodzinne spotkanie dwóch samotnych telepatów i samotna czarownica. Moja nowa rodzina.

Barry jak by czytał moje myśli uścisnął moją dłoń .Był szczęśliwy miał rodzinne .

Po śniadaniu też było dziwnie ale rodzinnie. Ja myłam naczynia ,Barry czytał umowy a Amelia biegała wokół domu mamrocząc coś po łacinie.

Może to życie nie jest idealne ,wszyscy jesteśmy inni .Ale to było moje własne życie no może zapominając na kilka sekund o szeryfie .Jednym lub dwóch...

**Trochę krócej niż zwykle ale lepiej przerwać w tym momencie .W następnym rozdziale wampiry :))Postaram się w kilka dni wszystko zależy od pomysłowości pettitgirl ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jestem z powrotem. Wiem ,że minęło trochę czasu ale byłam na święta w domu .**

**Moje podziękowania dla pettitgirl nasze modlitwy są z tobą .Walcz proszę masz dla kogo żyć...**

**Moje opóźnienie zostało spowodowane przez śmierć mojego laptopa ;( niech spoczywa w pokoju .Powiem tyle mróz plus laptop to nie najlepsze połączenie. Tak więc dziękuje mojemu przyjacielowi za pomoc w odzyskaniu wielu plików.**

**Z powodu zaostrzenia choroby pettitgirl ten rozdział będzie miał tylko moje błędy z góry przepraszam .Mój polski jest lepszy ale nadal tylko wystarczający.**

**Więc powrót do Dallas. Po rozmowie z dziadkiem Sookie poznała trochę faktów czy będzie posłuszna Godricowi czy powie słowo Master ? Macie rację raczej się nim udławi … och i jeszcze jej uczucie do Eric .Ciekawe kiedy wkroczy?**

**Moja pierwsza próba cytryn ,proszę oceń .Jestem trochę nerwowa pisząc je.**

_ROZDZIAŁ 6 _

Mój kolejny dzień w Dallas był bardzo zajęty .Udzieliłam kilku lekcji Barremu .Spędziliśmy kilka godzin w ogrodzie na medytacji i rozmowach. Oczywiście rozmowy odbywały się w naszych głowach .To jedyny plus telepati możesz jeść i jednocześnie rozmawiać .To było piękny słoneczny dzień .Chłopak musiał pracować nad swoimi tarczami inaczej czekał go przymusowe wakacje w ośrodku zamkniętym.

Lekcje z Barrym były tylko pretekstem żeby nie myśleć o wieczorze .Tylko ja cierpiałam na ten problem .Mózg Amelii pracował na pełnych obrotach .Jej myśli były bardzo głośne i bardzo graficzne .Cholera czarownica .

O 19.00 udałam się do łazienki. Nic tak nie relaksuje jak ciepła woda. Moja nowa wanna była naprawdę wspaniała. Woda i zapach olejku waniliowego powoli mnie relaksowały moje myśli dryfowały swobodnie.

Myślałam o Vikingu i jego nagim ciele .Woda spływała po jego ramionach w dół brzucha. Jego dłonie błądziły po moich biodrach usta skubały szyję. Jęknęłam . Moje ręce wędrowały na jego wspaniały tyłek. Czułam jak mruczał na mojej szyi.

Jego kły skrobały wrażliwe miejsce za uchem .Eric spojrzał w moje oczy, jego ręka znalazła wrażliwą wiązkę nerwów .Czułam jego podniecenie naciskając mój brzuch .

Pocałowałam go zachłannie nasze języki walczyły o dominację. Dał mi złapać oddech .Jego usta przeniosły się na moje piersi a palce nigdy nie przestały mnie pieścić .

Moje podniecenie rosło ekspresowym tempie. Byłam blisko. Poczułam dłonie na moich pośladkach kły Erica skrobały moje sutki .

Nagle pocałunek na szyi .Kły skrobały po moim karku zimne palce wtargnęły gwałtownie do mojej pochwy .Tonęłam w nadmiarze doznań .Mój orgazm się zblizał.

Eric rozprzestrzenił moje nogi zaczął mnie pieścić językiem .Zimne dłonie ściskały moje sutki . Fala orgazm uderzyła we mnie jak pociąg towarowy. Widziałam gwiazdy. Miałam na twarzy idiotyczny uśmiech byłam bardzo zrelaksowana i szczęśliwa .Powoli otworzyłam oczy patrząc w twarz Godric .

Jego szare oczy pełne samozadowolenia i męskiej satysfakcji. Na szyi czułam zimne usta obróciłam głowę patrząc w niebieskie oczy Vikinga. Co do cholery ! !

Obudziłam się w wannie z zimną wodą. Moje policzki pokrywał rumieniec.

Marzyłam o seksie z dwoma wampirami. Z dwoma bardzo seksownymi wampirami .

Dobrze teoretycznie to nie był seks .Tylko szok biorąc poprawkę na moim małym doświadczeniu.

Sex z Billem był dobry, sex z Eric był fenomenalny .Viking to bardzo hojny i kreatywny kochanek nie ma dla niego tematów tabu .

Ciekawe jaki jest Godric ? Ma 2000 lat na zdobycie doświadczenia ?

Rumieniec pokrywał już moje piersi , moja Gran przewraca się w grobie. Czas zabrać swój umysł z rynsztoka Stackhouse.

Zażenowana moimi myślami bardzo szybko skończyłam toaletę .

Teraz tylko co na siebie włożyć .Myślę ,że każda kobieta nie zależnie od rozmiaru garderoby cierpi na ten problem .Po długiej wewnętrznej debacie zdecydowałam się na sukienkę w kwiaty, ale nie białą . Nie chcemy głupich pomysłów .Była błękitna, jedwabna z gorsetem ,który pięknie podkreślał moje piersi .Sukienka sięgała kolana cała była pokryta malowanymi kwiatami .Całość dopełniły sandały w kolorze skóry mała kopertówka oraz szal na pokrycie ramion.

Włosy upięłam w węzeł na karku delikatny makijaż czyli trochę maskary i błyszczyk dopełniły całości. Jeszcze tylko medalion od dziadka nie chcemy kusić losu .

Usłyszałam delikatne pukanie do drzwi .To był Barry ,jego wzrok wędrował po moim ciele .Zanurzyłam się w jego umysł .Był mną oczarowany w pozytywny sposób .

-Sookie ,Amelia czeka na ciebie na dole .

-Dzięki Barry ,zaraz zejdę .Jak wyglądam ?

Zapytałam chłopaka choć znałam odpowiedź na to pytanie .On tylko się roześmiał.

-Wyglądasz jak zawsze wspaniałe .Ten wampir to szczęśliwy facet .Ale na pewno to już wiesz.

Postukał się palcem po głowie kiwnęłam tylko głową. Ostatnie spojrzenie w lustrze moje nerwy wróciły tak jak fantazja z łazienki.

Jeszcze tego potrzeba będę fantazjować o szeryfie całą noc a on będzie obok .

Szybko zeszłam na dół Amelia szykowała herbatę ,Barry kroił ciasto .Rodzinna idylla brak tylko kota .Czarownica spojrzała z uznaniem.

-Sookie wyglądasz pięknie dziś wieczorem.

-Dziękuję Amelio co planujecie robić ?

-Myślałam o małym rodzinnym klejeniu .Chcę nauczyć Barrego kilku prostych zaklęć .

Byłam zdezorientowana chłopak miał geny wróżki ale czy magię muszę skontaktować Clauda.

-Myślę ,że to nie jest najgorszy pomysł ale...

Naprawdę nie lubiłam psuć ich zabawy .

-Ale myślę że lepiej pracować nad telepatią a potem skupić się na czarach .Poza tym mogli byście zrobić trochę reklamy i skontaktować Pana C . czy będziemy potrzebować biura czy pracujemy tu w domu?

I mam prośbę Amelio przejrzyj podania na stanowisko ochroniarza .Musimy zdecydować kogo zatrudnić .

-Tak masz rację .Ochroniarz to priorytet a najlepiej dwóch jeden dla ciebie drugi dla Barrego . Co do biura może warto by je zatrzymać wielu naszych klientów to wampiry może lepiej spotykać ich na neutralnym gruncie.

Nie wiemy czy szeryf będzie ci zawsze towarzyszył.

-Masz rację nie pomyślałam o tym .

Mruknęłam sfrustrowana .Zachciało mi się spotykać obce wampiry w moim domu .Idiotka .

Muszę omówić z Godric warunki tej ochrony. Jak bym nie miała mało kłopotów.

Moją wewnętrzną tyradę przerwał dzwonek spojrzałam na zegarek punkt 22.00. Był punktualny i kiedy zaczęłam funkcjonować w godzinach wampira?

Amelia poszła otworzyć drzwi. Miałam dylemat zaprosić wampira do środka? Poszła w kierunku drzwi machnęłam na Barrego żeby pozostał w salonie .

Na progu stał uśmiechnięty wampir ubrany w elegancki szary garnitur z czarną koszulą. Wyglądał cholernie seksownie .Ciemne kolory dodawały mu drapieżnego wyglądu .

-Witam szeryfie, mam nadzieję że masz udany wieczór?

Dobre maniery mojej babci dały o sobie znać. Godric spojrzał na mnie .Jego wzrok wędrował po moim ciele na dłuższy moment zatrzymując się na moich piersiach. Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy po czym odpowiedział.

-Mój wieczór dopiero teraz jest udany Moja Sookie.

Chwycił moją dłoń jego palce pieściły mój nadgarstek .Temperatura mojego ciała wzrosła o kilka stopni. Oczywiście Godric zdawał sobie sprawę z tego efektu jego usta uniosły się w zarozumiałym uśmiechu.

-Więc proszę mi zdradzić co nas czeka wieczorem.

Powrót do pracy choć moją wypowiedz miała podwójne znaczenie.

Nie możesz się topić w oczach wampira. Myśli Amelii naprawdę nie pomagały. Bawiła się lepiej niż oglądając jej ulubioną soap opere .Posłałam jej karcące spojrzenie. Tylko wzruszyła na mnie ramionami.

Godric był rozbawiony .Miło ,że kogoś bawi mój oczywisty dyskomfort.

-Obawiam się że szczegóły omówimy w drodze na spotkanie. Amelio miło było cię spotkać.

-Baw cie się dobrze i nie wracaj bardzo późno.

Hmm cholerna czarownica .Byłam dla niej nieustającym źródłem rozrywki.

Godric prowadził mnie do zaparkowanego samochodu .Było to piękne srebrne Audi A7 .

Kolejny stereotyp wampiry i luksusowe samochody .Dzień w którym spotkam wampira w kiepskim samochodzie będzie dniem końca świata.

Dłoń Godrica pieściła mój nadgarstek wysyłając przyjemne uczucie prosto między moje uda. Pochylił się żeby otworzyć dla mnie drzwi samochodu .Jak prawdziwy gentlemen pomógł mi wsiąść do samochodu .

Jego oczy błądziły po mojej twarzy. Nie zdążyłam chwycić pasa bezpieczeństwa kiedy zimna dłoń przyszła mi z pomocą .Szeryf pochylił się do mnie jego nozdrza się rozszerzyły ,cieszył się perfumami Sookie. Jego kciuk delikatnie szczotkował moje usta .Rozchyliłam je. Patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na moje usta widziałam jego kły. Dzwonek telefonu przerwał ten moment intymności. Dzięki Bogu za małe przysługi.

Godric odebrał telefon odniosłam wrażenie ,że był równie szczęśliwy jak ja z tej nagłej przerwy. Mówił szybko w języku obym ,który rozpoznałam jako niemiecki.

Skończył rozmowę i ruszyliśmy w drogę. Godric prowadził jak by przepisy drogowe nie obowiązywały wampirów. Może nie obowiązują.

-Jaki jest plan ? Czego oczekujesz ode mnie ?

Byłam nerwowa potrzebowałam faktów, wampir nie odpowiadał jakby ważył co może mi powiedzieć .Miałam dosyć .Tym razem miało być inaczej ,chcę znać fakty a nie iść w ciemności aż jest za późno.

-Godric nasz relacja musi być oparta na zaufaniu. Ja muszę ci zaufać z moim bezpieczeństwem i życiem a ty musisz mi zaufać z faktami.

-Myślisz ze nie potrafię zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwa.

Dobrze uraziłam męską dumę ,jeszcze gorzej dumę wampira. Sookie kopiesz sobie grób . Przewrażliwiony wampir. Spojrzałam na niego jego dłonie zaciśnięte na kierownicy ,spojrzenie ustalone na drodze szczęki zaciśnięte.

-Proszę nie to miałam na myśli. Chodzi mi o to ,że jeżeli mam ci pomóc muszę znać szczegóły wiedzieć czego szukać .Co jeżeli osoba z którą się spotkamy jest z FOTS albo została glamour żeby cię zabić. Co jeżeli dawca będzie zatruty lub będą to szpiedzy z innego państwa?

Mam nadzieję, że trafiło w jego czaszkę .Nie będę znowu ryzykować nie powtórzę błędów z Jackson lub Dallas .Logika i fakty .

Godric skupił swój wzrok na mnie. Badał mnie dokładnie nie wiem czego szukał i czy to znalazł ,ale po chwili jego wzrok złagodniał. Spojrzał na drogę .Nie powiem oddychałam z ulgą jak na mój gust jechał zbyt szybko żeby nie zwracać uwagi na drogę.

-Tak zrobiłaś dobry punkt masz rację. Dzisiaj spotykamy się z kilkoma biznesmenami w hotelu Camila .Chcą wejść w spółkę z naszym przedsięwzięciem budowlanym .Chcę zainwestować w sieć hoteli i restauracji.

Przede wszystkim chcę znać ich intencję i czy pracują dla kogoś .Jesteś wstanie uzyskać te informacje?

-Tak jestem wstanie. Rozumiem ,że to wszystko będą ludzie ?

-Tak to tylko ludzie .Mam nadzieję, że później pozwolisz mi się zabrać na kolację?

Czy to propozycja randki? Cholera co teraz ?

Miałam przebłysk moich marzeń .Czułam moje policzki robią się czerwone i zacisnęłam uda. Wampir uśmiechał się widziałam czubki kłów.

Teraz naprawdę było mi gorąco a moje serce pominęło jedno lub dwa uderzenia. Czekał na moją odpowiedź tylko jego zaciśnięte dłonie zdradzały napięcie .

-Z przyjemnością wydaje mi się ,że mamy kilka spraw do omówienia.

Jego brew wygięła się w znajomym geście bardzo przypominał swoje dziecko .

-Tak sądzę ze mamy kilka przyjemnych rzeczy do omówienia.

-Aha !

Bardzo wymowny moment Stackhouse . Jakie przyjemne rzeczy czy on żartuje czy wampiry cierpią na demencje?

Wzięłam kilka oddechów i policzyłam do dziesięciu ,ale irytacja na jego oświadczenie nie ustąpiła .

Zaczęła rosnąć jak spojrzałam na ten zadowolony uśmieszek .Przysięgał był jak Eric.

-Jakiś problem Moja Sookie?

Wymruczał moje imię posyłając dreszcz prosto do moich majtek. Cholerny seksowny ,arogancki ,zarozumiały wampir coś pominęłam ?

Muszę nabyć kalendarz ze słowem na każdy dzień. Uniosłam brew dublując jego gest.

-Właśnie o tym Moja. Jestem człowiekiem nie niewolnikiem czy przedmiotem na własność. A na pewno nie jestem twoim zwierzątkiem.

Ostatnie słowa wyplułam .Ta rozmowa przypomniała mi rozmowę z Eric po powrocie z Fea.

Mój temperament rósł obiecałam sobie, że tym razem będzie lepiej niestety myliłam się. Godric przyglądał mi się z zainteresowaniem.

-Myślałem ,że mamy to za sobą .Zgodziłaś się być moja .Nie mam interesu w trzymaniu niewolnika ,ani nie traktuję cię jak zwierze .Uwierz mi zauważyła byś różnice.

Nie tylko mój temperament rósł. Znowu go uraziłam .Jego głos posłał dreszcz przez moje ciało tylko tym razem był to dreszcz zagrożenia.

Moje serce szalało mój mózg krzyczał uciekaj. Godric westchnął i pokiwał głową w próbie odegnania swojej agresji .Czy wampiry wzdychają?

-Sookie teraz się mnie boisz .

Stwierdził oczywisty fakt.

Obrócił się w moim kierunku mój mózg nawet nie zarejestrował , że byliśmy przed hotelem. Łagodnie ujął moją dłoń i pocałował kostki .Potem jego usta odnalazły nadgarstek. Czułam jego zimny język na mojej tętnicy. Kły miał nadal schowane za co byłam wdzięczna .Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. Moje serce pominęło rytm .Bardzo subtelna pieszczota.

-Obawiam się że musimy przełożyć tą rozmowę na inny moment Ma petit jesteśmy spóźnieni.

Szybko otworzył mi drzwi i pomógł wysiąść. Jego ręka na moich plecach prowadził mnie do windy .Wiele głów obróciło się za nami ,wampiry oddały ukłon, ludzie spekulowali kim jestem i jakim cudem towarzyszę Godric.

Na szczęście nie czekaliśmy na windę zawiozła nas prosto do sali konferencyjnej. Przed nami były drzwi. W nagłym ruchu zostałam przyciśnięta do ściany obok drzwi. . Wampir wyglądał bardzo poważnie .

-Pamiętaj, żeby się zachowywać .Możesz mówić tylko do mnie nie do innych wampirów bez mojej zgody .

Byłam oniemiała ,czy tego chciałam a może było by mi lepiej z dziadkiem ?Nie zdążyłam zgłębić tej myśli kiedy chłodne usta spotkały moje.

To był namiętny i bardzo wymagający pocałunek. Jego język prosił o pozwolenie rozchyliłam moje usta w zaproszeniu .Czułam jego kły na moim języku nagle jeden naciął język .Godric pogłębił pocałunek ze zwierzęcym warkotem jego ręka przycisnęła mnie do jego ciała. Był napalony. Czułam każdy centymetr jego podniecenia naciskający na moje ciało. Łapczywie ssał moja krew wysyłając cudowne odczucia do niższych części mojego ciała.

Byłam bez tchu świat wirował za moimi powiekami .Nic nie istniało tylko jego usta. Po dłuższej chwili pozwolił mi na oddech. Jego twarz była zwierzęca wydłużone kły, rozszerzone źrenice .

Walczył o odzyskanie kontroli nad sobą.

Jego pocałunek i widok twarzy powinien mnie przerazić ale tylko wzmógł moje podniecenie .Odruchowo zacisnęłam uda czułam wilgoć moich majtek .Niestety Godric również to poczuł . Przytulił mnie zaborczo do swojego ciała . .Całował moja szyję jego ręka gładziła moje plecy w kojącym rytmie.

-Jesteś cudownie pyszna moja mała wróżko.

Mrugnął do mnie po czym popchnął do sali konferencyjnej. Cholera skąd wie. Nadal byłam oszołomiona tym pocałunkiem .Musiałam szybko porzucić oszołomienie .W sali czekało czterech mężczyzn .Byli zdenerwowani .Jaka niespodzianka jeden był szpiegiem wielebnego Newlina. Przedstawił się jako Pan Smith jak oryginalnie.

Miał poznać plany wampirów oraz możliwość przejęcia ich pieniędzy.

Pozostali mężczyźni byli tylko ciężko pracującymi biznesmenami. Nie byli fanami kłów ale szanowali ich pieniądze. Rozmowa toczyła się obok mnie starałam się słuchać ich myśli .Większość była zgodna ze słowami opuszczającymi ich usta.

Jeden z biznesmenów był z Nevady nazywał się Michael Morris .Jego wzrok nie opuszczał mojej osoby. Oprócz tego ,że był zachwycony moimi cyckami .Czyli bez niespodzianek .Zastanawiał się co mnie łączy z wampirami bo nie wyglądałam jak przeciętny fangbanger. Wow dziękuję Panie Morris. Godric musiał zrozumieć mój dyskomfort bo spojrzał na Morrisa aż ten opuścił wzrok.

Nagle jego myśli były jaśniejsze wspominał wampira imieniem Viktor , któremu był winny pieniądze .Miał spłacić dług dostarczając informację o szeryfie, jego świcie i ewentualnie o jego dziecku. O ile Godric miał dwoje dzieci sądziłam ,że chodzi o Erica. Trochę się przeraziłam .Kto podważa tak stare wampiry?

Rozmowa zeszła na warunki finansowania i terminy realizacji budowy. Wszystko się zgadzało . Godric wyglądał na zadowolonego .Ustalono ,że następne spotkanie odbędzie się za kilka dni z udziałem prawników w celu finalizacji transakcji.

Mężczyźni szybko się pożegnali tylko Pan Morris zwracał na mnie uwagę pozostali zapomnieli o mojej obecności.

Głos Godrica wywołał mnie z moich ponurych myśli.

-Ma petit pozwól kolacja czeka.

Z tym pociągnął mnie do windy .Wyjął z kieszeni kartę .Ogromna niespodzianka był to klucz do prywatnego penthouse. Drzwi windy rozsunęły się ukazując cudowny widok na miasto .Sam apartament to był luksus w najlepszym wydaniu .Otwarta przestrzeń salonu z kominkiem .Rozpalonym dodam. Na środku salonu królowała elegancka aksamitna sofa i stolik zastawiony wyborem żywności. Obok we wiaderku z lodem chłodziła się butelka szampana a na podgrzewaczu stała karafka z krwią.

Jak romantycznie sceneria prawdziwej randki ale takiej ze śniadaniem .Jego nie doczekanie .Posłałam Godric zirytowany odblask. Tylko się uśmiechnął jego ręka nie opuściła mojej tali chodź wyraźnie zmierzała w kierunku moich pośladków.

-To tylko kolacja Sookie. Jestem tylko mężczyzną ,który pragnie twojego towarzystwa .Nic więcej chyba ,że masz jakieś inne pomysły …..

Pozwolił obietnicy zawisnąć w powietrzu .Posadził mnie na kanapie i podał kieliszek szampana sobie nalał krwi. Dziwnie widok kieliszka krwi mnie nie drażnił. To było takie naturalne. Szeryf chyba znał tok moich myśli po raz kolejny zastanawiałam się , które z nas jest telepatą.

-Za naszą przyszłą współpracę Ma Petit .

-Za nas.

Kolejna dwuznaczna obietnica .Muszę sprawdzić bo mój filtr mózg usta chyba uległ awarii. Wampir postanowił nie komentować mojej wypowiedzi tylko spojrzał zadowolony. To była ogromna różnica ten Godric był stanowczy, inteligentny i wyraźnie cieszył się życie. Miałam nadzieję ,że nadal tak będzie.

Usiadł obok mnie na kanapie jego kolanko przypadkowo szczotkowało moją nogę. Rozpiął kołnierzyk koszuli i zdjął marynarkę .Wyglądał wspaniale ,elegancko i bezpretensjonalnie. Miałam ochotę go dotknąć. Zacisnęłam palce na kieliszku i spojrzałam mu w oczy.

-Myślę ,ze czeka cię kilka problemów. Pierwszy to Pan Smith naprawdę to Lewis i pracuję z wielebnym Newlinem .Chcą poznać plany inwestycyjne i zablokować budowę .ich alternatywny plan to defraudacja pieniędzy .Chcą sfinansować budowę Centrum Słońca.

-Twój dar jest bardzo fascynujący i przydatny Sookie.

Podniosłam dłoń na znak,że jeszcze nie skończyłam. Tylko wampir może uznać babranie w mózgach innych ludzi za fascynujące. Poczekaj aż usłyszysz o chorobie wenerycznej twojej przyjaciółki lub o fantazjach erotycznych pastora. Pewne rzeczy powinny pozostać tylko prywatne. Skup się na tu i teraz masz ważne rzeczy do przekazania.

-Martwi mnie Morris. On może stworzyć problemy. Pracuję dla wampira imieniem Viktor. Wampira z Nevady. Został szpiegiem z powodu swoich długów hazardowych. Ma za zadanie sprawdzić ciebie i twój orszak oraz uzyskać informację o twoim dziecku.

Miałam jego pełną uwagę .Wyglądał na zainteresowanego i zdenerwowanego .Informację o Fots nie były dla niego nowe .Znał częściowo ich zamiary ,ale uwaga o zainteresowaniu jego dzieckiem była całkowitym zaskoczeniem. Był zamyślony .Planował swoje posunięcia .Wyjął telefon i z prędkością wampira wpisał jakiś tekst co zakładam był mail do Erica.

-Dziękuję za podzielenie się tą wiedzą .Myślę ,że nasza współpraca będzie bardzo interesująca. Niestety mimo,że chciał bym kontynuować nasz wieczór ostatnia informacja wymaga mojej pilnej uwagi.

-Nic się nie stało płacisz mi za pracę .

-Przepraszam Ma Petit to nie nasza noc .Mam nadzieję jednak,że szybko nadrobimy stracony czas.

Jego usta delikatnie pieściły moją dłoń .Spojrzenie pełne nie wypowiedzianych obietnic ,było tam też rozczarowanie.

Lub po prostu nad interpretowałam sytuację. Bardzo szybko udaliśmy się do w drogę powrotną do domu .Wampiry nie przestrzegają ograniczeń prędkości. Wydarzenia dnia szybko mnie dogoniły zasnęłam w trakcie jazdy. Obudził mnie delikatny pocałunek w usta. Mogłam się tak budzić zawsze.

-Sookie jesteśmy na miejscu .Mam cię zanieść czy będziesz chodzić.

Jego kciuk pieścił mój policzek ale jego stwierdzenie mnie obudziło.

-Oczywiście będę chodzić. Przepraszam ,że zasnęłam .

-To nic Ma Petit musisz przywyknąć do godzin nocnych .Zobaczymy się jutro obiecuję.

Odprowadził mnie do drzwi wziął mój klucz i otworzył mi drzwi .Obróciłam się w progu na niego spojrzeć jego wzrok postawił mnie w ogniu .Byłam zła ,że nie udało nam się zakończyć kolacji.

-Słodkich snów moja mała wróżko.

Szepnął mi do ucha po czym ucałował w policzek i zniknął .Wampiry i ich hiper prędkość .Szybko weszłam do domu .Dzięki mojemu darowi wiedziałam ,że moi współlokatorzy spali. Spojrzałam na zegar w salonie wskazywał 2.13 .Nic dziwnego,że byłam zmęczona .Postanowiłam tylko spać jutro mogę myśleć o konsekwencjach dzisiejszej nocy. Moje palce dotknęły opuchniętych ust .Wspomnienie pocałunku wróciło. Godric potrafił całować .I z tą myślą udałam się do swojej sypialni. Tej nocy śniłam o chłodnych ustach i salonie z kominkiem.


	7. Chapter 7

**To znowu i tylko ja. Bez długich wstępów dziękuję Pettitgirl za pomysł i dobrą zabawę. Bardzo wszystkich czytelników przepraszam za opóźnienie i mnie dopadła grypa oraz sesja egzaminacyjna. Szczerze nie wiem co jest gorsze.**

**Nic nie należy do mnie (rozpaczliwy płacz) nie mam żadnych korzyści z pisania tego opowiadania poza pogłębieniem znajomości językowych. **

_**ROZDZIAŁ 7 czyli wiele twarzy wampira...**_

Noc minęła spokojnie, nie licząc moich nie spokojnych marzeń. Mimo upływu czasu nadal czułam mrowienie na ustach. Godric całował lepiej niż jego latorośl .

Nie żeby Eric całował źle, ale Godric to zupełnie coś innego. Nie uważałam go za istotę seksualną ale znałam go tylko kilka chwil .Wspomnienie płonącego wampira wypaliło się w moim umyśle na wieki .

Obiecałam sobie że, zrobię wszystko aby uniknąć powtórki tej sytuacji. Teraz moim problemem nie był wampir z depresją ale bardzo napalony i dominujący przedstawiciel swojego gatunku. Dodatkowo seksowny jak diabli.

Zaczęłam się głośno śmiać absurd sytuacji w której się znalazłam nie został utracony. Uciekłam o dominującej seksualnej i zimnej osobowości Erica prosto w ramiona jego stwórcy.

Zegar wskazywał 9.37 czas na kawę i pracę .Wkładałam szlafrok kiedy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi mojej sypialni.

Amelia nie mogła poskromić swojej ciekawości .

Podobno ciekawość zabiła kota .Co przypomniało mi zadzwonić do Claude oraz Bon Temps. Kolejna mentalna notatka.

-Zapraszam Czarownico

Krzyknęłam z łazienki .Po chwili usłyszałam kroki na dywanie

uszczelniłam moje mentalne tarcze przed pierwszą kawą nie mogłam się zmagać z fantazjami Amelii.

-Cześć Śpiochu przyniosłam Ci kawę .

-Dzięki – z wdzięcznością chwyciłam kubek .Po kilku łykach .Nie zaprzeczę chciałam trochę torturować Amelie .Spojrzałam na jej twarz cała emanowała ciekawością.

-Co ? -zapytałam nie zbyt grzecznie.

-Jak było, o której wróciłaś ,gdzie cię zabrał...

I tak dalej. Zastanawiałam się czy Amelia ma jakieś własne życie skoro tak intensywnie śledzi moje.

Może po prostu telewizja przestała nadawać jej ulubiony serial i teraz przełączyła na kanał Sookie i jej nadprzyrodzone bzdury ?

Postanowiłam skrócić jej tortury potrzebowałam rady i moralnego wsparcia .Żeby nie utonąć w oczach pewnego wampira nie komentując innych walorów jego ciała ,którego każdy centymetr czułam poprzedniej nocy .Ta myśl spowodowała gwałtowny rumieniec na moich policzkach. Amelia zaczęła się śmiać.

-Było aż tak dobrze? Czyli wszystko co mówią o talencie Godrica to prawda? Szczęściara z ciebie.

-Nie -krzyknęłam gwałtownie- Do niczego nie doszło to był tylko biznes.

-To dlaczego wyglądasz jak napalona nastolatka po pierwszej randce?

Dobre pytanie czy mam na nie odpowiedz? Zdecydowanie nie.

Chciałam Godrica Boże dopomóż tak chciałam go. Od czasu Erica nie miałam seksu nie licząc nie udanej próby z wilkołakiem.

Moje ciało tęskni ale moje serce jest puste. Nie chcę być tylko kolejną na liście chcę być tą jedyną .

Tego pragnęłam będąc w związku z Billem .Prychnęłam wewnętrznie to nie był związek tylko pułapka .Miałam taki związek tylko na chwilę z Eric kiedy miał amnezję .Byliśmy tylko my dwoje w naszej bańce szczęścia. Niestety każda bańka kiedyś pęka .

Czy Godric był zdolny do miłości ? Odpowiedz brzmi tak .Czy był zdolny pokochać mnie nie tylko telepate , który jest użyteczny ale kobietę?

Czy był gotowy kochać Sookie Stackhouse i ważniejsze czy ja byłam w stanie pokochać Godrica?

Amelia wyrwała mnie z wewnętrznego monologu.

-Spotkamy się na dole śniadanie czeka .

-Dobrze daj mi chwile .

Po pobycie w łazience i mojej nowej garderobie . Claude jeszcze raz dzięki. Teraz miałam jeansy , które idealnie opinają mój tyłek .Baletki i top dopełniły reszty ,o to nowa ja .

Zwalczają swój nowo nabyty narcyzm udałam się na śniadanie.

To była moja nowa rodzinna tradycja. Barry był pochłonięty lekturą CV nowych kandydatów na naszych opiekunów.

-Coś ciekawego?

-Tak mi się wydaję. Wszyscy to jakaś forma istoty nadprzyrodzonej .Dostałem te CV dziś rano od adwokata Pan C. Amelia mówi,że to demon.

-Tak, to prawda czyli miałeś swoje pierwsze lekcje o naszym świecie. Nie pytam jak się z tym czujesz pamiętam swoje doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie.

Przynajmniej teraz Barry ma trochę elementarnej wiedzy czego ja nie miałam .Wampiry trzymały mnie w niewiedzy nawet Sam ,który mówił że jest moim przyjacielem nie wyjaśnił mi kilku podstawowych praw.

Z perspektywy czasu widzę jak głupia byłam i jaką Eric i Pam mieli rozrywkę moi kosztem. Czas porzucić gorzkie myśli było minęło lub po prostu żyję nadzieją.

-Dzięki Amelio, kogo wybraliście i kiedy mamy umówione spotkania?

-Mamy kilku kandydatów a spotkania zacznie od 12.15 w naszym nowym biurze wczoraj dostałam mail,z informacją o dostarczonych meblach.

Muszę przyznać ,że czarownica jest bardzo efektywna i dobrze zorganizowana. Może praca z nią nie będzie taka zła?

Po śniadaniu i kilku mało wybrednych żartach moim kosztem ,których nie powtórzę.

Wszyscy szczęśliwie udaliśmy się do naszego biura. To prawdziwy postęp ja kelnerka przez większość uważana za idiotkę lub osobę opóźnioną umysłowo mam własną firmę i biuro .

Ciekawe co powiedziała by Gran. Moje życie uległo zmianie teraz moje szczęście zależy od moich decyzji.

Nie ma Billa i jego planu uwiedzenia mnie , brak Erica i jego chęci posiadania mnie .Brak Sama ,który podobno mnie kochał ale pozwolił mnie zniszczyć.

Wielu nie ludzi zrobiło bardzo dużo żeby mój świat wyglądał inaczej .Oni uratowali mnie a ja uratuję kolejne osoby.

Jak na przykład Godrica od samobójstwa .Nadal byłam ciekawa co spowodowało w nim tak ogromną zmianę ,co pchnęło wampira do tej decyzji?

Ocalę Barrego od niewoli w Fea ,Tarę od bycia wampirem ,Jessice od śmierci .

Mam nadzieję ,że wiele innych osób także skorzysta na tym. Moje myśli przerwał głos Barriego.

-Sookie ocknij się jesteśmy na miejscu.

Był onieśmielony i podekscytowany .Nie tylko on Amelia także nie mogła doczekać się nowej pracy. Uśmiechnęłam się na ich dziecinną fascynację .

-Zamyśliła się przepraszam.

-Coś często ci się to ostatnio zdarza nieprawda?

Telepata i czarownica wymienili porozumiewawcze uśmieszki. Postanowiłam ich zignorować .

-Chodźmy mam dużo do zrobienia.

Nasze nowe miejsce pracy znajdowało się na dziesiąty pietrze . Mała mosiężna tabliczka na drzwiach informowała o naszej działalności.

Pomieszczenia były jasne i przestronne .Dominował kolor beżowy .Przypominało eleganckie kancelarie adwokackie, które widziałam w telewizji.

Przy wejściu znajdowało się stanowisko dla asystenta oraz poczekalnia dla klientów. Dalej w korytarzu były cztery pary drzwi .Trzy przestronne gabinety .Każdy wyposażony w łazienke oraz duża sala konferencyjna.

Działamy z rozmachem ,dopiero teraz widziałam jak bardzo moje życie uległo zmianą .Z kelnerki w leśnym barze do właściciela firmy doradczej .

Podoba mi się ta zmiana .Amelia biegała z pomieszczenia do sali konferencyjnej i piszczała w zachwycie.

Mój nowy gabinet był największy na drzwiach widniała tabliczka S. Stackhouse .Mam drzwi z moim nazwiskiem na nim Wow.

Urządzony w kolorach pustyni. Delikatne beżowe ściany i jasny dywan a najlepsze było okno a raczej szklana ściana z widokiem na miasto. Meble wyglądały na drogie i stylowe.

Wygodna kanapa plus fotel i szklana ława. Na tle okna stało moje nowe biurko to był antyk a po bliższym zapoznaniu łzy spływały mi po policzkach.

To było biurko Gran i dziadka stało zapomniane na strychu .Jakiś dobry duszek przepraszam wróżka dała mu nowe życie .

Usiadłam na fotelu z niedowierzaniem badając mój nowy mebel. W pierwszej szufladzie była ozdobna koperta z moim imieniem .

Drżącymi palcami rozerwałam papier ,w kopercie były dwie rzeczy .Pierwsza to srebrna ramka ze zdjęciem Babci .Nie powstrzymywałam łez tak bardzo tęsknię za rozmową za nią ,jej poradami i uczuciem miłości.

Drugą rzeczą była kartka bardzo drogiego papieru .

_Ukochana Prawnuczko mam nadzieję ,że sprawiłem Ci radość. Wiem ,że bardzo tęsknisz za domem. Adel jest z ciebie bardzo dumna tak jak i ja .Powodzenia z Wampirem._

_Niall_

Miło mieć rodzinę .Dziękuję dziadku .Delikatnie złożyłam kartkę i schowałam do torebki a zdjęcie postawiłam na biurku.

Nagle Amelia stała w moich drzwiach.

-Wszystko w porządku Sookie?

Zapytała nerwowo widziała w jej głowie ,że przestraszyły ją moje łzy.

-To nic tylko wspomnienia. Jak ci się podoba nowe biuro?

-Jest absolutnie cudowne chociaż będę potrzebować miejsca na mój warsztat wiesz księgi składniki eliksirów.

-Tak masz rację tylko uważam ,że na razie było by lepiej trzymać te rzeczy w domu .

-Chyba masz rację nie pomyślałam muszę też rzucić czar na nasze biuro?

-Jaki tym razem?

Amelia zmarszczyła brwi w irytacji. Chyba uraziłam czarownicę rozwijam prawdziwy talent w tym kierunku.

-Na dom rzuciłam czar ochronny nikt kto ma złe intencję nie przekroczy progu, czar na osiadanie kurzu mój wynalazek.

Oznajmiła dumnie musiałam mieć mało inteligentny wyraz twarzy bo postanowiła wyjaśnić.

-Lubię czysty dom ,ale nie zawsze jest czas na sprzątanie .

Wzruszyła ramionami.

-Czyli nikt nas nie skrzywdzi i nie trzeba ścierać kurzu .Teraz widzę gdzie masz swoje priorytety .

Czarownica zaczęła się śmiać lepsze to niż obraza. Przynajmniej dom jest czysty . Wiem sarkazm.

-No tak, poza tym nikt nie może nas podsłuchać ani śledzić po zapachu .Myślę ,że urządzę swoją pracownie na wampirzym piętrze. Nie masz nic przeciwko.

Teraz dopiero musiałam mieć głupi wyraz twarzy . Jakie wampirze piętro jestem ślepa czy co mi umknęło.

-Dobrze nie mam nic przeciwko tylko wytłumacz co masz na myśli jakie piętro?

-Wampirze nie wiedziałaś ? Jest bardzo dobrze ukryte choć. Jak rzucałam zaklęcia ochronne był ślad starej magii .Kiedy Barry poszedł spać postanowiłam to zbadać.

O! z jej myśli wyczytałam ,że w sposób magiczny zmogła senność Barriego. Piętro wampirze czyli piwnica bardzo dobrze ukryta i zabezpieczona. Kolejny tajny plan wróżek ? Po co mi mieszkanie dla wampira lub po co w domu wróżki miejsce dla wampira.

Z myśli czarownicy wyczytałam ,że jest bardzo wygodne i luksusowe. Kolejny problem ale skupmy się na tu i teraz.

-Czyli w małej łazience za szafką jest tajne przejście do apartamentu .

Amelia kiwała głową. Zabezpieczone potężną magią bardzo trudną do wykrycia dodała w myślach. Jaki jest tego cel .

-Amelio zablokuj swoje myśli nie chcę żeby Barry wiedział przynajmniej na razie.

-Też tak myślę zbyt łatwo go złamać .

Nasze myśli biegły podobnym torem czarownica zastanawiała się kiedy zamieszka z nami wampir. Spojrzałam na nią krzywo jeszcze dużo wody upłynie zanim w moim domu zamieszka wampir. Jeszcze nie ochłonęłam po ostatnim wampirzym współlokatorze .Będą ze sobą szczerą tęskniłam za Eric i trochę za Pam ale tylko trochę.

-Wracamy do pracy kiedy pierwsze spotkanie?

-Za dziesięć minut

Odpowiedział Barry pojawiając się nagle obok Amelii. Był zdenerwowany na swoje pierwsze całkowicie jawne spotkanie z nadprzyrodzonym światem. Podobało mu się nowe życie.

Oby tak dalej mam nadzieję ,że nie ucieknie z krzykiem przy pierwszym dramacie. Jest zbyt naiwny bardzo przypomina mnie kiedy poznałam Billa.

Starałam się nie wspominać go często był jak różowy słoń w pokoju. Był też moją pierwszą miłością .Nawet po tym co zrobił jakaś część mnie go kochała. Teraz mam szansę na nowy początek i zrobię wszystko żeby się udało nie tylko dla mnie.

-Chodźmy do sali konferencyjnej ,musimy też zatrudnić asystentkę .

-Tak zgadzam się, ale musi być to ktoś obeznany w naszym świecie. Człowiek może być glamour a wampiry będą się nami szybko interesować. Ochronna szeryfa to dobra rzecz, niestety ściąga na nas zainteresowanie.

Amelia jak zwykle była przenikliwa. Szczerze nie chciałam nawet myśleć o tych kłopotach i zainteresowaniu jakie wzbudzimy. Czy moje życie nie może być przez chwilę normalne .Zauważyłam uśmiech Barriego moje myśli go bawiły.

-Musimy być gotowi na kilka problemów może jakiś wilkołak lub shifter szuka pracy jako sekretarka?

-Chyba znam kogoś kto może być zainteresowany .

-Mam nadzieję że znajdziemy kogoś wkrótce.

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek przy głównym wejściu nasi kandydaci przybyli. Barry pobiegł otworzyć i zaprosić ich do pokoju .Moje mentalne macki wykryły dwa wzory mózgu wilkołaki.

-Panowie zapraszam do sali konferencyjnej Pani Stackhouse czeka.

Słyszałam głos Barrego. Spojrzałam na Amelie kiwnęła głową zaczynamy zabawę.

Do sali wkroczyło dwóch mężczyzn .Byli imponujący z braku lepszego określenia .

Obaj wyglądali jak zawodowi komandosi .Tym byli w poprzedniej pracy Mike i Luke Jones .Bracia ,byli wojskowi i dwa samotne wilkołaki z referencjami od prawnika demona.

Tak wiem co myślicie mój świat jest dziwny wasz też tyle ,że jeszcze o tym nie wiecie.

To były dwa doskonałe pakiety .Wzrostem dorównywali Eric ale byli bardziej umięśnieni ,mieli szersze ramiona ciemne włosy i piękne oczy w kolorze cynamonu.

Czarownica obok mnie już się śliniła Barry tylko przewracał oczami na jej myśli.

-Witam Panowie nazywam się Sookie Stackhouse , to moi współpracownicy Amelia Broadway i Barry. Mam nadzieję że Pan C zdradził panom specyfikację pracy.

-Tak wyjaśnił nam delikatnie sprawę .Nigdy nie pracowaliśmy z telepatką ale rozumiemy konieczność ochrony.

-Mam ochronę miejscowego szeryfa mam nadzieję ,że to wystarczy ale nie mam zamiaru ryzykować.

-Tak słyszeliśmy też ,że jest pani człowiekiem szeryfa.

O tak świat nadprzyrodzony jest gorszy niż Hollywood jeśli chodzi o plotki.

Wilkołaki nie darzyły wampirów pozytywnymi uczuciami ,ale szanowali Godrica. Byli też znudzeni swoją dotychczasową pracą u prawnika demona. Mike był wyraźnie z wzajemnością zainteresowany Amelią.

Luka cała sytuacja bawiła i bardzo lubił moje cycki.

Cholera od kiedy tak dobrze czytam zmiennokształtnych moja telepatia rośnie .Miałam moment paniki, który nie pozostał nie zauważony Barry rzucił mi dziwne spojrzenie. Dzięki Bogu moje tarcze były solidne .Barry był zbyt płochliwy na mój gust.

-Proszę mówić mi Sookie. Widzę ,że plotki to podstawa. Mam jedno zasadnicze pytanie i proszę o szczerą odpowiedź. Czy macie wobec kogoś jakieś zobowiązania , długi ,które mogą wpłynąć na waszą pracę?

Tylko się na mnie gapili .Pamiętałam dobrze sytuację Alcida z Eric nie chciałam powtórki z sytuacji szczególnie mając odpowiedzialność za czarownicę i drugiego telepate.

-Jedyny dług jaki mamy jest u demona .Spłacimy go chroniąc ciebie .

Dzięki wujku chrzestny .Dwa wilkołaki tylko dla mojej ochronny. Nie wiem może to szósty zmysł ale instynktownie wiedziałam że mogę im zaufać.

-Panowie gratuluję jesteście zatrudnieni .

Moi współpracownicy byli zadowoleni szczególnie Amelia .Miała kilka bardzo graficznych pomysłów .Dałam jej znaczące spojrzenie nawet nie była speszona.

Wilkołaki przyjęły moja decyzję z ulgą i tak by nas chroniły teraz ich zadanie było o wiele łatwiejsze. Bałam się co wiem Pan C skoro przysyła mi wilkołaki komandosów. Muszę się pilnie skontaktować z Claude.

-Zobaczymy się jutro .

Podałam im wizytówkę z adresem i numerami telefonów. Wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia.

-Niestety mamy nasze rozkazy zaczynamy pracę od zaraz .Teraz jeden z nas lub oboje będziemy ci wszędzie towarzyszyć.

Oniemiałam zagrożenie musi być wyjątkowo poważne. Jestem ciekawa reakcji wampira ,cóż mogło być gorzej .

Mam dwa bardzo przystojne cienie. Wzruszyłam ramionami w niemej akceptacji. Moja nowa mantra Nie walczy z tym czego nie możesz zmienić.

Barry czytał moje myśli ledwo powstrzymywał uśmiech z oczu ciekły mu łzy .Naprawdę muszę kontrolować swoje tarcze.

-Skoro tak mam pytanie gdzie będziecie mieszkać?

-Demon zapewnił nam dom w sąsiedztwie ,samochody oraz szyfrowane telefony.

Czyli mieszkam w jakim nadprzyrodzonym osiedlu wróżki,wampiry i demony o i czarownica a teraz para wilkołaków. Tak moje życie naprawdę nie jest nudne.

-Czyli wszystko jasne wracamy do domu chyba ,że które z was zna chętną osobę do pracy w charakterze asystenta. Najlepiej żeby owa osoba była obeznana w naszym świecie.

Wszyscy byli głęboko zamyśleni przez kilka sekund pomyślałam o Tarze ale zaraz odrzuciłam tą możliwość. Temperament Tary i świat nadprzyrodzony nie idą ze sobą w parze. Lala było by śmiesznie ale jego moce dopiero rosną .

-Moja przyjaciółka Luna może być chętna .

Oznajmiła Amelia .Nie pytałam o rodzaj związku między nimi. Ze wspomnień czarownicy wyłowiłam obraz drobnej hinduski i nietoperza ciekawa kombinacja.

-Amelio skontaktuj się z Luną może się z nami spotkać w domu .Nie wiem jak wy ale mam ochotę na obiad.

Była już 16 czyli raczej wczesna kolacja wampirzy czas mnie dobijał. Chłopaki byli chętni.

-Sookie musimy jeszcze omówić twoje lekcje samoobrony .

Oznajmił Luke byłam zaskoczona ,ale w sumie to nie taki zły pomysł. Kilka lekcji na pewno mi nie zaszkodzi biorąc pod uwagę mój tryb życia.

Wilkołaki dysponowały własnym SUV-em Amelia i Barry podróżowali z Mikem a ja skończyłam w samochodzie z Lukiem.

Bracia wyglądali podobnie chyba byli bliźniętami ,lecz ich charaktery to zupełne przeciwieństwo .

Mike był cichym myślicielem i strategiem ,Luke nosił serce na języku miał też poczucie humoru. Do tego był przystojny i dobrze wychowany .Chodzące marzenie każdej matki . Przez kilka chwil myślałam jakby to było związać się z kimś takim. Mieć dzieci prawdziwy dom. Tak dobrze jest żyć złudzeniami.

Nasza droga do domu minęła szybko .Wilkołaki doskonale znały miasto .Luke zabawiał mnie anegdotami ze służby w wojsku. Przyjemnie było się śmiać nie podejrzewać spisków czy prób morderstwa , porwania. Chciałam mieć więcej takich chwil.

W domu chłopaki sprawdziły go przed wejściem wbrew zapewnieniom Amelii o skuteczności jej zaklęć. Nie wiem czy kot Bob zgodził by się jej opinią .

Dom był bezpieczny.

Po cały zamieszaniu zabraliśmy się za obiad Luke sprawdzał podwórko a Mike konfigurował dodatkowe zabezpieczenia dla naszych telefonów i laptopów. To było jak filmie z Jamsem Bondem. Po obejrzeniu domu postanowili ,że jeden z nich będzie spędzał z nami noce podczas gdy drugi patroluję teren .

I tak Luke zamieszkał w pokoju przeznaczonym dla dziecka. Chyba będę potrzebować większego domu w przyszłości.

Na kolację był kurczak mojej babci a na deser lody z musem czekoladowym przepisu mamy Amelii. Jadalnia się przydała. Rodzinną atmosferę przerwał dzwonek. Wilki skoczyły w pełnej gotowości. Opuściłam moje tarcze na szczęście był to tylko kurier z kwiaciarni.

Mike odebrał przesyłkę był to cudowny bukiet stokrotek dołączona była elegancka koperta.

Wiedziałam komu zawdzięczam kwiaty. Pachniały niebiańsko i poprawiły mój nastrój z niecierpliwością otworzyłam kopertę.

_Moja Mała Wróżko_

_Myślę ,że mamy kilka spraw ,które wymagają omówienia. Bardzo mi przykro ,że nasza kolacja została przerwana. Mam nadzieję ,że spędzimy czas na poznaniu siebie nawzajem ._

_Tęsknię_

_Godric_

Nie pytam co to za sprawy ,które mamy dyskutować .

Większość z nich miała wiele wspólnego z moim Dna .Ciekawe co miał na myśli o poznaniu się .Dobrze wiem o czym myślał jest tylko facetem .

Wstawiłam kwiaty w wazon i ustawiłam go w sypialni .Luke wprowadził się do sypialni obok. Mike wrócił do domu naprzeciwko.

Amelia rozmawiała z Luną .Barry przebijał się przez dokumenty biurowe. Był zdeterminowany żeby wnieść swój dodatek do naszej firmy .

Ja wysłałam SMS do Claude z prośbą o spotkanie.

Zastanawiałam się kiedy pokaże się pewien szeryf słońca kilka minut temu zniknęło za horyzontem. Wyszłam na balkon zatopiona w myślach nie zarejestrowałam pojawienia się wampira. Na moje usprawiedliwienie nie każdy wampir lata .

-Hallo Sookie

Gardłowy głos wyrwał mnie z letargu z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem Godric lewitował nad barierką lądując miękko obok mnie.

-Proszę nie strasz mnie tak.

-Lubię słuchać twojego tętna .

I co odpowiedzieć na takie oświadczenie .Wampiry powinny mieć nalepki Bliski kontakt grozi zawałem lub chorobą serca.

-Dobrze dla ciebie ,ale ja mogę umrzeć na zawał .

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Dał bym ci moją krew.

Oznajmił z pozornym spokojem i o to mamy różowego słonia .Krew lekarstwo na wszystko .

Patrzyłam mu prosto w oczy .

-Co chcesz wiedzieć?

Zapytałam nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego .

-Wszystko i całą prawdę .

I to mówi wampir .Stworzenie kłamliwe z natury .Poczułam znajome ciśnienie w mózgu to było prawie bolesne .

Był silny, ale moje dziedzictwo mnie chroniło. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, próbuje w ten sposób mną manipulować.

-Przestań ! To nie zadziała.

-Czujesz to .

Był zszokowany to nie jest częsty stan u tak starego wampira. Ja byłam skromnie mówiąc wściekła.

-Kim jesteś?

Zapytał sfrustrowany jego ręce zaciśnięte w pięści.

-Telepatką i 1/4 wróżką i człowiekiem .Wystarczy wynoś się!

Ostatnie słowa wykrzyczałam mój krzyk spowodował kilka rzeczy .Kły Godrica były na pełnym widoku jako wyraz jego wściekłości .Chyba nikt od wieków jak nie tysiąc lecia odważył się rozmawiać z nim w ten sposób.

Nagle do sypialni wpadł Luke za nim po piętach biegł Mike i Amelia.

-Co tu się dzieję?

Zapytał Mike spokojnym głosem , który przeczył jego napiętej postawie.

-Szeryf właśnie wychodzi .

Mojemu głosowi brakowało spokoju .Godric cofnął kły skupił się na mnie .

-Ta rozmowa nie jest skończona zobaczymy się jutro Panno Stackhouse . Amelio .

Dał mały ukłon głową w stronę czarownicy zignorował wilkołaki. Jego głos był lodowaty. Po czym zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił.

Amelia była zmartwiona . Mike był zdziwiony postawą szeryfa a Luke był rozbawiony. Postanowiłam ich zignorować.

-Wybaczcie to był długi dzień chyba położę się spać.

Wskazałam na łóżko Mike i Amelia powiedzieli dobranoc i udali się na dół. Luke sprawdził drzwi balkonowe i włączył alarm.

-Sookie wszystko w porządku może zostać z tobą.

-Dzięki Luke to nie był pierwszy raz gdy miałam do czynienia z wściekłym wampirem . Chcę tylko się położyć .

Nie był przekonany ,ale opuścił mnie po chwili.

Byłam przerażona nie sądziłam, że Godric zareaguje w ten sposób. Zostawiłam wiadomość głosową dla Claude może on będzie wiedział co dalej .Wczołgałam się do łóżka modląc się o lepsze jutro i potrzebny sen.

**Przeprasza ,ze to tak długo ale studia są piekilnie trudne. Ten rozdział nie jest specjalny zbyt wiele błędów. Tak wiem mój polski nie jest doskonały łagodnie mówiąc. Więc wybaczcie proszę.**

**Wracam do moich podręczników. Do następnego razu .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Witam ponownie szybciej niż myślałam ,ale zamiast uczyć się do kolejnego egzaminu Claude zamieszkuje moje myśli. Nie chcę się wyprowadzić więc porzucam na kilka chwil moją akademicką przygodę na rzecz wyznania pewnej wróżki.**

**I tak nadal nic nie jest moje (niestety) ,nie mam też żadnego zysku jakiegokolwiek rodzaju z mojego pisania .Mój polski nadal nie uległ poprawie .Proszę o wybaczenie że w tak nędzny sposób kalam tak piękny język. **

**Pomysł nadal jest Pettitgirl serdecznie pozdrawiam (Herzliche Grüße aus Polen).**

**Luke jak i Mike są własnością Pettitgirl.**

_Rozdział 8 czyli Wróżka ma głos..._

Niestety moja sytuacja rano nie wyglądała lepiej niż kiedy szłam spać. Noc minęła mi na koszmarach a poranek powitał mnie bólem głowy .Tym realnym i metaforycznym.

Wykopałam sobie grób lub posłałam łóżko i teraz muszę w nim spać. Nadal nie rozumiem reakcji wampira .Miałam prawo być wściekła próbował mnie zmusić urokiem do powiedzenia prawdy a obiecaliśmy sobie ufać. Cholera i co teraz nie mam ochoty na rundę drugą .Dwa tysiące lat czy mniej jest mi winien przeprosiny głupi wampir zawsze musi wszystko popsuć.

Szybko odszukałam mój telefon nadal brak wiadomości od Clauda .Teraz olewa mnie wróżka po tym wszystkim co dla nich zrobiłam. Jak na życzenie mój telefon ożył .To był SMS od wróżki.

_Spotkamy się jak wyślesz współlokatorów do biura. Mike może zostać u siebie w domu._

Nie pytam skąd wróżka wie o Mike i jego domu .Nie wspominając że wie kto aktualnie znajduje się w tym domu .Albo dysponuje magiczną kulą lub mam nadprzyrodzony monitoring. Nie wiem co jest gorsze .Moja irytacja rosła .Czy wszyscy postanowili mnie zdenerwować ….

Sprawdziłam czas dopiero 8.15 czas na prysznic i śniadanie .

Starałam się nie zauważać nerwowej atmosfery , która panowała w kuchni. Barry był przestraszony , wilkołaki zastanawiały się co zrobią wampiry. Dokładnie myślały nad tym czy szeryf wypowie mi ochronę.

Mam nadzieję ,że nie mógł tego zrobić prawda? Nadal byłam atutem dla jego okolicy ?

Amelia zastanawiała się jak udało mi się wkurzyć Godrica ,wampira który słynął ze swojego opanowania.

-Hej wszystkim jakie macie plany na dziś?

Patrzyli na mnie jak by mi wyrosła druga głowa. Nic takiego się nie stało więc pijąc kawę ignorowałam spojrzenia.

Amelia postanowiła mi odpowiedzieć.

-Musimy być w biurze spotkać się z Luną, zorganizować materiały biurowe , zaopatrzyć pokój socjalny i przygotować się do spotkań wpłynęły pierwsze zapytania o nasze usługi. Kilka z Teksasu, Luizjany i Nevady.

Pomyślałam o Nevadzie miałam nadzieję ,że to tylko zbieg okoliczności .Najlepiej będzie zacząć od Teksasu ciekawe kto szukał naszej pomocy z Luizjany? Dużo ważnych pytań. Na kilka odpowiedział by Godric o ile będzie chciał .

-Amelio pojedziesz z Barrym .Barry posłuchasz Luny .

Chłopak się skrzywił .Nadal nie pozbył się niechęci do swojej telepatii .Chwyciłam go za rękę żeby przekazać mu moje mentalne wsparcie.

-Dasz radę zresztą to tylko próba, Amelia zna Lunę ma do niej zaufanie, to tylko działanie prewencyjne.

Pokiwał głową na zgodę choć jego umysł nie był do końca przekonany ale postanowił mi zaufać.

-Luke pojedzie z wami , Mike może zostać u siebie w domu.

-Ale co ty zamierzasz zrobić -zapytała czarownica , wilkołaki , które nie wtrącały się do rozmowy skupiając się na jedzeniu śniadania (Luke) i czytaniu wiadomości sportowych (Mike) spojrzeli na mnie czekając na moje plany.

-Mam kocie sprawy na głowie

Barry spojrzał oniemiały nie miał pojęcia o wróżce, Amelia robiła wszystko żeby nie myśleć o Claudzie .Dodam że starała się nie myśleć o nagiej wróżce na moim stoliku kawowym. Luke wygiął brew a Mike spojrzał ciekawy ale postanowił nie zadawać pytań . Cóż przynajmniej na razie przesłuchanie zostało zakończone.

-Spotkamy się po południu i podejmiemy decyzję o pracy .

Amelia popędziła na górę po torebkę Barry zabrał dokumenty z gabinetu , Mike spojrzał na mnie mamrocząc coś o sprawdzeniu zabezpieczeń na zewnątrz . Luke spojrzał poważnie położył rękę na moim ramieniu .

-Wszystko w porządku Słoneczko ?

Uśmiechnęłam się na zdrobnienie na pewno nie czułam się jak słońce raczej jak chmura gradowa. Jego intencję wobec mnie były szczere naprawdę się martwił. Dałam mu uspakajający uśmiech.

-Bywało lepiej ale dam radę dbaj o nich proszę .

-Jeżeli tak mówisz .Jeżeli mnie potrzebujesz wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Dał mi zniewalający uśmiech i udał się na poszukiwanie reszty grupy. Po chwili usłyszałam jak udali się do samochodu .Odetchnęłam głęboko teraz muszę posprzątać po śniadaniu.

Sprzątanie zawsze pomaga mi myśleć ,może to głupie ale porządkowanie domu pomaga porządkować chaos moich myśli . Z ostatnim okruszkiem pojawił się Claude. Podskoczyłam w miejscu czy oni wszyscy chcą przyprawić mnie o zawał serca.

Wróżka wyglądała na zmęczonego , zirytowanego emanował agresją .To miała nie być miła i prosta rozmowa. Postanowiłam poczekać aż padną pytania. Na razie prowadziliśmy pojedynek wzrokowy .

-Co się wczoraj stało i chcę całej prawdy !

Dałam mu mordercze spojrzenie i zaczęłam moje wyjaśnienia o moich interakcjach z szeryfem z ostatnich kilku dni. Claude rzucał mi spojrzenia ale nie przerywał mojego monologu.

Kidy skończyłam streszczać mu wydarzenia kilku ostatnich nocy .Wróżka zaczęła nerwowo przechadzać się w kuchni .Przypominał dzikie zwierze zamknięte w zbyt ciasnej klatce. Mamrotał jakieś nie zrozumiałe dla mnie słowa od czasu do czasu rzucając mi wściekłe spojrzenie . To na pewno będzie dramatyczna rozmowa. Postanowiłam czekać w milczeniu .

-Co ty sobie myślałaś ! Czy myślisz,że cały świat kręci się wokół ciebie!

Po wykrzyczeniu tego zarzutu pojął swój nerwowy maraton w mojej kuchni . Wzięłam głęboki oddech żeby ostudzić moje emocje .I tak nie pomogło.

-Co ja sobie myślałam , to wszystko wasza wina !

Claude rzucił mi kolejne mordercze spojrzenie mamrotał pod nosem .Chwycił mnie za ramie i pociągnął do salonu.

-Co robisz mogę chodzić sama nie ciągnij mnie jak psa.

-Może ktoś wreszcie powinien! Jesteś najbardziej samolubnym stworzeniem jakie spotkałam a jestem wróżką !

-Ja jestem samolubna ?!

Zatkało mnie całe życie nie robię nic tylko ratować innych , pozwalam niszczyć moje istnienie .Z jakiej racji Claude zarzuca mi egoizm.

-Tak ty Sookie Stackhouse teraz poznasz prawdę absolutną .ŚWIAT NIE KRĘCI SIĘ WOKÓŁ CIEBIE !

-Wcale tak nie twierdzę !

Miałam łzy w oczach po tym wszystkim co przeżyłam i straciłam z czego zrezygnowanym on nazywa mnie egoistą .

Atmosfera była tak napięta że cieszyłam się ,że Amalia i Barry są w biurowcu .Miałam tylko nadzieję ,że Mike nie usłyszy naszej rozmowy . Claude kontynuował swój nerwowy spacer po salonie.

-Teraz wysłuchasz kilku rzeczy i nie obchodzi mnie czy ci się to podoba .Ktoś wreszcie musi pokazać ci całość obrazu bo nie widzisz poza czubek własnego nosa.

Zamilkł walcząc z nerwami byłam wystraszona czuła jego magie w powietrzu starałam się oddychać spokojnie wdech wydech wdech...

-Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę ,że twój dziadek umarł żeby ci zapewnić nowy początek.

Patrzyłam zdezorientowana Fintan umarł dla mnie? Głupota ,to on sprowadził na mnie kłopoty.

-Sookie on wiedział, że zawsze będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie .Twoja Gran nie chciała żeby zabrał cię do Fea .Więc zrobił ostateczny dar .Cluviel dor zużył na niego tyle magi ,że wróżki mogły go łatwo znaleźć i pokonać .Zrobił to bo wiedział ,że masz iskrę .Nie chciał powtórki z zabójstwa twoich rodziców to go złamało. Polował na Warlow ,ale był zbyt słaby żeby go pokonać dlatego stworzył ten dar żebyś mogła go użyć.

Po prostu się na niego gapiłam wiem mało wymowny moment ale mój własny .Nie każdego dnia poznajesz historię twojej rodziny.

-Ale umowa z wróżkami była podpisana 1865 roku jak to możliwe?

-Musisz wiele zrozumieć Warlow był pół wróżką i pół demonem miał kilka darów w tym widzenia swojej przyszłości .Na nasze szczęście dla nas miał tylko jej przebłyski .Dzięki temu dowiedział się o dziecku , które urodzi się w twojej rodzinie i będzie podobne jak on. Znalazł twojego przodka i przy pomocy wróżki przeprowadził magiczny kontrakt .Taki kontrakt jest nie do zł był świadomy ,że będziesz dzieckiem Fintana.

Sookie to co teraz powiem nigdy nie może opuścić tego pokoju .Oznaczało by to śmierć dla wielu .

-Rozumiem całe moje życie trzymam czyjeś tajemnice.

Skrzywił się nadal zły .Spojrzał na mnie uważnie jakby się zastanawiał czy jestem warta całego wysiłku. Nagle usiadł obok mnie na kanapie i wziął moją dłoń.

-Niall i ja oraz nasi bracia polowali i zabiliśmy Warlow wczoraj w nocy.

Czułam dziwną mieszaninę ulgi i przerażenia i bardzo dużo radości.

-Ale dziadek mówił...

-To była jedyna możliwość Warlow był potężnym wampirem. Miał 1200 lat i wiele darów .Był też zły ,sfrustrowany i szukał zemsty. Był jedyną hybrydą ,która przeżyła przemianę dla tego chciał ciebie .Szukał towarzysza ,inne wampiry się go bały, gardzili nim , nienawidziły nim tak jak demony i wróżki. Gdyby zmienił ciebie byli byście siłą z którą trzeba się liczyć. Mimo tego ,że był znienawidzony wśród wampirów gdyby wiedzieli kto go zabił Niall spotkał by śmierć i najprawdopodobniej doszło by do wojny .Bardzo krwawej wojny.

-Dobrze to jeden problem z głowy ale co to ma wspólnego z moją obecną sytuacją?

Skoro Warlow nie żyje ostatecznie .Claude rzucił mi wściekłe spojrzenie.

-Ty nadal tego nie widzisz prawda? Niall może umrzeć ,nasz rodzaj może wyginąć ,możemy stracić naszego księcia .Tyle ludzi się dla ciebie poświęciło.

-Rozumiem i jestem wdzięczna ale to nigdy nie była moja wina ,nie chciałam się urodzić wróżką i telepatką. Zawsze chciałam być tylko zwykłym człowiekiem. Nigdy nie chciałam być wmieszana w świat nadprzyrodzony!

Głośno krzyczałam z frustracji jak mogą nie rozumieć tak prostych rzeczy.

-Jesteś pewna że tego nie chciałaś ?

-Oczywiście ,że jestem.

-Nie kłam Sookie .Obrażasz mnie i siebie. Powiedz mi jeżeli tak chciałaś normalności to dlaczego pracowałaś w barze , dlaczego twoi przyjaciele wiedzieli o twoim darze .Dlaczego nie wyszłaś za mąż za J.B ,dlaczego nie uciekłaś jak Hadley , nie zmieniłaś nazwiska ? Nie próbowałaś się ukryć?

-Bo to był mój dom!

-Może i był ,ale wiedziałaś że gdyby nie twoja kuzynka nie mogła byś się ukrywać wiecznie .Może Sam by wydał twoją tajemnice albo inny wampir się na ciebie natknął. Czy myślisz że pozostałą byś nie zauważona? Jak głupia jesteś? Myślisz,że gdybyś związała się z wilkołakiem było by inaczej niż z wampirami .Też by cię sprzedali przywódcy stada lub wampirom za dług .

Dobrze tak daleko nie myślałam nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy opuścić Gran i zacząć nowe życie. Fakt byłam znudzona kiedy Bill przekroczył próg baru moje życie nabrało rumieńców. Nawet Gran go lubiła jej gwałtowna śmieć była jedynym cieniem na naszym związku oraz Eric. Gdyby nie Eric byli byśmy szczęśliwi.

Claude puścił moją dłoń jak by była czymś obrzydliwym .Patrzył na mnie z pogardą. Wtedy do mnie dotarło czytał moje myśli . Nie mógł tego robić tak jak ja tylko dzięki dotykowi. Dałam mu morderczy grymas.

-Co ci powiem o twoim świętym Billu i będziesz mnie słuchać !

Cała się trzęsłam jego głos był zimny .Wiedziałam,że nie usłyszę nic dobrego. Bill mnie zranił ale sam też został zmuszony do tej sytuacji i kochał mnie .Kochał dla mnie nie dla mojej telepatii czy wyjątkowej krwi jak Eric.

-Wiesz,że Sophie Anna wysłała Billa żeby cię poznał i zbadał twoje nastawienie do wampirów. Potrzebowała twojej współpracy w przedsięwzięciach gospodarczych .Chciała odbudować stan po huraganie.

Miał tylko się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić i zaoferować pracę bez zobowiązań .Chciała wysłać Eric ale Bill namówił Hadley żeby przekonała królową do wysłania go .Zabił nawet swojego potomka żeby mieć pretekst do powrotu .Obserwował cię kilka tygodni wiedział wszystko o tobie .Był w twoim domu zanim go poznałaś .Wiedział co jesz ,czytasz ,jakich kosmetyków używasz kogo kochasz, kogo nienawidzisz .Glamour Tarę ,Jasona i Gran żeby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego .Kazał dealerom V pobić cię na śmierć żeby dać ci krew .Bardzo dużo krwi . Gdyby nie Sam myślę żeby zmienił cię tamtej nocy. Byłaś jego kluczem do władzy i wielkości.

Byłam zszokowana łzy płynęły po moich policzkach nawet nie zarejestrowałam kiedy zaczęłam płakać .Czy wszystko było kłamstwem?

-Był sprytny .Wiesz,że wampiry zyskują dary po przemianie np. Godric potrafi latać i ma silny urok, Bill odziedziczył talent do manipulacji i kłamstwa .Często nawet jego producent Lorena mimo wspólnej krwi nie mogła poznać,że kłamie.

Teraz rozumiem dlaczego Godric był wściekły. A ja czułam ból kiedy próbował mnie glamour. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z jego wiekiem ale talentem. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co mówi wróżka.

-Był na tyle inteligentny ,że glamour Jason żeby był przeciwny twojemu związkowi ,Tarę uczynił sceptyczną a Gran miała go kochać. Tak dobrze cię znał. Wiedział, że jeżeli twoi przyjaciele będą odradzać ci związek to ty tym bardziej będziesz upadać w jego ramiona. To on glamour Rene zabić te dziewczyny i twoją babcie .Myślał ,że zostaniesz sama a on będzie twoim rycerzem. Myślisz że Jason sam sięgnął po V .Postawił na jego drodze Amy .Jedyną nie dogodnością był Eric .Wykorzystał twój strach dając ci więcej krwi ,wpływał na ciebie wytwarzając lęk przed Eric. Cieszył się że szeryf był zazdrosny. Pocierał swoją zabawkę w jego twarz. Potem zrobiłaś umowę z Eric. Bill kazał Rene cię pobić za kare. Byłaś atutem obszaru 5 .Myślał,że da ci to ochronę przed Królową i zadowoli Erica. Ustawił to idealnie. Jak zaatakowała cię menada kto cię ratował? Eric

-Czy …...nie mogę w to uwierzyć Bill...

Byłam na granicy histerii ,ale Claude postanowił mnie torturować .Kolejne słowo kolejny obrót noża w moim sercu.

-Potem było Dallas .Paradował i reklamował cię przed wszystkimi wampirami. Wiesz, że król Teksasu chciał cię kupić za 2 miliony dolarów .To uświadomiło mu dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze ,ze dzięki tobie zyska ogromną władzę a po drugie ,że musi cię związać do siebie i to szybko. Zanim ktoś silniejszy cię zabierze.

Pomógł ci negocjować z Eric opłatę za wyjazd do 10 tysięcy. Sam za twoje usługi dostawał 100 tysięcy od Erica. Łamał wszystkie prawa .Eric mógł go zabić ,to samo Godric ,ale ze względu na ciebie odpuścili. Powinnaś być wściekła i rzucić go po zdradzie z Loreną ale dał ci więcej krwi i problem z głowy .Miałaś dosłownie obsesję na jego punkcie .Kiedy wypiłaś krew Erica musiał działać ,królowa chciała cię poznać .Więc pozwolił żeby Lorena dowiedział się o zaręczynach .Wykorzystał jej zazdrość i twoje oddanie. Wiedział że go porwie i zaciągnie do Russella. Ty miałaś iść za nim i go ocalić ,zabić Lorene i uciec od królowej i Erica.

Kolejna komplikacja w jego planie Eric .Prawie cię zabił żeby wlać w ciebie krew. Pozwolił żeby Franklin zabrał Tarę , odsunął cię od Jasona .Polecił Jessice go uwieść .Coś na wzór szczęśliwej rodzinki. Kiedy go odrzuciłaś i czuł twoje zainteresowanie Eric postanowił najpierw zostać królem. Atut w postaci telepatycznego dziecka był by bardzo pomocny .Potem został by kanclerzem. Tak planował cię zmienić .Niespodzianka!

-Kłamiesz Bill nigdy by tego nie zrobił !

Nie mogła już tego słuchać miałam dość .Nic z tego nie jest prawdą Bill był najbardziej ludzkim wampirem jakiego znałam.

-Nie przerywaj mi Księżniczko !

Wróżka emanowała wściekłością .Z każdym jego słowem część mojego serca umierała.

-Czarownice to też robota Billa .Kiedy nie rzuciłaś się w jego ramiona po uciecze z Fea. Wynajął je żeby przeklęły Erica .Marni nie była głupia więc zmodyfikowała czar .Bill był królem ,ale AVL go kontrolowała więc wymyślił spisek .Znał cię na tyle że wiedział że nie wybaczysz mu zabicia szeryfa .Co innego gdyby władza zdecydowała o losie Erica i Pam. Godric był martwy a o istnieniu Nory nie wiedział. To była rysa w jego planie .Myślisz kto cię postrzelił na cmentarzu .Tylko jego strażnicy mieli broń. Jak wzięłaś jego krew zaczęłaś wątpić swoje uczucia do Erica. Skończyło się bałaganem z Tarą , władzą i znowu poświęcił ciebie i Erica dla wyższego zysku.

-Nie mogę w to uwierzyć ale skąd ty to wiesz? To nie może być prawda ? Nie , nie nie wierzę...

Claude tylko pokiwał głową w rezygnacji i prychnął moje życie jest kłamstwem a on prycha.

-Cały czas byłaś obserwowana z oczywistego powodu nie wkroczyliśmy .Dziadek bał się ,że Mab pozna prawdę o tobie .Trwała wojna , niestety Bill tak się afiszował z tobą ,że w końcu się dowiedziała. Byłaś przykładem w naszym świecie na to co się dzieje z porzuconymi hybrydami. Zabrał ci rodzinę, przyjaciół dobrze, że uciekając władzy był zbyt zajęty inaczej miała byś kły .Jego niewolnik na wietrzność.

Milczałam bo bądźmy szczerzy co tu dodać w tym scenariuszu byłam kompletną idiotką. Claude miał rację nawet jeżeli nie mogła powiedzieć tego głośno .Eric mnie fascynował byłam w nim zakochana ale uczucie do Billa zawsze zwyciężyło. Kłamał ale zawsze na nowo mu ufałam. Fakt Eric nie był lepszy.

-Więc to wszystko było kłamstwem ,ale Eric nie był lepszy.

Kolejne spojrzenie dezaprobaty na twarzy wróżki może był fanem Vikinga.

-Na początku szeryf chciał cię przelecieć , później docenił twoje inne walory .Myślę ,że od początku był w tobie zakochany . Tylko nie wiedział co czuję .Okazywanie uczuć to nie jego mocna strona. Udowodnił to w kościele i domu Godrica. Zamiast chronić swojego stwórcę ,co było jego naturalnym instynktem zasłonił ciebie. Godric znał jego uczucia wobec ciebie, nawet jeżeli Eric nim głośno zaprzeczał .Dlatego prosił żebyś się nim zaopiekowała. Wampir z amnezją był tą wersją Erica , która była przeznaczona tylko dla oczu nielicznych ,właściwie tylko dla ciebie i Godrica ,czasem Pam.

Kłamał ,ale robił wszystko żeby cię chronić. Wiesz,ze za sprzedasz V mógł zabić Lafayette .Nie zrobił tego ze względu na ciebie. Dlatego nie zabił króla Billa kiedy mógł. Wszystko dla ciebie lub z powodu jego uczuć do ciebie. Fakt że kiepsko je wyrażał ,ale taka mała rada na przyszłość .CZYNY ZNACZĄ WIĘCEJ NIŻ SŁOWA!

Moje ramiona opadły teraz widziałam ile bólu zadałam Ericowi .Porzuciła go po tym jak obnażył swoje serce przed publicznością. On tysiąc letni wampir dumny szeryf wyznawał mi miłość w domu swojego największego wroga. A ja rzuciłam mu to w twarz .Nie dziwię się,że spał z Norą. Claude kontynuował swoje przemyślenia wyrywając mnie z moich myśli.

-Dlatego kupił twój dom , przez dwanaście miesięcy przerzucił każdy kamyk w Luizjanie w poszukiwaniu ciebie. Wiesz ,że przez rok pił tylko butelkowaną krew i nie uprawiał seksu. Co było błędem. Był zbyt napalony i agresywny a ty zamiast z nim rozmawiać racjonalnie .Walczyłaś jak idiotka.

-Dobrze rozumiem moje błędy!Nie mogę ich naprawić. Tylko co teraz?

-Nie, nadal nie rozumiesz .Całe życie swoje decyzje i działania opierałaś na swojej telepatii. Znając czyjeś prawdziwe myśli przed podjęciem decyzji dawało ci ogromną przewagę. To nie sprawdziło się u wampirów ,nie czytasz ich więc z góry zakładasz że nie mają zły intencji wobec ciebie .To jeden z powodów dla których Bill tak łatwo tobą manipulował. Pokazywał ci ludzką twarz kilka jego łez, i melancholia i robiłaś co chciał. Eric zawsze chował się za maskami nieprzejednany wiking .Tylko jego uczynki wobec ciebie pokazywały jego intencje. Ty natomiast tego nie zauważałaś. Nie oczekuj ,że tysiąc letni wiking bożyszcze kobiet będzie biegał jak szczenie z kokardką i śpiewał serenady .

Po raz pierwszy od początku tej rozmowy się uśmiechnęłam .Eric z bukietem róż i kartka Kocham cię . Tak zaczynam co nieco rozumieć .Tylko dlaczego rozmawiamy o Ericu skoro mam problem z jego stwórcą.

-Rozumiem twój punkt i widzę mój oczywisty błąd. Tylko co z Godric?

-Sookie ,dziadek zakazał ci mówić o naszym pokrewieństwie ale nie dotyczyło informowania wampira. Masz ten list , który napisał Fintan do Godrica?

-Tak mam ukryłam go .

-Dobrze dasz go szeryfowi .Jeżeli masz istnieć w tej płaszczyźnie musicie sobie ufać. A to będzie pierwszy krok .Następnie musisz zrozumieć, że idealne romantyczne związki jak w bajkach nie istnieją .Ty ciągle marzysz o takim.

Chciałam zaprzeczyć, ale to była prawda . Już jako dziecko wiedziałam ,że będę sama więc pielęgnowałam w umyśle idealny związek z idealnym partnerem . Cholera!

-Czeka mnie ciężka przeprawa .Claude dlaczego mam się związać z Godric nie Eric?

-Dziadek wybrał dla ciebie bardzo ludzkiego wampira. Godric jest mądry ,rozsądny, inteligentny i szanowany .Tylko idiota pójdzie przeciwko niemu. Jest wampirem ,który ma serce i chce kochać. Eric z drugiej strony teraz uczynił by z ciebie swoje zwierzątko .Raczej nie jest to atmosfera dla przyszłej rodziny. Dziadek wybrał Godrica ale nie powiedział że nie możesz mieć ich dwóch.

O mało się nie zakrztusiłam .Fakt nie mówił ,że mogę mieć dwóch .Tylko ,że nie daję rady z jednym a co dopiero z dwójką?

-No właśnie, ale dlaczego do wychowania Huntera potrzebuję wampira. Wybacz ,lecz mnie wychowała babcia poradzę sobie z dzieckiem.

-To tylko dla twoich uszu .Hunter to nasz przyszły książę. Niall mądrze postanowił ,że mały potrzebuje poznać oba światy .Wtedy wyrośnie na mądrego władce .Dlatego ma dorastać z tobą i wampirem .On pokarze mu siłę i mądrość a także pomoże mu poznać jego świat. Mały w przyszłości zasiądzie w radzie .Rada to był organ , który rządził nami przez wieki .Starożytna jest jego członkiem tak jak i Niall ,wampiry, demony i wiele innych stworzeń ma tam swoich przedstawicieli.

-Claude a co z AVL?

-AVL reprezentuje tylko wampiry i tylko w kontaktach z ludźmi. W tym momencie Roman zmienia oblicze wampirzej władzy .Wampiry będą odpowiadać przed Radą i Magistrem.

-Wow! to duże zmiany myślisz, że mi się uda. Jeżeli wampir mnie odrzuci?

-To miłość doprowadziła go na dach .On ma dużo miłości w sobie tylko musisz mu zaufać i otworzyć swoje serce. Przez wieki szukał miłości jego życie jest puste. A on coraz bardziej odczuwa jej działanie dla swojej duszy.

-Ale jak?

-Na początek daj mu list i mów tylko prawdę .To fundament związku macie czas .Chociaż przed wyjazdem do Luizjany chciałbym na twoim miejscu zrobić wymianę krwi. Początek więzi .

-Luizjana o czym mi nie mówisz?

-Sookie dowiesz się w ciągu kilku godzin .Muszę wracać do dziadka .Walka z wampirem kosztowała go dużo magii .Jest osłabiony ,a ty masz dużo do przemyślenia .Zresztą twoi współlokatorzy wrócą za niecałą godzinę.

-Ucałuj dziadka i powiedz mu dziękuje .Mimo gorzkich słów dziękuję ci za wyjawienie mi prawdy.

-Nie ma za co Mała, tylko nie spieprz sprawy . Myślę że jest jeszcze dla ciebie nadzieja. Pamiętaj życie nie jest sprawiedliwe musimy grać takimi kartami jakie nam daje. Zaakceptuj to czego nie jesteś wstanie zmienić a przetrwasz .

-Cóż dzięki.

Prychnęłam i przewróciłam oczami. Rady jak z chińskiego ciasteczka tylko bardzo oczywiste i prawdziwe.

Pochylił się i pocałował mnie w policzek po czym zostałam sama .Poczułam się lepiej . Mam bardzo dużo do przemyślenia .Sprawę Huntera odłożyłam na późniejsza chwilę .Musiałam się uporać po raz kolejny ze zdradą Billa ,uczuciami Erica.

Ból głowy spowodowany wstrząsem emocjonalnym nie pomagał. Szybko poszłam do sypialni. Wzięłam prysznic i tabletkę . Woda powoli zmywała złe emocje. Odświeżona i rozluźniona zawinęłam się w puchowy szlafrok .Kilka godzin snu na pewno pomoże czekała mnie trudna noc.

Nie wiem kiedy zasnęłam .Obudziła mnie Amelia .Było po godzinie 20.

Na dworze panował mrok .

-Wstawaj śpiochu szeryf kazał ci przekazać, że chcę cię zobaczyć o 21,00 .

-Dzięki Czarownico.

-Proszę Telepatko ,trudne kocie rozmowy?

-Tak, coś w tym stylu. Dzień pełne objawień.

Wstałam z łóżka i wprost do garderoby w poszukiwaniu stroju na wieczór . Wewnętrzny głos mówił mi ,że to nie będzie randka. Zdecydowałam się na białą sukienkę. Potrzebowałam czegoś znajomego. Jeszcze pasuję ,delikatny makijaż,włosy zostawiłam rozpuszczone.

Amelia siedziała na łóżku opowiadają mi przygody z Luną i Barrym .Słuchałam ją i przytakiwałam w odpowiednich momentach .Mieliśmy nowego pracownika ,Barry kupił mi różową papeterie dla żartu .Poznali też siostrzenicę Pana C. Dianthe. Telepata był nią oczarowany.

Czyli miłość wisi w powietrzu .Mój żołądek z nerwów przypominał węzeł. Otworzyłam szufladę w poszukiwaniu listu na szczęście był na miejscu . Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć co w nim jest i jaka będzie reakcja wampira. Amelia odprowadziła mnie do drzwi nadal wesoło paplając. Cieszyłam się że ktoś jest szczęśliwy. Wilkołaki czekały na zewnątrz bez słowa ruszyliśmy do domu szeryfa...

**Więc Claude miał swoją godzinę szczerości .Co myślicie był sprawiedliwy dla Sookie? Co zrobi Godric ? Niestety rozdział bez jego bezpośredniego udziału ;) będzie w następnym obiecuje .**

**Przepraszam za błędy pisałam dosłownie na kolanie .Mam też nowy edytor tekstu i się gubię .Nie jestem do końca zadowolona ale cóż to rozdział wróżki.**

**Wracam do moich notatek w poniedziałek mam egzamin .Trzymajcie kciuki. **

**Do następnego razu .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hej ,wszyscy moi czytelnicy .Wiem że tam jesteście choć incognito .Odpowiadając na kilka pytań :**

**Planuję ok 20 rozdziałów jeszcze 2 i akcja bardzo przyspieszy. I spotkamy Vikinga w jego całej chwale.**

**Tak to chyba będzie G/S/E .**

**Aktualizuję jak mam czas i muzę żeby pisać. Studia i praca więc proszę o zrozumienie.**

**Godric namawia mnie na jeden rozdział z jego punktu widzenia .Zobaczymy choć ciężko mu odmówić czegokolwiek żąda ;)**

**I tak jak skończę a moje studia pozwolą na to tzn. będę miała czas przetłumaczę na angielski.**

**Chyba ,że na następnych zajęciach z patologii zemdleje i uderzę głową w stół miejmy nadzieję ,że to nie nastąpi .**

**I tak nadal to nie moje zabawki :( **

**Pettitgirl zadanie będzie zrealizowane na dniach pozdrawiam .Skop im tyłek proszę .**

_ROZDZIAŁ 9 czyli skrucha telepaty …_

Nasz mały przemarsz do domu szeryfa przypominał kondukt żałobny. Mój nastrój był podobny po rewelacjach Claude ,planach Nialla, a zapomniałam Starożytnej miałam ochotę schować się do mysiej dziury .Teraz czekały mnie przeproszenie wampira , tajny list wróżki .Tak moje życie jest piękne .Szkoda, że magiczny dar Fintana nie zabrał mi złamanego serca .

Muszę się nauczyć ufać Godric. On przeżył dwa tysiące lat, ja ledwie przetrwałam dwa lata w wampirzej polityce. Szczerze jeden zero dla Godric.

Droga była zbyt krótka zbyt szybko staliśmy przed drzwiami. Luke zadzwonił drzwi otworzył Stan patrzył na mnie głodnym wzrokiem .Czułam się jak smaczna krowa .

-Miss Stackhouse Szeryf oczekuje.

Wymruczał z ciężkim teksańskim akcentem jego oczy zawieszone na mojej piersi.

Wilkołaki zostały całkowicie zlekceważone z ich myśli wybrałam ,że nie przeszkadza im to .Jedynym ich zmartwieniem byłam ja a raczej mój temperament .Znają mnie 24 h i wiedzą zbyt dużo o mnie niż bym chciała.

Luke położył dłoń na moim ramieniu wysyłając mi falę spokoju ,nie pomagało ale byłam wdzięczna za intencje.

Dom nie zmienił się od mojej ostatniej wizyty kilka dni temu .Mam wrażenie jak by minęło kilka tygodni od mojej wizyty. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym że w domu były pięcioro nieumarłych , siedmiu ludzi w tym dwóch skrajnie przerażonych dodam .

Bałam się do czego zostanę zmuszona.

Godric wyszedł z gabinetu z Isabel .Wampiry spojrzały na mnie skłoniłam głowę .Isabel posłała mi delikatny uśmiech Godric był rozdrażniony i warczał na mnie .Mierzył mnie głodnym wzrokiem. Oj ,to nie było dobre , co znowu zrobiłam nie tak. Po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę ,że warczy na Luka , który nadal trzymał dłoń na moim ramieniu.

Sytuacja stawała się nerwowa na twarzy maiłam mój napięty uśmiech serce wędrowało mi do gardła .

-Godric chciałeś mnie widzieć? Zapytałam neutralnym głosem .Licząc ,że się uspokoi.

Spojrzał na mnie intensywnym wzrokiem po czym się zrelaksował .Chyba jego twarz przybrała maskę obojętności z domieszką zainteresowania .

-Tak panno Stackhouse zapraszam do gabinetu .

Posłusznie podążyłam za nim wilki nie opuszczały mojego boku. Wampir posłał im rozdrażniony odblask.

-Panowie poczekają przed drzwiami.

Wampir oznajmił stanowczo był to rozkaz nie prośba. Luke wyglądał jak by miał ochotę się kłócić ale spojrzenie brata go zatrzymało .

-Mała jeżeli nas potrzebujesz daj znać .

W myślach dodał wystarczy pisnąć oboje wiedzieliśmy że jeżeli Godric postanowił mnie skrzywdzić była bym martwa w ciągu sekundy. Posłałam mu uspokajające spojrzenie i weszłam do gabinetu .Szeryf zamknął drzwi szczerze nie sądziłam ,że da to nam prywatność w domu istot z idealny słuchem.

Jakby czytał w moich myślach powiedział:

-To pomieszczenie jest absolutnie dźwiękoszczelne ludzka technologia plus talent Amelii.

Dzięki czarownico że pominęłaś tak istotny szczegół.

-Kazano mi to przekazać .

Wyjęłam list z torebki i położyłam na biurku szeryfa. Godric podniósł kopertę i ją powąchał zmrużył oczy z rozmarzeniem .Po czym jego wzrok skupił się na mnie.

-Nie wiem co jest w tym liście .Powiedziano mi tylko ,że pozwoli ci zrozumieć cokolwiek to znaczy. Ale chyba jestem tu w innym celu?

Przyglądał mi się intensywnie przez chwilę po czym zamknął kopertę w ukrytym sejfie .Powrót do interesów.

-Mam kilku ludzi ,których trzeba przeczytać .Muszę kilka odpowiedzi możliwie jak najszybciej. Jesteś gotowa mi pomóc.?

Mogę powiedzieć że to pytanie miało kilka podtekstów. Mądrze postanowiłam to zignorować. Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

-Jestem gotowa Szeryfie.

Posłał mi zadowolony uśmiech choć widoczne czubki kłów psuły efekt .Podał mi dłoń i zaczął mnie prowadzić po schodach do piwnicy .Miałam mało przyjemne dreszcze na kręgosłupie .Wróciły przykre wspomnienia z piwnicy w Fangtasie .Godric dał mi dziwny wygląd po czym szepnął mi do ucha.

-Nie pozwolę żeby coś ci się stało.

-Wiem

Byłam zdziwiona ,ale mu wierzyłam choć jeszcze kilka minut temu zakładałam najgorsze .

Piwnica przypominała pod ziemny bunkier tyle, że wyposażony w komórki do przesłuchań .Na szczęście nie było krwi na posadzce .

Ludzie byli rozmieszczeni w kilku komórkach opuściłam moje mentalne tarcze to co usłyszałam mnie przeraziło .Zalała mnie potężna fala nienawiści gdyby nie dłoń Godrica upadła bym na tyłek. Starałam się uspokoić i myśleć racjonalnie .Najpierw FOTS potem ociekacze. Szeryf czekał aż odzyskam panowanie.

-Godric zrobimy to po mojemu proszę mi zaufać.

Uniósł brew w bardzo dobrze mi znanym geście Erica. Czekał na wyjaśnienia. Spojrzałam mu głęboko w oczy miałam ochotę utonąć w tych szarych jeziorach .

-Najpierw cela numer jeden poślij tam Isabel

Spojrzałam na niego błagalnie .Po kilku sekundach kiwnął głową na porucznika. Skupiłam się na trzech umysłach wewnątrz celi.

Ich myśli to było prawdziwe bagno nie sądziłam ,że ludzkie istoty są zdolne do takiej podłości. Byłam tak skupiona na badaniu ich umysłów, że nie poczułam kiedy Godric położył obie dłonie na moich biodrach.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech .Nie czułam spływającej łzy na moim policzku ,aż poczułam język wampira. Moje oczy spojrzały w jego .Źrenice miał rozszerzone jego kły powoli wysunęły się z ust .Jak pod wpływem hipnozy uniosłam moją dłoń w ich kierunku. Mój palec badał ich aksamitną gładkość .Wampir zadrżałam na mój dotyk .

Nasze małe intymne interludium zostało przerwane przez Isabel .Gwałtownie przestraszona tym co mogło się stać opuściłam moją dłoń chciałam zrobić krok do tyłu ale ramiona Godrica zatrzymały mnie w miejscu.

Próbowałam znaleźć mój głos .

-Mam wszystko co trzeba teraz do celi numer dwa i trzy .

Wampiry dały mi trochę sceptyczne miny ,ale grały dalej .Tym razem musiałam stanąć w drzwiach celi .W pierwszej było dwóch mężczyzn .Byli młodzi choć ich wygląd pokazywał ,że ostatnie lata ich życia były dość ekstremalne .

Ich umysły to było straszne miejsce jedne, w którym nie chciałam się nigdy znaleźć .To co widziałam było chore. Wampiry , które osuszyli, torturowali ,gwałcili .Ich mózgi zostały glamour .Urok był silny , ale mogłam go złamać. To była ostatnia zakryta karta na stole .

-Część ich wspomnień została glamour. W ich umysłach chcę spróbować go złamać. Dlatego potrzebuje ich dotknąć .

Isabel złapała pierwszego mężczyznę mocno za ramiona jedną dłoń umieściła mu na ustach żeby przestał przeklinać. Położyłam moją dłoń na jego czole skupiłam się na jego umyśle i zaczęłam pchać moje umysłowe macki. Byłam całkowicie w jego umyśle widziałam wszystko. Jego wspomnienia , strach ,marzenia ,plany .Część z tego była jak u każdej ludzkiej istoty później była tylko nienawiść, chciwość, kłamstwo .Tom nie miał łatwego życia, ale to nie tłumaczyło jego uczynków. Czułam się brudna.

Otworzyłam oczy wskazałam na drugiego więźnia. Tym razem Godric czynił honory .

Ten był tylko brutalny i pełen nienawiści .Był też najgorszego rodzaju szumowiną .Był gwałcicielem .Miałam ochotę wymiotować widziałam jego ofiary .Widziałam jak cieszyło go ich upokorzenie, strach i ból .

Płakałam dla siebie i dla tych skrzywdzonych kobiet . Potem zobaczyłam twarz dziewczynki .Miała brązowe włosy i zielone oczy .Czułam jego przyjemność i fascynację nią.

To był mój limit osunęłam się na kolana .Nie obchodziło mnie w tej chwili, że klęczę na brudnej posadzce, że będę miała kilka siniaków .

Mój żołądek falował walczyłam z odruchem wymiotnym .Nie słyszałam krzyków moich ochroniarzy ani warczenia wampirów. Mój umysł nie zarejestrował silnych ramion ,które mnie uniosły.

Ocknęłam się z transu czując mokry ręcznik na mojej twarzy leżałam na łóżku w sypialni .Luke stał w nogach a Godric z zatroskanym spojrzeniem przecierał mi twarz.

-Lepiej Ma petit?

Jego akcent był wyraźniejszy kiedy był zdenerwowany.

-Tak , chyba tak .Dziękuję, że mnie z stamtąd zabrałeś. Mogę prosić o szklankę wody .

Godric spojrzał na Luka . Opiekuńczo dotykał mojej twarzy szukając fizycznej szkody .Nagle szklanka wody i soku pomarańczowego zmaterializowała się przed moją twarzą.

Płyn smakował bosko i uspokoił mój żołądek .Starałam się brać po małym łyku. Po opróżnieniu obu szklanek spojrzałam na Godrica .

-Musimy porozmawiać i nie mam dobrych wiadomości .Isabel też musi wiedzieć ,musi zrozumieć.

-Co Ma petit ?

-Nie jestem w stanie tego dwa razy powtarzać .Proszę Isabel i musimy gdzieś gdzie nas nikt nie usłyszy proszę...

Robiłam wszystko żeby zrozumiał moje intencje .Próbowałam się podnieść ale jego dłoń zatrzymała mnie na miejscu.

-Leż proszę zaraz wszystko zorganizuje .

Spojrzał na Luka pochylił się i pocałował mnie w czoło po czym zniknął z prędkością wampira. Wilkołak był zmartwiony widziałam w jego umyślę mój obecny stan .Zgodziłam się z jego oceną wyglądam jak po ataku choroby. W pewnym sensie nie był błędny w swojej diagnozie .Pogłaskał moją stopę próbując dodać mi otuchy .

Zmagałam się z okropnym przypadkiem migreny .Pozostało mieć nadzieję ,że nie będę musiała nikogo przesłuchać tej nocy .

Licząc na kilka sekund odpoczynku zamknęłam oczy.

Musiałam zasnąć bo następne co widziałam były trzy wampiry skupione na mojej osobie.

Godric siedział obok mnie Isabel stała obok łóżka a nie znany mi wampir ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy zajął miejsce na krześle w rogu pokoju.

Drzemka pomogła ból głowy zelżał. Zastanawiałam się jak długo byłam nie przytomna .Potarła moją twarz.

-Lepiej Ma petit?

-Tak drzemka pomogła .Jak długo byłam nie przytomna ?

-Tylko 40 minut.

Godric posłał mi uspokajający uśmiech wampir w rogu pokoju wzdychnął głośno. Czy wampiry muszą wzdychać? Spojrzałam na niego Godric zaczął mówić.

-Sookie to Joseph Velasquez .Mój zaufany drugi porucznik.

Pochyliłam głowę w stronę wampira.

-Sookie Stackhouse .

-Miło mi ,ale może wrócimy do powodu tego zebrania.

Dał mi błysk kłów. Teraz była moja kolej żeby wzdychać miał rację im szybciej zaczniemy tym lepiej.

-Więc tak : wszystko jest ze sobą powiązane i tkwimy w środku politycznego gówna .

Godric chciał coś powiedzieć ale moja dłoń zatrzymała go w miejscu.

-Najpierw powiem co wiem potem będzie czas na pytania. Więc jak mówiłam Fots i ociekacze pracują razem .Nie wiem na ile świadomie pracują dla innych wampirów.

Atmosfera w pokoju była pełna napięcia i agresji wampiry to zwierzęta terytorialne.

-Zacznę od Fots .Zainteresowali się Hugo człowiekiem Isabel.

Wampirzyca zwężały oczy gotowa bronić swojego człowieka. Godric skarcił ją spojrzeniem kiwnęła głową na znak ,że ma swoje emocje w ryzach.

-Isabel , Hugo naprawdę cię kocha .Jest wręcz uzależniony od ciebie .To doprowadziło do jego rozwodu ,braku czasu na kontakt z córką po stratę klientów i szacunku wspólników w jego kancelarii. Jedynym marzeniem i frustracją , która pcha go w ramiona Newlina jest brak twojej zgody na uczynienie go twoim wiecznym towarzyszem.

Isabel była głęboko zraniona nie wiem czy przez działanie Hugo czy moje słowa ale widziałam początek krwawych łez w jej oczach .

-Oni go wysłuchali dali wsparcie i powoli piorą mu mózg .Szukają bezpośredniego dojścia do informacji .Hugo zaczął spisywać adresy, nazwy waszych firm .Tych znanych i nie znanych publicznie. Numer rejestracyjne samochodów adresy ludzkich towarzyszy , dawców.

Nie przekazał im dużo informacji o dziwo nie wiedzą o tym domu .

Informację były posyłane w dwóch kierunkach do kościoła i wampirów z Nevady .

Wampiry zastygły w bezruchu skupione na moich słowach teraz chciała bym móc czytać w ich myślach . Ostatnio czułam wzrost mojej telepatii .Mam nadzieję,że nie wiążę się z czytaniem ich umysłów. Kolejna rzecz do przemyślenia w wolnej chwili.

-Wątpię ,że Wielebny wie kto mu pomaga i skąd pochodzą pieniądze na finansowanie jego krucjaty.

Mają numery i opisy samochodów i nazwiska i adresy zwierząt .Wiedzą gdzie mieszka Stan i Isabel .Zresztą ich telefony domowe są na podsłuchu .Hugo miał założyć na rozkaz Wielebnego podsłuch w gabinecie szeryfa .Do tej pory nie miał okazji, ale na waszym miejscu bym to sprawdziła.

To tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej ociekacze są z Kansas ,ale aktywnie działali na ternie Nevady. Tam wpadli w ręce szeryfa .Zamiast ich zabić postanowili ich wykorzystać. Tom został szefem kobiety są tylko jako przynęta .To byłe prostytutki .Mają być użyte jednorazowo.

Wzdrygnęłam się te kobiety wystarczająco się nacierpiały w ich krótkim życiu żeby być wykorzystane jak kawałek mięsa. Zamknęłam oczy musiałam posortować fakty poczułam dotyk na policzku .Godric delikatnie głaskał moją twarz w jego oczach troska .Wiem ,że był niecierpliwy ale starał się mnie nie naciskać.

-Miały być przynętą na Stana i Isabel mieli ich podjąć i przekazać Fots .Mieliście być przesłuchani a potem zabici. Chodziło o to ,żeby szeryf miał pełne ręce roboty szukając wampirów.

Godric kiwnął ze zrozumieniem była to skuteczna technika na odciągnięcie od właściwego celu.

-Miałeś być bardzo zajęty i wyglądać na nie kompetentnego .

Wampiry pokiwały zgodnie na ocenę sytuacji plan nie uwzględnił telepaty i to był błąd .Inaczej powiódł by się idealnie.

-Wampiry z Nevady planują przejęcie. Na ich drodze stoi tylko Godric i jego dziecko szeryf Obszaru 5 Eric Northman .Nie wiem skąd wiedzą, że to twoje dziecko .

Masz być zajęty na tyle żeby nie zaszkodzić przejęciu .Boją się, że Eric weźmie tron dla siebie .De Castro planuję potem przejęcie Teksasu z pomocą Oklahomy a Arkansas będzie miał na deser. Dlatego finansuje potajemnie Fots żeby zająć miejscowe wampirze władze .Oklahomo knuję z Alabamą jak przejąć Missisipi .

-Ma petit to wszystko wyczytałaś z umysłów ociekaczy?

W jego glosie był rodzaj nabożeństwa zyskałam jego szacunek .Przynajmniej mój dar zyskał.

-Tak ,wampiry robiły plany dość głośno a ludzie mieli być poddani praniu mózgu. Nikt nie wiedział,że mogę złamać ich urok .

Jeżeli zostali złapani mieli nawet pod torturami przyznać że pracują dla Fots nic więcej nie Nevady nie wampiry .Brak luźnych końców.

Jeżeli Hugo podłożył by podsłuch na telefonach czy w domu wiedzieli by o wszystkich waszych ruchach.

-Tak zgadzam się .Isabel wezwij Hugo ,Joseph przesłucha naszych więźniów przy użyciu naszych metod .

Szeryf szczekał głośno rozkazy. Miałam ochotę nimi potrząsnąć czy naprawdę niczego się nie nauczyli ? Wampiry .

-Stop !

Krzyknęłam ten dźwięk zatrzymał ich w miejscu .Byli w stanie szoku zwykły człowiek ośmiela się krzyczeć na wampiry .Joseph warknął na mnie. Podniosłam ręce w geście kapitulacji i zaczęłam tłumaczyć:

-Nie możecie ich torturować to tylko wzbudzi podejrzenia. Trzeba działać subtelnie tak jak by nic się nie działo .

Wampiry były trochę sceptyczne szczególnie Joseph ,ale widziały sens takiej strategi.

-Masz rację trzeba urok ich oraz Hugo. Musisz go odczytać trzeba wiedzieć co dokładnie wie i ile był w stanie przekazać.

Isabel wyglądała jak by miała ochotę się wtrącić ,ale mądrze postanowiła milczeć. Joseph nie miał takich planów.

-Trzeba poinformować Króla i zorganizować jego spotkanie z telepatą.

I nagle byłam bardzo głęboko w wampirzej polityce .Spotkanie z królem nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego na przyszłość .

-To plan na później .Najpierw musicie dyskretnie sprawdzić nowe wampiry na waszym terytorium na pewno umieścili szpiegów .Nie mogli tylko polegać na ludziach .Najlepsze miejsce dla szpiega jest na widoku .Może nawet w pałacu. Po drugie, musisz bardzo dyskretnie skontaktować twoje dziecko .Nikt nie może złapać cień podejrzenia .Jeżeli tak bardzo chcą Luizjany i Teksasu mogą posunąć się do frontalnego ataku.

Starałam się być spokojna i tłumaczyć racjonalnie moje wnioski .Zyskałam nowy szacunek u szeryfa i jego dwóch poruczników. Było mi żal Isabel. Ona naprawdę kochała Hugo .Po tym co się wydarzyło zajmie jej wieki zaufać kolejnemu mężczyźnie.

Godric zaczął wydawać rozkazy w jakimś dawno zapomnianym języku .

Postanowiła chwilę odpocząć .Ostatnia doba była dla mnie pełna mało przyjemnych niespodzianek. Odniosłam wrażenie ,że to jeszcze nie był koniec .Do moich zmartwień doszło wrogie przejęcie i wampirzy władcy głodni władzy. Zastanawiałam się po co Nevadzie biedny stan jak Luizjana , Teksas rozumiem .Chyba tylko za Nowy Orlean choć nie do końca byłam przekonana .Było jeszcze coś tylko co i czy to ważne dla naszej sytuacji?

Miałam sporo spraw na moim skromnym talerzu .Kilka odpowiedzi na pewno dostarczy Godric .Czeka nas zabawa w detektywów .Zapomniałam o Ericu wiem ,że jest w stanie o siebie zadbać, ale martwiłam się .Mój wewnętrzny monolog został przerwany przez powrót Szeryfa.

-Dobrze się spisałaś Ma petit zawdzięczam ci bardzo dużo .

Powiedział poważnym tonem ,kiedy usiadł obok mnie na łóżku .Jego dłoń automatycznie zaczęła powoli masować moją łydkę. Pozwoliłam sobie przez kilka sekund rozkoszować się jego dotykiem. Niestety świat nigdy nie staje w miejscu ku mojej rozpaczy.

Skupiłam się na twarzy Godrica musiałam prosić go o przysługę mam nadzieję ,że pomoże w tym przypadku.

-Nie zawdzięczasz mi nic .Pomagam jeśli mogę a moja wolność zależy od tego czy żyjesz .Nie jestem głupia sądzić ,że jakiś wampir nie będzie próbował mnie do siebie związać.

-Cieszę się, że jesteś realistką Ma petit . Niestety nasza polityka to gniazdo węży .Można iść tylko w górę lub poznać prawdziwą śmierć. Królowie nie abdykują ani nie przechodzą na emeryturę.

Po raz pierwszy od kiedy go poznałam Godric przypominał zmęczone stworzenie z poprzedniego istnienia .Widać było ,że ma dość intryg i walki.

Teraz była moja kolej na pocieszanie .Powoli uniosłam rękę w kierunku jego twarzy .Wampir zamknął oczy i pochylił się do mojego dotyku .Widać było ,że tak prosty dotyk fizyczny daje mu ukojenie .Powoli przytuliłam go do siebie .Jego twarz była pochowana w moich włosach .Moja dłoń zatonęła w jego krótkich aksamitny włosach na karku ,drugą masowałam jego plecy. Wiem ,że to bezsensu wampiry nie cierpią z powodu napięcia mięśni. Jednak Godric rozkoszował się dotykiem zaczął mruczeć jak moja Tina.

-Pachniesz tak słodko Ma petit .Jak słońce , niebo i miód .

Powiedział wyrywając mnie z transu , w który wprowadziło mnie jego mruczenie .Nie tylko on korzystał z naszej zaimprowizowanej sesji przytulania. Niestety nie mieliśmy całej wieczności zbyt wiele rzeczy czekało na rozwiązanie .Z uczuciem tęsknoty odsunęłam się od szeryfa. Mogłam to zrobić tylko dla tego ,że mi na to pozwolił.

Po chwili ciszy zebrałam się w sobie

.

-Godric ociekacze, mężczyznę , którego trzymałeś jest gwałcicielem i pedofilem .Jego najnowszą obsesją jest córka jego własnej siostry .Widziałam co planuje jej zrobić .Możesz położyć na niego urok proszę dla tych wszystkich kobiet i dzieci .On jest jak wściekła bestia .Nigdy nie przestanie.

Łzy spływały po moich policzkach ,znowu czułam się brudna wspominając co widziałam .Instynktownie objęłam się ramionami .Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa powróciły z całą mocą.

Godric miał na twarzy swoją wampirzą maskę. Jednak jego ciało zdradzało oznaki tłumionej agresji .Pięści zaciśnięte a kły pokazały całą swoją zabójczo piękną długość.

-Oczywiście ,że to zrobię .On nie zasługuję na to żeby żyć.

Akcent wyraźny w jego głosie .Nazwij mnie złym chrześcijaninem ,ale nie wierzyłam w litość czy przebaczenie dla takich potworów .Ile istnień zniszczyli?

-Dziękuję.

Nie było więcej co mogłam powiedzieć .Wiem,że wampir rozumiał moje podziękowanie .

-Hugo pojawi się za chwilę , przesłuchamy go w tym pokoju .Joseph powinien wróci za kilka godzin.

Kiwnęłam głową na znak zrozumienia .Nie sądziłam ,że przesłuchanie adwokata przyniesie nowe fakty .Nerwowo zagryzałam wargi nie wiem czy miałam prawo pytać.

-Godric mogę cię o coś spytać?

-Tak choć nie mogę obiecać ,że odpowiem.

Tak wygląda wampirze zrozumienie komunikacji. Wydobycie z wampira prawdy czy choć prostej odpowiedzi przypomina próbę zawrócenia rzeki przy pomocy łyżki.

-Nowe terytorium to nie jest jedyny powód dlaczego Nevada chce przejąć Luizjanę prawda?

Godric przyglądał mi się ciekawie. Po dłuższej chwili kiedy porzuciłam już nadzieję na otrzymanie odpowiedzi. Wampir przerwał ciszę.

-Jesteś zbyt spostrzegawcza dla własnego dobra Ma petit. Tak sądzę,że De Castro jest głodny władzy .To stosunkowo nowy król w jego klanie jest wielu bardziej szanowanych i wpływowych .

Uważam ,że Filipe postanowił udowodnić sobie i innym kilka rzeczy .Bez względu na możliwe straty .Jeżeli wygra zyska wszystko , jak przegra jego klan zostanie poważnie osłabiony. Straci szacunek w naszym świecie i dużą część terytoriów .

Musiałam przemyśleć nowe fakty .Moje prognozy na przyszłość są mroczne . Zdobędę potężnych wrogów.

-To co możemy zrobić żeby go powstrzymać i utrzymać równowagę?

-Skontaktuję króla i radę klanu ,a także radę nad przyrodzoną .Niestety ubolewam będę musiał zdradzi twoje istnienie .Myślałem ,że mamy czas los zdecydował inaczej.

-Czyli więcej szalonych i głodnych władzy wampirów będzie mnie chciało.

-Dokładnie tak, przykro mi.

-To nie twoja wina .To cena ,którą płacę za moją niepełnosprawność.

Godric warknął na mnie .Wziął moją twarz w swoje dłonie ,patrzył mi głęboko w oczy .Nie byłam wstanie uciec przed jego oczami.

-To prawdziwy dar a ty Sookie jesteś cudownym stworzeniem zbyt dobrym dla tego świata.

Zrobię wszystko żeby cię chronić.

Nie było sensu komentować tej obietnicy wierzyłam mu tylko co oznacza wszystko .Następne dwie godziny przyniosły kilka nowych faktów .

Okazało się ,że mieliśmy szczęście Hugo planował jutro przekazać swoje informację .

Wampiry bez kłótni przyjęli moją propozycję podrzucenia fałszywych danych i zafundowania Hugo prania mózgu .Wybór był oczywisty albo my lub oni.

Dla mojej ulgi nie wiedział o mnie .Przynajmniej Isabel nie plotkowała w łóżku. Nie udało mu się też umieścić podsłuchu .

Stan odwiedził wszystkie ludzkie zwierzęta i usunął z ich pamięci ważne fakty. Było to raptem osiem dziewcząt w tym miss zazdrosna o uwagę Godrica z naszej pierwszej nocy .Nie było sensu wszystkich ich odsyłać wzbudziło by to zbyt wiele podejrzeń. Zostały tylko trzy i to mimo głośnego protestu Stana. Kiedy poznał fakty ucichł w obliczu nadchodzącej katastrofy.

Moja następna propozycja zdziwiła wampiry mnie zresztą też. Czasem moja głupota konkuruje z odwagą .

-Dysponujecie jakimś budynkiem w sąsiedztwie kościoła lub domu Wielebnego .

Godric przytaknął czekając na dalszy ciąg mojej wypowiedzi.

-Chciała bym dyskretnie w dzień nie zauważona posłuchać go .Może dowiem się czegoś nowego. Zabiorę ze sobą wilkołaki ale wolała bym uniknąć fizycznej wizyty w kościele .Chcę pozostać pod radarem tak długo jak mogę.

-Dobrze ,ale dostaniesz dodatkową ochronę .Blisko kościoła jest jeden z moich tajnych domów .Nic wielkiego i nikt o tym nie wie .Oficjalnie należy do starszej damy , która mieszka w Houston .Wielebny kilka krotonie usiłował go odkupić Bo leży dosłownie obok ich biur.

-Zgadzam się na ochronę .Myślę,że macie teraz dosyć roboty a ja potrzebuje snu .Proszę żeby twoi ludzie skontaktowali wilkołaki nie chcę nie porozumień.

-Isabel odstaw Hugo do domu .Wiesz jakie środki bezpieczeństwa zachować.

-Dobranoc Sookie i dziękuję.

Po tym oświadczeniu Isabel złapała adwokata ,który nadal był w transie i wyprowadziła z domu.

Godric szczekał rozkazy w starożytnym języku i oba wampiry zniknęły. Szeryf pomógł mi wstać z fotela .

-Porozmawiam z wilkołakami ,ale najpierw odprowadzę cię do łóżka .To była ciężka noc dla ciebie.

W ciszy udaliśmy się do mojego domu .Pracowałam nad umieszczeniem mentalnych tarcz z powrotem przed spotkaniem Barrego .Nie chciałam żeby widział wspomnienia z celi.

W domu Amelia i Barry kończyli sortowanie magicznych składników w mojej kuchnie. Pachniało co najmniej dziwnie .

-Hej cieszę się,że wróciłaś.

Amelia była zbyt głośnym nadawcą może ja byłam zbyt zmęczona .Była ciekawa co się wydarzyło oraz była zmartwiona moją bladością.

Barry patrzył na mnie dziwnie .Prosiłam wszystkich znanych bogów żeby jego tarcze były solidne. Niestety nie były chłopak zmienił kolor i pobiegł do łazienki .

-Amelio masz coś na sen zarówno Barry jak i ja będziemy tego potrzebować.

Nie pytała o powód byłam wdzięczna, że postanowiła chwilę być taktowna .Powlokłam się po schodach do sypialni .Nie miałam siły na prysznic ,umyłam zęby związałam włosy w luźny kucyk i przebrałam się w ulubioną koszulkę nocną.

Kiedy opuściłam łazienkę Godric siedział na łóżku czekając na mnie. Bez słowa pomógł mi się położyć zawinął mnie w kołdrę. Podał mi szklankę z zielonym wywarem od Amelii.

-Czarownica obiecała, że to pomoże i nie będzie snów.

Jak mogłam odmówić wdzięczna przełknęłam szybko niezbyt smaczny płyn i opadłam na poduszki.

Wampir pocałował mnie delikatnie w czoło.

-Wilkołaki znają sytuację i wiedzą o jutrzejszym dniu .Teraz wypocznij proszę.

Spojrzałam na niego sennym wzrokiem .

-Dziękuję Godric.

-Śpij Ma petit .

Uśmiechnął się po czym pochylił się i złożył delikatny, słodki pocałunek na moich ustach .Nie pamiętam kiedy odszedł ani nic innego .Ciemność dała mi potrzebne wytchnienie.

**Kolejny rozdział był trochę szybciej cóż nastój uderzył. Następny może za sto lat kto wie ;)**

**Błędy są wszystkie moje oczywiście. Życzę miłej zabawy ,do zobaczenia wkrótce .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Witam ponownie. Tęskniliście? Jak zwykle nic nie jest moją własnością : (nie dostałam Godric niestety …**

**Pomysł nadal jest Pettitgirl jak Luke i Mike i kilka innych postaci.**

**Teraz odpowiadając na kilka pytań, które otrzymałam.**

**1. Godric jak go widzę.**

**To nie jest nastolatek, nie pije, pali i ogląda MTV. Nic poza wyglądem zewnętrznym. Został zmieniony w młodym wieku .W wielu kulturach sprzed kilku wieków nastoletni mężczyźni i kobiety byli pełnoprawnymi obywatelami. Może był żołnierzem ,najprawdopodobniej miał żonę i dzieci .**

**W starożytnym Egipcie czy Rzymie zdarzało się ,że dzieci zasiadały na tronie. Więc to nie Emo nastolatek jak bywa przedstawiany w wielu historiach .Średnia długość życia ludzi w jego czasach to tylko trzydzieści kilka lat .**

**Dobrze powiedziałam co chciałam. **

**To jest bardzo długi jak na mnie rozdział .Miałam dylemat czy go podzielić. Postanowiłam opublikować w całości . Mam nadzieję ,że wiele wyjaśni lub pozostawi więcej pytań .Następny rozdział będzie krótszy .Nie wiem czy będzie to podsumowanie z punktu widzenia Godrica .Czy polecę dalej z fabułą i spotkamy Eric i Pam .Cóż może nawet Billa ;)**

**Walczę z nowym edytorem tekstu .Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy gramatyczne i ortograficzne .Polski nie jest moim ojczystym językiem. **

**4. Nie posiadam żadnych korzyści materialnych z pisania tych postaci .Wszystko jest własnością HBO , Balla i Harris**

_ROZDZIAŁ 10, czyli skomplikowane jest życie wampira...i telepaty._

Z perspektywy czasu jestem wdzięczna Amelii za magiczną pigułkę nasenną. Kilka następnych dni było wyczerpujących zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie.

Po kolei .

Poranek po przesłuchaniach zebraliśmy się o 8.00 rano w kuchni w celu planowania operacji.

Wilkołaki były w pełnej gotowości bojowej po ich rozmowie z Godric.

Barry siedział blady i mizerny przy stole. Postanowiłam wykorzystać go jako drugą linie obrony.

Luke miał gotową broń, samochody i przebrania. To podsunęło mi pomysł,żeby zmienić wygląd. Trzeba dmuchać na zimne . Rozsądnie postanowiłam zadać kilka pytań .W głowie dopracowując mój własny plan.

- Czy ten dom ma ogród ?

Mike patrzył zaciekawiony.

- Tak i to nawet dość duży z tego, co mówił Godric. Dlatego Newlin chciał go odkupić. Mógł, by rozbudować swoje centrum słońca. Teren jest ogrodzony malowniczym drewnianym płotkiem.

To pasuje idealnie do moich planów. Kto zwraca uwagę na ogrodnika? Będę na tyle blisko ich biur, że mogła, bym słuchać dzięki telepatii. Będę potrzebować kilku rzeczy i małej pomocy Amelii .

Czarownica miała też inne ważne zadanie musiała wzmocnić ochronę naszego domu i biura. Na razie naszą główną bazą operacyjną zostanie dom. Trzeba zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Barremu. Mogła, bym prosić Claude, aby go ukrył.

- Chłopaki , Amelio będę potrzebować waszej pomocy. Muszę mieć przebranie ogrodnika , zmienić mój wygląd .

Luke wyglądał jak by miał ochotę się kłócić. Uciszyłam go ręką.

- Muszę zmienić wygląd inny makijaż ,kolor włosów, Amelia mi pomoże.

Po czym spojrzałam błagalnie na czarownice. Uścisnęła moją dłoń.

- Musimy odwiedzić centrum ogrodnicze i kupić jakieś sadzonki kwiatów. Amelio, chcę cię prosić, żebyś wzmocniła okręgi ochronne wokół domu . Co do ciebie Barry to zostaniesz na razie w ukryciu. Skorzystasz z ochronny, jaką daje dom i wampirzy schowek.

Teraz Barry miał ochotę protestować, czuł się odsunięty na bok i bardzo nie przydatny. Jednym słowem kolejny urażony mężczyzna.

- Nawet tak o sobie nie myśl dostaniesz dużo pracy. Musisz przy pomocy komputera dowiedzieć się kilku rzeczy. Potrzebuję poznać kto organizuję kontakt pomiędzy Fots a Nevadą. Pośrednikiem musi być człowiek stawiam na jakąś kancelarie lub coś w tym stylu. Po naszym wyjeździe zamkniesz się w piwnicy i pozostaniesz na nasłuchu telepatycznym ze mną. Musisz też skontaktować na numer alarmowy Pana C. Zawiadom Lunę ,że pozostaniemy zamknięci na kilka dni. Będzie miał zapłacony za ten czas.

Barry wyglądał na zadowolonego powierzonym mu zadaniem. Amelia rozważała zmianę mojego wyglądu. Chłopaki planowali załatwić kilka rzeczy nasza operacja zapowiadała się na taktycznie dopracowaną.

Godzinę później kilka rolek bandaża, zmywalna farba do włosów i nadmiar makijażu plus bronzer na ciele wyglądałam jak prostytutka. Dzięki rolce bandaża zmniejszyłam rozmiar biustu. Było to nie wygodne ,ale skuteczne rozwiązanie.

Patrząc w lustro miałam problem z rozpoznaniem mojej osoby. Moja skóra była mocno brązowa , włosy ciemny matowy brąz , brwi pokryła kredka w kolorze czarnym plus cienie na powiekach i różowa szminka à la lalka Barbie .Brakuję tylko gumy do żucia .Moje oczy nadal były widoczne ,ale okulary w oprawkach pomogły .Stare trampki plus mocno wyciągnięta koszulka Barrego dopełniły reszty.

Wilkołaki były pod wrażeniem mojej małej metamorfozy. Luke zastanawiał się gdzie są moje cycki.

.Dostarczyli mi używany strój roboczy i gumowe rękawice .Po krótkim pożegnaniu i znaczącym spojrzeniu na Barrego wyruszyliśmy.

Van był niebieski ,trochę brudny. Reklama na boku. Niczym się nie wyróżniał w korku mu podobnych samochodów. Kolejna firma sprzątająca czyiś ogródek lub dom. Jedyną różnicą ten samochód miał schowek pod siedzeniem na broń lub porwanego człowieka. Tak naprawdę nie chciałam znać prawdy .Czasami niewiedza to stan boski.

Kościół wyglądał , tak jak go zapamiętałam z ostatniej wizyty. Wypielęgnowany trawnik plus atmosfera histerii i fanatyzmu. Mimo wczesnej pory parking był w połowie zapełniony, Gabe przechadzał się po trawniku .Usiłował nas obserwować i wcale nie był dyskretny.

Mike zaparkował na podjeździe domu Pani Connery. Nazwisko wyłowiłam z głowy Luka był to ważne na pewno nasza wizyta nie zostanie zlekceważona skoro wielebnemu tak zależało na tym kawałku ziemi. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że to własność wampira.

Bez zbędnych komentarzy zabraliśmy się do rozpakowania samochodu, nosiłam skrzynki z kwiatami, Luke i Mike worki nawozu, drabinę, kosiarkę do trawy i całą resztę sprzętu. Wyglądaliśmy na profesjonalistów.

Mike miał przygotowany aparat z teleobiektywem miał nadzieję, że uda mu się dyskretnie sfotografować tajemniczego przedstawiciela z Nevady.

To była prawdziwa akcja szpiegowska. Mogłam się tylko śmiać pracowałam jako tajny agent.

Kilka godzin później i kilka litrów potu oraz posadzonych roślin wykoszonej trawy i oczyszczonych rynien mieliśmy towarzystwo. Po sąsiedzku do płotu podszedł Gabe .Ten facet powoduję u mnie dreszcze niepokoju. Wolałam jak był martwy.

Był skupiony na moim tyłku. Starałam się udawać, że go nie zauważyłam. Obserwował mnie. Jego myśli to mieszanka kiepskiego porno i policyjnej podejrzliwości .Spisał naszą rejestracje. Mam nadzieję, że chłopaki wiedzieli co robią biorąc ten samochód.

- Przepraszam, czy możemy się spodziewać powrotu właściciela?

Zapytał nikogo w szczególności, gapiąc się na mój tyłek. Powoli podniosłam się z kolan cały czas głośno żując gumę odpowiedziałam z przesadnym akcentem mieszkańców bagien Luizjany.

- Nie wiem dostaliśmy zlecenie to robimy.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Gapiłam się na Gaba. Mężczyzna był zniesmaczony moim prostactwem i akcentem. Zastanawiał się, z jakiej nory uciekłam .Czy potrafię czytać?

- Czyli nie wiecie nic.

- Gdybym wiedział to bym gadała nie, płacą mi za robotę niepieprzenie.

Był zniesmaczony moim prostactwem. Zrobiłam wewnętrznie szczęśliwy taniec. Muszę być dobrą aktorką. Nagle jego uwagę zwrócił drogi srebrny mercedes ,który wjechał na parking. Skupiłam swoja uwagę na samochodzie . Gabe się skrzywił wyjął telefon i zadzwonił.

- Są tu.

Nie wątpliwie zgłaszał się do Newlina. Postanowiłam przenieść moją uwagą na zaniedbane krzaki przy płocie. Usiadłam na ziemi udając wyrywanie chwastów zamknęłam oczy starałam się skupić na umysłach pasażerów samochodu .

Było to dwóch mężczyzn oboje po czterdziestce ,ubrani w drogie garnitury .Faktycznie byli ludźmi i pracowali dla wampirów .Powodem mojego zaskoczenia jeden z nich był prawnikiem. Zresztą został pozbawiony prawa wykonywania zawodu za korupcję .Nie miał też żadnych skrupułów moralnych pracując dla wampirów. Drugi to były policjant ,kochanek wampira o imieniu Ingrid .Byli zmęczeni podróżą i wylewnością wielebnego .Cieszyło ich poniżenie Newlina .

Kiedy wyda się, że pracuję z wampirami. To był plan Nevady. Po udanym przejęciu zdyskredytuje Newlina i pozbędzie się problemu. Wszystko było tak dobrze zaplanowane. Zastanawiałam się jak długo to planowano.

Mike dyskretnie stanął w cieniu drzewa usiłował zrobić kilka zdjęć. Znałam nazwiska mężczyzn .Nie sądziłam, że były prawdziwe ,a żaden z nich nie myślał o swoim nazwisku .Cholera .

Trójka udała się do biura, Gabe pozostał na parkingu nie spuszczał z nas oka.

Zabrałam się energicznie za prace. Luke wyjął kosiarkę i zaczął kosić mały trawnik z przodu domu obserwując okolice. Dodam, że ten kawałek zieleni był już idealny jak tu przyjechaliśmy.

Nagle ku mojemu rozczarowaniu na parking przyjechał dwa autobusy pełne opętanych ludzi. Dosłownie byłam bombardowana ich myślami .

Moje tarcze były opuszczone czułam się jak wrzucona w głębokie bagno nienawiści, złości ,strachu rozczarowania,ciekawości, podniecenia...

Musiałam przestać słuchać. Mike kiwnął na mnie wskazał na samochód posłusznie udałam się do Vana. Osiadłam na siedzeniu z butelką zimnej wodny, nadal psychicznie usiłowałam szukać Newlina i jego gości. Moja próba nasłuchu była bez owocna.

- Myślę, że nic więcej bez wzbudzania podejrzeń dziś nie uzyskamy. Czas do domu.

Podskoczyła na słowa Luka. Byłam tak skupiona na filtrowaniu myśli, że nie słyszałam jego podejścia.

- Chyba masz rację.

Mike i Luke zaczęli pakować nas narzędzia, ja zbierała puste doniczki po sadzonkach. Nasza praca nie poszła na marne ogród prezentował się znakomicie .

W drodze powrotnej zauważyłam samochód, który wyraźnie nas śledził. Zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć Mike położył mi dłoń na ramieniu.

- Spokojnie Sookie to przyjaciele robili za nasze zabezpieczenie.

- Dzięki. Nie pytam czyi to był pomysł.

- Twój wampir dba o ciebie.

Miałam przebłysk jego rozmowy z szeryfem. Tak naprawdę to mieliśmy dużo zabezpieczenia było kilku ludzi, którzy czekali na sygnał o jakichkolwiek kłopotach .

Wilkołaki były zawodowcami .Nie udaliśmy się do domu tylko do siedziby firmy Home and Flower . Tam po pozbyciu się roboczych ubrań , zmieniliśmy samochód na niepozorny sedan .Jakich wiele. Ja zostałam schowana na tylnym siedzeniu i zakryta kocem .Podróż do domu zabrałam nam prawie godzinne. Luke chciał mieć absolutną pewność ,że nie jesteśmy śledzeni.

Szczęśliwie w domu moje pierwsze kroki skierowałam do schowka. Barry i Amelia każdy na osobnym laptopie poszukiwali informacji.

Mike poszedł sprawdzić wykonane zdjęcia oraz sprawdzić numer tablic rejestracyjnych mercedesa. Byłam przekonana, że był wynajęty. Może jednak coś znajdzie.

- Hej pracusiu i jak poszło.

Zapytała uśmiechnięta czarownica po oderwaniu wzroku od monitora.

- Mam trochę informacji to naprawdę nie jest dużo.

- My też nie,ale udało mi się wzmocnić okręgi z pomocą Barrego i zabezpieczyłam nasze biuro.

Skrzywiłam się na chłopaka. Zlekceważył moje polecenie. Nie chciałam myśleć co by się stało, gdyby został porwany. Pomyślałam o dziennych pracownikach wampirów lub agentach Fots.

Barry czytał moje myśli. Starał się wyglądać na skruszonego. Przynajmniej teraz ma świadomość ryzyka.

Po wymianie informacji naprawdę nie było tego dużo i wspólnym posiłku. Kurczak Amelii to arcydzieło. Mike był zachwycony .

Udałam się pod prysznic zmyć kamuflaż . Niestety musiałam pozostawić moje włosy jak są .Brąz to naprawdę nie mój kolor.

Przewidując kolejną długą noc postanowiłam się zdrzemnąć.

Zostałam obudzona przez wampira. Mojego ulubionego wampira.

Godric siedział na moim łóżku i gładził moje teraz brązowe włosy. Drugą ręką rysował delikatne wzory na moich plecach. Pełen relaks w towarzystwie starożytnego wampira w mojej sypialni. Dziwne może dla was dla mnie to już normalność.

Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Godric pochylił się ku mnie uwodzicielski uśmiech na moich ustach.

- Przyznam, że wolę cię jako blondynkę Ma petit.

- Ja siebie też. To tylko margines bezpieczeństwa.

Godric przeniósł swoją dłoń na mój policzek. Jego kciuk rysował kontury moich ust. Drugim palcem głaskał moją szyje .Nie wiedziałam, że mam tyle zakończeń nerwowych na moim podbródku.

Jego palce wędrowały po szyi na kość obojczykową .Z pozoru niewinna pieszczota zamieniała mój mózg w papkę. To było cudowne absolutnie erotyczne doznanie. Starałam się wrócić do powodu wizyty wampira w mojej sypialni. Nie to, co myślicie.

- Hmm,Godric rozmawiałeś z Wilkami.

Brak odpowiedzi. Jak zahipnotyzowany Godric śledził drganie mojej tętnicy. Jego palce masowały mój obojczyk.

- Tak, rozmawiałem to była dobra robota. Mamy zdjęcia plus twoje informacje jutro będziemy znać ich prawdziwą tożsamość.

- To nie wystarczy. Musimy wiedzieć, kiedy Fots ma zaatakować.

Nie przerywając pieszczot. Udzielił mi odpowiedzi. Jak byłam w stanie kontynuować w sposób zrozumiały tę rozmowę było całkowicie poza mną.

- Musicie jutro tam wrócić i spróbować poznać planowana datę. Uważam,że atak Nevady nastąpi w 24-48 H później.

- Postaram się. Jestem ciekawa czy kontakt z Nevady zostaje tu na miejscu, czy podróżuje między miastami.

- Moi specjaliści komputerowi już szukają, wampiry zostały postawione w stan alarmu. Muszą się meldować u Stana co godzinę. Wszystkie zmieniły miejsca zamieszkania .Podejrzewam, że atak Fots nastąpi przed świtem lub w dzień.

- Masz rację , co król sądzi na ten temat ?

Wampir wzdychnął czy one naprawdę muszą to robić? To taki ludzki gest , wyraz głębokiej frustracji.

- Król wie o wszystkim. Pilnie chce cię poznać. Nie ufa mu .Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.

Teraz była moja kolej na wzdychanie. Poczułam też uczucie prawdziwego strachu .

- Co on może zrobić dla mnie?

Zapytałam cichym głosem. Tak naprawdę nie chciałam znać odpowiedzi. To po prostu nie mogło być nic dobrego.

Godric wzdychnął kolejny raz. Chwycił mnie za nadgarstki. Masował je delikatnie kciukami .Dla mnie ten gest oznaczał ,że moja sytuacja jest bardzo poważna.

- Ma petit to polityka. Król w tej chwili jest wrażliwy. Jest jak ranne zwierze i równie niebezpieczny .Może mi rozkazać cię mu oddać. Może sprzedać cię za poparcie innego stanu przeciw Nevadzie lub odda cię De Castro w zamian za rozejm.

Byłam wściekła. Drugi raz przeprasza trzeci utknęłam między szalonymi królami. Chciałam coś zniszczyć, uciec na koniec świata lub rozpłynąć się w powietrzu .Łzy frustracji pojawiły się na moich policzkach.

- Ale, moje pochodzenie, założona firma …To miało mnie chronić.

- Przykro mi, o twoim pochodzeniu wiemy tylko my i tak powinno pozostać. Wiadomość,że jesteś wróżką spowoduję tylko zwiększenie pożądania twojej osoby.

Jesteś telepatką, wróżką i piękną kobietą. Twoja krew ma smak niebios i do tego jesteś inteligentna. .Idealny mały pakiet.

Dopóki twój dziadek nie uznał cię przed radą .Nie masz jej ochrony nie można zrobić wiele.

Wnioskuję, że Barry też jest telepatą ?

- Tak, nie oddamy go nikomu!

- Nic takiego nie mówię, to kolejny powód. Sprzedając was może zyskać bardzo wiele .W tym swoje istnienie. Będę cię chronić tak jak mogę .Król ma tylko 427 lat to nic dla mnie .Tylko ja nie chcę być królem. Pozycja szeryfa ma i tak zbyt wiele polityki. Niestety ze względu na mój wiek, kiedy pojawiam się na innym terytorium każdy władca obawia się przejęcia .W USA jest tylko 10 tak starych wampirów .Pięć zasiada w AVL , dwóch jest władcami , dwóch szeryfami i jest jeszcze Starożytna PA ona zasiada i przewodniczy Radzie.

- Co mam zrobić nie chcę, ci zaszkodzić?

- Ma petit wniosłaś słońce do mojej ciemnej nocy. Od prawie dwustu lat byłem po prostu znudzony, a ostatnie dwadzieścia powoli odbierało mi ochotę do życia. Nudna polityka ciągle te same małostkowe spory między wampirami, te same twarze, przewidywalne działania.

Życie dawno straciło jakikolwiek smak. Krew smakuję jak błoto, seks to tylko czynność mechaniczna, walki z energochłonnymi idiotami .To było moje istnienie. A potem pojawiłaś się ty. Słońce, intryga, ciekawość piękno i tego wszystkiego chce tylko dla siebie. Obudziłaś we mnie rzeczy , o których dawno zapomniałem.

Moja szczęka spadła na podłogę. Powinnam być wystraszona ,ale była podekscytowana. Może jednak jest dla nas jakaś przyszłość. Godric spojrzał mi w oczy.

- Wiem, że to dużo. Mamy czas , tak zbyt wiele się dzieje teraz . Znamy się bardzo krótko. Mam zamiar poznać cię bardzo dokładnie .Każdą część ciebie .

Zrobiło mi się gorąco. To była obietnica. Wampir pochylił się pocałował mnie słodko w usta. Pocałunek przeczył jego wcześniejszemu oświadczeniu .Był czysty i bardzo romantyczny.

- Dziękuję dam nam szansę, proszę bez pośpiechu. Chcę cię poznać. Spędzić z tobą czas.

- Trzymam się tej obietnicy. Kiedy sytuacja wróci do normy mam zamiar zabrać cię w kilka miejsc .

Teraz do powodu mojej wizyty. Z powodu naszej obecnej sytuacji oraz bezpośredniego zagrożenia ze strony króla chcę rozpocząć więź krwi. Wiesz co to jest?

- Tak to wzajemna wymiana po trzech razach staje się trwała.

- W dużym skrócie tak. Ze względu na mój wiek nie musimy dopełniać więzi. Wystarczy jedna wymiana oraz moje twierdzenie ciebie jako własną .Dzwoniłem do demona reprezentuję Fintana i Nialla .Prosiłem, żeby poinformował Księcia.

Demon sporządzi dokumenty na nasze oficjalne wiązanie. Po podpisaniu jesteś moja wszystko o tobie .Ciało, krew dar twoje życie należy do mnie.

Zaczęłam hiperwentylację. To było trochę dużo do podjęcia. Co innego wymiana krwi co innego oddanie życia w ręce wampira .Czy ufam mu na tyle ? Odpowiedź brzmiała nie wiem .Po moich doświadczeniach z Billem i Eric miałam wątpliwości.

Boże gdzie jest Claude, kiedy go potrzebuje?

Wampir masował moje ramiona próbując złagodzić moje nerwy . Nie udało się .

- Ma petit musisz mi zaufać .Nie zrobię nic, żeby cię skrzywdzić.

- Chcę klauzulę na temat ewentualnej próby odwrócenia mnie .Nie chcę być wampirem .

Szsz. Ma petit nie mam takiego zamiaru .Nigdy nie zmienię cię wbrew twojej woli i nie sądzę, że jest to możliwe. Jesteś hybrydą wróżki .Nie wiem czy jest to możliwe.

Nie wiem co powiedzieć nie mam nic przeciwko wampirom, chyba że chcą mnie zabić lub mnie wykorzystać .Sama nie chcę być jednym z was .

- Rozumiem i uszanuje to .Teraz dosyć rozpraszania , nie mamy dużo czasu .Muszę spotkać króla.

Kilka głębokich oddechów później spojrzał na Godrica i skinęłam głową na znak zgody.

Położył się na łóżko obok mnie. Wziął mnie w ramiona , pociągnął na kolana . Robiłam wszystko, żeby nie napinać mięśni .

Moje pamięć wróciła do schowka Erica i naszej pierwszej wymiany .Czułam żal ,że nigdy tak naprawdę nie było nam dane spróbować być razem .Z zaangażowaniem Billa ,Urzędu , Nory nienawiścią Pam i wróżkami. Nigdy nie mieliśmy szans .Teraz wiąże się z jego stwórcą. Ironia losu nieprawdaż?

Godric obserwował mnie .Szukając oznak protestu.

- Jesteś gotowa ?

- Tak ,jak mogę być w tej sytuacji .

- Nie robiłem tego dla nikogo od czasu mojego dziecka .Nasza krew jest święta .Dając ci moją krew .Daję ci obietnicę . Zabiję ,żeby cię chronić .

Będę cię chronić .Będę dla ciebie w każdy sposób ,jaki będziesz chciała. Jako przyjaciel , kochanek , partner .

Miałam łzy w oczach ,to była poważna sprawa dla wampira takiego jak Godric .Krew jest święta. Bill chyba nigdy nie nauczył się tej lekcji. Praktycznie biegał z otwartym nadgarstkiem. Porzuciłam tą przykrą myśl. Godric to na pewno nie Bill.

- Ugryzę w nadgarstek . Będziesz pić ,aż rana się nie zamknie .Rozumiesz?

- Tak weźmiesz krew z szyi?

Szeryf przytaknął .Uniósł nadgarstek do ust. Usłyszałam nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie dzwięk rozdzieranego ciała . Po czym przesunął ranę do moich ust .

- Pij mała dziewczynko!

To był wyraźny rozkaz. Dziwnie komenda mi nie przeszkadzała .Ujęłam jego nadgarstek zamknęłam usta na ranie.

Zaczęłam pić jego krew .Tylko że, to nie smakowało jak krew. Była pyszna w dziwny niepokojący sposób .Jak bukiet wykwintnego wina , płynna czekolada , cynamon, miód przyprawione odrobiną lawendy .Smak był nie powtarzalny .

Była tak zajęta poznaniem smaku Godrica, że nawet nie poczułam ,kiedy jego kły przebiły moją skórę .

Godric zacisnął drugie ramie na mojej tali ciągnąc mnie bliżej do siebie. Wydał głośny pomruk zadowolenia. Wymiana miałam podobny wpływ na niego. Czułam jego podniecenie wciśnięte w moje biodro .Jego ciało wibrowało z zadowolenia .

Z każdym pociągnięciem krwi z mojego ciała czułam początek orgazmu . Jęknęłam w jego nadgarstek. Nie mogłam przestać pić ,mimo że rana szybko się zabliźniała .Kolejne pociągnięcie krwi pchnęło mnie na krawędź. Moje mięśnie napięły się gwałtownie, kiedy poczułam gwałtowną falę orgazmu .

Krzyknęłam głośno jego imię. Czułam jego satysfakcję tak jak była moja własna .Czułam jego radość, posiadanie, namiętność hamowaną żądze. Jednym słowem czułam Godrica.

Był oparty o zagłówek jego ramie nadal zaborczo na mojej talii oczy zamknięte. Na jego twarzy gościł wyraz spokoju i radości. Mówił spokojnym zrelaksowanym głosem .Nagle otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie.

- Czuję cię Ma petit twoją przyjemność , zdziwienie , szok ….przerażenie? Dlaczego jesteś przerażona ?

- Czuję cię.

Tylko tyle byłam w stanie powiedzieć.

Prawda cię ocali Stackhouse.

- Na tym polega wymiana Sookie. Będziesz miała poczucie mojej osoby, kiedy będę czuł wyjątkowo silne emocje możesz odczuć ich echo w swojej krwi.

- Nie rozumiesz. Czuję cię wszystko o tobie. Twoją radość, posiadanie nawet twój orgazm jak był mój własny.

Zarumieniłam się gwałtownie. Tak nadal nie jestem w stanie omawiać niektórych tematów szczególnie siedząc na teraz wyraźnie mokrych spodniach pewnego wampira.

Teraz poczułam zdziwienie, ciekawość i zadowolenie.

- Może to ze względu na twoje dziedzictwo i na naszą bliskość .Nie przeszkadza mi to. Mogę zablokować naszą więź całkowicie lub pozostawić tylko małą nić .

- To nie jest złe tylko trochę mylące. Muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić .

Bardzo szybko nauczysz się rozdzielać uczucia. Niestety ,mimo że nie mam nic przeciwko kontynuacji tego wieczoru z tobą. Król wymaga mojej obecności .

Odpocznij jutro czeka cię kolejny dzień pracy .Wilki wiedzą wszystko wszelkie nowe informacje Isabel przekaże bezpośrednio do nich.

Mam prośbę. Nie wpuszczajcie do domu żadnego innego wampira oprócz mnie i Isabel. Szczególnie uważaj na Josepha, jest dzieckiem króla. Nie ufam królowi .Jeżeli pojawi się inny wampir natychmiast dzwoń do mnie lub Isabel .Ostatecznie do demona jest na bieżąco w naszej sytuacji. Podpisz umowę jak tylko ją dostaniesz muszę ją pokazać królowi. Postaram się wpaść jutro albo wyśle Isabel.

Zeszłam z jego kolan i oboje wstaliśmy. Ramię Godrica nadal trzymało mnie zaborczo w pasie. Obrócił mnie delikatnie do siebie .Jego usta odnalazły moje .To było jak powrót do domu .Rozchyliłam moje usta dając mu lepszy dostęp .Moje ręce zaplątane w jego włosy jego dłoń trzymała moje włosy .Nasze języki walczyły o dominację. Nie było wiadomo gdzie zaczynam się ja, a gdzie Godric. Byliśmy jednością. Atmosfera między nami była elektryzująca .W tym momencie chciałam go .Tu i teraz .Reszta świata mogła zniknąć. Byliśmy tylko my . Niestety wszystko ,co dobre ma swój koniec .Dzwonek komórki szeryfa przywołam nas do rzeczywistości.

Usłyszałam kilka przekleństw w starożytnym języku. Czułam jego irytację i żądze .Oboje walczyliśmy .

- To Isabel muszę iść .

Pochylił się i pocałował mnie delikatnie w opuchnięte usta. Jego kły teraz widoczne, rozszerzone źrenice i nagła wypukłość w spodniach zdradzały jego niechęć do wyjścia. Przytulił mnie mocno wdychając mój zapach pocałował mnie w czoło.

- Śpij dobrze Ma petit.

I zniknął dokładnie. Odleciał z mojego balkonu. Zamknęłam drzwi nie chciałam więcej nieproszonych gości. Postanowiłam porozmawiać o naszej sytuacji z moimi współlokatorami.

Rozmowa jak zakładałam przebiegła w ciszy. Od czasu do czasu słyszałam pomruk Luka lub prychnięcie Mika.

Mózg Barriego uległ przeciążeniu. Walczył z instynktem ucieczki ,starałam się go pocieszyć ,że nikt jeszcze nie wie o jego talencie .Dopóki pozostanie w ukryciu w domyśle w schowku będzie bezpieczny .

Amelia za to była podekscytowana lekko wystraszona a reszta jej myśli była w języku łaciński co domyśliłam się były zaklęcia.

Mike potwierdził słowa Godrica o królu.

Michael Donato .Tak nazywał się obecny król ,miał tylko 427 lat. Zabił poprzedniego władcę swojego małżonkę .Co za niespodzianka .Słyną z bezwzględności i politycznych intryg .Do Teksasu przybył 130 lat temu jako nowy małżonek zmarłej królowej. Po 45 latach knucia króla spotkała swój koniec a on został królem.

Piastował swój tron od 85 lat .Tylko dlatego ,że był paranoikiem .Zatrudniał silnych szeryfów i był głodny władzy .Kilka lat temu planował przejąć Luizjanę .Niestety dla niego Sophie Anne była równie bezwzględna .Teraz sam był na celowniku i osaczony .Nawet we własnym klanie był nielubiany. Nikogo nie ucieszył atak Nevady, ale bez czegoś cennego w zamian nie udzielą mu poparcia. Tym czymś miałam być niewątpliwie ja .

Po tej bardzo przygnębiającej nocy wszyscy udaliśmy się do swoich sypialni. Luke czuwał na piętrze , Barry zamieszkał w piwnicy .

Mike i Amelia szukali kolejnych zabezpieczających zaklęć. Nie wiem czy im się udało ,padłam w objęcia Morfeusza.

Długi sen nie był mi przeznaczony. Zbudziło mnie delikatne pukanie do okna .Podniosłam głowę mamrocząc niespójnym głosem przekleństwa .Nie zapalając światła na bosaka udałam się do okna .

Na balkonie jak by nigdy nic stał Godric. Szybko otworzyłam drzwi, żeby go wpuścić .Dwie rzeczy wydarzyły się jednocześnie Godric przekroczył próg i zamknął okno, nagle drzwi do mojej sypialni stanęły otworem .Luke bardzo nagi z bronią w ręku gotowy rzucić się na intruza . Godric popchnął mnie z linii strzału zasłaniając mnie swoim ciałem .Jego ruch spowodował, że nie mogłam bezczelnie gapić się na nagie bardzo atrakcyjne ciało wilka. Jeszcze chwila mogła, bym zacząć się ślinić. Godric prychnął czując przypływ mojego pożądania.

Luke nie zważał na szeryfa. Patrzył na mnie i zapytał :

- Sookie wszystko w porządku.

- Tak, Luke możesz iść spać. Jestem ok.

Powiedziałam zachrypniętym głosem. Robiąc wszystko byle nie gapić się na ciało wilka. Luke zastanawiałam się co do cholery się dzieje i dlaczego wampir wrócił. Wątpiłam ,że powód był romantycznej natury.

- Godric nie chcę zabrzmieć niegrzecznie . Co tu robisz tak krótko przed świtem?

Spojrzałam na zegarek 4.55 .To było niepokojące.

- Król trzymał mnie tak długo w pałacu, żeby nie dotarł do ciebie przed świtem. Widocznie nie może dokładnie ustalić gdzie mieszkasz .Demon i Czarownica zrobili kawałek dobrej roboty. W poszukiwaniu ciebie przeszukał wszystkie moje własności w Teksasie. To było śmieszne.

Może dla niego, czyli król (kolejny jak mnie pamięć nie myli) ma nie zdrową (oczywiście dla mnie) obsesję na punkcie mojej skromnej osoby.

- Proszę o to dokumenty. Musisz je podpisać. Rano odbierze je zaufany posłaniec Demona.

Po czym wręczył mi gruby plik dokumentów i śmieszne pióro. Jak do cholery mam pisać piórem. Wyczuł moją frustracje wyjaśnił.

- Dokumenty podpisujemy krwią.

Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Szczerz miałam ochotę zwrócić zawartość żołądka.

- Racja .Muszę to teraz podpisać?

Nie odpowiedział. Podszedł do lampy i włączył światło. Na twarzy miał wampirzą maskę tylko jego oczy zdradzały frustrację , którą odczuwał.

- Ma petit do świtu pozostało tylko 12 minut. Mamy wiele do omówienia. Mimo że mój wiek pozwala mi na dłuższe pozostanie w stanie przytomnym. Słońce nie jest dokładnie moim przyjacielem.

Cholera myślałam, że mamy więcej czasu. Jeżeli ma więcej do powiedzenia sytuacja musi być tragiczna .Przynajmniej moja.

Myśl Stackhouse główny schowek zajęty przez telepatę. Barry na pewno nie ma ochoty poznawać wampira w swoim łóżku. Godric nie byłby bezpieczny spędzając tam dzień. Cenne sekundy mijały aż miałam objawienie. Claude pokazał mi drugi ukryty schowek, o którym nikt nie wie. Bardziej panik room ,w którym w razie potrzeby mogłam się ukryć. Decyzja podjęta musimy sobie zaufać.

- Choć nie mamy wiele czasu.

Godric zamknął drzwi balkonowe. Ja zablokowałam drzwi sypialni. Chwycił moją wyciągniętą dłoń i podążył za mną. Dzięki więzi czułam jego ciekawość.

Po cichu udaliśmy się do garderoby. Zasunęłam drzwi, przeszłam do półki z butami po prawej stronie wsunęłam rękę i wymacałam uchwyt z metalicznym kliknięciem ukazały się zamaskowane drzwi, które odsłoniły metalowy tunel z długa drabinką prowadzącą na niższy poziom. Zejście przypominało trochę schowek Erica. Światło zapaliło się automatycznie. Godric spojrzał w dół i się uśmiechnął.

- Zejdź pierwszy. Zabezpieczę drzwi.

Wampir z wrodzonym wdziękiem zsunął się po drabinie. Stanęłam na progu zamknęłam drzwi .Nic nie zdradzało postronnemu obserwatorowi istnienie tajnego pokoju.

Droga na dół była długa przynajmniej dla mnie. Kiedy osiągnęłam pokój Godric zdążył już wszystko przeszukać.

Nie wiedziałem, że masz tyle tajemnice Ma petit. Codziennie mnie zaskakujesz.

Zarumieniłam się na komplement. Choć schowek był bardziej moją ostatnią linią obrony w razie ataku. Teraz służył jako nocleg dla mojego wampira. Stop, od kiedy on jest mój ?

- Nikt nie wie o tym pomieszczeniu, jego budowniczowie nie przebywają w naszej płaszczyźnie. Dziadek kazał zbudować go dla mojej ochrony. Jest zabezpieczony .To podobno silna magia nikt ze złymi intencjami wobec mnie nie może tu wejść a wampiry potrzebują zaproszenia. Wszystkie oprócz ciebie. Masz moją krew.

Schowek to była luksusowo urządzona sypialnia z aneksem kuchennym, łazienką i małym biurem.

Wszystko utrzymane w odcieniach granatu i beżu. Centralny punkt stanowiło królewskie łoże (nie pytajcie po co) ,dwa fotele , stolik i kanapa dopełniały reszty .Na ścianach wisiały akwarele , podłogę pokrywało drewno i delikatny puszysty dywan w kolorze piasku.

Godric poklepał miejsce obok niego na łóżku. Usiadłam , wolałam usłyszeć złe wiadomości na siedząco.

Wampir chwycił moją dłoń. Jego palce kreśliły wzory na nadgarstku. Kto by pomyślał, że skóra w tym miejscu jest tak wrażliwa .

- Sookie nie mam najlepszych wiadomości. Dzięki moim szpiegom wiem, że król prowadzi negocjację w celu wymiany ciebie na pomoc w ataku .Prosił mnie dziś o zorganizowanie spotkania z tobą .Mimo że, nie mam na to ochoty musimy w nim uczestniczyć. Nie mam zamiaru cię oddać . Musisz podpisać dokument i wymienić ponownie krew .

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. To trochę dużo umowa, więź i spotkanie z królem. Otworzyłam usta i zaraz je zamknęłam co mogę powiedzieć .

- Nie mamy czasu na panikę Ma petit nic ci się nie stanie. Nie dopuszczę do tego. Tylko proszę mi zaufać.

- Postaram się ja jestem tylko przerażona sytuacją .Jestem tylko człowiekiem mam prawa .

- Szzzzzz Ma petit i nie jesteś tylko człowiekiem .Poradzimy sobie.

- Mam nadzieję.

Powiedziałam słabym głosem. Miałam łzy w oczach. Byłam zła i zdegustowana zachowaniem wampirów .Dla nich nikt oprócz nich samych nie jest ważny , mają gdzieś prawo ,wolność .Jestem tylko kawałkiem mięsa i powodu mojego dziwactwa jestem cennym mięsem .

- Podpisz umowę.

Wskazał na rozłożone dokumenty na stoliku. Na chwiejnych noga poszła ku mojemu przeznaczeniu. Pobieżnie przejrzałam umowę .Z dokumentu wynikało, że Godric staje się moim właścicielem .

Moje ręce drżały, kilka głębokich oddechów pozwoliło mi złożyć podpis. Faktycznie atrament stanowiła moja krew. Nie zauważyłam, że wampir stoi obok mnie .Delikatnie wyjął pióro z moje dłoni zakuł swój palec i podpisał .

- Jesteś moja Ma petit. Stało się. Obiecuję. Nie pożałujesz.

Delikatnie chwycił mój skaleczony palec i potarł trochę swojej krwi na ranę.

Straciłam siebie. Mam nadzieję, że postępuję słusznie. Nadzieja matkom głupców.

- Teraz zrobimy drugą wymianę .Jutro, jeżeli król zapyta a na pewno to zrobi. Potwierdzisz ,że wymieniliśmy krew trzy razy .Nie chcę cię wiązać na siłę do mnie .Jeżeli będziesz chciała zakończyć więź zrobisz to z własnej woli.

- Postaram się .Nie będzie w stanie sprawdzić czy mamy pełną więź ?

- Nie. Musisz tylko skłamać. Poza tym nie mówisz nic .Nie masz prawa wypowiedzi bez pozwolenia .

Czułam się pokonana. Co ja zrobiłam ? Gdzie do cholery jest Claude, kiedy go potrzebuje.

- Spotkanie jest o 23.00 Isabel dostarczy cię do pałacu. Słuchaj jej poleceń .Zaufaj mi wyjdziemy z tego .

Kiwałam głową jak osiołek ,było mi wszystko obojętne .Godric to honorowy wampir oby dotrzymał słowa.

- Choć Mała trzeba krew i spać. Słońce już wstało.

Zaprowadził mnie do łóżka. Z komody wyjął ciepły koc. Otulił mnie dokładnie. Szybko pozbył się kaszmirowego swetra, butów .

Na moje szczęście pozostawił spodnie .Nie było to pocieszające .Miałam doskonały widok na jego mięśnie brzucha i tatuaże .Mniam ,nie sądziłam ,że takie mięśnie istnieją .Gdyby nie nasza obecna sytuacja chciałabym całować, lizać...reszty możecie się do myśleć .

Godric miał typowy wyraz samozadowolenia na twarzy. Moje policzki zdobił rumieniec , gapiłam się na niego bezczelnie.

- Podoba ci się widok Ma petit ?

Wydałam dźwięk coś pomiędzy prychnięciem , wampir tylko się śmiał .Kochałam jego śmiech .Przynajmniej jedno z nas się dobrze bawiło.

Wsunął się obok mnie na łóżku .Leżał na boku głowa oparta na zgiętym łokciu .

- Moje ciało należy do ciebie. Nie martw się nie zrobię nic czego nie chcesz. Zresztą nie mamy czasu dziś .

Pociągnął mnie w ramiona, znajome chrupnięcie i krwawy nadgarstek wylądował na moich ustach. Bez zastanowienia zaczęłam pić .Czułam jak Godric sztywnieje w moich ramionach, słyszałam warknięcie wymiana bardzo go cieszyła. Lizał moją szyje i delikatnie zatopił kły .To powinno być zakazane czułam się tak dobrze .Starałam się nie podniecać, ale było to skazane na porażkę ,kiedy poczułam dłoń na swojej piersi .Jego dotyk, kły i krew opuszczająca moje ciało posłały mnie na krawędź .W tle słyszałam warknięcie wampir dołączył do mnie .

Zapanowała chwila ciszy przerywana tylko przez mój oddech i galopujące serce.

- To było doskonałe Ma petit. Śpij ze mną maleńka. Jutro czeka nas ciężka noc.

Pochylił się i złożył namiętny pocałunek na moich ustach. Smakowałam swoją własną krew .

Nie wiem co było potem. Zasnęłam.

Obudziłam się w kompletnej ciemności w uścisku śmierci . Godic był ochronnie owinięty wokół mnie. Wolną ręką wymacałam lampę. Kiedy światło rozjaśniło pokój. Spojrzałam na Godrica.

Był taki spokojny. Teoretycznie był martwy . Ciemne włosy potargane, na ustach delikatny uśmiech .Leżałam i gapiłam się na niego. Mój pęcherz miał jednak inne plany .Po kilku próbach udało mi się wydostać z jego ramion . Pobiegłam do łazienki, która na szczęście była przystosowana dla ludzi .

Po obsłużeniu moich ludzkich potrzeb zauważyłam notatkę na komodzie.

_Ma Petit. _

_Isabel odbierze cię o 22. dla ciebie sukienkę i biżuterie ._

_Proszę zrób mi przyjemność i ją załóż. Spotkamy się w pałacu ._

_Cokolwiek będzie się działo proszę mi zaufać .Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić._

_Nie zapomnij dać dokumentów posłańcowi._

_Znasz zasady. Uważaj na siebie maleńka ._

_Twój Mistrz Godric_

Tylu, przekleństw nie słyszał nikt. Mistrz ja ci pokaże mistrza .

Zarozumiały, arogancki palant .Nie mogłam się powstrzymać stałam i przeklinałam .Niestety odbiorca moje złości nadal spał spokojnie .

Nic nie robiąc sobie z mojej tyrady.

Chwyciłam dokumenty, notatkę i udałam się na górę, zegar w mojej sypialni wskazywał 10. prysznic i wczorajsze przebranie byłam gotowa do pracy.

Mieliśmy gościa, bratanica Pana C. Dianthe siedziała w kuchni. Plotkowała z Amelią. W jadalni Luke czyścił broń. Nigdzie nie było widać Barrego .Sprawdziłam. Chłopak pracował na laptopie ukryty w schowku.

Dianthe nadal miała swój styl z braku lepszego słowa. Od oglądania jej ubrania bolały oczy. Miała na sobie różowe koronkowe leginsy, pomarańczowy top na ramkach i zieloną skórkową kamizele na nogach miała trampki w kratę .Całość dopełniały włosy w kolorze fioletowym.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Ukazując szpiczaste nie ludzkie zęby. Jej głos był piskliwy i przenikliwy mówiła szybko nie zostawiając miejsca pomiędzy słowami.

-WitajmusiszbyćSookieWujprzes yłapozdrowienia.

Co _udało mi się rozszyfrować jako. Witaj musisz być Sookie, wuj przesyła pozdrowienia._

- Hej Dianthe szeryf uprzedził mnie o twojej wizycie, dokumenty są podpisane. Pozdrów ode mnie wujka. Poproś, żeby poinformował Dziadka.

Po kiwała głową. Schowała dokumenty do małego żółtego plecaka, po czym wyrzuciła z siebie kolejny potok słów.

_-Wujwieowszystkimkazałciuważa ćnakrólaisłuchaćszeryfa. Muszęuciekaćwujczeka,dziadekjestświadomywkrótceAm elio, Sookie_

Co brzmiało mniej więcej tak : Wuj wie o wszystkim. Kazał ci uważać na króla i słuchać szeryfa. Muszę uciekać wuj czeka dziadek jest świadomy sytuacji. Do zobaczenia wkrótce Amelio, Sookie.

Po czym pobiegła do drzwi i zniknęła. Gdybym nie była tak zdenerwowana mogła, bym się tylko śmiać .Witaj moje nowe normalnie nie normalne życie .

Luke wszedł w przebraniu do kuchni z torbą wyładowaną bronią.

- Sookie , jeżeli jesteś gotowa mamy dużo pracy.

- Tak już idę. Tylko złapie coś do jedzenia.

Szczęśliwie Amelia upiekła muffiny. Kocham ciasto czekoladowe na śniadanie .Wiem nie zdrowe i złe dla figury .

Dlatego Amelia nosi rozmiar 34 a ja 38 . Kubek kawy poprawił mój nastrój.

Bez słowa udaliśmy się do firmy ogrodniczej, niebieski Van już na nas czekał. Podróż do kościoła upłynęła w milczeniu. Każdy z nas zmagał się z własnymi problemami. Ja po prostu robiłam wszystko, żeby nie myśleć o nadchodzącej noc .Miałam bardzo złe przeczucia.

Po rozmieszczeniu narzędzi każdy zajął się swoją pracą. Luke obserwował okolice udając, że naprawia dach nad werandą. Ja pracowałam na krzewami w rogu ogrodu całkowicie skupiona na nasłuchu osób w kościele. Liczyłam na mały cud .Gabe obserwował nas z okna korytarza .Myślał o nowych rekrutach i składzie broni. Zastanawiał się czy uda się wszystko przeprowadzić bez problemu.

Mieli już załatwione samochody ukryte w magazynie na obrzeżach miasta. Akcja miała ruszyć w czwartek zakładając,że mamy wtorek zostało nam bardzo mało czasu .

Denerwował się przyjazdem ludzi z Las Vegas. Nie lubił ich. Za to Newlin ich uwielbiał. Był podekscytowany zbliżającą się akcją. Uważał to za ukoronowanie jego kampanii zwalczania dzieci szatana.

Mój nasłuch został przerwany przez nadejście nikogo innego niż Pani Newlin. Uśmiechała się w bardzo sztucznie wymuszony sposób. Od jej słodyczy zanosiło mi się na wymioty ,nie tylko mnie czytając myśli Mika.

- Przepraszam miło was poznać jestem Sarah Newlin .Widzę ,że pracujecie dla Pani Connery .Mogę wiedzieć, kiedy możemy spodziewać się powrotu naszej kochanej sąsiadki ?

- Przykro mi proszę Pani, ale niestety nie wiem. Polecono nam dokonać drobnych napraw i zadbać o ogród.

Odpowiedział jej równie słodkim tonem Mike. Pani Newlin była zniesmaczona brakiem wiadomości jej mąż bardzo nalegał na zakup tego domku. Jej myśli biegły do jutrzejszej kolacji , którą wydawała na cześć gości z Las Vegas .Myślała także, o nowych bojownikach słońca , którzy mieli przybyć w czwartek .

- Nie będę wam przeszkadzać miłej pracy kochani.

Wróciliśmy do swoich zajęć. Szukałam umysłu Wielebnego, nie udało mi się go zlokalizować. Wyłowiłam jeszcze kilka przydatny wiadomości z umysłu jego współpracowników .

Mijały godziny Luke był coraz bardziej nerwowy. Mike myślał, że powinniśmy wracać. Powoli zaczęliśmy sprzątać narzędzia Luke zaniósł drabinę do samochodu , Mike zbierał worki po nawozie .

Po spakowaniu opuściliśmy nasze miejsce pracy, znowu panowałam między nami cisza.

Moje myśli ciągle biegły do godzin wieczornych, ale nie czułam ekscytacji czy radości tylko strach.

Kolejny raz uwięziona jak pionek na szachownicy.

Może Niall miał rację nie należę do tego świata.

Poczułam wstrząs w piersi jak gwałtowna iskra. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiałam ,że poczułam pobudkę Godrica. Odruchowo zerknęłam na zegar była 17.27. Faktycznie wstaje wcześniej .

Czułam jego emocje podniecenie coś z braku lepszej nazwy głód, ekscytację, skupienie, irytację. Trochę duże tego z samego rana nie sądzicie.

Wilkołaki rozmawiały ściszonym głosem. Mike spoglądał nerwowo w lusterko. Miałam nadzieję, że to wsparcie od wampira, a nie ludzie króla lub Fots.

Uciążliwa była ciągła zmiana samochodu, ale dawało to margines bezpieczeństwa. Nasza podróż została przerwana przez wypadek z udziałem kilku samochodów. Utknęliśmy w korku. Byłam sfrustrowana liczyłam na możliwość rozmowy z Godric, zanim opuści mój dom. To miało być tylko pobożne życzenie , mój telefon został w domu cholera.

I tak spędziliśmy kolejne dwie godziny, zanim udało nam się wyruszyć do domu. Luke robił wszystko, żeby przyspieszyć ten proces.

Do domu dotarliśmy o 20,20 cholera na progu stała zdenerwowana Amelia za nią Isabel. Mentalnie poszukałam Barrgo był bezpiecznie ukryty .Nadal w schowku .Jeżeli spędzi tam jeszcze kilka dni zamieni się w zombi.

- Wreszcie dzwonie i nikt nie odbiera …

Narzekała Amelia jej myśli były pełne makabrycznych scen. Bała się, że coś nam się stało , obecność szeryfa w domu podsunęła jej nowe powody do zdenerwowania.

- Isabel dzięki, że jesteś muszę ci tyle powiedzieć.

Wampirzyca chwyciła mnie za rękę i w ciągła do domu czarownica i wilki zamykały pochód.

- Wskakuj pod prysznic! Nie mamy dużo czasu, przyniosę ci kolację do sypialni.

Wbiegłam po schodach i szybko zrzucają moje przebranie. Miałam nadzieję, że nie będę zmuszona wrócić do domku Pani Connery.

Prysznic zdziałał cuda po zmyciu warstwy makijażu i trzykrotnym umyciu włosów w celu pozbycia się tego okropnego koloru czułam się jak człowiek. Złapałam butelkę olejku migdałowego natarłam dokładnie ciało włosy rozczesałam .Miałam dylemat jak się uczesać postanowiłam prosić o pomoc Isabel. O wilku mowa a Wampirzyca siedziała na moim łóżku czekając aż opuszczę łazienkę.

- Czego się dowiedziałaś Sookie. Znasz już datę?

To by było tyle na temat gry wstępnej, żadnych pytań o pogodę samopoczucie. Oh, wampiry.

- W czwartek w nocy. Planują porwać wampiry, mają ludzi i sprzęt ukryty w magazynie na obrzeżach miasta czekają na rozkaz. Mają broń i przeszkolonych ochotników.

Pani Newlin planuje kolację dla gości z Nevady na jutrzejszy wieczór. Podejrzewam,że przywiozą ostateczne rozkazy .

- Tak masz rację. Atak Nevady powinien ruszyć w niedzielę lub poniedziałek. W sobotę wampiry meldują się u szeryfa .Osobiście stawiam na poniedziałek .

Zjedz kolację.-wskazała na tacę kanapek i kubek herbaty- zadzwonię do Godrica.

Wyszła na korytarz. Słyszałam ich stłumioną rozmowę, nie byłam w stanie nic zrozumieć. Używali jakiegoś starożytnego języka wychwyciłam tylko swoje imię i nazwisko wielebnego. Postanowiłam skupić się na jedzeniu mój żołądek wydawał głodny warkot.

Isabel wróciła do pokoju. Trzymała kilka pudełek i pokrowiec na ubrania, który zawierał sukienkę.

- Twoje ubranie na dziś musimy się pospieszyć.

Z prędkością wampira pobiegła do łazienki po potrzebny sprzęt. Posadziła mnie przy toaletce i zaczęła suszyć i układać moje włosy. Następny w kolejce był mój makijaż . Po kilku minutach miałam miękkie błyszczące loki , które spływały mi na ramiona .Mój makijaż był bez zarzutu z rodzaju widywanych u modelek na czerwonym dywanie .

- Wow Isabel to jest arcydzieło nie sądziłam, że będę tak wyglądać.

Nie mogłam przestać podziwiać swojego odbicia. Wyglądałam pięknie.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba Godric będzie zachwycony.

Posłała mi uzębiony uśmiech.

- Sookie włóż sukienkę. Czas ucieka , mamy wiele do omówienia.

Szybko rozpakowała pudełka. Wyjęła piękne czarne lakierowane szpilki , małą pasującą torebkę .Następne pudełko wyjawiło komplet bardzo seksownej koronkowej bielizny .Był stanik typu push up, koronkowe majteczki , pas do pończoch , i jedwabne pończochy.

To było absolutnie piękne, seksowne i kompletnie nie w moim stylu. Stałam tak gapiąc się na łóżko .Miałam nadzieję ,że Godric osobiście nie wybierał tej bielizny. Ten pomysł spowodował gwałtowny rumieniec na moich policzkach.

- Sookie nie mamy czasu.

Isabel wręczyła mi bieliznę popychając mnie w kierunku łazienki. Mimo mieszanych uczuć pasowało idealnie. Jak poznał mój rozmiar? Postanowiłam zgłębić tę kwestię innej nocy.

Opuściłam łazienkę trochę skrępowana moją nagością. Isabel dała mi uspakajający uśmiech efekt zepsuły wystające kły. Suknia leżała na łóżku .Była wspaniała , elegancka w stylu gwiazd Hollywood lat czterdziestych .Ciemnoszara z połyskującego jedwabiu , długa do kostek z dużym rozcięciem sięgającym uda . Góra na szerokich ramionach odsłaniała sporo dekoltu .Mniejsze rozcięcie ukazywało spory fragment pleców .Założyłam szpilki , które pasowały idealnie .Isabel zaprowadziła mnie do lustra .

- Sookie wyglądasz spektakularnie.

Stała gapiąc się na swoje odbicie, nie mogła przestać patrzeć na tą piękną i elegancką kobietę w lustrze. Brakowało mi tylko limuzyny i czerwonego dywanu. Wampirzyca zamocowała na moich uszach kolczyki . Były to delikatne błyszczące kamienie w szlifowane na kształt łzy. Na szyi miałam długi łańcuszek , który idealnie podkreślał mój dekolt .Między moimi piersiami spoczął piękny błyszczący kamień oszlifowany jak kolczyki. To nie może być... To nie jest diament to wyglądało co najmniej na kilka karatów .

- Uh Isabel to nie jest, to co myślę...

Spojrzałam na nią błagalnie. Wskazując na mój dekolt. Isabel się tylko uśmiechnęła .

- Dlaczego nie Sookie każda kobieta potrzebuję diamentów czyż nie?

Zabrakło mi słów. Nie wiem ile to kosztowało suma na pewno była sześciocyfrowa . Cóż ,jeżeli dziś umrę .To umrę piękna i rozpieszczona i z diamentem na szyi.

- Sookie w drogę, bo się spóźnimy.

Potulnie podążyłam za nią. Zmówiłam krótką modlitwę o zachowanie równowagi w obcasach. Amelia i Luke siedzieli w salonie .Barry nadal preferował swoją dziuple.

- Sookie wyglądasz wow.

- Tak poślesz te wampiry do ostatecznej śmierci.

Luke był zachwycony moim wyglądem. Miał kilka fantazji na temat mojego biustu. Posłałam mu karcące spojrzenie. Starał się wyglądać na zawstydzonego .

Isabel pchała mnie do zaparkowanego granatowego mercedesa. Wampiry i ich samochody. Amelia pokiwała nam na progu.

Wampirzyca prowadziła jak na wyścigu, oddalaliśmy się od centrum w kierunku bogatych przedmieść. Nagle zjechała na stację benzynową .

Mnie pogania a o paliwie nie pamięta . Wampiry.

Obok nas zaparkował ciemny sedan .Z powodu ciemnych szyb nie widziałam kierowcy ,mogłam powiedzieć,że był wampirem. Nagle szyba została opuszczona ujawniają małą paczkę zawinięta w aksamit Isabel ostrożnie ją wzięła dając pokłon drugiemu kierowcy .

Jeszcze zanim szyba wróciła na swoje miejsce sedan odjechał .To było niepokojące spotkanie. Isabel ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku , wyjęła telefon .Zadzwoniła do Godrica wlew krwi poprawił moje zmysły wykładniczo .Rozmowa odbyła się kolejny raz w nieznanym mi języku .Miałam tego dość.

Isabel zakończyła rozmowę i podała mi aksamitną paczuszkę .Była stosunkowo ciężka.

Patrzyłam na wampirzycę z prośbą o wyjaśnienie. Aksamitny pakunek był przewiązany złoty sznurem .Bałam się co może być w środku. Isabel albo nie mogła lub po prostu nie chciała mi udzielić odpowiedzi .

Godric prosił ,aby ci przypomnieć o zasadach .Nie odzywaj się pierwsza. Jeżeli chcesz lub musisz coś powiedzieć proś o pozwolenie szeryfa. Zwracaj się z szacunkiem i nazywaj go Mistrzem .Król przebywa w swoim domu na obrzeżach Dallas .Będzie tylko kilka jego najbliższych współpracowników. Nie patrz na inne wampiry i obojętnie co będzie się działo podążaj za tym,co robi Godric. Nie patrz nikomu w oczy. Paczuszkę wręczysz Godric przed królem .Zostaw neutralny wyraz twarzy i nie rób scen. Inaczej wszyscy spotkamy śmierć.

Przerażenie to mój nowy stan psychiczny .Miałam żal do losu ,że podarował mi telepatie zamiast teleportacji .Gdybym mogła zniknąć i pojawić się w domu Gran. Wszystko byłoby jak dawniej przed, nastaniem ery wampirów.

Byłam roztrzęsiona .Reszta podróży przebiegła w ciszy .Moje dłonie były śliskie od potu .Nawet nie zarejestrowałam momentu, w którym dotarłyśmy na miejsce. Moje drzwi zostały otwarte i dwóch uzbrojonych strażników wraz z Isabel znalazło się przy moim boku. Nie miała szansy przyjrzeć się budynkowi.

Podwójne drzwi prowadziły do długiego korytarza .Kolejne drzwi strzeżone przez dwa potężne wampiry .Nie żartuje byli ogromni. Isabel coś powiedziała i zostaliśmy wpuszczeni do środka.

Moi dwaj strażnicy pozostali na korytarzu. Pokój był ogromną biblioteką połączoną z salą konferencyjną . Ciemna drewniana podłoga pokrywał drogi perski dywan .Ściany zasłaniały półki do samego sufitu pełne książek oprawionych w skórę .Po lewej stronie przy rozpalonym kominku stał Godric w towarzystwie trzech nieznanych mi wampirów.

Wyglądał oszałamiająco w ciemnoszarym garniturze i szarej koszuli idealnie dopasowanej do mojej sukni. Nerwowo ściskałam torebkę i paczuszkę w ręku.

Nasze przybycie zatrzymało toczącą się dyskusję.

Godric posyłam mi falę spokoju dzięki więzi ,nie lubiłam takiej ingerencji w moje uczucia. W tej konkretnej chwili była wdzięczna.

Wampiry odwrócił się w naszym kierunku .

.Godric podszedł powoli do mojego boku. Isabel cofnęła się w kierunku drzwi . Wzięłam głęboki oddech moje serce biło jak szalone .Niestety reakcja mojego organizmu nie pozostała niezauważona .Chwyciłam paczuszkę w obie dłonie i skłoniłam głowę.

Godric zabrał pakunek z moich wyciągniętych dłoni .Powoli tak aby wszyscy w pomieszczeniu widzieli rozwiązał ozdobny sznur odsłaniając połyskujący sztylet.

Nie był to zwykły nóż ,tylko misternie rzeźbiony starożytny nóż ceremonialny .Skąd to wiem zapytacie .Otóż podobny lub taki sam był przedstawiony na rycinie w jednej ze stary ksiąg, które Eric przechowywał w schowku.

To konkretne ostrze służyło do rytuału zaślubin.

Czas stanął w miejscu tak jak moje serce.

Jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywałam się w Godrica. Z czcią trzymał nóż do ust i pocałował ostrze .

-Akceptuję.

Powiedział donośnym głosem .

Wtedy wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy .Isabel wypuściła głęboki oddech .Krępy niski mężczyzna wydał głęboki zwierzęcy ryk ,który zakładałam ,że jest Michael Donato król stanu Teksas. Godric zbliżył się do mnie, a dwa inne wampiry stały sztywno jak figury woskowe.

Napięty moment przerwało pojawianie się Pana Cataledisa z grubą kopertą .Zawsze elegancki i nienagannie ubrany prawnik wyglądał jak by był w dużym pośpiechu .

Nie byłam w stanie odczytać jego umysłu. Demon wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i wstrząśniętego .

Podążyłam za jego wzrokiem. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od noża .Po chwili spojrzał na szeryfa potem na mnie.

Zreflektował się po kilku sekundach skłonił głowę do króla , który patrzył na Godric i mnie . Podszedł i wręczył królowi kopertę. Donato, chciał ją rzucić na biurko, ale coś zatrzymało ten ruch .Szybko zerwał woskową pieczęć i zaczął czytać . Przez jego twarz przemknęła cała gama emocji .Po czym wrócił do wampirzej maski . Spojrzał na Godrica i zaczął się głośno śmiać .Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu oprócz Pana C. sprawiali wrażenie zdezorientowanych .

Czułam napięte mięśnie szeryfa oraz jego zaskoczenie .Powoli podniosłam wzrok na inne wampiry przede mną .Król w rozmytym ruchu stanął blisko mnie .Godric warknął . Isabel przysunęła się do mojego boku .Donato z uśmiechem ujął moją dłoń i skłonił głowę.

- Księżniczko ,witaj w moich skromnych progach.

Powiedział zachrypniętym głosem z lekkim obcym akcentem .Godric dosłownie zesztywniał u mojego boku i jeżeli to możliwe zbladł. Czułam cały wir emocji dzięki więzi .Niedowierzanie, zaskoczenie ,obawa ,ale nie strach , złość ,desperację ,żal. Musiał zauważyć moją reakcję, gdyż szybko zamknął łączący nas link.

To nie było dobre . Co tu się stało? Byłam zdezorientowana , czułam się jak bym spadała. Król wyprostował się uśmiech nadal na jego ustach.

-Pozostaje mi tylko gratulować...

Moje serce biło jak szalone .Miałam ochotę krzyczeć .Podświadomie znałam odpowiedź .Tylko nie potrafiłam jej zaakceptować .

Wszyscy nadal staliśmy w bibliotece zamrożeni na swoich miejscach , tylko król wesoło przechadzał się po pomieszczeniu.

Kolejny raz chciałam się obudzić w mojej sypialni w Bon Temps .Tyle że, to był koszmar na jawie...

TBC

**Jak do tej pory najdłuższy rozdział. Wszyscy z was domyślili się co się stało . Jak myślicie jak zareaguje Sookie? Będzie walczyć czy ucieknie? Co było w liście do króla ? Kto dostarczył sztylet? **

**Tak wiem bardzo dużo pytań ...a jeszcze co z planowanym atakiem ? Kiedy pojawi się Eric i co powie o swojej macosze? Dlaczego Godric nie powiedział o swoim drugim dziecku?**

**Wiem jestem złośliwa .**

**Pozdrawiam wszystkich czytelników , zapraszam do dyskusji.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Witam to znowu ja. Serdecznie przepraszam za opóźnienie , niestety dogoniło mnie życie. Nie zdałam ważnego egzaminu i było dużo do nauki .Oprócz tego zaczęłam staż. Tak więc proszę o wybaczenie to po prostu życie .**

**Moja twórczość powstaje na bieżąco nie mam notatek .Jak nastrój uderzy otwieram laptop i piszę .To powód wielu nie dociągnięć, ale to tylko ja . Wybaczcie nikt nie jest doskonały.**

**Tak nadal nic nie jest moje ;( a tak bym chciała...brak, jakichkolwiek korzyści...**

**Wracamy do pałacu , poznamy Erica chyba jak zmieszczę w tym rozdziale ...**

_Rozdział 11 mieszanka wybuchowa..._

Ktoś postawił mi fotel, ktoś chyba Isabel pomógł mi usiąść . Ktoś podał mi szklankę wody choć z powodu drżących rąk nie byłam w stanie nic wypić .Słyszałam gniewne głosy , czasem krzyki i warknięcia, ale byłam już zbyt daleko, żeby zwracać uwagę. Miałam uczucie ,że spadam w czarną otchłań. Wszystko wokół mnie było jak szara mgła . Miałam rodzaj out of body experience.

Nie wiem jak długo siedziałam w bibliotece. Czułam jak różne istoty wchodzą i wychodzą .Od czasu do czasu czułam dotyk zimnych palców na moi ramieniu , Godric uklęknął przede mną jego palce na moim policzku .Poruszał ustami coś mówił, ale mój mózg nie rozróżniał słów .

Ktoś klepnął mój policzek czyjeś ramiona uniosły mnie z pokoju .Moje ciało było fizycznie obecne mój duch przebywał w niebycie .Cały czas miałam obraz Godrica całującego ostrze .Mój umysł odtwarzał w kółko tę scenę .Mój wszechświat skurczył się do tego jednego momentu.

I naprawdę nie wiem co było dalej nie pamiętam podróży samochodu wejścia do domu .Nie pamiętałam niczego od momentu wizyty Pana C. Obudziłam się chyba tak można to nazwać w nie moim łóżku ubrana w męską szarą koszulę za oknem zapadał zmierzch .Wiem powinnam zastanowić się gdzie jestem , kto położył mnie do łóżka, ale moje ludzkie potrzeby krzyczały o wizytę w łazience .Dziwnie na toaletce leżała szczoteczka i pasta do zębów , świeże majtki i szczotka do włosów. Po prysznicu i doprowadzeniu siebie do stanu użyteczności , zaczęłam oglądać pokój .Był elegancki i drogo urządzony .Meble nie miałam wątpliwości drogie antyki ściany w kolorze śmietany z dodatkami w kolorze burgund. Wszystko wskazywało na dom wampira, czyli ostatnie miejsce, w którym chciałam być. Na stoliku była taca z termosem , owocami i ciastkami było też pudełko czekoladek .Nie byłam głodna .

Okna były wykonane z pancernego szkła przesłonięte aksamitnymi zasłonami .Widok z okna pokazywał piękny staranie utrzymany ogród .Równie dobrze mogłam być na innym kontynencie. Opuściłam moje mentalne tarcze znalazłam jedną pustkę (wampir),dwa mgliste umysły podejrzewałam demony i jeden umysł zmiennokształtny .Nikt nie był mi znany.

Miałam na sobie koszulę i świeżą bieliznę , wilgotne włosy zwinęłam w luźny kok .Rozejrzałam się za butami moje szpilki stały obok fotela .Nie były wygodne lepiej mi na bosaka .Złapałam jabłko z tacy na stoliku i postanowiłam poszukać informacji .Moja próba skończyła się, zanim na dobre zaczęła drzwi były zamknięte na klucz. Szarpałam za klamkę , pchałam, ale ani drgnęły. Nie były to zwykłe drzwi w dotyku drewno, ale środek był wzmocniony stalą. Przyłożyłam ucho, ale nie przepuszczały dźwięku .Jednym słowem byłam w głębokim gównie .

Wampir zamknął mnie w areszcie domowym .Luksusowy, ale nadal areszt .Nigdzie nie widziałam telefonu ani komputera , brakowało mojej komórki .Pieprzony wampir zamknął mnie tu bez kontaktu ze światem .Wreszcie wszystkie przeżycia mnie dogoniły i wpadłam w histerie .Łzy ciekły mi po twarzy , krzyczałam , waliłam w drzwi , rzuciłam kubek z kawą o ścianę . Od całego krzyku bolało mnie gardło .Nigdy nie sądziłam ,że Godric jest do tego zdolny Bill owszem Eric sprzed amnezji tak, ale nie Godric. Może to był król choć wątpiłam.

I jak zawsze rzeczywistość to suka . Moja sytuacja była beznadziejna, nie mam już siły i ochoty walczyć z wampirami .Tak jestem z góry skazana na przegraną czas pogodzić się z tym faktem .Jestem tylko marionetką .Z tą świadomością upadłam na podłogę przy oknie zwinęłam się w pozycji embrionalnej i szlochałam aż zasnęłam.

Obudziłam się czując dotyk zimnej dłoni na policzku .Przez ułamek sekundy rozkoszowałam się dotykiem, zanim wspomnienia ostatnich 24 godzin wróciły do mojego umysłu. Rozchyliłam opuchnięte i szczypiące powieki .Godric kucał obok mnie zmartwienie wypisane na jego pięknej twarzy .Złapał mnie za ramiona chcąc mnie podnieść zesztywniałam i zaczęłam się odsuwać dalej od niego .Jakieś dziwne emocje przemknęły po jego twarzy zbyt szybko, żeby je dobrze odczytać.

Dał mi przestrzeń , której potrzebowałam powoli podniosłam się chwiejnie na nogi. Moje ciało było całe obolałe od spania na twardej podłodze. Tylko kilka kroków dzieliło mnie od łóżka .Usiadłam na brzegu nie patrząc na szeryfa stał w nogach łóżka niezdecydowany co zrobić. Mój wzrok błądził po pokoju niewyraźnie widziałam plamę po kawie na ścianie i skorupki rozbitego kubka na podłodze .Powinnam, ale nie czułam wstydu na moje działanie .Ignorowałam Godrica całkowicie. On stał cały czas wpatrując się we mnie jakby na coś czekał .W końcu wzdychnął tym razem nie znalazłam zabawy w tym wyjątkowo ludzkim geście . Podszedł do szafki i podał mi tacę z jedzeniem , butelką wody i kanapkami oraz kubeczkiem musu czekoladowego .Nadal nie miałam apetytu, ale czułam się odwodniona .Ostrożnie otworzyłam butelkę i wypiłam kilka łyków .Woda smakowała niebiańsko .Wampir usiadł na pustym fotelu patrząc prosto na mnie .Dzieliła nas fizyczna odległość 3 metrów, ale tak naprawdę była to przepaść , nikt z nas nie chciał złamać panującej ciszy. Może nie było już nic do powiedzenia czasem czynny mówią więcej niż słowa. Odsunęłam tacę i złapałam koc .Owijając się nim szczelnie nie z powodu zimna potrzebowałam psychicznej otuchy .

Nie wiem jak długo tak siedzieliśmy , ciszę zakłócał jedynie mój oddech było mi całkowicie obojętne czy mijały minuty, lub godziny .Kilka razy słyszałam wibrację telefonu zastanawiałam się, jakie złe dla mnie wiadomości przyniesie tym razem .

Godric pochylił się do przodu w geście frustracji przetarł dłonią twarz.

-Ma petit musimy porozmawiać o tym, co stało się wczoraj .

Powiedział cichym głosem .Miałam wrażenie ,że słyszę w nim nutę rezygnacji. Patrzyłam tempo na zasłonę jakby struktura materiału mogła mnie utrzymać przy zdrowych zmysłach.

-Sookie to jest ważne … wiem ,że możesz czuć się zdenerwowana tym, co się stało .

Poczułam błysk gniewu rodzący się w moim ciele .Jego arogancja powala na kolana .On daje mi prawo do czucia się zdenerwowaną .Zacisnęłam pięści .Paznokcie wbiły się w moje dłonie uczucie bólu pozwoliło mi się uspokoić. Chwilę zabrało mi znalezienie właściwych słów .

-Oszukałeś mnie , zdradziłeś moje zaufanie .Mów co masz do powiedzenia. Chcę odzyskać mój telefon natychmiast.

Godric wzdrygnął się od mojego tonu .Nawet dla mnie mój głos był lodowaty , nie było histerii tylko gniew lub lepiej zimna furia. Uniosłam brew czekając na jego wyjaśnienia.

-Sookie ja...

Wampir nie ma słów lub postanowił się jąkać .Po kilku chwilach ciszy postanowił kontynuować.

-Ja zrobiłem to dla twojej ochrony , król był bardzo zdeterminowany, aby cię pozyskać .Nie było czasu tłumaczyć ci sytuacji. Wiem ,że to wszystko mylące .Skontaktowałem się z twoim dziadkiem nie sądziłem, że zareaguje tak szybko .Teraz mamy kolejne kłopoty z tego tytułu. Rada przyznała ci oficjalną ochronę jako członkowi rodu panującego .Z uwagi na ciebie ochrona obejmuję twojego ludzkiego brata , Barrego i Amelie .W zamian wykonacie dla nich kilka prac od czasu do czasu .Dekret został wydany do wszystkich klanów na świecie .Próba ataku, szantażu, twierdzenia jako własne czy więź krwi sprawca zostanie skazany na śmierć wraz z całą jego rodzina .To bardzo potężna protekcja .Podejrzewa ,że została wydana osobiście przez Starożytną Pyhoness .Będziesz musiała się pogodzić z obecnością straży i uczestnictwem w licznych spotkaniach politycznych .

Musiałam przetrawić jego oświadczenie, czyli jestem bezpieczna od wampirów, wilkołaków, wróżek . Cieszę się ,że Barry i Amelia też będą pod ochroną .

-Jaki ma to wpływ na to, co się stało wczoraj ?

Mój głos był bardzo spokojny zważywszy na problem , który omawialiśmy. Czułam się całkowicie oderwana od rzeczywistości .

-Musisz zrozumieć pewne różnice .Zawarliśmy małżeństwo .Mimo,iż znałem twoje pochodzenie dla innych byłaś tylko moim człowiekiem .Małżeństwo przez nóż zawarte z człowiekiem jest formą ochrony i deklaracji .Trwa do momentu śmierci człowieka. Wampir ma pełną władzę w związku może zakończyć go, kiedy chce .Może wybrać małżeństwo z innym wampirem. Człowiek czy ma uczucia dla wampira, czy nie ,nie ma na nic wpływu. Tak to wygląda są też plusy wampir nie musi być wierny w żaden sposób , człowiek musi, chyba że wampir zabezpieczył go jako wartościowy atut może pozwolić człowiekowi na posiadanie ludzkiego męża i dzieci .Oczywiście ochrona obejmuje całą rodzinę.

-Czyli mówisz mi w zasadzie, że nie mam nic do powiedzenia .Chyba że łaskawie pozwolisz mi mieć rodzinę .

Mój głos ociekał jadem , ciekawa perspektywa na przyszłość.

-Jeżeli byś chciała, ale tylko człowiek lub ktoś, kto jest tylko w kilku procentach nadprzyrodzony. Nie wampir ani pełnokrwista wróżka lub zmiennokształtny.

Tyle że twój dziadek uznał twój status i to wprowadziło konsekwencje dla naszego związku.

-Związku?!

Miałam nadzieję ,że zauważył sarkazm. Uniósł tylko brew i szczęśliwie dla niego postanowił nie komentować moich słów.

-Tak związku. Teraz jesteśmy małżeństwem na okres 100 lat , musimy pozostać sobie bezwzględnie wierni .To oznacza ,że nie mogę żywić się na nikim innym niż ty oraz uprawiać seks z nikim poza tobą. Nie ma rozwodu .

Ciekawe , moją krew spróbuje po moim trupie .Nie obchodzi mnie to może żyć sto lat na syntetycznym gównie. Mam nadzieję ,że True Blood smakuje jak gówno.

-Co Niall na to ?

-Nie był przeciwny .Miałem dług wobec Fintana w liście prosił, żebym zrobił wszystko, aby cię chronić .Uczyniłem to choć wyszło nieco dramatycznie. Ironią losu jest to ,że teraz moje życie jest w twoich rękach.

Oznajmił smutnym głosem. Miał moją nie podzielną uwagę , machnęłam ręką na znak, że ma rozwinąć tę myśl.

-Jeżeli Rada pozna prawdę ,że byłem świadomy swojego królewskie statusu spotkam swoją prawdziwą śmierć .Taki pokaz siły .Jeśli zaskarżysz moje działanie Rada wyda wyrok jako przestrogę dla innych .

-Albo małżeństwo na sto lat lub twoja śmierć?

-Dokładne podsumowanie, może mój dług u Fintana złagodzi nieco sytuację, ale i tak wyrok jest jeden.

Spojrzałam na niego i zaczęłam się głośno śmiać .Łzy płynęły mi z oczu , mięśnie brzucha bolały .Moje oczy nie opuściły jego .Miał komicznie poważną minę co powodowało kolejną falę śmiechu .Potrzebowałam kilku minut na opanowanie.

-Cieszę się ,że masz powód do śmiechu Ma petit.

Stwierdził kwaśno wcale nie był zachwycony moim zachowaniem.

Akurat ty masz prawo .Powitaj sto lat celibatu i kiepskiego substytutu krwi.

-Ciebie też obowiązuje celibat .

Zauważył z krzywym uśmiechem .

-Ja mam lata praktyki to nie tak ,że telepaci prowadzą bogate życie seksualne.

Miałam złośliwy uśmiech na twarzy .Celibat no cóż jestem kobietą usłysz mój ryk , pomyślę o tym później. Teraz na poważnie kilka rzeczy trzeba sobie wyjaśnić.

-Godric co się stanie, gdyby jedno z nas zdradziło ?

-Jeżeli mnie zdradzisz a ktoś pozna prawdę i pójdzie przed Rade twój Dziadek straci honor .Będzie musiał zapłacić mi wysoką rekompensatę .Najgorsza będzie utrata honoru i dobrego imienia .W naszym świecie oznacza to wyrok .Może nawet stracić tron, żeby zmyć hańbę. Będzie musiał cię zabić . Najlepiej publicznie.

Głośno wciągnęłam powietrze, takich wiadomości się nie spodziewałam.

-Sookie to świat nadprzyrodzony honor i dobre imię wiele znaczą .My nie myślimy jak ludzie.

-Ale śmierć?

Wzruszył ramionami jakby to nie znaczyło wiele.

-Zaakceptuj to teraz jesteś księżniczką .Twoje działania i wyboru rzutują na twojego dziadka i mnie.

-Jeżeli ty zdradzisz?

Musiałam zadać to pytanie .Poznać wszystkie konsekwencje a potem szukaj wyjścia z sytuacji.

Godric po raz kolejny westchnął.

-Nie zrobię tego .

Dałam mu bardzo sceptyczne spojrzenie. Jego apetyt seksualny był nie mniejszy niż jego dziecka .Wiem widziałam to w umysłach dawców. Choć starał się być bardziej dyskretny niż Eric .Fakt jednak pozostaje faktem.

-Sookie nie będę przepraszać. Jestem mężczyzną, ale będę szanować cię jako żonę. Jesteś moją pierwszą żoną i zrobię wszystko, aby cię uszanować i chronić. Moją karą byłoby publiczne poniżenie i śmierć.

-Jesteś teraz moim mężem .Nigdy nie myślałam ,że wyjdę za mąż i to w tak dziwny nie konwencjonalny sposób. Bez własnej wiedzy. Nie wiem czy mogę ci zaufać , nie wiem czy mogę dzielić życie z tobą .Obiecuję spróbować .

-To wszystko o co mogę prosić. Przykro mi,że nie masz ślubu i męża, na jakiego zasługujesz .Ma petit mamy wiele czasu, żeby pracować nad tym związkiem. Teraz niestety są ważniejsze sprawy .

-Tak są. Gdzie jesteśmy , dlaczego byłam zamknięta cały dzień , kto zabrał mój telefon .I najważniejsze co do cholery się dzieje. Czy teraz zawsze będę więźniem?

Mój głos podniósł się o oktawę , irytacja powróciła .Chciałam odpowiedzi.

-Jesteśmy w moim domu w Luizjanie niedaleko Shreveport. Drzwi były zamknięte, gdyż obawiałem się ,że uciekniesz bez uprzedniej rozmowy. Nie jesteś więźniem .

Wczoraj byłaś w stanie katatonii , król chciał cię wykorzystać do pracy .Pan C. polecił Barrego i Amelie .Teraz szukają szpiegów na królewskim dworze .Nie martw się Isabel i Stan oraz wilki ich strzegą dzień i noc.

Musiałaś odpocząć dziś w nocy udamy się do baru mojego dziecka. Będziesz dyskretnie słuchać zwierząt wampirów. Musimy wyłapać szpiegów.

-Barry nie jest jeszcze gotowy .Co będzie jak złapią go ludzie Nevady lub Fots?

-Amelia pracowała z telepatą radzi sobie .Żołnierze Fots zostali zatrzymani przez władze federalne jako terroryści. Szpiedzy Nevady są zamknięci w bezpiecznym miejscu .Starożytna i AVL postanowili publicznie ukarać De Castro .Będzie proces na szczycie. Barry musi się tylko upewnić ,że nie pozostał żaden szpieg na królewskim dworze .

-Jedziemy do twojego dziecka a co z jego królową ?

-Ma petit Sophie Ann wie ,że Eric nie chce być królem i wie, że jak ktoś zaatakuje to najpierw uderzy w Nowy Orlean .Dopiero później w obszar piąty .Eric jest z jednym z najpotężniejszych wampirów w USA. Królowa oficjalnie robi inspekcje obszarów, a nie oficjalnie się ukryła .W każdy ataku to Eric stanowi główny cel i to w jego obszarze będzie najwięcej szpiegów.

-Jesteśmy na pierwszej linii frontu.

-Tak choć wolałbym, żebyś była gdzie indziej .Atak miał nastąpić w poniedziałek . My szukamy tylko żywych dowodów im ich więcej tym lepiej .

-Kiedy musimy tam być ?

-O 22 masz godzinę, żeby się przygotować. Ubrania są w szafie .Zostawię cię teraz muszę wykonać kilka telefonów.

Zostałam sama .Starałam się nie myśleć o moim ''małżeństwie'' . Może Godric ma rację i musimy postarać się pracować razem. Może wszystko jakoś się ułoży .Muszę porozmawiać z Niall i Panem C.

W szafie było kilka sukienek od małych czarnych po śliczną jedwabną sukienkę .Miała gorset i dopasowaną linie kończyła się tuż przed kolanem .Była elegancka i seksowna a lodowo niebieski odcień podkreślał moje oczy. Znalazłam obcasy idealnie pasujące do sukienki , srebrna torebka dopełni całości .Szybki makijaż i mała walka z lokówką .Moje włosy opadały w miękkich falach wokół twarzy. Oczy podkreśliłam tuszem i eyelinerem , różowy błyszczyk zdobił usta .

Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomiłam sobie,że spotkam Erica .Moje emocje były tak sprzeczne czy to będzie mój Eric, czy ten groźny wampir , który mnie prześladował lub zupełnie ktoś inny.

Byłam tak zamyślona, że nie zauważyłam Godrica , który stanął za mną i obserwował moje odbicie w lustrze. Spotkałam jego oczy w lustrze wyglądaliśmy pięknie razem .Miał czarny garnitur z niebieską koszulą .Rozpięty kołnierzyk odsłaniał linie tatuaży .Delikatnie położył dłoń na moim ramieniu .

-Wyglądasz pięknie Ma petit .Moja żona .

Jego komentarz robił dziwne rzeczy dla mojego serca .Czułam się docenia , kochana . Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę z faktu,że nie wyczuwam jego emocji. Nasza więź była zamknięta czułam tylko, że jest żywy (gra słów nie zamierzona) ale nie wyczuwałam nic od niego.

-Dlaczego nie czuję cię Godric?

Dostałam kolejne głębokie wzdychnięcie. Czy wampiry muszą wzdychać to taki teatralny gest nie sądzicie ?

-Wczoraj zamknąłem naszą więź. Byłaś wyczerpana emocjonalnie nie reagowałaś na nikogo .Amelia rozmawiała z tobą Barry próbował telepatycznie , nawet wilki, ale nie było z tobą kontaktu. Uznałem, że lepiej nie obciążać cię dodatkowo moimi emocjami.

Brakuję mi poczucia ciebie Sookie.

Położyłam moją dłoń na niego patrząc mu w oczy .Czułam jak powoli otwiera nasz link .To było dziwne i wyjątkowe czuć te wszystkie emocję. Była wina ,żal ,nadzieja i ciepłe niezidentyfikowane emocje. To było jak powrót do domu. Powinnam czuć się z tym źle, ale tak nie było więź była częścią nas.

-Dziękuję.

-To ja dziękuję za to ,że jesteś. Nie uciekłaś z krzykiem .

Pochylił się i pocałował mnie w szyję czułam jak wdycha mój zapach .Tak perfumy à la Sookie.

-Chodź Ma petit komu w drogę temu czas.

Wyprowadził mnie z sypialni po schodach na parter do eleganckiego salonu .Tu też dominowały antyki .Salon był jasny z kominkiem podłogą z ciemnego drewna i ścianami w kolorze śmietany .Aksamitna kanapa w kolorze głębokiej zieleni zapraszała do wypoczynku .Godric skierował nas w jej kierunku .Usiadłam czekając na to, co ma do powiedzenia. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął aksamitne pudełko.

-Sookie wiem,że miało być inaczej ale chciałbym, żebyś to nosiła.

Miałam nadzieję ,że jest to łańcuszek z plakietką ''Własność Godrica'' .W rzeczywistości na aksamitnej poduszeczce spoczywał piękny komplet platynowej biżuterii z błękitnymi kamieniami. Nie były ostentacyjne. To było coś, co sama bym wybrała dla siebie. Jedynym przedmiotem , który wywołał mój nie pokój była platynowa szeroka obrączka .Patrzyłam na nią jak na jadowitego węża .

-To piękne dziękuję tak myślę .

Godric wyjął pudełko z moich rąk i zapiął naszyjnik na szyi , wsunął bransoletkę na prawy nadgarstek .Równie delikatnie zapiął mi kolczyki, dopiero kiedy ujął moją lewą dłoń chcąc wsunąć obrączkę na palce wyrwałam rękę. Spojrzał trochę zły i zraniony moim działaniem.

-Nie mogę tego nosić. Obrączka to symbol. Deklaracja ,oznaka miłości .Wychowano mnie w poszanowaniu tego symbolu .Dla nas nie ma ona za dużo, za szybko .

Mówiłam cały czas zapatrzona w podłogę więc nie widziałam emocji , które przekroczyły twarz wampira. Czułam wszelkiego typu zawirowania uczuć w więzi .Dominowała irytacja , złość,rozczarownie i tłumiona agresja. Po chwili nie czułam nic znowu zamknął naszą więź. Zapanowała bolesna cisza przerywana tylko moim oddechem .Wiedziałam ,że nie powinnam mówić tego .Czasami lepiej ugryźć się w język.

Wampir wstał w zaczął chodzić po pokoju w rozmytym ruchu , nie starał się wyglądać na człowieka nie hamował swoich ruchów ze względu na mnie .Nie czułam więzi nie musiałam. Złość i agresja były wyczuwalne w powietrzu. Chciałam coś powiedzieć.Kilka razy otworzyłam usta i zaraz je zamknęłam .Nie było sensu przepraszać powiedziałam co myślałam .Siedziałam cicho na kanapie czekając aż wampir otrzeźwieje. Pozostało mieć nadzieję, że nie spędzimy w ten sposób reszty nocy.

Zagubiłam się w myślach .Godric ma rację tkwimy w głębokim gównie. Nagle szeryf był przede mną .Jego wzrok mógł zamrozić ocean.

-Posłuchasz mnie uważnie i nie będziesz mi przerywać.

O ile jego wzrok był zimny to było nic w porównaniu do jego głosu .Mówił cichym wyważonym tonem osoby przyzwyczajonej do bycia wysłuchanym .Chciałam mu przerwać, ale zacisnął dłonie na moich ramionach nie na tyle, żeby mnie zranić, ale czułam dyskomfort .

-Mówiłem milcz!

Kolejny odblask zimnego spojrzenia spowodował, że zamarłam na kanapie .Chciał mnie wystraszyć i szczerze mówiąc odniósł sukces .Nie było nic ludzkiego w jego postawie. Był doskonałym drapieżnikiem , który aktualnie kontrolował każdy mój ruch. Jego kły wydłużone do pełnej długości błyszczały w świetle lampy, napięte mięśnie drżały z tłumionej siły.

Mierzył mnie zimny spojrzenie oczekując dalszych protestów. W przypływie zdrowego rozsądku postanowiłam go wysłuchać. Widzę wasze zdziwienie czasami potrafię słuchać swojego instynktu samozachowawczego.

-Kiedy weszłaś do mojego gniazda wiedziałem dwie rzeczy .Pierwsza ,że twoje pojawienie oznacza kłopoty a druga ,że chcę cię dla siebie. Nie będę ukrywać ,że mnie fascynujesz lubię twój temperament, jesteś piękna i pełna życia. Chciałem cię pieprzyć w momencie jak przekroczyłaś próg mojego biura, twoja rzadka krew i talent to tylko bonus. Ale... Nigdy nie planowałem kolejnego dziecka czy małżonki .Miałaś być moją rozrywką na kilka miesięcy może rok .Zwykle nie biorę zwierząt .Są męczące na dłuższą metę dla ciebie planowałem wyjątek od reguły. Moim błędem było przyznanie ci mojej osobistej ochrony, zamiast skręcić ci kark.

Siedziałam zamrożona jego słowami .Tak naprawdę co miałam powiedzieć dzięki ,że mnie nie zabiłeś. Może lepiej by zabrzmiało stwierdzenie dziękuję, że nie pieprzyłeś mnie na śmierć? To był kolejny wieczór bolesnych prawd.

-O...

Wydalam z siebie dźwięk coś pomiędzy słowem a prychnięcie. Wiem mało wymownie . Zaraz tego pożałowałam spotykając lodowaty wzrok. Uchwyt na ramionach stał się bolesny.

-Czego nie zrozumiałaś w komendzie Milcz Ma petit ?

Zdrowy rozsądek kopnął mnie w tyłek postanowiłam milczeć .Godric był na krawędzi i nie miałam zamiaru pchać go dalej.

-Miałem dług honorowy wobec twojej rodziny .Niall zobowiązał mnie do zapewnienia ci bezpieczeństwa .Stąd nasze zaślubiny. Nie przepraszam za to . Nie tylko tobie odebrano wolność wyboru. Obiecuję ci ,że tak szybko, jak skończy się sprawa z Nevadą i Radą znajdę sposób, żeby zakończyć ten związek .Do tego czasu tkwimy w tym razem i będziemy udawać szczęśliwą parę . Publicznie okażemy sobie należny szacunek nie chcemy zbędnych plotek. Wiele wampirów mimo kary będzie próbowało cię uwieść i związać ze sobą. Będziesz nosić tę obrączkę, nawet jeśli muszę złamać ci palec, żeby ją włożyć. Będę się od ciebie karmić , nie wymagam seksu na razie. Teraz idź przebrać suknie .Masz siniaki na ramionach a ja nie mam zamiaru pogłębiać naszej więzi .

Jego słowa były jak kubeł zimnej wody .Spojrzałam na moje ramiona faktycznie było kilka granatowych siniaków dopiero teraz zaczęłam odczuwać ból. Wstałam szybko nie chciałam, żeby zobaczył moje łzy. Bez oglądania się wstecz wybiegłam z pokoju nie zdążyłam dotrzeć do schodów. Kiedy usłyszałam .

-Ma petit zejdź na ziemię i skończy z egoizmem nie tylko ty jesteś więzniem w tym związeku .

Jego słowa były jak policzek .Celowe, wypowiedziane tylko po to, by sprawić ból. Zabolało i był tego świadomy .

Bez słowa pobiegłam na górę. Szybko otworzyłam szafę wśród kilku sukienek znalazłam małą czarną. Była wykonana z aksamitu krótka sięgała połowy uda . Głęboki dekolt na granicy przyzwoitości oraz długi rękaw. Znalazłam pasującą parę szpilek ,postanowiłam założyć czarną bieliznę wraz z pończochami. Dołożyłam trochę mocniejszy makijaż .Ogólnie patrząc wyglądałam jak luksusowy zwierzak, a nie księżniczka. Brakowało tylko diamentowej obroży .

Potrzebowałam kilku minut, żeby uspokoić swoje nerwy .Kilka głębokich oddechów później byłam gotowa na resztę wieczoru. Godric czekał na mnie w salonie . Słyszałam jego głos. Rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon .Tradycyjnie rozmowa odbywała się w języku obcym. Zauważył mój powrót nie przerywając rozmowy podał mi aksamitne pudełko. Skrzywiłam się tylko trochę zdobywając kolejne lodowate spojrzenie od wampira.

Patrzyłam na pudełko jakby było jadowitym wężem .Godric zmarszczył brwi .Mądrze było nie prowokować go dalej .Założyłam wisiorek i kolczyki wahałam się nad obrączką .Zdrowy rozsądek przeważył szale wepchnęłam ją na palec.

Wzrok szeryfa nie opuszczał mojej dłoni. Wstał chwycił moje dłonie pomagając mi się podnieść .Prowadził mnie do wyjścia .

Na zewnątrz stał luksusowe czarne Maserati Gran Turismo. W dziwny sposób samochód pasował do Godrica .

Na podjeździe czekał Jeep w środku były dwa demony i jeden zmiennokształtny. Strażnicy mojego nowego więzienia. Jak na prawdziwego gentlemana przystało wampir pomógł mi zająć miejsce. Moja sukienka nie była przystosowana do samochodu sportowego .Podniosła się wysoko na uda odsłaniając podwiązki. Usłyszałam kliknięcie kłów spojrzałam na wampira .Jego źrenice były wyraźnie rozszerzone. Pomógł mi zapiąć pas jego dłoń opadła na moje kolano .Posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się i ruszyliśmy w drogę.

-Ma petit tylko moje dziecko zna powody twojej wizyty .Dla innych jesteś mój pet .Nie rozmawiaj z innymi wampirami .Ochrona zostanie z tobą zachowuj się jak grzeczne zwierzę.

Ugryzłam się kilkakrotnie w język .Nie chciałam pogarszać naszej i tak napiętej sytuacji. Jednak wampir jeszcze nie skończył szczekać zaleceń.

-Na biżuterii jest urok, autorstwa Amelii .Maskuję zapach twojej niewinności więc pod żadnym pozorem jej nie zdejmuj .Inne wampiry poczują moją krew w tobie. Wierzę w ciebie Sookie.

Dodał ściskając moją dłoń .Nie wiem co o tym wszystkim myśleć .Potrzebowałam kilku dni, aby przetworzyć wszystkie zmiany w moim życiu. Kiedy kontemplowałam moją przepraszam naszą obecną sytuację nie zauważyłam, że jesteśmy na miejscu.

Ochrona zaparkowała obok nas nadal. Nie widziałam ich twarzy samochód miał ciemne szyby. Godric wysiadł i poszedł z nimi po rozmawiać wykorzystałam ten czas na przygotowanie się na spotkanie z Eric. Czułam motyle w brzuchu uświadomiłam sobie, że tęsknię za nim.

Nagle drzwi samochodu zostały otwarte Godric dosłownie wyjął mnie z siedzenia .Obok wampira stał potężny łysy mężczyzna bardziej znany jako John Quinn .

Obserwował mnie uważnie swoimi pięknymi fiołkowymi oczami. Widziałam drganie jego nosa co jest z tymi facetami wszyscy muszą mnie wąchać?

-Sookie to jest twój nowy strażnik .Poznaj Quinna.

-Miło mi jestem Sookie .

Nie podałam mu ręki, za to posłałam mój napięty uśmiech .

-Przyjemność po mojej stronie zapewniam cię .

Powiedział głębokim barytonem , uśmiech odsłaniał idealne białe zęby .Quinn był atrakcyjnym mężczyzną .Wysoki , umięśniony z pięknymi oczami, w których można zaginąć. Naszą małą wymianę przerwał niezadowolony warkot z mojego wampira.

-Jeżeli skończyliście flirtować mamy pracę Ma petit .

Bez dalszych komentarzy, ale z uśmieszkiem od tygrysa udaliśmy się do baru .Na parkingu krążyło kilkoro zdesperowanych wielbicieli kłów. Usłyszał kilka nienawistnych myśli w moim kierunku i kilka pożądliwych w kierunku Godrica. Na moje szczęście szybko dostaliśmy się do środka. W barze było około dziesięciu ludzi i ośmiu wampirów. Za barem stał Long Shadow naprzeciwko niego siedział Maxwell Lee i nomen omen Bill Compton. Moje serce pominęło kilka uderzeń, dzięki czemu zyskałam kilka dziwnych spojrzeń od wampirów.

Quinn szedł kilka kroków za mną .Z jego postawy widać było, że nie był szczęśliwy.

Na stołku w rogu siedział dwoje nieznanych mi wampirów. Ludzkie zwierzęta były stłoczone przy stolikach na parkiecie. Nagle w rozmytym ruchu stanęła przed nami Thalia .Wzdrygnęłam się na jej nagły ruch. Godric skinął na nią wymienili kilka słów w starożytnej grece. Wampirzyca prawie się uśmiechnęła do szeryfa .

Quinn nadal stał za mną .Godric spojrzał na niego i wskazał na bar. Tygrys odszedł bez słowa. Patrzyłam niepewnie wokół mnie nigdzie nie było widać Erica i Pam.

Wampir chwycił mnie w pasie skierował nas do biura szeryfa obszaru piątego. Bez pukania otworzył drzwi ujawniając Erica przyssanego do szyi nagiej blondynki na jego biurku. Dziewczyna zaczęła głośno jęczeć czytałam jej myśli .

Była bardzo głośnym i graficznym nadawcą. Eric był tak skupiony na tym, co robi, że w pierwszym momencie nie zarejestrował nadejścia swego stwórcy.

Nagle jego oczy otworzyły się ich błękit spoczął na jego stwórcy .

W rozmytym ruchu skoczył ku Godricowi klęcząc przed nim.

-Ojcze .

Moment rodzinnego spotkania byłby całkiem uroczy, gdyby nie jęcząca naga panienka na biurku. Kiedy upadła na blat mogłam podziwiać wiele szczegółów jej anatomii , które powinny pozostać prywatne.

Nie wiedziałam czy powinna być zgorszona, zdegustowana czy rozbawiona .To po prostu był Eric. Patrzyłam z podziwem na blond wampira .Nic się nie zmienił. Jego klatka piersiowa nadal była idealnie wyrzeźbiona. Pas jego spodni nadal rozpięty zwracał uwagę na doskonałe mięśnie brzucha. Miał zapięty rozporek na szczęście lub nieszczęście zależy od punktu widzenia.

Zmiany mojego nastroju zwróciły Godrica do rzeczywistości. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Erica.

-Wstań moje dziecko .

-Mistrzu .

Powiedział z pokłonem, po czym jego niebieskie oczy spoczęły na mnie. Usłyszałam kliknięcie kłów. Podskoczyłam wyrwana z transu.

-Mistrzu albo przyniosłeś mi wspaniały prezent lub to słynny telepata.

Powiedział głosem ociekającym seksem. Jego niebieskie oczy wędrowały sugestywnie po moim ciele. Teraz wiem co znaczy stwierdzenie pieprzyć kogoś wzrokie .Zatrzymując się na moim głębokim dekolcie na kilka sekund dłużej .Oblizał usta patrząc mi prosto w oczy .Jego spodnie wyglądały na wyjątkowo ciasne. Podszedł bliżej biorąc w moim zapachu.

-Mniam pachnie pysznie?

Godric tylko się śmiał z zachowania swojego dziecka .Posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie co tylko poprawiło mu nastrój.

-Moje dziecko poznaj Sookie Stackhouse Brigant Księżniczkę wnuczkę Nialla Briganta . Moją związaną i zastawioną żonę.

Eric zamarł w miejscu jak słup soli . Jego oczy były ogromne .Patrzył dziko pomiędzy nami .Godric miał zadowoloną minę. Zaszokował swoje dziecko.

Tę osobliwą scenę przerwało nagłe pojawienie się wyraźnie zdenerwowanej Pam .Wpadła do biura bez słowa pokornie kłaniając się Godric. Patrzyła pomiędzy naszą trójkę. Eric bez słowa złapał zapomnianą na biurku ciągle nagą dziewczynę. Pam wyprowadziła ją i znów zostaliśmy sami. Godric przerwał ciężką cisze.

-Sookie poznaj moje dziecko szeryfa obszaru pięć Erica Nortmana.

Eric wyglądał jak by pierwszy raz w swoim długim istnieniu nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Godric obserwował go z rozbawieniem i ciekawością. Co do mnie. Miałam dosyć wzrokowej szermierki usiadłam na kanapie czekając na werbalną reakcję Erica. Wampir obnażył kły, ale nadal nie wiedział jak zareagować. Był ze stratą dla słów pierwszy raz w swoim długim życiu.

TBC

**Rozdział pisany jak krew z nosa. Nie jest idealny, ale jest. Następny w przeciągu dziesięciu dni. Sorry, ale mam napięty harmonogram.**

**Rozdział całkowicie mojego pomysłu. Pettitgirl życzę dużo zdrowia. **

**Kamilo, mam nadzieję,że nie zawiodłam twoich oczekiwań cały dla ciebie.**

**Jak wam się podoba reakcja Erica. Oniemiały tysiąc letni wampir .Dlaczego nie?**

**Proszę nie krzyczeć mój Godric nie jest słodki .Czy słusznie potraktował Sookie?nasza mała królowa dramatu .**

**Co robi Bill i gdzie są dwa demony? Do zobaczenia za kilka dni.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Witam wszystkich i gorąco pozdrawiam z bardzo śnieżno zimowego kraju. **

**Dzięki za czytanie . **

**Ten rozdział dla Pettitgirl i Kamili . Jeżeli ktoś ma propozycję lub pomysł proszę zostawić opinie, lub pm.**

**Planuje następny fic będzie poza kanonem z wojowniczą Sookie zdradliwymi wróżkami i wampirami . Będzie krwawo.**

**Po moim 72h dyżurze wracam do pisania . W teorii niestety życie maiło inne plany.**

**W tym i następnym rozdziale polityka ,wampiry , wróżki trudne wybory . Dodatku Viking , który nienawidzi uczuć , zazdrosny Godric , zabawna Pam , mały widok Nory, i obsesyjny Bill . Miłej zabawy.**

**Nie mam nic tylko pożyczyłam sobie zabawki oddam za kilka minut ;)**

_Rozdział 12, czyli prawdziwa natura wampira..._

Osiadłam na kanapie , moja niesforna sukienka odkryła kilka dodatkowych centymetrów moich ud .Co nie pozostało niezauważone .

Eric jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w moje uda nadal całkowicie niemy sugestywnie oblizał usta .

Gest spowodował zmianę w postawie Godrica ,który warknął ostrzegawczo . Zamiana w atmosferze wyciągnęła Erica ze stanu odrętwienia. Pochylił głowę uznając władzę swego stwórcy.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez chwilę odniosłam wrażenie,że prowadzą rozmowę w swoich umysłach. Czułam się bardzo nie na miejscu , moje oczy błądziły do Erica .

To dziwne jak zapach , gest lub kolor może odsłonić ukryte w umyśle człowieka wspomnienia. Falami wracały do mnie wszystkie czułe gesty wampira z amnezją . Jego uśmiech , miękkie włosy ,słodkie pocałunki i rozmowy przy kominku.

Musiałam uciec od tych wspomnień, zanim zwrócę nadmierną uwagę wampirów. Nie ma mowy , że uda mi się okłamać oboje .

-Myślę,że macie dużo do nadrobienia .Chyba lepiej, jeżeli poczekam w barze . Zacznę moją pracę.

Wskazałam palcem w kierunku czoła. Godric spojrzał na mnie nie wiedząc co zrobić.

-Quinn będzie ze mną .

Godric pokiwał głową , Eric prychnął na dźwięk nazwiska tygrysa .Cóż pewne rzeczy nie ulegają zmianie.

Wampiry wymienił spojrzenia , drzwi do biura otworzyły się ukazują znudzoną Pam.

-Pamela zaopiekuj się człowiekiem Godrica.

Zimnym głosem rozkazał Eric. Wampirzyca uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia .Szok i niedowierzanie zagościły na kilka sekund na jej pięknej twarzy.

Spojrzała na mnie dokładnie mierząc mnie wzrokiem, kilkakrotnie wzięła głęboki oddech .Jej kły wyskoczyły z głośnym kliknięciem.

Godric kolejny raz warknął .Wampirzyca szybko schowała kły i skłoniła głowę uznając władzę starożytnego wampira.

Ja nadal na kanapie starałam się nie oddychać zbyt głośno .Z zainteresowaniem i dużą dozą lęku obserwowałam interakcje między wampirami.

Amelia miała rację to lepsze niż nie jedna soap opera .

-Pamela .

Ostrzegawczo powiedział Eric .Mądrze postanowił nie drażnić swego stwórcy.

-Zabierz Sookie do baru . Chronić ją od ludzi i wampirów. Nie opuścisz jej strony aż wrócimy na sale.

-Oczywiście Mistrzu Sookie idziemy?

Podniosłam się szybko z kanapy i bez oglądania się za siebie podążyłam za Pam do baru.

Quinn popijał cole . Zajmował stolik przy ścianie z widokiem na całą sale.

Nasze wejście nie pozostało niezauważone kliknęło kilka kłów , wampiry rzuciły mi głodne spojrzenia . Tygrys zmaterializował się przy moim boku .

Wampirzyca udała się do stolika Erica, usiadła naprzeciw mnie. Quinn stanął obok obserwując bar. Wampiry wróciły do przerwanych rozmów , ludzie rzucali nam zaciekawione spojrzenia. Ginger krążyła pomiędzy stolikami roznosząc napoje .Pam przywołał ją prosząc o krew i sok pomarańczowy dla mnie.

Starałam się wtopić w tło jednak moje próby były nieudane. Pamela obserwował mnie kamiennym wzrokiem bazyliszka . Przypominała krokodyla ,drapieżnika obserwującego swoją ofiarą. Teoretycznie była jej ofiarą.

Byłam pewna, że zdążyła policzyć każdą rzęsę i włosy na mojej głowie. Co kilka sekund jej wzrok podążał do mojego obfitego dekoltu . Czułam się bardzo nieswojo .

Opuściłam moje mentalne osłony , mój mózg został zalany setkami myśli i obrazów .

Widziałam kilka graficznych scen z udziałem Erica i Pam .Były też dość brutalne akty z udziałem Billa.

Mój wzrok podążył w jego kierunku .Cały czas mnie obserwował ,rzucając mi głodne spojrzenie .To była nowa strona Billa lub stara .Tylko skrzętnie ukryta przede mną .

Moje rozważania przerwał nagły huk z zaplecza. Pam przechyliła głowę nasłuchują .

To była Ginger potknęła się o skrzynkę i upadała. Rozcinając przy tym dłoń .Tak krwawiący człowiek w barze wampirów.

Wampirzyca spojrzała na mnie.

-Nie ruszaj się stąd raz wracam.

Szczerze nie miałam zamiaru nigdzie iść. Skupiłam się na swoim zadaniu, czyli badaniu umysłów ludzkich zwierząt .

Zatopiona w myślach innych ludzi nie zarejestrowałam nadejścia Billa. Compton zawsze przynosił kłopoty do mojego życia .Teraz nie było inaczej.

Tak wiem co myślicie ja nigdy nie zauważam problemów, dopóki nie są naprzeciw mnie. Telepata pamiętacie.

Bill stanął obok mnie zachłannie wdychając mój zapach. Czy ja naprawdę pachnę tak inaczej ?

Co jest z nimi nie tak ? Patrzył na mnie usiłując złapać mój wzrok .

Drań próbował uroku na mnie. Robiłam wszystko, aby nie spojrzeć w jego oczy .W rzeczywistości gapiłam się zachłannie na blat stołu. Wampir nie miał zamiaru odpuścić.

Bill szarpnął mnie mocno za ramie ,podniósł moje ciało z kanapy.

Jego usta pochowane w moje szyi. Ramie bolało jak cholera dorobiłam się kilku dodatkowych siniaków . Czuł mój strach to wzmagało jego determinacje.

Quinn zaczął głośno warczeć jego ręce zaczęły przekształcać się w pazury . Wampiry i ludzie obserwowali scenę z zainteresowaniem . Niestety nikt nie miał zamiaru interweniować.

Bill obrócił mnie usiłując złapać mój wzrok poczułam jego wpływ jak uporczywe ciśnienie w moim mózgu . Nie była to jedyna rzecz ,którą czuła jego erekcja naciskała mój brzuch.

Czułam się brudna ,ta strona Billa Comptona nie była mi znana. Gdzie podział się południowy gentlemen ? Miałam nadzieję ,że mój mąż nie zamknął swojej strony wiązania i wyczuje moje bolesne (dosłownie) położenie.

Na ratunek mam taką nadzieję .Wiem znowu mam nadzieję. Przybyła Pam. Wampirzyca obnażyła kły .

-Bill co do cholery robisz?

-Mam zamiar delektować się smakiem .

Odpowiedział Pam z uśmiechem .Wywołując u mnie kolejną falę wymiotną . Zrobiłam wszystko, aby uspokoić mój żołądek. Pokornie patrzyłam w podłogę udając zastraszone zwierzątko. Pam warknęła na Billa .

-Przedstawiciel królowej kradnie zwierze innego wampira publicznie . Poważnie Bill jak głupi jesteś? Puść ją już!

Bill był idiotą więc, zamiast mnie puścić, szarpnął moje włosy na bok odsłaniając szyje. Jego kły były kilka centymetrów od mojej tętnicy .

Byłam przestraszona i wściekła jak nigdy w swoim życiu . Ugryzienie nigdy nie nastąpiło usłyszałam głośny ryk , skowyt bólu .Byłam wolna , bezpiecznie schowana w ramionach Pam. Godric złamał rękę Billa a Eric trzymał go za szyję.

-Co się tu do cholery dzieje Pam?

Ryknął Eric . Jego głos wywołał u mnie mało przyjemne dreszcze .Mój wzrok zatopiony w podłogę grając swoją role.

-Mistrzu Compton zaatakował człowieka Godrica.

-Czy to prawda Compton?

Zapytał Eric zimnym głosem luzując uchwyt na szyi Billa .Godric warknął na niego i złamał mu drugą rękę.

-Nie powiedziała ,że należy do wampira! Pachnie smacznie, ale to tylko kolejny worek krwi. Powinna być zaszczycona ,że ją chciałem.

Powiedział zdegustowanym głosem Bill. Godric ścisną jego rękę wywołując kolejny bolesny skowyt od Billa. Eric tylko prychnął.

-Jak to jest ,że najlepszy tracker Królowej nie poczuł krwi wampira w dziewczynie? Och Bill jak rozczarowujące kłusownictwo .Będę musiał poskarżyć królowej.

-Zostałem zobowiązany do zbadania każdego niepokojącego sygnału. Ta dziewczyna jest obca i pachnie inaczej . Jako przedstawiciel królowej mam prawo ją spróbować.

Co za nadęty dupek z Comptona .Władza jak woda sodowa uderza do głowy chyba jednak tak wiele się nie zmieniło.

Eric obserwował Billa z rozbawieniem. Compton jak idiota przyznał się do wszystkiego.

-Więc przyznajesz,że czułeś krew wampira w dziewczynie?

Zapytał Eric z uniesioną brwią .Wszyscy obserwowali szeryfa w akcji. Ludzkie zwierzęta z chorą fascynacją . Ja stała trzymana bezpiecznie w ramionach Pam. Quinn krążył zabezpieczając tyły. Wampiry obserwowały z uwagą Erica .To był oczywisty pokaz władzy . Przyznam szczerze, że gdybym nie była tak wytrącona z równowagi zachowaniem Billa .Władcza postawa Erica mogła urzekać . Był taki dominujący .

Bill tylko zacisnął usta w pokazie dezaprobaty.

-Skoro ustaliliśmy twoją winę Bill pozwól ,że przedstawię ci Godric szeryfa obszaru 9 Dallas. Na specjalne zaproszenie Sophie Ann .

-Królowa mnie nie poinformowała...

-Dlaczego miała to robić jesteś tylko posłańcem .Teraz przeproś .

-Szeryfie proszę o wybaczenie.

Bill skłonił głowę w stronę Godrica mamrocząc nieszczere przeprosiny. Godric puścił jego rękę z obrzydzeniem. Nie mówiąc nic podszedł do mnie .Chwycił moją twarz w swoje chłodne dłonie zapytał :

-Nic ci nie jest Ma petit?

-To nic tak myślę.

Odparłam słabym głosem.

Patrzył mi głęboko w oczy starł kciukiem łzę ,która spłynęła mi po policzku. Zaprowadził mnie do kanapy i posadził jak małe dziecko na swoich kolanach .

W tym momencie nie czułam się bardzo dorosła w przypływie rozsądku postanowiłam się cieszyć ofiarowany mi komfortem .

Godric gładził dłonią moje plecy schowałam twarz w jego szyi.

Wróciłam do słuchania ludzkich myśli. Znalazłam po kilku minutach szpiega. Potem jednego człowieka , który szukał zemsty na wampirze. Moją koncentracje przerwał głos Erica.

-Compton królowa dowie się o twoim zachowaniu w mojej okolicy.

-Oczywiście szeryfie.

Bill ukłonił się i z wampirzą prędkością opuścił bar. Reszta wieczoru była wręcz nieznośnie nudna .

Siedział na kolanach Godrica popijając sok i ignorując ból w moim ramieniu.

Eric wykonywał swoje obowiązki . Pam obserwowała ludzi i wampiry co kilka sekund jej wzrok skupiał się na nas.

Wampiry rozmawiały przyciszonymi głosami . Po rozmowie z szeryfem opuszczały bar zabierając swoich ludzi. Nie wiem jak długo to wszystko trwało czuła się obolała i zmęczona.

Kiedy w barze pozostał tylko Długi Cień i Ginger . Eric zaprowadził nas z powrotem do swojego biura.

Sam usiadł za biurkiem Pamela zajęła miejsce przy ścianie .Godric posadził mnie na kanapie zajmując krzesło naprzeciw mnie. Panował cisza przerywana tylko przez mój oddech.

Po kilku sekundach ciszę przerwało pojawienie się Długiego Cienia .Wręczył Ericowi jakieś dokumenty i bez słowa opuścił biuro .Śledziłam jego mentalny podpis aż zniknął z parkingu. Ginger nadal sprzątał zaplecze. W jej umyśle wyczytałam ,że miała nadzieję na kilka chwil z Eric.

-Czego się dowiedziałaś Ma petit?

Słowa Godrica przerwały moją koncentrację otworzyłam oczy .Nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że je zamknęłam . Eric obserwował mnie bardzo dokładnie Pam marszczył brwi. Tak nie wiedziała kim dokładnie jestem.

-Mogę dostać trochę lodu na nadgarstek i tabletkę Tylenolu?

-Pam

To było wszystko, co powiedział Eric po kilku sekundach wampirzyca pojawiła się z ręcznikiem wypełnionym lodem , butelką wody i opakowaniem tabletek. Wysypałam dwie na dłoń i szybko popiłam wodą. Zawinęłam moje obolałe lewe ramie. Natychmiast poczułam ulgę bałam się podciągnąć rękaw i je obejrzeć .Widok nie będzie należeć do miłych dla oka.

Przypominając sobie moje maniery powiedział głośno.

-Dziękuje. Masz kilka problemów Szeryfie . Adam człowiek , który towarzyszył młodej rudej wampirzycy szuka zemsty za śmierć swojej siostry .Ona jej nie zabiła, ale go to nie obchodzi chce tylko zniszczyć wampiry.

Pam warknęła Eric napiął mięśnie. Nie zważając na ich reakcję zamknęłam oczy i zaczęłam recytować fakty, które udało mi się zgromadzić.

-Masz dwóch szpiegów z Nevady na obszarze .Dwa wampiry i jeden człowiek ,który udaje ich zwierze. W rzeczywistości jest zawodowym wywiadowcą . Bardzo dobrze opłacany przez Victora Maddena .

Spotyka inne ludzkie zwierzęta i zbiera w ten sposób informację o wampirach . Działanie podobne jak w Dallas adresy, samochody, firmy, kochankowie . Pełne port folio. Oba wampiry mieszkają kilka miesięcy na tym obszarze i chętnie integrują się z miejscowymi w wiadomym celu. Na waszym miejscu sprawdziłabym bar na obecność podsłuchu elektronicznego .

Kolejny problem to Długi Cień. Rzuca urok na kelnerki w szczególności Ginger .Chcę poznać wysokości dokładną wysokość utargu. Z tego, co wyczytałam ze wspomnień kelnerki . Była świadkiem rozmowy telefonicznej . Jego stwórca Gorący Deszcz tak myślę. Popadł w kłopoty finansowe i naciska swoje dziecko na małą pożyczkę z baru. Był nawet w obszarze piątym niedawno .

Trzeba zorganizować spotkanie z dziennymi przedstawicielami wampirów mają dostęp do wielu więcej informacji więc stanowią naturalny cel.

-Fascynujące.

Oznajmił Eric otworzyłam oczy wampiry pożerały mnie wzrokiem Godric patrzył dumny , Eric z ciekawością a wzrok Pam zdradzał jej rozdrażnienie na brak informacji. Spojrzała na nią i postanowiłam zaspokoić jej ciekawość.

-Jestem telepatką.

Wampirzyca skupiła na mnie swoje lodowo niebieskie oczy, obnażyła kły.

-Schowaj kły Pamela natychmiast!

Zimnym głosem rozkazał Godric .Eric postanowił wybawić swoje dziecko z opresji.

-Pamela to Księżniczka Sookie Brigant związana i zastawiona żona Godrica.

Mina Pam była komiczna . Jej oczy zrobiły się ogromne i głodne, brwi poszybowały wysoko w górę a usta spadły otwarte. Łapała muchy jak mówiła moja Gran.

-Miło cię poznać Pam .

Powiedziałam spokojnie wywołując uśmieszek u męskich wampirów. Pamela szybko wygładziła swoją mimikę do obojętnej wampirzej maski.

-Czyż nie jesteś słodka?

Zapytała obserwując mnie z głodnym spojrzeniem.

-Nie specjalnie.- odpowiedziałam jej.

Wampirzyca wybuchła śmiechem z kącika oka spłynęła jej pojedyncza krwawa łza.

-Mistrzu możemy ją zatrzymać ? Pachnie tak apetycznie. Nigdy nie piłam wróżki. A do tego jest zabawna i przydatna.

Powiedział głosem rozkapryszonej nastolatki. Godric pokiwał głową na wybryki młodego wampira. Eric tylko się uśmiechnął oblizując usta .

-Niestety Godric nie planuje się dzielić .Księżniczka jest pod ochroną Rady więc nie możesz jej trzymać w piwnicy.

Wzmianka o piwnicy przypomniała mi o moim pobycie w pokoju rekreacyjnym Erica .Nie były to miłe wspomnienia.

Brwi Pam kolejny raz szukały drogi w górę jej czoła na informację o ochronie.

Gdyby sytuacja nie była tak poważna mogła, bym się śmiać .

Jednego byłam pewna moje życie nie zmieniło się aż tak bardzo. Nadal jestem nieustannym źródłem zabawy dla Pam .

Eric tak naprawdę sam nie wiem co o mnie myśleć lub co ze mną zrobić . Bill nadal chce mnie w taki czy inny sposób . Cóż jedyna niewiadoma to Godric . Jak na zawołanie nasze oczy się spotkały .

Była tam duma ciekawość , pożądanie i coś ciepłego .Tak Godric był dla mnie zagadką tak samo, jak moje uczucia wobec niego. Były ambiwalentne (słowo z kalendarza) .

Eric kontemplował naszą sytuację ,Pam przyglądała mi się z ciekawością kto wie może zyskam przyjaciółkę . Moje życie robi się coraz dziwniejsze .

Moje rozmyślanie przerwał dzwonek telefonu. Godric odebrał spojrzał na Erica i opuścił biuro .Przez krótką chwilę czułam jego irytację, po czym po raz kolejny dziś zamknął swoją stronę wiązania . Eric rzucił mi zaciekawione spojrzenie . Już chciałam go zapytać, o co chodzi, ale w tym istnieniu nie miałam prawa .

Godric nagle zmaterializował się obok mnie .

-Ma petit zabiorę cię do domu .Jest późno a jutro masz prace do wykonania .

Faktycznie dochodziła 2.00 w nocy i czułam się zmęczona i obolała . Nagle łóżko to była całkiem miła alternatywa . Pomógł mi wstać z kanapy. Czułam się dobrze w jego ramionach.

Eric skłonił głowe swojemu stwórcy , Pam otworzyła drzwi. Obróciłam się w progu patrząc na parę wampirów .

-Dobranoc Szeryfie, Pam.

-Dobranoc Księżniczko.

Odpowiedział z seksownym uśmieszkiem Eric .

-Sookie tylko Sookie Szeryfie .

Nie skomentował moich słów , jego uśmiech stał się odrobinę bardziej serdeczny .Pamela pokazała kły i mrugnęła .

Quinn czekał w drugim samochodzie . Godric bez słowa pomógł mi wsiąść do auta , zapiął mój pas .

Podróż z powrotem do domu minęła w całkowitej ciszy . Ulice były puste nie liczne samochody przecinały naszą drogę . Jazda z wampirem jako kierowcą nigdy nie trwa długo . Szczególnie w tak szybkim samochodzie. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed masywną bramą z kutego żelaza . Skrzydła bramy powoli rozsuwały się na boki odsłaniając długi podjazd . Kiedy samochód minął bramę poczułam zimne dreszcze na ramionach jakby ktoś położył na mnie lodowaty koc. Godric spojrzał na mnie .

-To magia ten dom jest zabezpieczony .

Nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć zdecydowałam się milczeć. Godric powtórzył wszystkie czynności pomagając mi wydostać się z samochodu.

Wprowadził mnie do domu .

-Ma petit może pójdziesz się przygotować do łóżka .

Jego niewinna uwaga wysłała falę gorąca po moim ciele . Oczywiście Godric zauważył . Mój rumieniec na policzkach nie pomagał .

Jego źrenice były rozszerzone czubki kłów wystawały z ust w jednej sekundzie był przy mnie . Jego dłoń na moim biodrze usta badały tętno na szyi . Poczułam jego język . Zadrżałam . Jego nos przesunięty na obojczyk wdychał mój zapach.

-Ma petit pachniesz bosko.

Jego głos zachrypnięty ze słyszalny akcentem posyłał dreszcze w bardzo intymne części mojego ciała . Jego palce gładziły mój pośladek w bardzo kojącym rytmie , delikatnie w powolnej torturze całował moją szyję w kierunku ust . Jego kły delikatnie skrobały na mojej skórze. Rozchyliłam usta w oczekiwaniu . Jego aksamitny język powoli badał kształt moich ust. Mimowolnie jęknęłam . Jego uchwyt na moim pośladku zwiększony . Rozsunęłam nogi i przytuliłam się do niego . Leniwie całował moje usta . Nasze języki w powolnej torturze walczyły o dominacje .

Nasze małe tete-a-tete w holu przerwał dzwonek telefonu i nadejście Quinna.

Godric zaklął przerywając pocałunek. Pisnęłam głośno na stratę . Pociągnął mnie w swoje objęcia posyłając mordercze spojrzenie tygrysowi.

Quinn bez słowa opuścił dom. Telefon zadzwonił ponownie. Wampir odetchnął głęboko.

-Dlaczego zawsze, kiedy mam cię chętnie w moich ramionach dzwoni telefon Ma petit?

Pytanie było retoryczne . Spojrzałam mu w oczy .To był błąd nadal miał rozszerzone źrenice mogła utonąć w jego oczach . Położył dłoń na moim policzku.

-Ma petit muszę iść czekają na mnie . Quinn i demony pilnują domu . Eric będzie tu za kilka minut . Śpij dobrze zobaczymy się jutro.

Pocałował mnie w policzek i zniknął z wampirzą prędkością . Przez całą drogę do sypialni przeklinałam jak marynarz . Godric w dziwny sposób dostał się pod moją skórę . Potrafi w ciągu kilku sekund obudzić we mnie namiętność a innym razem doprowadzić mnie do szału . Może to wpływ Erica . W końcu widziałam go po raz pierwszy od pamiętnej nocy w urzędzie . Może to wszystko wina Billa.

Postanowiłam przestać myśleć o Billu . Dziś tak naprawdę zobaczyłam , jakim jest człowiekiem . Przepraszam wampirem . Zawsze bałam się Erica, ale to Bill zawsze był dla mnie zagrożeniem. Fizycznym i psychicznym.

Nie udało mi się zapomnieć całkowicie o Comptonie po tym jak zobaczyłam moje ramiona. Wyglądałam jak ofiara ciężkiego pobicia .

Moje przed ramie było opuchnięte w kolorze granatowo fioletowym . Na ramionach miałam siniaki w kształcie palców Godric .

Ta obserwacja wygnała wszystkie pożądliwe myśli z mojej głowy .

Wzięłam długi relaksujący prysznic . Gorąca woda zmyła częściowo napięcie z całego dnia . W szafie znalazłam kilka jedwabnych koszulek nocnych na szczęście Amelia spakowała flanelowe spodnie od piżamy i top na ramkach .

Znalazłam parę ciepłych skarpetek na ramiona wciągnęłam krótki rozpinany sweterek.

Mój żołądek przypomniał mi o pilnej potrzebie żywności.

Po kilku próbach odnalazłam dobrze zaopatrzoną kuchnie . Wyglądała jak z okładki magazynu .Jasne szafki , biało czarna kafelkowa podłoga . Na środku była wyspa ze stołkami . W lodówce nie brakowało niczego . Zdecydowałam się na kawałek tortu czekoladowego i kubek mleka .Zjedzone w samotności kalorie się nie liczą .

Planowałam jutro skontaktować się z Barrym i Amelią . Może uda mi się odwiedzić Bon Temps. Dziwnie nie brakowało mi domu tylko moich przyjaciół. Postanowiłam rano zadzwonić do Jasona i Tary.

Umyłam talerzyk w celu uciszenia mojego dietetycznego sumienia sięgnęłam po jabłko .

Ręka Erica pojawiła się przede mną oferując mi idealnie czerwony owoc. Co do cholery kuszenie Ewy ?

Nasze myśli musiały biec podobnym torem .Wampir dał mi swój seksowny uśmiech . Nasze oczy spotkały się . Tak inny czas, ale chemia między nami nadal ta sama . Jego wzrok pożerał mnie . Moje tętno wzrosło . Eric oblizał usta . Jak w transie pochylił się w moim kierunku . Nasze usta milimetry od siebie .

Przechyliłam twarz w jego kierunku , rozchylając usta w oczekiwaniu .

Tonęłam w jego arktycznie niebieskich oczach . Czas zatrzymał się w miejscu . Jego usta dotknęły moich delikatnie jak skrzydełka motyla .

Nagły dźwięk _Da Ya Think I'm sexy _wyrwał nas z odrętwienia . Eric dosłownie ryknął do telefonu .

-Pamela!

Postanowiłam zrobić taktyczny odwrót . Czasem lepiej się przegrupować . Prawie z prędkością wampira uciekłam do swojej sypialni . Moje tętno waliło w uszach . Tak ten dzień nadal jest ekscytujący .

TBC

**Wiem , Eric jest zbyt seksy. Co myślicie o Billu? Gdzie jest Godric ? Jakie kłopoty czają się w Bon Temps? **

**Następny w ciągu tygodnia obiecuję trzymać kciuki. Kto ma jakieś pomysły na fabułę zostawić opinie. Może nie do końca najlepszy, ale moja muza pojechała na wakacje nie zostawiając mi wiadomości, kiedy wróci. Trochę jak krew z nosa ( kocham to określenie) . Informuję ,że język polski nie jest moim ojczystym językiem więc wybaczcie mi brak biegłości i wszelkie błędy. Do zobaczenia wkrótce (obiecuje) .**

**PS. Mam problem zrobić S/G , S/E czy iść na całość? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Witam ponownie mam na początek małe pytanie czy w tym kraju kiedyś kończy się zima?**

**To było czysto retoryczne. Jak zwykle mam opóźnienie wybaczcie proszę .Pochłania mnie praca .**

**Po długim świątecznym dyżurze i moim pierwszym doświadczeniu z czymś, co nazywa się mazurek . Dobre, ale klei zęby , polubiłam też żwirek .**

**Pomijając zachwyty nad polską kuchnią powrót do fabuły. **

**Dziękuję Pettitgirl i Kamili za wsparcie w mojej walce z językiem polskim . Obiecuję seksownego Vikinga. **

_**&&&& UWAGA&&& **_

_**Drodzy czytelnicy naprawdę nie wierzę ,że ktoś to czyta. Z uwagi na fakt ,że większość opinii jest ananimowa i nie mam technicznej możliwości odpowiedzi .Na każde pytanie czy sugestie o nowy rozdział szukaj mojej odpowiedzi w recenzjach .Odpowiem na każde pytanie. Pozdrawiam Ciasteczko .**_

_Rozdział 13, czyli furia wampira._

Powinnam była wiedzieć ,że Eric nie pozwoli mi uciec. Kilka minut później myjąc zęby usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi sypialni. Eric zapukał zamiast wejść to był sukces sam w sobie.

-Zapraszam .

Krzyknęłam z łazienki zapominając ,że nie muszę podnosić głosu. Wampir nie czekał dłużej nagle siedział na moim łóżku.

Sypialnia nagle wydała mi się przytłaczająco mała .Eric jakby wyczuwał mój dyskomfort .Posłał mi zupełnie niewinny uspakajający uśmiech. Przyznajmy sobie szczerze nic w Ericu nie jest uspakajające, a już na pewno nie jego uśmiech.

Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak przyjąć zaproszenie. Niezgrabnie wdrapałam się na łóżko opierając się o wysoki zagłówek.

Viking chłonął mój obraz jak by miał zamiar wypalić go w swoim mózgu na wieki.

Panował między nami napięta cisza. Każde nas pochłonięte własnymi rozważaniami.

Patrzyłam na Erica szukając w nim śladu mojego wampira z amnezją .Wampir nie zmienił się fizycznie .Tylko jego oczy nie były tak utwardzone przez doznane krzywdy. Dopiero teraz zobaczyłam ile strata Godrica poczyniła szkód w sercu i duszy Erica. Moje odrzucenie i pułapka urzędu nie pomogły. W tej sekundzie obiecałam sobie, że uczynię wszystko, co mogę, aby Godric nie spotkał słońca (znowu).

Dotyk zimnych palców na policzku przywołał mnie do rzeczywistości. Eric też wrócił z własnych myśli, gdyż miał na twarzy swój firmowy uśmiech. Nie będę kłamać jego uśmiech obiecywał grzeszne rzeczy.

-Eric co mogę dla ciebie zrobić.

Dobrze to była jedna z tych zdań, których nie należy wymawiać. Jego uśmiech ociekał seksem , oczy błyszczały , kły kliknęły . Zimne palce przesunęły się na moją szyję.

-Jest wiele rzeczy , które możesz dla mnie zrobić i jeszcze więcej bardzo przyjemnych , które możemy zrobić razem.

Dosłownie wymruczał te słowa .Jego palce śledziły moją tętnice szyjną. Cieszył go ewidentny wzrost ,mojego tętna nie mówiąc o wilgoci w pewnych miejscach. Nagle moje usta były bardzo suche oblizałam je odruchowo . Gest , który spowodował nagłe przesunięcie wampira w moim kierunku.

-Lover wierze, że mamy pewne niedokończone sprawy.

Jego słowa wyłączyły mój mózg .Było tylko tu i teraz .Jego oczy genialnie niebieskie , usta tak doskonałe w swoim kształcie. Miękkie jak aksamit.

Powoli jego usta dotknęły moich .To była magia powrót do domu . Tak jakby wszystkie złe rzeczy nigdy się nie wydarzyły. Po kilku sekundach łagodności Eric chwycił moją twarz w swoje zimne dłonie i zaczął pogłębiać pocałunek .

To było intensywne i zaborcze jego język smakował moje usta ,moje ręce dłonie leżały płasko na jego klatce piersiowej .W tej jednej chwili chciałam tego.

Wampir dał mi złapać potrzebny tlen przesunął swoje usta na moją szyję . Napływ tlenu spowodował dzwonki alarmowe w moim mózgu. To chyba najgłupsza rzecz pod słońcem.

-Eric stop !

Krzyknęłam spanikowana naprawdę chciałam kontynuować, ale to nie miało się zdarzyć.

Eric odsunął się gwałtownie jego kły w pełni widoczne spazmatyczne oddechy . Jego wzrok palił , jego jeansy nie wyglądały na wygodne w tym momencie.

W ciszy mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem robiłam wszystko, żeby uspokoić moje rozszalałe libido.

-Dlaczego ?

To proste pytanie zadane cichym głosem .Zbiło mnie z tropu spodziewałam się napastowania, seksualnych podtekstów, ale nie tego pytania. Eric wyglądał jak mój Eric i ten fakt prawie złamało mi serce.

-Nie możemy .Jest chemia między nami nie przeczę, ale zapominamy o fakcie, że jestem mężatką .

Machałam rękami na podkreślenie każdego słowa. Fakt,że moje małżeństwo nie jest takie jak miało być .Niestety jest realne .Godric poświęcił dla mnie swoją wolność przynajmniej mogę uszanować go jako mojego męża. Prawda była taka, że chciałam coś więcej niż kilka namiętnych chwil z moim Vikingiem .

-Ale nie chcesz nią być.

To nie było pytanie. Eric dokładnie badał moją reakcje pieprzone wampirze zmysły.

-To nie zmienia faktu ,że nią jestem.

-To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

Tak Eric był arogancki i nieustępliwy .Cechy , które kochałam, jak i nienawidziłam całym swoim istnieniem.

-Nie jest, ale moje małżeństwo to problem między mną a twoim stwórcą.

-Problem ?

Kwestionował Eric tak nie miał zamiaru ustąpić bez uzyskania odpowiedzi. Byłam zbyt zmęczona, aby walczyć z nim.

-To nie twoja sprawa. Jednak wyjaśnię .Poznałam Godrica w Dallas kilka tygodni temu . Założyłam firmę i postanowiłam prosić o ochronę .Przyznał mi ochronę i twierzdził mnie jako własną. Nie byłam zachwycona tym faktem nie jestem zabawką ani czyjąś własnością.

Spotkaliśmy się kilkakrotnie zaczęło się coś dobrego między nami . Pociąga mnie chciałam go, a potem wpadły wszystkie polityczne bzdury i wynik siedzi przed tobą. Nie znam moich uczuć wobec twojego stwórcy .Teraz są zbyt sprzeczne .Mam nadzieję ,że kiedy to się skończy, emocje opadaną będziemy mieli poważną rozmowę o przyszłości lub jej braku. To nie zmienia faktu ,że mam dla niego szacunek . Dlatego nie będziemy łamać zasad.

-Staram się zrozumieć . Chcesz Godrica ?

-Nie wiem czego chce Eric .Chciałabym mieć prawo do wyboru .To wszystko między nim a mną jest skomplikowane i napięte .Czego ty chcesz Eric?

-Czy to nie oczywiste .Chcę cię pieprzyć , pic twoją krew .

Czyli tak naprawdę nic nowego . Złudzenia to piękna i bolesna rzecz .To boli tylko czego się spodziewałam to przecież Eric.

-Nie jestem jak ta panienka na twoim biurku.

-Nie ,nie jesteś . Na ciebie mogę przeznaczyć całą noc a o biurku pomyślimy później.

Mruczał tym swoim głosem tylko tym razem nie wywoływał erotycznych marzeń. Budził głęboki nie smak.

-Proponuję omówić to z moim mężem .Jest jeszcze coś, o czym chcesz porozmawiać?

Jego twarz przybrała ten zimny wyraz , zacisną szczęki. Jego oczy mierzyły mnie lodowatym spojrzeniem.

-Mój człowiek Bobby zorganizował spotkanie w barze z dziennymi pracownikami .Na miejscu będą wilkołaki jako ochroniarze. Spotkanie jest jutro o 12.00 .Chce raport zaraz po przebudzeniu. Jutro wieczorem przesłuchasz ludzi w barze szczególnie moje kelnerki .Pam będzie ci towarzyszyć, jeżeli Godric nie wróci do jutra .

Chciałam powiedzieć coś sarkastycznego .Chciałam zadać mu ból. Nie miałam szansy wygrać słownej szermierki .

-Oczywiście. Co jeszcze?

Chyba był rozczarowany brakiem złośliwości czy emocji w mojej odpowiedzi. Nic tylko chłodny profesjonalizm. Wstał z łóżka i zniknął. Podniosła się z łóżka , odsuwając narzutę ,zdjęłam sweter . Powinnam wiedzieć lepiej .Po co być telepatką, kiedy nie korzystasz z własnego talentu .Eric był z powrotem w mojej sypialni .Tylko kilka kroków o de mnie .Jego oczy na moich ramionach , badał wzrokiem każdy siniak .Po chwili spojrzał mi w oczy i lodowatym tonem zapytał.

-To nie Compton prawda ?

Stałam przestraszona jego postawą . Jego pięści zaciśnięte .Całą postawa zdradzała tłumioną agresję .

-Odpowiedz !

Ryknął powodując dreszcz strachu . Moje ciało działało na instynkcie trzęsłam się ze strachu , moje usta suche w oczach łzy. Eric zarejestrował moją reakcje z frustracją przeczesał palcami włosy zamknął oczy .Wziął głęboki oddech.

-Przepraszam.

Musiałam wysilić uszy, i tak nie byłam pewna czy usłyszałam poprawnie.

-Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć .

Zbliżał się do mnie jak do przestraszonego zwierzątka .Jego zimne palce dotykały fioletowo granatowych siniaków na ramionach. Stałam w miejscu jak figura woskowa .moje stopy wzrosły w podłogę.

-To Godric ?

-To nie twoja sprawa. Nie zrobił tego celowo .

-Skoro tak twierdzisz.

-Eric nie wtrącaj się proszę .To nasze własne problemy .

-Tak problemy ,Dobranoc Księżniczko.

Z tymi słowami zniknął zamykając cicho drzwi za sobą . Śledziłam jego umysł .Zniknął gdzieś na poziomie piwnicy .Szybko zwinęłam się w kłębek na łóżku modląc się o sen . Kilka minut później zmęczenie i nadmiar emocji mnie dogonił zasnęłam .

Pobudka nie należała do przyjemnych .Alarm w telefonie piszczał bezlitośnie, nie przypominam sobie, że go ustawiłam .

Kilka minut później Quinn zapukał krzycząc coś na temat śniadania. Bardzo niechętnie podniosłam swój tyłek w kierunku łazienki. Czterdzieści minut później byłam gotowa do pracy .Wyglądałam profesjonalnie czarne spodnie , niebieska jedwabna koszula i skórzana kurtka .Baletki i czarna torebka dopełniły stroju plus moja nieszczęsna ślubna biżuteria.

Na komodzie leżał składany nóż, spray ze srebrem koloidalnym. Była też notatka.

_Na wszelki wypadek._

_G._

To było miłe .Tylko mnie zachwyci taki prezent .Srebro schowałam w torebce a nóż upchnęłam w kieszeni spodni.Nigdy nic nie wiadomo . Miała złe przeczucia.

W kuchni przy stole siedział Bobby Burnham .

Bobby był przeciętnej budowy, przeciętnego wzrostu ,po prostu facet, jakich wielu. Miał nijakie brązowe włosy , granatową koszule i wytarte jeansy .Okulary w ciemnych oprawkach nadawały mu wygląd zmęczonego życiem księgowego.

Oboje wyrabialiśmy sobie zdanie o drugiej osobie na podstawie cech zewnętrznych. Bobby uznał niespodzianka ,że mam niezłe cycki , nie wyglądam na konsultanta .Zastanawiał się co Mistrz Godric we mnie widzi .To były jego myśli nie moje.

-Musisz być Bobby jestem Sookie Stackhouse. Eric opowiadał mi o tobie.

Przyjęłam metodę mojej Gran miodem złapiesz więcej much. Z uprzejmym uśmiechem zatrzasnęłam moje mentalne tarcze. Nie potrzebowałam pogardy Bobbego.

Poranek był dziwny kątem oka zauważyłam Quinna obserwował naszą wymianę .Jego myśli były pełne przemocy .Cóż może też nie lubił człowieka Erica.

Piłam kawę a Bobby wyjaśniał mi wszystkie powiązania biznesowe w odpowiednich miejscach kiwałam głową .

Quinn krążył w korytarzu jak tygrys w klatce . Był pełen napięcia . Miałam naprawdę złe przeczucia.

-Jeżeli mamy zdążyć musimy wyjechać teraz .

Oznajmił Bobby .Myślał ,że marnuje swój czas ze mną. Nie lubił też Quinna. Tygrys podstawił samochód do wejścia. Po krótkiej kłótni wsiadłam do samochodu Bobbego wściekły Quinn pojechał za nami .Nigdzie nie widziałam demonów .Może byli ukryci wątpiłam ,że moim jedynym zabezpieczeniem miał być tygrys.

W barze czekała na nas Ginger . Jej mózg był całkowicie rozmyty od nadmiaru wampirzego uroku.

Eric udostępnił nam swoje biuro.

Postanowiłam przesłuchać każdego w spokoju zajmie to więcej czasu .Jednak zdobędę dokładne dane. Zajęłam miejsce za biurkiem szeryfa, ku niezadowoleniu Bobbego . Usiadł obok mnie na fotelu .Wręczył mi listę pytań przygotowaną przez Erica. Było dużo ogólnych pytań o poglądy, sprawy finansowe , wyznawaną religie , popełnione przestępstwa , stosunek do wampirów itp.

Do przesłuchania miałam dziesięć osób.

Na spotkanie nie stawił się dzienny przedstawiciel Comptona . To już problem między wampirami. Wywiady zajęły mi prawie cztery godziny .

Znalazłam drobne malwersacje,zdrady , nadużycia. Norma w towarzystwie kłów.

Mieliśmy małą przerwę, kiedy Ginger dostarczyła nam napoje i kanapki. Quinn przebywał na korytarzu.

Ginger wpuściła do baru mężczyznę z dostawą krwi. Skupiona na swoich notatkach nie zauważyłam, że jego podpis mentalny był mi znany. To był pierwszy błąd. Kolejnym było nieczytanie myśli tygrysa .

Przeprosiłam Bobbego i poszłam do łazienki .

Ku mojemu przerażeniu nieprzytomna Ginger była zamknięta w jednej z kabin. Miała ranę z tyłu głowy .Nic nie wskazywało ,że odzyska przytomność szybko . Odruchowo złapałam ukryty nóż . Za drzwiami łazienki czekał na mnie tygrys wraz z Adamem .Szpieg wampirów z Nevady dostał rozkaz porwania mnie i dostarczenia do Las Vegas , Quinn był jego wspólnikiem. W ciężarówce czekała jego siostra Fran.

Tygrys cieszył się z łatwego zarobku. Był szczęśliwy jak łatwo udało się oszukać wampiry. Szczególnie cieszył go fakt zrobienia idioty z Erica Nortmana. To było tylko kilka sekund choć w tym momencie czułam jak kilka godzin . Jednego byłam pewna było trzeba zostać w łóżku.

-Pomocy !

Zdążyłam tylko głośno krzyknąć ratunku .Miałam nadzieję, że Bobby przyjdzie mi z pomocą. Silna ręka tygrysa zasłoniła moje usta . Syknął mi do ucha.

-Nie walcz nie masz szans .

Ja nie miałam zamiaru się poddać bez walki. Ugryzłam go w rękę ryknął jak ranne zwierze. Adam pobiegł po koc i taśmę. Zdałam sobie sprawę ,że mam tylko kilka minut, zanim wróci ze wsparciem . Quinn uderzył mnie prosto w twarz zachwiałam się na nogach .Policzek pulsował bólem w ustach poczułam krew .Moja dłoń zacisnęła się na nożu ukrytym w kieszeni. Bez wahania pchnęłam ostrze w ciało tygrysa .Trafiłam w jego biceps.

-Ty głupia suko zapłacisz za to.

Ryknął na mnie, po czym uderzył pięścią w mój żołądek .W ustach poczułam mój ostatni posiłek uderzenie było na tyle mocne , że osunęłam się na kolana.

Quinn pociągnął mnie za włosy po podłodze moje ręce złapały framugę drzwi. Zirytowany spojrzał na mnie z pogardą .

-Kazali mi cię dostarczyć do Vegas nie mówili, w jakim stanie Skarbie.

Po czym kopnął mnie prosto w brzuch . Poczułam obezwładniający ból .Złamał mi żebra. Miałam problem złapać oddech. Szarpnął za włosy uderzając moja czaszką w podłogę. Na kilka sekund zobaczyłam gwiazdy.

Adam nadal nie wracał . Mimo bólu opuściłam moje tarcze Bobby w akcie odwagi znokautował go mosiężnym przyciskiem do listów.

Niestety miałam wątpliwości czy podziała na tygrysa . Bobby z dzikim okrzykiem wyskoczył na korytarz w kierunku tygrysa . Po kilku sekundowej szarpaninie jego czaszka uderzyła z chrzęstem w podłogę.

Zostałam sama ze wściekłym tygrysem , który szarpiąc mnie za włosy ciągnął mnie do wyjścia . Usiłowałam złapać ścianę w próbie oporu niestety kolejny kopniak złamał moją lewa rękę. Fala bólu była pozbawiła mnie sił do dalszej walki.

Łzy spływał mi z oczu .Liczyłam na to ,że Godric poczuje mój ból i mnie znajdzie.

Przy drzwiach stała młoda farbowana blondynka ubrana jak krzyżówka żołnierza z prostytutką. Patrzyła na mnie z pogardą ponaglając swojego brata wzrokiem.

-Quinn szybciej dochodzi 16.30 musimy się wynosić. Wampiry wstaną około 19 mamy mało czasu.

-Zdążymy mała. Zanim krwiopijcy się obudzą będziemy daleko .

Szarpnął mnie za włosy stawiając na nogi .Drugą ręką uderzył mnie w twarz .Na twarzy poczułam strumień krwi idiota złamał mi nos . Zakrztusiłam się własną krwią a Quinn tylko się śmiał.

-To za moje ramie suko!

Moja czaszka waliła z bólu byłam na granicy utraty świadomości, kiedy usłyszałam przerażający okrzyk bojowy i rażąco różową postać .

Na ratunek przybyła Dianthe i inny nieznany demon . Co było potem nie wiem . Mój organizm przestał radzić sobie z bólem i wpadłam prosto w czarną otchłań nieprzytomności.

Obudziły mnie gniewne pomruki. W duchu modliłam się o pobudkę we własnym łóżku w Bon Temps bez bólu i złych wspomnień. Życie nigdy nie jest dla mnie łaskawe.

Czułam dotyk szorstkiego materiału prześcieradła na moi ciele . Z ogromnym wysiłkiem podniosłam powieki. Fala bólu zmusiła mnie do ich zamknięcia. Nie wiem ile upłynęło czasu do podjęcia drugiej próby .Ta została uwieńczona sukcesem . Niestety moje pole widzenia było mocno ograniczone przez opatrunek na głowie.

Tępy pulsujący ból w moim boku potwierdził ,że nie był to tylko kiepski sen. Nagle moja wizje przesłoniła para szary oczu. Zmartwienie i wściekłość wyryte w nich.

-Witaj Ma petit .

Wpatrywałam się w jego oczy usiłując coś powiedzieć .Moje usta były suche i spuchnięte .Próbowałam podnieść głowę .

Niebieskie oczy Erica obserwowały mnie z krzesła obok łóżka.

Po sekundzie pożałowałam tego ruchu, kiedy kolejna fala bólu zepchnęła mnie w słodkie zapomnienie.

**Kolejny rozdział jeszcze w tym tygodniu , postaram się . Trochę krócej niż zwykle, ale muszę odespać dyżur. Jakieś pomysły na fabułę .Zostaw opinię czy uwagę odpiszę.**

**Moja wersja Bobbego będzie nieco milsza. To nadal dupek .**

**Trochę poturbowałam naszą Sookie. Obiecuje wyjdzie z tego . Do zobaczenia ( czytania) wkrótce.**


	14. Chapter 14

**To znowu ja nikt się nie nudzi mam nadzieję. Cierpię na okropną migrenę więc proszę o wybaczenie jakości mojego pisania. Następny rozdział będzie za około 2 tygodnie .Przepraszam , ale życie jest teraz trochę skomplikowane.**

**Zauważyliście wiosna za oknem :)**

**Obrażenia, jakie odniosła Sookie są dość bolesnej natury .Będzie trochę marudna . **

**Co powie Naill na brak opieki nad wnuczką , gdzie był Godric, dlaczego Eric nie zapewnił pomocy tak wiem znowu dużo pytań obiecuję odpowiedzi.**

******Uwaga rozdział zawiera treści erotyczne! Tylko dla widzów dorosłych .Czytasz na swoją odpowiedzialność.******

_Rozdział 14 ,czyli będąc w bólu..._

Nie wiem jak długo byłam nieprzytomna tym razem .Mój mózg czuł jak wata cukrowa .O tak leki przeciwbólowe są moim nowym przyjacielem.

Nadal była noc .Trochę czasu zajęła próba otworzenia oczu .Może nie powinnam ich otwierać kto wie.

W moim pokoju znajdowały się trzy wampiry i wróżka , doktor hobbit. Nie miałam pewności dokładnie jakiej jest rasy . Nie uważam, żeby pytanie tej natury było w porządku.

Brakowało tylko wilkołaka i czarownicy . To było surrealistyczne doświadczenie .

Ta myśl spowodowała histeryczny napad śmiechu miny i reakcje moich towarzyszy rozśmieszyły mnie bardziej .

Mina Erica i Godric była bezcenna .Tak trzymaj Sookie z urazówki trafisz na psychiatrie . Ciekawe czy istnieją placówki dla społeczności nad przyrodzonej? Może leczą zmiennokształtnych z fobii na futro .Mój histeryczny śmiech powodował fale łez na policzkach .Leki powoli ustępowały falą bólu z połamanych żeber.

-Dziecko uspokój się proszę.

Polecił Niall łagodnym głosem zapomniałam, że mógł czytać moje myśli. Usiłowałam się uspokoić. Po kilku próbach opadłam słaba na poduszki kolejna fala bólu osłabiła mnie.

-Gdzie jestem co się stało i dlaczego tak boli?

Nikt mi nie zarzuci ,że nie potrafię zadawać sensownych pytań.

-Co pamiętasz?

Jak zwykle wampiry nigdy nie odpowiadają tylko zadają pytania. Posłała Eric karcące spojrzenie przynajmniej takie miało być w teorii .

Pam prychnęła .Naill jedyna osoba , która miała wgląd w mój proces myślowy tylko się uśmiechnął. Chyba zgadzał się z moim zdaniem.

Spojrzałam na doktor Ludwig najpierw moje obrażenia , potem reszta.

-Doktorze co mi jest?

Wskoczyła na stołek obok łóżka .To naprawdę wyglądało jak normalny ludzki szpital.

-Miałaś dużo szczęścia Księżniczko .Masz złamaną lewą rękę złamanie kości promieniowej , połamane cztery żebra .Na szczęście obyło się bez komplikacji w postaci krwawienia wewnętrznego. Pęknięcie kości jarzmowej ,złamanie nosa. Pękniecie kości potylicznej , kilka szwów na nogach . Nie doszło do uszkodzenia mózgu . Powrót do zdrowia zajmie jakieś 3 miesięcy .Rehabilitacja i leki przeciwbólowe.

Nie jestem pewna czy tu można mówić o szczęściu .Pęknięty oczodół bolał jak cholera żebra niemniej .Nawet nie myślałam o tym jak wyglądam .Mój mózg był taki jak zawsze z powodu obrażeń moje osłony telepatyczne były opuszczone .Co powodowało tylko dodatkowe cierpienie.

-Doktorze, kiedy mogę stąd wyjść?

Spojrzała na mnie jak na kosmitę .Chyba nim byłam moje oczy były opuchnięte nie pytałam, jakiego koloru była moja twarz .

-Za pięć do siedmiu dni.

Oznajmiła suchym tonem . Jęknęłam na to objawienie nie wytrzymam tu nawet godziny. Nie miałam siły, ale to nie oznacza, że nie będę próbować. Nie zgrabnie usiłowałam się podnieść z łóżka .

-Leż ! Nie możesz wstawać dziecko uszkodzisz żebra .

-Doktorze powiem to raz idę do domu .Jestem telepatą .Moje tarcze są zbyt słabe z powodu mojego stanu i słyszę myśl każdego pacjenta w tym budynku. Co tylko potęguje moje uczucie bólu.

Wampiry patrzyły na mnie kompletnie bez wyrazu. Tak to są ci, którzy nazywają telepatie darem . Mój dziadek jednak rozumiał moje położenie.

-To nic Matyldo zabiorę ją do domu będzie miała zapewnioną opiekę.

Doktor Ludwig wyglądała jakby miała ochotę się kłócić. Posłała mi karcące spojrzenie i mamrocząc coś w nie zrozumiale w jakiś obcy języku. Miałam nadzieję ,że wróci z tabletkami . Dużą ilością tabletek.

Wampiry prowadziły kolejną cichą rozmowę .Na jaki temat nie obchodziło mnie to kompletnie, chyba że wiązało się z szybszym powrotem do domu.

-Ma petit Eric pomówi z lekarzem , Pamela podstawi samochód i zabierzemy cię do domu.

Nie pytałam, do jakiego czy raczej czyjego domu. Szczerze miałam dość tych bzdur i marzyłam o pobycie w moim domu w Bon Temps minus Tara. Nie wiem jak jej wytłumaczyć moje obrażenia , Może wypadek samochodowy ?

-Nie nigdzie jej nie zabierzesz !

Tonem polecenia oznajmił Niall . Godric nie zamierzał się jednak poddać i myślę, że to nie była ich pierwsza kłótnia na ten temat.

-Zabiorę moją żonę do domu .Zapewnię jej opiekę i bezpieczeństwo.

Wyrecytował wampir zimnym głosem. To było lepsze niż mecz tenisowy .Mój dziadek nie powiedział jeszcze ostatniego słowa.

-Tak jak do tej pory dbałeś o moją wnuczkę ? Jak twoje dziecko zapewniło jej bezpieczeństwo? Dlaczego strażnik wynajęty przez ciebie ją prawie porwał?

Niall zadawał dużo właściwych pytań .Szczerze też chciałam poznać odpowiedzi. Godric wysunął kły na oskarżenia .Drzwi do mojej sali stanęły otworem Eric najwyraźniej słyszał całą dyskusje. Zapowiadała się raczej krwawa konfrontacja.

-Mistrzu Pamela już czeka . Doktor Ludwig dała mi pigułki i zalecenia. Możemy wyruszyć w każdej chwili.

Wampiry nadal pojedynkowały się wzrokiem z Księciem. Ja miałam tego dosyć marzyłam o ciepłym łóżku i ciszy. W tym momencie cisza wystarczy.

-Czy ktoś może mi pomóc wstać?

Eric wykonał ruch, ale Godric już był przy moim boku .Zapomniałam ,że mam na sobie szpitalną koszulę , która nie zakrywa wiele. Nie byłam pewna czy przy siniakach na mojej twarzy mogę się jeszcze rumienić. Jeżeli ktoś to potrafi to tylko ja. Niall zdał sobie sprawę z mojego położenia i nagle z niczego zmaterializował ciepły szlafrok i koc .Bez słowa podał je wampirowi.

-Dziękuję dziadku.

Z największą ostrożnością Godric pomógł mi się zawinąć w szlafrok. Kolor niebieski podkreślał moje siniaki .

-Ma petit mam zamiar podnieść cię .Obawiał się, że jesteś zbyt słaba, aby chodzić.

Z tym mogłam się nie wątpliwie zgodzić . Czułam się jak po kilku rundach w ringu bokserskim.

Syknęłam tylko kilkakrotnie z bólu. Godric starał się jak mógł, ale miałam połamane żebra najlżejszy nawet nacisk powodował fale bólu. Kilka zdradzieckich łez spłynęło po moim policzku. Wampir posłał mi przepraszające spojrzenie.

-Spotkam się z wami w domu .

Powiedział Naill i zniknął . Nie zapytałam, w jakim domu.

-Czy możemy już jechać?

-Oczywiście Sookie.

Odpowiedział Godric. Eric podążył za nami bez słowa. Chwile później byłam pakowana do samochodu . Pam za kierownicą rzucała mi ukradkowe spojrzenia. Eric kilka razy spojrzał w naszym kierunku. Godric nie wiedział gdzie może mnie dotknąć nie powodując fali bólu masował moje udo. Nie poznałam domu , przed którym zatrzymał się samochód .

Wyglądał jak dom rodziny z dwójka dzieci , dwoma samochodami i kotem. Zupełnie nie pozorny do momentu, kiedy Pam wjechała do garażu. Klinicznie czyste pomieszczenie zamykane przez stalową bramę podłączoną do skomplikowanego panelu bezpieczeństwa. Witaj w wampirzym Fort Knox.

-Sookie zaniosę cię do sypialni.

Godric ostrożnie manewrował moje ciało z samochodu .Dzięki Bogu za amerykańskie Suvy . Nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, i tak bolało, jak cholera. Potrzebowałam kolejnej dawki cudownych pigułek.

Dom był naprawdę ładnie urządzony z tego, co udało mi się zauważyć.

Moja nowa sypialnia była kremowo różowa. Tak to pachniało Pam z daleka. Na moje szczęście w pokoju była łazienka. Łóżko miało rozmiar królewski. Wampiry i luksusowe sypialnie kolejna sprzeczność.

Łagodnie opuścił mnie na łóżko Pamela podała Godric torbę , która zawierała moje rzeczy osobiste w tym szczoteczkę i piżamę. Eric przyniósł tacę z wodą , sokiem i jogurtem . Tak nie sądziłam ,że jestem w stanie gryźć . Mówienie stanowiło wyzwanie.

-Dziękuje. Mogę dostać moją pigułkę.

-Później .

Tak po prostu oznajmił Eric . On nie ma prawa decydować, kiedy to ja cierpię ból z jego głupoty. Moja twarz musiała zdradzić moje myśli, bo wampir zdecydował się wyjaśnić.

-Wiem ,że jesteś w bólu .Niestety po proszkach zasypiasz a my potrzebujemy odpowiedzi na kilka pytań.

-Byle szybko naprawdę nie czuję się najlepiej.

Eric skinął głową na zgodę. Godric pomógł mi znaleźć w miarę wygodną pozycje .

-Ma petit porozmawiamy potem pomogę ci się wykąpać.

Poczułam się nieswojo na jego propozycje kąpieli. Skinęłam tylko głową nie do końca wiedząc co powiedzieć. Pam obserwowała wszystko znudzonym wzrokiem.

-Skoro ustaliliśmy wszystko czas na kilka odpowiedzi .

Jej to nadal znudzony choć oczy miały blask rozrywki .Pam kochała krwawe historie. Wampiry utkwił wzrok we mnie .Chyba moja kolej na odpowiedzi.

-Zakładam ,że macie kilka pytań .Najpierw jednak moje co się stało z Bobbym ? Quinn żyje? Gdzie była moja obiecana ochrona?

Jeżeli kiedyś widziałeś zakłopotanego wampira to ja miałam w mojej sypialni aż trzy .To był nie lada wyczyn. Pam miała wypisaną winę na twarzy ,na twarzy Godric i Eric wściekłość mieszała się z winą . Na co i na kogo w tym momencie nie wiem.

Godric postanowił udzielić mi odpowiedzi. Po kilku głębokich wzdychnięciach .To jest naprawdę zbyt ludzki odruch dla tak starego wampira.

-Ma petit Bobby jest w ludzkim szpitalu .Ma pęknięcie czaszki, ale wyjdzie z tego. Quinn jest ranny w areszcie . Co do ochrony to sprawa jest skomplikowana .

Kolejne wzdychnięcie teraz ze strony Erica . Muszę mieć frustrujący wpływ na wampiry.

Co tu jest skomplikowane było kompletnie poza mną. Albo była ochrona lub jej nie było . Czego ewidentnym dowodem jest mój stan fizyczny?.

-Sookie , twoja ochrona została odwołana przez Pam na mój rozkaz.

WTF ! Posłałam Pam mordercze spojrzenie .Po chwil dotarła do mnie pełnia oświadczenia Erica . Na jego rozkaz? Co jest ?

Eric się skrzywił widząc moją minę.

-Dobrze szczerze nie wiem gdzie zacząć . Nie wiem gdzie się wychowałeś Szeryfie, ale takie traktowanie pracownika to żart . Nigdy więcej nie będę dla ciebie pracować ! Mam pytanie czy to rodzaj kary za wczoraj ?

Twarz Erica przekraczały różne emocje . Był wstyd, niedowierzanie , żal i na samym końcu furia . I nagle w moim widzeniu była para lśniących długich kłów . Moje serce zamieniło miejsce z moim gardłem pomijając w procesie kilka uderzeń . Godric obok mnie zaczął warczeć . Pam była zszokowana zachowaniem swego stwórcy.

-Eric siedzieć !

Zażądał tonem rozkazu Godric . Eric warknął jeszcze raz, po czym wrócił na miejsce. Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać byłabym nie wątpliwie martwa.

Atmosferę wrogości postanowiła złagodzić Pam .

-Ktoś podszył się pod Erica zadzwonił do mnie tuż przed świtem informując, że spotkanie się nie odbędzie. Rozkazał odwołać wilkołaki .

-Kolejny wampir?

Nikt na chwilę mi nie odpowiedział .

-Sookie , ktoś odwołał strażników .Ktoś zorganizował Quinna tak, żeby był łatwy do wynajęcia do twojej ochrony.

-Dobrze zrobimy porównanie notatek . Najpierw ja . Quinn pracuje z wampirami z Nevady .Miał mnie porwać wraz z Adamem i jego siostrą Fran. Jeżeli wie o naszym małżeństwie nie dał po sobie poznać . Słyszał moją rozmowę z Bobbym przedstawiłam się jako Stackhouse . Nie sądzę ,że wiedział o moim statusie i talencie. Był na korytarzu w czasie mojej pracy . Z tego, co wyczytałam Victor Madden kazał mu mnie porwać .Mieli mnie dostarczyć na małe lotnisko w Teksasie.

-Czyli myślisz ,że wzięli cię ze względu na mnie?

Z niedowierzaniem zapytał Godric . Szczerze nie wierzyła ,że Quinn wiedział o mojej telepatii . Co dawało tylko cień szansy, że wampiry w Las Vegas jeszcze nie wiedzą.

-Tak uważam . Inaczej zabrałby mnie w drodze do baru lub bezpośrednio z domu . Był zdenerwowany i niespokojny . Myślałam, że po prostu nie lubi Bobbego.

Pam wybuchła śmiechem. Posłałam jej zabójcze spojrzenie .

-Bezcenne telepatka , który nie korzysta z daru.

Jej komentarz mnie wkurzył .Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak to jest być telepatą . Oni byli tak zachwyceni moim kalectwem .

-Powiedział żywy trup . Posłuchaj sobie powiem to tylko raz. Nikt z was nawet w przybliżeniu sobie nie wyobraża koszmaru bycia telepatą.

Ja nie jestem w stanie normalnie funkcjonować cały czas widzę obrazy, słyszę głosy w moje głowie . Dotyk tylko nasila moje zdolności. Jako nastolatka zaczęłam próbować to blokować, ale to sprawia fizyczny ból . Kiedy jestem zmęczona ,chora, ranna lub przeżywam gwałtowne emocje nie mogę prawidłowo chronić swojego umysłu . Całe życie robię wszystko, żeby nie słuchać ludzi wokół mnie. To nie jest jak włącznik światła to jest stale ze mną .

Wampiry nie powiedziały nic ich wzrok skoncentrowany na mnie . Badali moje reakcje .

-To musi być uciążliwe .

W końcu po dłuższej chwili oznajmił Eric. To było niedopowiedzenie roku . Jego komentarz spowodował ,że zaczęłam się śmiać. Nie był to dobry pomysł dla kogoś ze złamanymi żebrami w rezultacie znowu płakałam z bólu.

Teraz miał na sobie wzrok trzech głodnych wampirów. Tak nieumarli i płyny ustrojowe .To kolejna dziwna rzecz.

Nadal panowała cisza . Godric spojrzał na mnie .

-Ma petit przykro mi za wszystko, co cię spotkało .

Wampir przeprasza to wydarzenie na skale światową . Choć tak naprawdę nie ma w tym jego winy .

-To nie twoja wina Godric. Kto przysłał Quinna ?

-Dostałem telefon ,że szuka pracy na moim obszarze .

-Ciekawe jak się dowiedzieli o mnie ? Czy miał cię szpiegować?

-Dobre pytanie Ma petit .Na odpowiedzi musimy poczekać do jutrzejszej nocy .

Eric wstał podał mi sok do picia . Skinęłam głową w podziękowaniu . Pam zaczęła rozmowę z Eric w innym języku.

Godric wpisywał wiadomość w swoim telefonie . Jeżeli o mnie chodzi to chciałam tylko spać. Przysięgam zamknęłam powieki tylko na kilka sekund . Obudziłam się pozornie sama , światło w pokoju było przygaszone. Nagły hałas z łazienki zdradził obecność wampira. Godric najprawdopodobniej poczuł mój powrót na przytomności wyszedł z łazienki ubrany w spodnie od garnituru i niebieską koszule .

Rozpięty kołnierzyk ujawniał tatuaże , podwinięte rękawy objawiały umięśnione przedramiona . Gdybym nie była tak obolała mogłabym się ślinić na ten widok .Wampir rozumiał bieg moich myśli , bo posłał mi swój seksowny krzywy uśmiech.

Usiadł obok mnie na łóżku. Dlaczego miałam wrażenie, że czeka nas kolejna rozmowa?

-Ma petit chcę , żebyś wypiła moją krew .To pozwoli ci się szybciej leczyć i złagodzi obrażenia.

I oto siedzę 24 H później obok wampira , który nie chciał pogłębiać naszej więzi .Gdzie tu logika ?

-Jeżeli dobrze sobie przypominam to nie chciałeś pogłębiać naszej więzi ?

Kilka głębokich oddechów później mój wampir patrząc mi w oczy oznajmił:

-Przepraszam za spowodowanie bólu . Nie powinienem tracić panowania nad sobą . Nasza więź jest tak silna ,że twój ból i strach obudził mnie ze spoczynku. Gdyby coś ci się stało...

Zyskałam nowe spojrzenie na mojego wampira .W tej jednej chwili zniknął arogancki szeryf .W jego oczy smutek i wina . Delikatnie ujął moją prawą dłoń .

-Sookie proszę przymnij moją krew .

Nie było rozkazu tylko prośba wypowiedziana cichym głosem. Spojrzałam w jego oczy szukając potwierdzenia prawdziwości jego słów. Po chwili powiedziałam tak .

Moją decyzję tłumaczyłam sobie względami praktycznymi. Obrażenia bolały jak diabli , ale w głębi serca znałam prawdę to było coś więcej . Postanowiłam nie analizować tych uczuć nie teraz nie dziś .

-Dobrze.

Moje oświadczenie wyczarowało prawdziwy uśmiech na twarzy wampira. Jakby bojąc się , że zmienię zdanie skierował swój nadgarstek do ust . Jego oczy nigdy nie pozostawiły moich . Usłyszałam chrupnięcie . Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy jak nienawidzę tego dźwięku .

Godric podsunął mi zakrwawiony nadgarstek do ust . Złapałam go moją prawą ręką . Moje usta zamknięte na krwawej ranie . Na początku delikatnie zaczęłam ssać lepką ciecz . Kocham smak jego krwi .

Nie wiem czy to ja , czy on , ale któreś z nas jęknęło . Rozchyliłam powieki patrząc na mojego wampira . Rozkosz zdobiła jego twarz . Kły wysunięte z ust . Miałam ochotę ich dotknąć , jego język oblizał usta . To był tak zmysłowy widok . Chciałam zbliżyć się do niego, ale fala bólu przypomniała mi czas i miejsce.

Czułam , że rana nadgarstka się goi . Nie chcąc traci ani kropli jego krwi lizałam nadgarstek. Godric warknął . Puściłam nadgarstek , oblizałam usta w poszukiwaniu jego smaku. Może to był błąd , gdyż następnie poczułam aksamitne wargi wampira . Smakował mnie jak ja jego . Jego język dominował pocałunek . Jęknęłam w jego usta , jego ręce gładziły moje uda . Masowałam językiem piękne białe kły . Godric zadrżał na uczucie a ja nacięłam mój język . Wampir zaczął łapczywie ssać moją krew .

Nikt z nas nie pomyślał co robimy .

Tak w namiętnym pocałunku w sypialnie przypieczętowaliśmy naszą więź. To była trzecia wzajemna wymiana.

Zatopieni w pocałunku nie myśleliśmy o konsekwencjach...

Po dłuższej chwili i wielu namiętnych jękach . Ręka Godric dotknęła moich kontuzjowanych żeber. Tym razem syknęłam z bólu to otrzeźwiło nasze ciała .

-Wszystko dobrze Ma petit?

Oddychałam jak po biegu maratońskim , spojrzałam na wampira . Miał zamknięte oczy , jego klatka piersiowa opadała rytmicznie , dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści , wysunięte kły. Tak Godric usiłował odzyskać panowanie nad sobą . Miałam dziką satysfakcje , że nasz pocałunek miał taki wpływ na niego .

-Tak chyba tak twoja krew dział czuję gojenie choć moje żebra potrzebują jeszcze chwile.

-Przygotuje ci kąpiel.

Po tym oświadczeniu zniknął w łazience debatowałam co zrobić. Usłyszałam szum wody postanowiłam spróbować wstać. Jednak moja stopa nie zdążyła dotknąć podłogi, kiedy Godric stał obok mnie.

-Co myślisz , że robisz Ma petit ?

Zapytał z uniesioną brwią mój wzrok przykuła jednak jego rozpięta koszula. Nagle miała bardzo suche gardło .

Jego mięśnie brzucha …...Nie wiem czy coś jeszcze powiedział miałam moment ślinienia się. Jego brew podniosłą się kilka centymetrów wyżej na ustach mały uśmiech . Czuł moje pragnienie.

Złapana na gorącym uczynku rumieniec na twarzy zdradził moje zakłopotanie . Dla dobra nas dwojga Godric milczał . Ostrożnie podniósł mnie z łóżka .

Łazienka cała w kremowych kafelka i dodatkiem różu .Dziwnie to było eleganckie, a nie kiczowate połączenie. Obok wanny stało krzesło patrząc na tapicerkę mebel pochodził z sypialni . Zostałam posadzona na krześle. Godric dolał pachnącego płynu do wanny ,zsunęłam szlafrok . Miałam na sobie szpitalną koszule , na szczęście ktoś postanowił mnie nie zawstydzać i zostawił majtki. Ostrożnie wstałam na nogi . Godric stanął za mną rozwiązał tasiemki na moich plecach . Podniosłam głowę spotykając jego wzrok w lustrze .Gdyby nie moja sina i brudna twarz to byłaby bardzo erotyczna scena . Czułam delikatny dotyk jego zimnych palców na moim kręgosłupie . Nie łamiąc kontaktu wzrokowego zsunął koszulkę obnażając moje ramiona i szyję .Mój oddech urywany nogi były słabe w kolanach , nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od lustra. Instynktownie pochyliłam ciało do jego piersi . Jego dłoń wędrowała od obojczyka zabierając koszulkę ze sobą .Szybki ruchem nadgarstka oderwał ją z mojego ciała. Stałam przytulona do jego piersi tylko w moich niebieskich majtkach .

Jego kły wysunęły się z ust , gwałtownie wciągnęłam powietrze. Nie miałam pojęcia ,że wstrzymuje oddech .Powinnam czuć wstyd czy dyskomfort stojąc naga z obcym mężczyzną. Jednak wszystko, co czułam to było pożądanie.

-Jesteś piekna .

Zarumieniłam się na komplement .Moje ciało nadal zdobiła kolekcja siniaków , cały lewy bok był w kolorze fioletowym .Opatrunek na twarzy nie dodawał uroku. Godric uniósł moją brodę spotkałam jego wzrok w lustrze .

-Jesteś piękna ,proszę nie wątpić w moje słowa.

Jego dłoń zsunęła się na moje piersi. Moje sutki stały dumnie.

-One są absolutnie doskonałe.

Jego palce pieściły sutek. Jęknęłam na pieszczotę . Jego usta pocałowały wrażliwy obszar za uchem. Kły skrobały po szyi .Czułam jego podniecenie naciskać na moje plecy .

Jego wzrok trzymał moje spojrzenie w lustrze. Powoli przesunął stanął przede mną jakby w zaprzeczeniu do panującego między nami napięcia. Pocałował mnie delikatnie w usta , spojrzał mi oczy powoli opadając na kolana . Jego usta zamknięte na mojej piersi. Ssał sutek jak głodne niemowlę.

-Są idealne Ma petit.

Powiedział ochrypłym głosem .Nie tylko ja walczyłam z narastającym podnieceniem . Jego usta pieściły mój brzuch palce przesunięte na pośladki . Zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć powoli całując biodra zsunął moje majtki . Jego palce pieściły pośladki , tył moich ud , zagłębienie za kolanami , łydki .Potem podniósł moje kostki i usunął majtki .Stałam przed nim tylko w gipsem na mojej lewej ręce .Godric usiadł na pietach .Jego wzrok spożywał moje ciało.

-Jesteś piękna .

Komplement wypowiedziany głosem pełnym potrzeby . Mój rumieniec musiał być spektakularny. Jego ręce chwyciły moje biodra ukrył twarz na moim łonie, wdychając głęboko zapach mojego podniecenia. Wampir jęknął przytulony do mojego brzucha . Moje praw dłoń zanurzyła się w jego włosy .Uniósł wzrok na mnie ,widziałam burzę różnych uczuć w jego oczach . Jego aksamitne usta pocałowały mój pępek .Powoli wstał przede mną .Kolejny delikatny pocałunek w usta . Bez uprzedzenia podniósł mnie na ręce i zaniósł do wanny. Woda była przyjemnie ciepła , piana o zapachu wanilią pieściła moją wrażliwą skórę.

Godric złapał myjkę i pomógł mi umyć plecy, szyję , piersi . Choć to było bardziej kolejna pieszczota.

-Ma petit zdejmę opatrunek w głowy .Natrę trochę moje krwi na krwiaki , niestety gips musi pozostać do jutra.

Kiwnęłam głową na zgodę . Zdolność racjonalnego myślenia opuściła mnie gdzieś pomiędzy łóżkiem a łazienką . Jego palce dotykały moich posiniaczonych policzków .Szybkim ruchem zerwał opatrunki . Na moment na jego twarzy zagościła furia, szybko opanował swoje instynkty .Ugryzł w prawy nadgarstek . Rana krwawiła obficie . Palcami rozsmarował krew po mojej twarzy . Czułam mrowienie gojącego się ciała , najpierw gorąco potem zimno. Skóra swędziała .

Nieśmiało chwyciłam jego krwawy nadgarstek i lizałam go w czystości . Godric warknął głośno. Pochylił się i lizał moją krwawą twarz. To doświadczenie powinno być co najmniej dziwne , ale powodowało tylko wzrost mojej żądzy . Spojrzał mi w oczy zbliżyłam moje usta do jego .Nasz pocałunek był pełen zwierzęcej pasji. Godric zaplątał palce w moje włosy przyciągając mnie bliżej . Zacisnęłam moje palce na jego koszuli ciągnąc go do mnie . Tym razem celowo rozcięłam mój język oferując krew mojemu wampirowi . Ofiarowałam krew świadomie. Godric ssał mój język jakby od tego zależało jego życie . Odsunął się tylko z powodu braku tlenu .

Mój organizm był na granicy omdlenia. To tylko dowód na to jak dobrze całuje .

Wampir też potrzebował chwili na odzyskanie .

-Chcę cię Sookie tak bardzo...

Jego głos ochrypły z wyraźnie słyszalnym obcym akcentem. Ja też go chciałam . Moje ciało płakało za nim . Zacisnęłam uda potrzebują odrobiny tarcia.

-Oprzyj plecy Ma petit .

Stanowczo popchnął mnie na wannę. Byłam w pozycji pół leżącej dla równowagi zgięłam nogi w kolanach i delikatnie je rozsunęłam . Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę co wampir planuje . Rumieniec wyrósł na moich policzkach . Wstał zdjął koszule odsłaniając swoje doskonale umięśnione ciało .Tatuaże podkreślały bladość jego skóry . Nie czułam wstydu patrząc na jego ciało .Podziwiając byłoby tu lepszym terminem . Zwinął ręcznik i podłożył mi pod głowę drugi umieścił pod moim gipsem .

-Pozwól mi o ciebie zadbać Ma petit .

Jego ochrypły głos , stanowcze i zimne ręce, widoczne kły i zachmurzone namiętnością oczy .Doskonały pakiet. Jak tu powiedzieć nie dla takiej opieki ?

Pisnęłam na zgodę . Nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć słowa choćby zależało od tego moje życie .

Pochylił się do mnie delikatnie stawiając pocałunki na mojej twarzy . Jego dłonie masują moje piersi. Wiedział dokładnie ile siły włożyć w dotyk , kciuki pocierały moje sutki . Z półprzymkniętymi powiekami jęczałam głośno w jego usta .

W tym momencie nie dbałam o to, kto mnie usłyszy liczyło się tylko cudowne uczucie formujące się w moim brzuchu.

Dłonie Godrica opuściły moje sutki co spowodowało mi głośno piszczeć w proteście . Szybko zastąpił je swoimi ustami . Kiedy kieł przebił mój sutek mała stróżka krwi płynęła po mojej piersi. Jak w transie Godric śledził ją wzrokiem. Jego palce powędrowały na południe. Delikatnie masując moją kobiecość .Jeden z palców przesunął się we mnie kciuk kreślił leniwe okręgi na moim centrum .Wywierał właściwą ilość ciśnienia . Zgubiłam się w doznaniach , język na moich piersiach , palce przenikające moje ciało. Głośność moich jęków wzrosła .

-Jesteś taka mokra Ma petit , taka ciasna.

Wychrypiał Godric .Jego palce przyspieszyły , usta zamknięta na moim sutku , druga dłoń drażniła moją pierś. Mój oddech urywany oczy zamknięta byłam blisko krawędzi , czując początki orgazmu. Jego kciuk przyspieszył .

-Ugryź mnie !

Krzyknęłam bez tchu , na krótką chwilę poczułam wahanie Godrica . Złapał mój wzrok szukając potwierdzenia . Kiwnęłam nie mogąc znaleźć słów . Godric zwiększył tempo , po czym zatopił kły w mojej piersi . To posłało mnie do jednego z najintensywniejszych orgazmów mojego życia. Za zamkniętymi powiekami widziałam rozbłysk światła. Krzyczałam głośno z rozkoszy .

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło , zanim mój oddech wrócił do normy a serce uspokoiło swój rytm . Godric leniwie lizał znaki ugryzienia .

-To było...

Nie wiedziałam jak to wyjaśnić . Mój mąż też miał ten sam problem leniwie głaskał moje ramie .

-Tak to było . Pozwól pomogę cię się umyć .Musisz odpocząć.

Nie rozmawialiśmy więcej o tym, co się stało . Godric pomógł mi się umyć , po czym poświęcił dużo czasu na umycie moich włosów . Dostałam najlepszy masaż głowy w historii .Nawet moje cebulki włosowe były zadowolone . Miałam najczystsze włosy w tej części Luizjany.

Podniósł mnie z wanny i postawił na rozłożonym ręczniku . Starannie zawinął moje włosy .Chwycił duży różowy ręcznik i delikatnie osuszył moje ciało .Chwycił flanelową piżamę z półki .Pochylił się założyć mi spodnie jego dłonie zmysłowo pieściły moją skórę . Jego palce zanurzyły się w moim centrum .Jęknęłam na niespodziewany dotyk . Godric pieścił moje wrażliwe ciało. Patrząc mi prosto w oczy .Wziął palce pokryte moją wilgocią do ust . Warknął w uznaniu smaku jego powieki opadł w ekstazie.

Ten widok robił bardzo dziwne rzeczy dla mojego ciała . Dziwnie dobre rzeczy.

-Smakujesz pysznie Ma petit . Pewnej nocy spędzę godziny między twoimi udami.

Jego słowa wysłały przyjemne dreszcze po moim ciele.

Bez dalszych zalotów wampir ubrał mnie w piżamę , posadził na krześle , aby zająć się moimi włosami.

Na końcu języka miałam pytanie czy odbył praktykę w salonie fryzjerskim . Z kimś tak starym, jak Godric nigdy nic nie wiadomo . Przez dwa tysiące lat można zrobić wiele rzeczy .

Po wysuszeniu moich włosów zostałam umieszczona w łóżku ze szklanką soku. Wypiłam nawet nie czując jak bardzo byłam odwodniona .

Godric przytulił się do mnie . Teraz czas na słodki sen .

-Sookie

Z mgły zapomnienia wyciągnął mnie głos Erica . Siedział na łóżku obok mnie .

-Mhm...

-Dom jest chroniony . Jutro mamy spotkanie z twoim dziadkiem . Proszę nie opuszczać budynku . W kuchni jest zapas jedzenia dla ciebie . Nikt nie wejdzie do budynku aż do jutra wieczora.

-Podejrzewam, że prześpię cały dzień . Dziękuję za jedzenie.

-Ma petit pamiętaj, żeby jeść .

-Obiecuję dziękuję za opiekę .

-Nie ma za co Sookie to była dla mnie przyjemność .

Zarumieniłam się na jego słowa. Nie pomógł fakt ,że Eric zaczął wąchać powietrze i jego kły kliknęły miejsce. Jego niebieskie oczy zyskały spektakularny blask .

-Ma petit , jeśli pozwolisz chcę prosić , abyś przyjęła krew Erica.

Tym oświadczenie zaszokował swoje dziecko i mnie . Eric po raz drugi w ciągu kilku dni był niemy z szoku . Ja natomiast nie wiedziałam czy się śmiać , czy płakać.

Sądząc po minie wampira zdawał sobie sprawę z naszych sprzecznych emocji.

Czy to było właściwe ? Czy chcę krwi Erica ?

Tak potrzebowałam czasu na decyzję …...

TBC

To było pierwszy raz jak napisałam tego typu scenę .Dlatego proszę o obiektywne opinie . Sama nie wiem co myśleć o tym rozdziale. Nie wiem czy darować sobie pisanie takich scen.

**Tym razem bardzo krótko .Przepraszam moja muza uciekła na wakacje. **

**W następnym Eric dużo Erica ….Niall , Pam …..**

**Pozdrawiam serdecznie.**

**Dla moich czytelników serdecznie polecam trzy nowe historie .**

**Wszystkie w języku angielskim. **

**Walking Life i The Curious Breather **

**Pierwsza G/S , druga G/s/E napisane co najmniej genialnie . Wewnętrzne komentarze wampirów bezcenne . Dodatkowo bardzo inteligentna Sookie . Polecam !**

**Trzeci Fic ****Beauty and the Vampire Beast** .Eric/Sookie polecam świetna lektura .

Linki do historii w moich ulubionych.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jestem z powrotem tak cuda się zdarzają. Moje życie było ostatnio szalone i nie w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa. W skrócie zaliczenia na uczelni, praktyki i punkt programu przeprowadzka do innego miasta . Potem wyjazd na inny kontynent ratować mojego braciszka ….Szkoda słów .**

**Dla tych , którzy cierpliwie czekali na następny rozdział bardzo dziękuję. **

**Postaram się przyspieszyć akcję trochę . Chyba że utknę na opisywaniu interakcji Sookie z wampirami . **

_Rozdział 15, czyli co serce chce..._

Moje życie nigdy nie jest nudne. Ironia losu poprzednio to Eric dążył do więzi .Teraz Godric .Wampiry pojedynkowały się wzrokiem lub prowadziły telepatyczną rozmowę kto wie? Obserwowałam ich z zainteresowaniem. Czasami chciałabym móc czytać ich umysły .Dobrze, jeżeli chodzi o te dwa wampiry chciałam móc je czytać. Moje życie byłoby łatwiejsze .

Może poza faktem, że byłabym martwa.

Ich cokolwiek robili przerwało moje ziewanie .Miałam dość emocji jak na jeden dzień .Sen obiecywał słodkie zapomnienie choć tylko na krótki czas.

Wampiry przyglądały mi się z jawnym zainteresowaniem .Tak po kilku stuleciach życia można zapomnieć małe ludzkie nawyki, jak ziewanie czy czkawka.

-Mistrzu, jeżeli to, co chcesz akceptuję.

Mieli moją uwagę .Moja senność zniknęła .Nie zrozumcie mnie źle , ale decyzje , które mają tak znaczący wpływ na moje życie nie będą podejmowane przez kogoś innego nad moją głową. W tym przypadku dosłownie.

-Hallo nadal tu jestem .

Wampiry obserwowały mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy . Nienawidzę nie wiedzieć, o czym myślą .Ironia nie sądzicie .

Jako telepata jestem rozpieszczona zawsze znam prawdziwe powody i fakty .Siedzieli tak gapiąc się na mnie aż Eric wydał sfrustrowane warknięcie. Muszę przemyśleć mój wpływ na wampiry .

-Wiemy ,że jesteś. To tylko zapewni ci dodatkowe bezpieczeństwo.

Teraz ja byłam sfrustrowana z niewiedzy i szczerze nienawidziłam tego stanu. Patrząc na Erica zaczęłam wyjaśniać moją sytuację.

-Chcę faktów ! Godric mówił , że nikt oprócz niego nie może ze mnie pić ani dać mi krwi.

-Zasadniczo tak .Stwórca może nakazać swoim dzieciom chronić jego związanego partnera .Po śmierci stwórcy to jego dziecko przejmuję odpowiedzialność za partnera.

Teraz to było ciekawe , to naprawdę nie różniło się od postępowania ludzi 500 lat temu.

Czyli będę też żoną Erica?

To było nowe zaskakujące tylko nie wiem, w jaki sposób. Nie do końca dobry to na pewno. Chciałam Erica tak! Tylko okoliczności nie były odpowiednie.

Kątem oka zauważyłam zmarszczenie brwi Godrica .Cały czas analizował moje uczucia .Gdyby tylko znał prawdę o całym bałaganie , o mnie i Ericu , Billu i co najważniejsze o nim samym .Spojrzałam na niego .

-Czy to jest to, czego chcesz ? Jaki będzie to miało wpływ na tak zwane małżeństwo ?

-To nie jest to, czego chcę , ale pozwoli zapewnić ci dodatkowe bezpieczeństwo .Nie będzie miało żadnego wpływu jesteś moja w świecie wampirów , równa mi przez małżeństwo i jesteś Panią Erica tak jak ja jestem jego Panem.

-O!

Bardzo wymowne wiem , ale co tu powiedzieć .To było prawdziwe objawienie .Nadal jednak miałam pytania.

-Co, jeżeli będę chciała mieć Erica w naszym związku ?

Coś mi mówiło , że nie powinnam zadawać tego pytania . Jednak jak zawsze nie mogłam ugryźć się w język. Usłyszałam kliknięcie dwóch par kłów .Zalała mnie fala wściekłości , zazdrości i bólu. Tak szybko te emocje płynęły do mnie tak szybko wyblakły do zera. To była nasza więź .Byłam ciekawa czy też mam możliwość zamknięcia mój koniec .Prywatność to dobra rzecz , niektóre uczucia i myśli powinny pozostać tylko własne .Za późno na żal.

-Możesz być, jeśli chcesz tak jak ja mogę mieć intymne kontakty tylko z moimi dziećmi .Rozumując w kategoriach ludzkich wszystko zostaje w rodzinie.

Uzyskanie odpowiedzi od wampira to jak próba wyrywania własnego zęba , bolesna i skazana na porażkę. Byłam wdzięczna ,że Godric postanowił powiedzieć prawdę .Nie sądziłam , że to zrobi .Eric siedział pogrążony we własnych myślach. Decyzja była moja choć wiedziałam ,że tak naprawdę żadne z nas nie ma wyboru w tej sprawie .

Chciałam Erica , ale kolejny raz to nie było, bo tego chcemy tylko okoliczności zmuszały nas do podjęcia takiego działania.

-Nie wiedziałam ,że masz inne dzieci .Sądzę jednak ,że to temat na inną rozmowę .To był długi dzień a ja jestem zmęczona . Dlatego zapytam wprost czy jesteś pewien ,że tego chcesz?

Godric popadł w stan przestoju chyba potrzebował czasu na przemyślenie konsekwencji swojej prośby. Cóż jest wampirem ma bardzo dużo czasu .

-Nie chcę tego .Chcę tylko mój zapach na tobie chcę, żebyś była tylko moja .Pragnę przywiązać cię do mnie do końca mojego istnienia .Tylko tak się nie stanie .A ja nie będę cię zmuszać wybór należy do ciebie.

Wiedziałam ile kosztowały go te słowa .Nie był gotowy , ale przyznał swoją uczucia. Jego słowa nie pozostały bez wpływu na mnie .Chciałam go, i to mnie przerażało .Jego słowa przypominały zbyt wiele z obsesji Billa.

Mój wzrok powędrował do Erica .Wyglądał jak by ktoś wyciągnął mu dywan spod nóg. Nie tylko mnie zszokowały słowa Godrica.

-Przyjmę krew Erica, ale tylko kilka kropel. I tylko ten jeden raz kolejny .Nie będzie dla bezpieczeństwa tylko dlatego ,że oboje świadomie to wybierzemy.

Byłam zdziwiona, jeżeli nie zaszokowana , że podczas całej rozmowy Eric nie wtrącił swoich pięciu groszy. Pozostawał dziwnie milczący i zamknięty w sobie .Czyli było to zupełne przeciwieństwo wampira , którego znałam i w pewnym momencie mojej egzystencji kochałam .

Wampir , który był gotowy oddać za mnie swoje nieśmiertelne życie kilkakrotnie, ku ogromnej rozpaczy jego dziecka Pam.

-Co o tym myślisz Eric ? Nie chcę, abyś czuł się zmuszony do czegokolwiek.

Moje pytanie wyrwało Erica z transu .Spojrzał w oczy swojego stwórcy i chwycił moją dłoń. Spojrzał na nasze splecione palce .Jak symbolicznie telepata i dwa wampiry i całe mnóstwo skomplikowanych uczuć, i to wszystko w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Uczuć , o których nie chcemy rozmawiać , które budzą strach u starożytnych drapieżników .Uczucie nieznane im przez setki, jeżeli nie tysiące lat.

-Zgadzam się z moim Panem .To konieczne dla twojego bezpieczeństwa .Jednak nie chciałbym zniszczyć waszego związku .Czuję, jak ważna jesteś dla mojego stwórcy .Przysięgam cię chronić z mojego życia. Co do nas chcę cię i nie będę tego ukrywać. Chcę smak twojej krwi i chcę twoje ciało. Chcę, żebyś krzyczała moje imię .Chcę cię pieprzyć ,aż nie będziesz w stanie chodzić.

Godric zesztywniał obok mnie .Zaczął głośno warczeć .Delikatnie położyłam moją kontuzjowaną rękę na jego udzie.

-Proszę nie denerwuj się . Wolę najgorszą prawdę niż piękne kłamstwo .Nie musi mi się podobać co mówi, ale wolę znać jego uczucia niż żyć w świecie iluzji.

To, co powiedziałam nie było do końca prawdą. Kochałam szczerość Erica .Jego słowa miały ogromny wpływ na moje ciało. Gdy bym to był inny czas .

Godric nie skomentował mojego oświadczenie. Rozluźnił się nie znacznie choć jego oczy wyrażały gwałtowne emocję , które nim targały.

-Dziękuje za szczerość Eric doceniam to.

-Oczywiście Lover nigdy nie będę kłamał .Może nie będę w stanie powiedzieć całej prawdy, ale obiecuję ,że nie będę kłamał.

W jego niebieskich oczach zagościł humor .Spojrzał na mnie tym głodnym spojrzeniem z moich wspomnień.

Miałam czas na moje decyzję , jednak byłam pewna ,że nie chcę skrzywdzić Godrica .Był mój tak jak ja byłam jego .Choć żadne z nas nie chciało przyznać tego głośno.

-Nie jestem twoją kochanką Eric i proszę nie nazywaj mnie tak . Czy nią zostanę to kwestia sporna w tym momencie .Co przyniesie przyszłość żadne z nas nie jest w stanie przewidzieć.

-Jeszcze nią nie jesteś .Dam ci czas i miejsce , którego potrzebujesz .Oboje wiem ,że to nie nieuniknione .

Stary arogancki wampir był z powrotem na miejscu .W tym momencie zrozumiałam Eric kochał zdobywać rzeczy nie możliwe do zdobycia.

Im bardziej go odpychałam tym bardziej mnie chciał .Eric kochał pogoń i dobrą walkę .Gdybym na początku naszej znajomości mu uległa porzuciłby mnie po jednej bądź kilku nocach?

Eric chciał mnie zdobyć i posiadać .

Dopiero Eric z amnezją pozwolił sobie mnie pokochać .Pytanie tylko czy obecny tu wampir pozwoli sobie na ten luksus.

To było ważne pytanie .Chciałam, aby Eric mnie kochał ,szanował ,dbał o mnie .Nie byłam gotowa na kilka chwil rozrywki w jego sypialni lub biurze.

Chciałam jego serca nie tylko ciała .Czy to rzecz nie możliwa do osiągnięcia . Czy Eric może kochać Sookie .

Tylko Sookie nie telepatkę nie wiem jak użyteczną , nie wróżkę ,której krwi tak obsesyjnie pożądał .Tylko Sookie .

Na kilka chwil utonęłam w moich myślach .Dopiero dotyk zimnych ust Godrica na policzku przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości.

-Już czas .

Jak by na niemą komendę Eric umieścił zakrwawiony palec w moich ustach .Posłusznie oblizałam, po czym zaczęłam ssać.

Krew Erica smakowała jak kieliszek porto i czekolada .Wyczułam tez podpowiedź mięty .Tak różna od krwi Godrica, choć równie uzależniającym smaku .

To było jak powrót do domu po długiej podróży. Zatopiona w doznaniach nie zarejestrowałam głośnego jęku Erica, dopiero kiedy poczułam jego podniecenie wciśnięte w moje udo .

Spojrzałam w jego oczy .To były oczy drapieżnika niebieskie tęczówki zastąpił granat . Jego twarz wyrażała ekstazę , którą czuł .

Kły w pełnej długości wystawały z rozchylonych usta. W każdym calu wyglądał jak wampir. Poczułam jak rana na palcach goiła się szybko .Eric usunął palce z moich ust jak zahipnotyzowana patrzyłam jak pochyla się w moim kierunku.

Oczekiwałam gwałtownego znaku posiadania jednak Eric zaskoczył mnie po raz kolejny składając delikatny pocałunek na moich ustach .

Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć zniknął z wampirzą prędkością .Tylko dźwięk zamykanych drzwi wskazywał na jego nie dawną obecność w sypialni.

Musiałam mieć zagubienie i dezorientacje wypisaną na twarzy, gdyż Godric złapał mnie za rękę .

-Musi ochłonąć .Nigdy nie dzielił krwi z człowiekiem. A twoje emocje bywają mylące .

Obróciłam się do niego i położyłam głowę na jego klatce piersiowej .Jego dłoń zaczęła głaskać moje włosy. To było bardzo pocieszające i intymne. Godric przerwał nasz moment.

-Rozmawiałem z twoim dziadkiem . Dostaniesz nowych strażników .Oboje martwimy się o twoje bezpieczeństwo . Miałaś bardzo ciężki czas . Eric ma rację powinnaś zostać w domu pod strażą .Jednak uważam ,że po wszystkim potrzebujesz chwili normalności. Może odwiedzisz jutro brata i przyjaciół?

Tęskniłam za domem .Tak nadal uważałam Bon Temps za mój dom .Tęskniłam za głupotą Jasona , sarkazmem Tary , maślanymi oczami Sama .Przede wszystkim tęskniłam za Gran .

-Dziękuję .

Pocałowałam miejsce, w który powinno bić jego serce.

-Proszę bardzo Ma Petit normalny , ludzki dzień w słońcu.

-Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy .Proszę zostań ze mną aż zasnę .

-Oczywiście .

Godric pocałował mnie we włosy wdychając mój zapach .Uniosłam się do góry i zdobyłam jego usta .Kochałam aksamitną miękkość jego ust , jego smak .Pocałunek powoli stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny .

Godric zaborczo pociągnął mnie w swoje ramiona . Językiem pieściłam jego kły .Wampir jęknął .Nacięłam język na jednym z kłów .Godric zaczął spijać każdą kroplę krwi , którą mu oferowałam .

Po kilku sekundach , minutach lub po całej dekadzie .Traciłam siebie i poczucie rzeczywistości całując go. Godric odsunął się .

-Ma Petit igrasz z ogniem choć oboje wiemy ,że nie chcesz skończyć tego, co zaczęłaś.

Miał rację chociaż nie było mi przykro. Pragnęłam go i w tej jednej sekundzie nienawidziłam jego pragmatyzmu. Znał mnie zbyt dobrze .Wiedział ,że rano przyjdzie żal.

-Przepraszam .

-Nie przepraszaj czas spać Maleńka.

Pomógł mi się wygodnie ułożyć .Przytulił mnie w swoich ramionach. Ostatnia moja myśl to jak bezpiecznie czuję się w jego ramionach .

Zapadłam w nicość śniąc o moich wampirach.

**Wiem był krótki, ale życie było bardzo szalone .Straciłam nastrój na pisanie po przeczytaniu ostatniego tomu .**

**Postaram się wrócić , wprawdzie czekają mnie zaliczenia . Jestem optymistą , mam nowy tablet więc może w przerwach między pacjentami coś napiszę .**

**Nie traćmy nadziei...**

**Uściski …... **


	16. Chapter 16

**Dobrze wygląda na to ,że jestem z powrotem .Miałam egzamin z hematologii (wiem ironia losu piszę fic o wampirach) .Mój brat wyjechał na stypendium i dzielą nas dwa kontynenty.**

**Mam nadzieję ,że praca pozwoli mi na pisanie.**

**Teraz trochę tłumaczenia zwrócono mi uwagę ,że Sookie jest trochę sarkastyczna i zgorzkniała . Powodem tego ,że ona pamięta ból złamanego serca i zdrady .Dlatego boi się oddać swoje serce.**

**Ta historia żyję własnym życie według własnej sympatii wybieram elementy serialu i książki . Dlatego postać Pam jest wzorowana na książce , Eric to miks obu. Tara i Lala są wzorowane na serialu. Masz pytania zostaw je w opinii lub pisz PM.**

**Staram się odpowiedzieć na wszelkie pytania i opinie .Dla anonimowych gości szukaj odpowiedzi w recenzjach.**

**Bardzo wszystko dziękuję za czytanie , wsparcie i opinie .Dziękuję za podążanie za moją historią .Nigdy nie sądziłam,że ktokolwiek to przeczyta .Bardzo dziękuję .**

**Ten rozdział odpowie na pytanie ile magicznych stworzeń jest potrzebne, aby uwolnić ramie z gips?**

_ROZDZIAŁ 16, czyli życiowe decyzje i inne kłopoty …..._

Obudziła się po 8 .20 rano .Czułam się wypoczęta , ból obrażeń zniknął .Dzięki za krew .Moje rozważania przerwał mi mój pęcherz .Szybko udałam się do łazienki .Moja ręka nadal spoczywała w gipsie muszę prosić o pomoc w jego zdjęciu .Byłam tak pochłonięta planowaniem dnia ,że nie spojrzałam w lustro, dopiero kiedy myłam zęby spojrzał w moje odbicie i zamarłam w szoku.

- Co do cholery ? - moje słowa zamarły w ustach jak moja dłoń badała moje ciało .Była z braku słów wersją Sookie po liftingu lub po tuningu . Patrzyłam na swoje odbicie i nie potrafiłam przetworzyć tego, co widziałam .

-Cholerne Wampiry!

Moje włosy były świetliste , rozjaśnione pasemka układały się w miękkie fale , które sięgały mojej talii . Moje usta były pełne i idealnie różowe , oczy błyszczały głębokim błękitem karabskiego morza .Moja skóra była bez skazy .

Ostrożnie zdjęłam piżamę .Bałam się tego, co odkryje dosłownie.

Moje ciało wow! To było surrealistyczne piersi były jędrne , pełniejsze , brzuch i idealnie wąska talia .

Nawet blizna z mojego kolana , którą miałam większość mojego życia zniknęła . Moja skóra promieniała .

Wyglądałam jak modelka z plakatów na temat higieny i zdrowia publicznego. Nawet moje zęby były doskonałe białe.

Stałam gapiąc się na moje odbicie . Może wampiry powinny inwestować w przemysł kosmetyczny, zamiast toczyć bezsensowne bitwy o władze .

Kobiety zabijałyby się za ich produkty .

Mam nadzieję , że nikt w Bon Tempe nie uzna mnie za czarownicę .

Byłam ciekawa moich nowych opiekunów .Opuściłam moje tarcze zlokalizowałam dwie wróżki i dwa wilkołaki . Jeden umysł wydawał się znajomy.

Szybko biorąc pod uwagę moje ramie skończyłam toaletę . Ubranie to już inna sprawa .Po kilku przekleństwach ( spróbujcie ubrać stanik jedną ręką ).

Częściowo ubrana poddałam się przy skarpetkach zeszłam na parter do kuchni .

Zatrzymałam się w drzwiach obserwując stół, przy którym siedział Alcide .Musiałam siłą powstrzymać się, aby go nie uściskać.

Obok Alcida siedział Tray Dawson samotny wilkołak /mechanik z Bon Tempe .

Alcide wyglądał wspaniale jego zielone oczy , błyszczące włosy i umięśnione ciało mniam. Tray przypominał mi dużego misia przytulankę .

Clauda pierwszy zauważył moje przybycie .

-Witaj Ranny Ptaszku . Jak tam twoje ramie ?

-Ramię ma się bardzo dobrze ,a będzie czuło się wspaniale, jeśli ktoś pomoże mi pozbyć się gipsu.

-Tak Godric wspominał o tym . Sookie poznaj swoich nowych strażników .To Alcide Herveaux i Tray Dawson .

-Miło mi poznać .

Wilkołaki wstały uścisnąć mi dłoń.

Ich dłonie były bardzo ciepłe . Tray przyglądał mi się z ciekawością .

-Tak jestem siostrą Jasona .

Zapominałam Tray drgnął i puścił moją dłoń .Zapomniałam jak ludzie reagują na moje komentarze .

-Przepraszam nie chciałam cię wystraszyć. Jestem telepatą .Normalnie nie czytam myśli , ale jeszcze nie piłam kawy .

Tray pokiwał ze zrozumienie i odsunął dla mnie krzesło. Alcide przyglądał mi się z zaciekawieniem .W jego oczach były miliony pytań .

Claude podał mi kubek kawy .

-Godric powiedział, że chcesz spędzić dzień w swoim starym domu .

-W zasadzie tak .Chcę odwiedzić dom , grób Gran i Sama .Mam nadzieję ,że spotkam Jasona w Merlotte . Może spotkam Tarę lub Lala .

-Brzmi jak plan, ale najpierw pozbędziemy się tego ustrojstwa.

Wskazał palce w kierunku mojego ramienia .

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły ukazując doskonałość. To znaczy wróżkę, ale jaką .

Mężczyzna mierzył 6' 3" miał brązowe gęste włosy spływające na ramiona . Jego oczy były głęboko zielone .Przypominały irlandzkie pastwiska .Posiadał też ciało modela godnego okładki GQ . Wytarte dopasowane jeansy i czarny kaszmirowy sweter podkreślały jego idealne ciało.

Złapał mnie na bezczelnym gapieniu się .Nie zrażony uśmiechnął się do mnie .W kilku pełnych gracji krokach stanął obok mnie .

-Księżniczko to przyjemność cię poznać. Jestem Preston Pardoe .

Gapiłam się na niego jak w transie. Dopiero chichot Clauda wyrwał mnie z tego stanu .Na moich policzkach rozprzestrzenił się zdradziecki rumieniec.

Po kilku próbach odzyskałam głos.

-Miło cię poznać Preston , jestem Sookie .

Uśmiechał się do mnie serdecznie. Dopiero po chwili zwróciłam uwagę na jego rękę .Trzymał torbę, z której wystawały podejrzanie wyglądające narzędzia. Poczułam zimny pot na plecach moje szalone tętno musiało mnie zdradzić.

-Spokojnie Sookie to do ściągnięcia gipsu .

Bardzo spokojnym tonem zapewnił mnie Claude wilkołaki nie miały nic do dodania.

-Oczywiście rozumiem chyba. Na co czekacie trzeba się tego pozbyć.

Byłam co najmniej wystraszona. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał na ortopedę .Postanowiłam zamknąć oczy i liczyć na kolejny cud.

Położyłam ramie na stole , zacisnęłam moje mentalne tarcze .Robiłam wszystko byle nie myśleć o tym, co dzieje się z moją ręką.

Usłyszałam kilka chrupnięć , szczęk narzędzi , poczułam nie przyjemny ucisk na ręce .Może nie złamią mi kości ponownie?

Po kilku niecenzuralnych wyrazach , ryku Alcida ,moja ręka była wreszcie wolna.

Cała sytuacja była jak z kiepskiego dowcipu o blondynce u lekarza.

-Dzięki chłopaki , pójdę się przebrać i możemy jechać .

Pobiegłam na górę po moją torebkę i trampki , po szybkim spojrzeniu w lustro spięłam włosy w luźny kok na czubku głowy . Odmówiłam krótką modlitwę, aby nikt nie komentował mojego nowego ja po wampirzym tuningu.

Tray jechał na motocyklu przed nami , ja i Claude w suvie za nami Preston i Alcide w ciężarówce wilkołaka.

-Widzę ,że udało ci się ukończyć więź. -zauważył Claude .

-To nie było zamierzone stało się ,ale lubię ten stan minus mój nowy wygląd.

-To nie jest wina krwi .To twoja natura wróżki wychodzi na powierzchnię .Krew to tylko katalizator. Mylisz się jednak wasza więź nie jest kompletna .Brak uznania waszych uczuć do siebie.

-Możesz przestać mówić zagadkami Claude?

Wróż głośno westchnął .Naprawdę muszę mieć frustrujący wpływ na istoty nadprzyrodzone.

-Ważnym składnikiem magi jest miłość .Kiedy przyznacie swoje uczucia więź będzie pełna .Zwiążecie wasze dusze razem .

-Mam wątpliwości czy wampiry są zdolne do tak głębokiej miłości .

Claude prychnął i groźnie zmrużył oczy .

-Zaufaj mu Sookie i daj szanse swojemu sercu .Nie każdy mężczyzna to Bill.

Teraz była moja kolej na prychanie .

-Wiem , że się boisz w życiu nie ma nic bez ryzyka .Proszę przypomnij sobie co czułaś , kiedy pierwszy raz go spotkałaś wtedy i obecnie.

Spojrzałam na wróżkę .Częściowo miał rację muszę zaryzykować .Starałam się wrócić do chwili kiedy pierwszy raz spotkałam Godrica .

Piwnica FOTS .Zimny dreszcz, kiedy wróciły wspomnienia próby gwałtu i ratunek z rąk Godrica. Nieświadomie zacisnęłam dłoń w pięść .

Ulgę i zaufanie mimo tego,że go nie znałam .Widziałam jego ból ,szacunek jego podwładnych , miłość Erica .

Tak Claude miał rację muszę zaufać.

-Dziękuję za danie mi perspektywy.

Wróż tylko skinął głową .

Reszta podróży upłynęła nam w ciszy . Mimo wczesnej godziny parking Merlotte był w połowie pełen. Nigdzie nie widziałam motoru Traya musiał być ukryty w lesie.

Ciężarówka Alcida zatrzymała się obok nas.

Presto posłał mi kolejny uśmiech, po czym zniknął .Nagle na dachu suva wylądowała sowa .Nie wiedziałam jak zareagować. Ptak mrugnął bursztynowym okiem i bezszelestnie wzbił się w powietrze.

-SZZZZ Sookie to tylko Preston będzie obserwować wszystko z powietrza .Tray siedzi w barze i pije piwo udając, że ma spotkanie z Alcidem .

-Dobrze .Mam apetyt na hamburgera ze specjalnym sosem Lafayetta .

Alcide udawał , że rozmawia przez komórkę dyskretnie kontrolował okolicę , straciłam z oczu Prestona.

Kiedy przekroczyłam próg baru wszystkie oczy były skierowane na mnie i Clauda. Na szczęście oprócz Hoyta i Jane Bodehouse nie było zbyt wielu stałych bywalców. Dawn sprzątała stoliki , Sam układał butelki za barem .Z kuchni dobiegał głośny śmiech Lafayetta.

Dawn zobaczyła nasze wejście .Zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem dokładnie badając mój wygląd. Posłała mi fałszywy uśmiech , który przeczył jej jadowitym myślą .Jason kolejny raz ją porzucił , była zazdrosna o Clauda .Żałowała ,że nie ma Arlene .

-Sookie kochanie jak dobrze cię widzieć.

-Ciebie też wyglądasz dobrze .Możemy prosić o specjalne hamburgery Lafayetta i mrożoną herbatę bez cytryny.

-Zaraz będzie .

I zniknęła wraz ze swoimi jadowitymi myślami .Nie wiem czy to z powodu krwi Godrica , ale mogłam bardziej kontrolować swoje tarcze.

Claude tylko się uśmiechał obserwując życie codzienne w Bon Tempe.

-Mam nadzieję ,że nie tęsknisz za tym miejscem .

-Tęsknie za przyjaciółmi , za babcią czasem nawet za Maxime. Życie tu miało swoje dobre strony aż do powrotu Billa Comptona.

-Jesteś optymistką .Dla mnie minusy przeważają plusy .Połowa tych ludzi jest ze sobą zbyt blisko spokrewniona jak na mój gust. Obiektywnie patrząc nie wyszło im to na dobre.

Spojrzałam nowymi oczami na moje rodzinne miasto .Claude znowu miał rację. Czasami zastanawiałam się, dlaczego tak kurczowo trzymałam się Bon Tempe. Większość ludzi traktowało mnie jak osobę opóźnioną umysłowo lub byli dla mnie mili tylko z powodu babci i fałszywej litości.

Nikt mnie nie szanował , nawet specjalnie mnie nie lubili .Byłam Bubą z Bon Tempe. Czy skończyłabym jak Jane, gdyby nie wampiry ? Co noc samotnie topiąc życie w kieliszku .Biedna szalona Sookie .

Wróżka obserwowała mnie uważnie .Zbyt uważnie jak na mój gust .Poczułam ulgę ,że zaczęłam nowe życie .Dom ma się w sercu nie na mapie .Dom jest z tymi , których kochasz. Dalsze rozważanie przerwało para ramion .

Sam objął mnie serdecznie. Miło, że chociaż ktoś jest szczęśliwy mnie zobaczyć.

-Cher wróciłaś .Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłaś?.

Po chwili mnie puścił i zesztywniał jego myśli były pełne złości i zazdrości. Spojrzał uważnie na Clauda odnotowując jego nadprzyrodzony status .

Wróżka z wdziękiem jego gatunku zrobił minę niewiniątka .

-Sookie, dlaczego towarzyszy ci wróżka i pachniesz wampirem ?

-Sam poznaj mojego kuzyna Clauda .

Wyraz twarzy Sama był bezcenny .Szok , który zagościł na jego twarzy, kiedy zrozumiał co mówię .

-Pachnę krwią mojego męża Sam .

Sam wyglądał jak by miał dostać zawału lub wylewu. Zaczęliśmy przyciągać uwagę innych gości Gapił się na mnie jak ryba wyrzucona z wody .Claude z trudem hamował swoje rozbawienie .Wilkołaki obserwowały nas dyskretnie gotowe wkroczyć.

Nie zręczne milczenie przerwało pojawienie się Dawn z naszymi napojami. W przeciwieństwie do innych nie próbowała ukryć swojej ciekawości .

Z jej myśli wyczytałam ,że cieszy się na swój wieczór z Billem . Miałam ochotę zwymiotować.

-Cher możemy porozmawiać w moim biurze ?

-Oczywiście , ale Claude będzie nam towarzyszył.

Sam nie był z tego zadowolony, ale nie mógł odmówić. Biuro nadal wyglądało tak samo. Stary wygodny fotel i obraz owczarka na ścianie.

Claude zamknął za nami drzwi , popijając swoja herbatę. Spoglądał ciekawie na Sama .

-Sookie znikasz na sześć tygodni wracasz .Nikt od ciebie nie słyszał wyglądasz jak lalka Barbie na sterydach i pachniesz wampirem.

Dzięki Sam lalka Barbie .Jak ja kiedykolwiek mogłam marzyć o mojej przyszłości z Samem było całkowicie poza mną .

-Dziękuję za uznanie . Piękny komplement .Co robię i gdzie znikam to moja osobista sprawa . Także moje małżeństwo nie podlega dyskusji .Chciałam odwiedzić przyjaciela , ale to był błąd .

Sam wyglądał na odpowiednio skarconego .Jego dłonie znużone w bujnej truskawkowej grzywie nadawały mu wygląd szalonego naukowca. W końcu usiadł za swoim biurkiem. Gapił się chwile na mnie .

-Przepraszam Sookie , ale martwiliśmy się o ciebie .Najpierw Tara opuściła bez słowa , potem wampir zamieszkał w starym domu Comptona. Jason nie potrafił się z tobą skontaktować .Podobno zgubił twój numer telefonu.

-Tak to jest podobne do Jasona .Co się stało z Tarą ?

-Jednej nocy, kiedy wyjechałaś kłóciliśmy się coraz częściej. Tara wypiła sporo i Andy ją aresztował .Wpłaciłem kaucje i mandat u sędziego. Jej matka znowu zaczęła szaleć mamrotać o szatanie .

Jednego wieczoru spakowała swoje rzeczy i powiedziała,że musi poszukać swojego miejsca .

-Brzmi jak Tara szkoda ,że nie zadzwoniła do mnie, zamiast uciekać. Sam kto zajmuje się moim domem?

-Ja i Lafayette na zmianę czasem pomaga też Jason . Kiedy Tara uciekła Lafayette wrócił na swoje śmieci nie chciał żyć obok wampira.

Skoro wiesz kim jestem mogę ci powiedzieć ,że Compton szukał informacji o tobie .Jego zapach jest obok twojego domu .Nie wiem czy był w środku ,ale na twoim miejscu unieważniłabym jego zaproszenie tak na wszelki wypadek.

Pokiwałam głową na zgodę chłonąc nowe informację .Cóż wygląda na to ,że Bill Compton będzie zmorą mojego istnienia.

Claude pozostawał dziwnie cichy podczas naszej małej dyskusji.

-Masz rację Sam i dziękuje za opiekę nad domem .Poznałam Comptona niestety napad na mnie .

Sam syknął i zacisnął pięści jego myśli były intensywnie czerwone ,pełne przemocy.

-I jeszcze żyje dobrze jest nie umarły?

-Niestety pracuje dla królowej . Dostał zakaz zbliżania się do mnie, ale chyba będę musiała złożyć skargę do szeryfa lub rady.

Sama oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku .Dopiero teraz połączył fakty.

-Tak jestem Brigant księżniczka wróżek nieba wnuczka Nialla Briganta i żona szeryfa obszaru 9 Teksasie wampira Godrica.

-Ale, ale …... jak ?

Sam gwałtownie machał rękami przetwarzając fakty .

-Poznałam prawdę po śmierci babci . Wiedziałam ,że prędzej czy później jakiś wampir pozna prawdę o mnie i skończę jako niewolnik lub martwa. Rodzina pomogła mi założyć firmę świadczącą moje usługi dla świata nadprzyrodzonego .Pracuję z czarownicą i innym telepatą .W wersji skróconej trafiłam w sam środek zamachu stanu i sprawy uległy komplikacji.

-Jesteś w porządku a on jest dobry dla ciebie ?

-Tak Sam jest. Moje życie jest teraz trochę niebezpieczne .

-Czy to ma związek z tygrysami , które ostatnio mieszkały w domu Comptona?

Teraz był czas na mój szok? Nawet Claude wyglądał na zainteresowanego .Czyżby Bill pracował dla De Castro czy to on kazał mnie porwać?

-Jesteś pewien Sam?

Musiałam mieć pewność .Bała się ,że to prawda. Cholera Bill. Może nie ważny jest czas czy miejsce Bill nadal jest Billem.

-Kiedy odeszła Tara i znalazłem zapach wampira obok twojego domu postanowiłem patrolować teren .

Wybrałem zmienić się w sowę , żeby nie zostać wykrytym .Latasz bezszelestnie i można szybko uciec. Regularnie obchodził twój dom .Zacząłem go obserwować z lasu nad cmentarzem. Miał wielu dziwnych gości w ostatnich tygodniach . Rudowłosą wampirzyce, tygrysa Quinna i jego siostrę . Kilku prawników z Nevady .Wampira azjatyckiego pochodzenia i kilkoro wilkołaków . Dziwne towarzystwo jak na wampira .Ostanie dni było pełno dziwek ubranych w kwieciste sukienki rodem z lat pięćdziesiątych .

Na to objawienie Sam zmarszczył oczy na mnie jakby intensywnie rozważał fakty .

-Sookie one miały wyglądać jak ty prawda ?

-Myślę, że masz rację, ale zajmę się tym .Dziękuję za opiekę nad domem poproszę czarownice o kilka ochronnych zaklęć dla domu.

Reszta wizyty przebiegła w mniejszym napięciu zjedliśmy obiad przy stoliku .Wielu mieszkańców zatrzymało się powiedzieć cześć. Lala był zachwycony moim wyglądem . Z entuzjazmem opowiadał o nowym chłopaku Jezusie. Byłam szczęśliwa dla niego .

Po kilku pożegnaniach i mocnym uścisku od Sama udaliśmy się do mojego domu.

Nigdzie nie widziałam Prestona czy sowy .Miałam tylko nadzieję ,że nikt w Bon Tempe nie czytał Harrego Pottera .

Dom nadal stał choć dopiero teraz zauważyłam ile potrzebny był mu remont .Meble musiały być wymienione , ściany odnowione. Dziwne łóżko w moje sypialni było niezaścielone . Kilka sztuk mojej odzieży leżało obok łóżka . Wiele rzeczy zmieniło swoje miejsce.

To było możliwe, że Bill naprawdę był w moim domu .Czy to on wygnał stąd Tare ? Kto dał mu zaproszenie jasne Jason . Jego umysł jest jak ser szwajcarski . Moi strażnicy grzecznie pozostali na zewnątrz nawet Claude dał mi potrzebną przestrzeń. Na wszelki wypadek.

-Bill Compton odwołuje zaproszenie do mojego domu!

Oglądając pokoje postanowiłam zrobić remont .Poproszę Alcida o pomoc .Dom musi zostać w rodzinie dla Huntera , może Hadley, kiedy wróci do swoich zmysłów . Mały nie poznał swojej prababki, ale pozna dom , który pomagała tworzyć .

Alcide był bardzo chętny do pomocy .Tray w formie wilka patrolował obrzeże .Claude rozmawiał przez telefon w samochodzie.

Reszta popołudnia minęła na tworzeniu planów i omawianiu elementów potrzebnych do wymiany. Chciała bezpieczne pokoje dla wampirów ( na wszelki wypadek ), alarm .Rozważałam kuloodporne szyby .Tak pamiętałam o Debbie.

Zostawiłam Alcida do ustalenia swojej pracy i udałam się na grób Gran .Claude podążył za mną jak wierny pies.

Grób babci zarastał powoli trawą .Pochyliłam się ją zerwać ,wróżka wyczarowała bukiet stokrotek.

-Dzięki Claude . Żałuję ,że Gran nie może mnie teraz zobaczyć .Mogła, by poznać Godrica ,zadałby mu tysiące pytań o historie, które przeżył.

Smutna samotna łza spłynęła mi po policzku. Claude położył dłoń na moim ramieniu dodając mi otuchy .Posłałam mu smutny uśmiech .

-Jest z ciebie dumna objęłaś swoje dziedzictwo .

-Mam nadzieją.

Staliśmy w ciszy nad grobem Gran odmówiłam krótką modlitwę za jej dusze. W końcu musiałam zapytać.

-Myślisz, że Bill był u mnie w domu .

-Jego ślad był w całym twoim domu .Myślę ,że zaproszenie dostał od tary lub raczej Jasona .

Dzwoniłem już do dziadka .Jason dostanie opiekuna i trochę magii, która pomoże jego szarym komórką o ile jakieś posiada.

-Dziękuję myślę, że powinniśmy wracać .

-Tak za chwile się ściemni mamy się spotkać z wampirami w barze .

Pożegnałam Gran , Claude pomógł mi zabezpieczyć dom. Dałam drugi klucz do wilkołaka .Alcide obiecał, że zacznie za dwa dni jutro spakują rzeczy i przewiozą do magazynu.

Preston nadal pozostawał niewidoczny. Kiedy odjeżdżaliśmy zauważyłam dwie sowy , siedzące na kominie . Naprawdę nie wiem co o tym myśleć . Harry Potter w Bon Tempe brakuję tylko peronu 9 3|/4 .

Tak dzień obfitował w ciekawe odkrycia a noc dopiero się zaczęła .Aż strach się bać co będzie dalej ...

TBC

**Kto zgadł ile stworzeń potrzeba do zdjęcia gipsu?**

**Teraz podziękowanie dla Kamili ten rozdział dla ciebie .**

**Pettitgirl przesyłam duży uśmiech. **

**Ten rozdział to potrzebny wypełniacz. W następnym wampiry , seksowna Pam ,zaborczy Eric , Godric i bardzo małe majtki .(pst … puścić wodze fantazji).**

**Przepraszam za jakość tekstu korzystam z nowego tabletu z mniejszym lub większym skutkiem .**

**Uściski...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Witam ponownie ! Dobra wiadomość jest taka ,że mam już napisany epilog a zła ,że nie mam pojęcia ile rozdziałów go poprzedzi . **

**Dziękuję Pettitgirl za nieustające pomysły .**

**Będzie też odcinek specjalny o Pam na zakupach został zainspirowany życiem .**

**Mam nadzieję ( trzymam kciuki) ,że będę mogła publikować z większą regularnością .Mam nową pracę .**

**Dla relaksu i dzięki jednemu z moich pacjentów odkryłam Harrego Pottera bardzo mi się podoba polski przekład .**

**Więc może pojawić się kilka odwołań do małego czarodzieja .(ostrzegam). **

**Rozdział wampirzy, czyli witamy w Fangtasie :**_)_

_****Specjalnie dla Kamili Eric w jego najlepszym wydaniu ;)****_

_** OSTRZEŻENIE ROZDZIAŁ TYLKO DLA CZYTELNIKÓW DOROSŁYCH ZAWIERA MNIEJ LUB BARDZIEJ UDANE SCENY O CHARAKTERZE EROTYCZNYM. **_

_ROZDZIAŁ 17, czyli niewidzialna bielizna i inne przekleństwa..._

Na mały konwój zatrzymał się przy tylnych drzwiach baru .Alcide wyskoczył z samochodu i zapukał do drzwi .

Bar był jeszcze zamknięty, ale parking powoli zaludniali miłośnicy kłów. Drzwi otworzyła Pam ubrana w aksamitny różowy dres .Gdyby nie jej śmiertelnie groźne spojrzenie na wilkołaka mogłabym się śmiać .

Zamienili kilka słów Alcide kiwnął na nas głową .Claude spojrzał na mnie ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

-Mogę ci tylko życzyć udanej nocy kuzynko .

Co mi mówiło ,że ta noc będzie obfitować w wydarzenia .Chciałam wierzyć ,że dobre cóż to było moje życie nadzieja i wiara.

-Dzięki Claude za piękny dzień.

-W razie, jakichkolwiek problemów dzwoń Preston i ja jesteśmy twoją dzienną strażą .

-Oby nie było takiej potrzeby .

Claude zaczął się śmiać i mruczeć coś pod nosem . Nie zastanawiałam się co i wyskoczyłam z samochodu. Alcide życzył mi dobrej nocy .Kiedy stałam patrząc za odjeżdżającymi ochroniarzami przy moim ramieniu zmaterializowała się Pam.

-Jezu Chryste Pam przyprawisz mnie o zawał!

-Cukiereczku czekamy na ciebie .

Po czym pochyliła się i powąchała mój zapach .Jej kły opadły , wzrok stał się szklisty .

-Zapach wróżki kocham twój aromat …...

-Pam ! Ocknij się !

Spojrzała na mnie i kiwnęła głową .Kilka sekund później wróciła do swojego znudzonego wyrazu twarzy.

-Chodź cukiereczku musimy ci znaleźć co do ubrania. Twoje ciuchy są nie do przyjęcia.

Przewróciłam oczami na jej komentarz .Co złego było w jeansach , trampach i bluzie z kapturem ?Podążyłam za nią do jej biura .Należało do Pam tylko ona może pomalować ściany na landrynkowo różowy kolor w gotyckim barze.

Miała biurko w kolorze jasnego drewna ze szklanym blatem . Cyklamenowy fotel biurowy był też fotel i kanapa ze skóry w kremie oraz mały stoli kawowy nakryty koronkowym obrusem. Wyglądało to jak biuro doradcy matrymonialnego dla emerytów i rencistów. Wisienką na torcie była lampa z różowych kryształków.

Stałam na środku gapiąc się na różowe ściany , różowe poduszki i różową Pam .Można dostać zawrotów głowy w różowym kolorze.

-To bardzo …. Ty Pam.

Prychnęła tylko na mój komentarz . Nie zrozumcie mnie źle lubię kolor różowy (lubiłam) , ale to biuro .To po prostu za dużo różowego w jednym miejscu .

-Księżniczko nie mamy czasu czeka nas zajęty wieczór.

Z prędkością wampira skoczyła do ukrytej w ścianie szafy i zaczęła wyciągać pudełka i pokrowce na ubrania.

Po kilku spojrzeniach w moim kierunku i nie zrozumiałych komentarzach wiedziałam,że strój na dzisiejszą noc mi się nie spodoba .

Oby nie był różowy proszę nie.

Pam wepchnęła w moje dłonie pokrowiec i pudełko na buty . Odmawiałam modlitwy do każdego znanego bóstwa o ratunek .

Wskazała mi kolejne różowe drzwi ukryte w ścianie . Była to mała łazienka na szczęście w kolorze beżowym z dodatkami różu . Pam podała mi kosmetyczkę . Nie byłam zdziwiona ,że zawierała duplikaty moich ulubionych kosmetyków.

Na szczęście była też szczoteczka i pasta do zębów . Prawie z wampirzą prędkością wykonałam toaletę . Byłam tchórzem ignorowałam zawartość worka odzieżowego .

Wraz z ostatnią kreską na powiece skończyły mi się wymówki musiałam otworzyć worek. Szybko rozebrałam się do bielizny.

-Księżniczko pomóc ci ?

Głos wampirzycy dobiegł za drzwi łazienki. Po raz kolejny dziś podskoczyłam ze strachu . Rozpięłam zamek i oniemiałam dosłownie . Trzymałam w ręku kawałek materiału w kolorze złotym .Wyglądał jak spódnica gorączkowo poszukałam reszty stroju. Z negatywnym skutkiem była tylko ta szmatka.

-UH Pam gdzie jest reszta ubrania ?

Drzwi otworzyły się nagle ukazując Pam ze szklistym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w moje piersi . Bezwiednie oblizała usta.

-Co masz na myśli Cukiereczku?

-Nie jestem Cukiereczkiem . I mam na myśli to nie może być wszystko .

Zirytowana wskazałam na szmatkę w mojej dłoni.

-To sukienka Sookie od projektanta.

-Jesteś pewna ?

-Tak pomóc ci Księżniczko?

Przewróciłam oczami na jej propozycję . Może im się skończył materiał jak szyli to coś?

-Nie poradzę sobie .

Optymizm Sookie to podstawa . Zostałam sama w łazience . Zaskakująco sukienka była elastyczna. Zła wiadomość mój stanik na pewno nie pasuje do tej sukienki . Moje nowe piersi wyglądały idealnie , złoty kolor podkreślał moją opaleniznę . Niestety sukienka ledwie sięgała połowy mojego uda . Buty to złote szpilki od projektanta .

Miałam tylko nadzieję , że nie skręcę karku . Zaskakująco wyglądałam i czułam się seksy .Moje włosy opadały swobodnie na plecy .

Wróciłam do biura Pam mierzyła mnie wzrokiem, po czym głośno prychnęła niezadowolona aż bałam się zapytać co było nie tak.

-Żartujesz sobie ? Nie możesz nosić bawełnianych majtek w kropki pod złotą sukienkę od D&G.

Spojrzałam na siebie ja nie widziałam moich majtek .Wampirzy wzrok.

-Pam nic nie wystaje !

-Sookie widzę twoje majtki !

-Nie mam innych . Nawet nie próbuj mnie namówić chodzić bez majtek .

-Uh …..

To było wszystko, co powiedziała wampirzyca, po czym zniknęła z wampirzą prędkością. Wróciłam do łazienki założyć kolczyki. Pam pojawiła się nagle obok mnie wręczając mi majtki .

Patrzyłam na dwie gumki i Pam z wyrazem zniesmaczenia na twarzy.

-Co to jest Pam?

-Stringi Sookie stringi. Stringi w kolorze złotym idealne do tej sukienki.

-Och Pam to są dwie gumki i jeden mały trójką. To wymówka tanich dziwek, a nie majtki.

Pam przewróciła na mnie oczami wyglądała bardzo ludzko.

-Księżniczko albo one, albo bez. Chłopcy czekają czas zacząć zabawę.

Pam to czyste zło w kolorze różowym .Diabeł nie ubiera się u Prady , on nosi różowy welur i ma na imię Pamela.

Dobra rada nigdy nie kłóć się z wampirem nie ma szansy na wygraną .Spojrzałam na tak zwane majtki i nie zostało mi nic innego jak je ubrać. Wyglądałam jak striptizerka z las Vegas, a nie jak kelnerka z Bon Temps. To było dziwna, ale nie niewygodne .

Moja noc była coraz dziwniejsza .miałam na sobie sukienkę , która była bluzką .Złote stringi i szpilki. Teraz jeszcze muszę nauczyć się siadać jak dama.

Bez słowa Pam zabrała mnie w kierunku piwnicy .Moje nogi zaczęły automatycznie zwalniać .Miałam traumatyczne doświadczenie z piwnicą w tym barze.

Kelnerki przyglądały się mi z nieukrywaną zazdrością .Na szczęście moje tarcze były szczelne , nie chciałam znać ich myśli wyraz twarzy wystarczył.

Zeszłyśmy po schodach Pam pomacała ścianę, po czym otworzyły się ukryte drzwi .Tej części piwnicy nie znałam.

To był całkiem przytulny apartament .Salon i dwoje drzwi co zakładałam były sypialnie. Wystrój utrzymany w męskim stylu ciemne drewno , szare ściany i krwisto czerwone dodatki .Styl Erica.

Drzwi sypialni otworzyły się ukazując mojego męża . Pochłaniałam go wzrokiem . Miał na sobie skórzane czarne spodnie i antracytową koszule rozpięcie odkrywało jego tatuaże .Wyglądał gorąco .

-Ma petit wyglądasz jak słońce .

Powiedział ochrypłym głosem .Moje nieistniejące majtki były przemoczone .Jego oczy pociemniały stracił kontrole nad swoimi kłami , które dumnie wystawały z ust.

Pam zniknęła bez słowa zostawiając na samotnie gapiąc się na siebie. Chwycił moją dłoń i pociągnął mnie w swoje ramiona .Tak mój świat był na swoim miejscu .

Jego aksamitnie usta spotkały moje .Nasz pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny .Mój język pieścił jego kły powodując pomruk zadowolenia z wampira. Jego dłonie ciągnęły mnie bliżej do jego ciała .Czułam każdy jego mięsień wibrujący pod moim dotykiem . Jego dłoń pieściła moje pośladki modliłam się ,aby nie zrobiła drogi na południe do moich nieistniejących majtek.

Pocałunek zakończył nagły dzwonek telefon Godrica z wyraźną niechęcią opuścił moje ramiona .Wskazał mi kanapę w salonie sam zniknął w sypialni. Byłam zapatrzona w piękny obraz ogrodu , który wisiał na ścianie nie odnotowałam pojawienia się Erica. Nie wiem jak długo stał i mnie obserwował.

-Wyglądasz pysznie Lover.

Wymruczał i z gracją polującego lamparta zbliżył się do kanapy .Jakby czekając na zaproszenie usiadł obok mnie. Jego palce delikatnie pieściły mój policzek , linie szczęki , usta. Byłam jak w stanie hipnozy nie mogłam oderwać oczu od niego . Wydawało się ,że Eric również zagubił się w swoim świecie .

-Doskonała , taka piękna...

Mówił cichym głosem pełnym czci . Moje policzki udekorował kolejny rumieniec , opuściłam oczy pod intensywnością jego spojrzenia. Poczułam delikatny jak piórko dotyk ust Erica. Drażnił mnie aż otworzyłam oczy wampir tylko na to czekał i zaczął pogłębiać pocałunek . Ich pocałunki były ta różne choć oba pełne tłumionej namiętności. Czułam jego długie zimne palce pieszczące moje tętnice szyjne.

Nasz pocałunek przerwało przybycie Godrica .Czułam dużo sprzecznych i intensywnych uczuć z naszej więzi .Myślę, że Eric też był w stanie to poczuć, gdyż z prędkością wampira przeniósł się na fotel w rogu salonu.

Usiadł obok mnie na kanapie posłałam mu mały uśmiech .Chyba złagodził jego nastrój, bo wciągnął mnie na kolana .Na moje szczęście siedziałam bokiem do Erica. Otoczył mnie ramionami a ja wdzięcznie wtuliłam się w niego .Czułam jak oddycha mój zapach.

-Miałem interesujące wiadomości od Clauda .Sowa doniosła ,że Compton szykuję się do czegoś .Kupił dużą ciężarówkę , spakował swoje rzeczy .Został zaobserwowany w gabinecie weterynarza .

-Weterynarza, w jakim celu?

Zmarszczyłam brwi zastanawiając się, po co wampirowi weterynarz .Dlaczego ?

Nie tylko ja o tym myślałam. Oba wampiry analizowały sytuację.

Zwierzęta , Bill, weterynarz …...cholera pamiętam to...WIEM!

Godric musiał wyczuć moje podekscytowanie dzięki więzi nawet Eric spoglądał na mnie ciekawie.

-Wiem, po co był u weterynarza ! -wykrzyknęłam z radością czytanie kryminałów ma swoje plusy czasami.

-Tak Ma Petit ?

-Ketamina !

Wampiry patrzy na mnie z mieszanką ciekawości i dezorientacji .Byli martwi kilka tysięcy lat nie musieli śledzić ludzkich przypadków medycznych na bieżąco o ile nie miały one wpływu na wampiry myśl syntetyczna krew , srebro koloidalne.

-O ile Bill nie ma chorego kota to myślę ,że to jest powód .Ketamina to lek używany do znieczulania zwierząt do operacji .

Zapadło kilka minut ciszy miałam bardzo nie przyjemne uczucie w żołądku .Co złego miało się wydarzyć. Pytanie do kogo .

-To jest dla mnie. Tak myślę on wiem ,że nie można mnie zahipnotyzować , a jeżeli zada mi ból poczujesz to we krwi .Jeżeli będę odurzona i nieprzytomna czy wtedy będziesz mógł mnie zlokalizować?

Godric zamyślił się głęboko analizując problem .Eric pisał coś na swoim telefonie z prędkością wampira.

-Tak myślę , że masz rację mógłbym zlokalizować tylko ogólny kierunek , w którym cię zabrano .Nie wiem jak duża odległość . Myślę ,że byłbym w stanie powiedzieć tylko ,że jeszcze żyjesz nic więcej .

-Jedna rzecz mnie zastanawia . Ericu, mówiłeś , że Compton jest przedstawicielem Królowej. Kiedy przybył na twój teren po czy przed Godric poinformował cię o zagrożeniu?

Eric zmarszczył brwi łącząc fakty .Ramiona Godric zacisnęły się mocniej wokół mojej tali .Na jego twarzy gościł wyraz absolutnej wściekłości.

-Poinformowałem Erica o całej sprawie zaraz po tym jak odkryłaś spisek w piwnicy tej samej nocy.

-Compton był wtedy od jakiegoś miesiąca na moim terenie, ale głównie mieszkał w Monroe .

Czyli dosłownie minęłam się z Billem na mojej drodze do nowego życia .Może był przeznaczony, aby być zmorą mojego istnienia. Monroe tam jest klub Claude .Wampiry i wróżki.

-Godric, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy wiedziałeś ,że jestem inna .Co z moi zapachem ?

Wampir cofnął się w swoich wspomnieniach mały krzywy uśmiech ,który tak kocham zagościł na jego ustach, kiedy wspomniał nasze interakcje.

-Zakładam , że miałaś coś , co tłumiło twój zapach .Wiedziałem , że jesteś inna .Nie było strachu ani typowego zachwytu . Nie patrzyłaś na mnie jak na wampira tylko mężczyznę. Od razu wiedziałem , że jesteś wróżko dlatego publicznie ogłosiłem swoje roszczenie .Młode wampiry stanowiły dla ciebie zagrożenie .Pomyśl o reakcji Stana .

Godric obserwował mnie jak sama wróciłam do tej nocy .Pamiętam jak na mnie patrzyli to był głód i agresywną reakcję Stana na ogłoszenie Godric jak by ktoś zabrał mu soczysty stek sprzed nosa.

Bill na pewno wrócił do swojego domu i odwiedził cmentarz .Byłam na grobie Gran już po dokonaniu zaklęcia i nie miałam na sobie medalionu z zaklęciem od dziadka. Słodki zapach, który zostawił Claude i ja to była wskazówka dla Billa . Reszta to tylko praca detektywa .

-Powiem wam co myślę . Po śmierci mojej Gran poznałam prawdę o moim dziedzictwie .Niall przekazał mi środki na nowe życie .Poradził mi zostawić Luizjanę ostrzegając przed królową .Nie chciałam być daleko od jedynego brata , ale poza wpływem królowej wybrałam Teksas. W nadziei na spokojne życie . Jednak trafiłam w sam środek polityki i wojny. Medalion nosiłam tylko w nocy . Kiedy poszłam pożegnać Gran na cmentarzu został mój świeży zapach .Dziadek obudził moją iskrę swoją magią co wzmocniło moją nadprzyrodzoną stronę w tym mój zapach.

Dobrze w teorii nie kłamałam . Nie mogłam powiedzieć prawdy ,że to nie dziadek a magia Cluviel dor wzmocniła moją magię .Co spowodowało , że teraz jestem w 1/4 wróżką .

Odmówiłam małą wewnętrzną modlitwę, żeby nikt tego nie podważył. Zaczynam zachowywać się jak wampir nie sądzicie?

Eric uniósł brwi na moje oświadczenie chyba trochę go obraziłam udając się pod ochronę jego stwórcy, a nie jego. Wampiry mają ogromną ego ja niechcący właśnie podeptałam Erica .

-Czy młody wampir mógł powiedzieć czym jestem ?

-Normalnie nie , jednak Compton został obdarzony wyjątkowym węchem jedna z przyczyn, dlaczego królowa utrzymuje go w pałacu.

Odpowiedział mi Eric .Patrzył na mnie intensywnie wiedział ,że temat moje przeprowadzki nie został wyczerpany tylko odłożony na później. Nasz pojedynek przerwało oświadczenie Godrica .Muszę powiedzieć , że to był ważny punkt .

-Ważne jest czy Compton przyjechał tu jako zdrajca , czy zdradził w zamian za uzyskanie korzyści .

Jeżeli przyjechał tu jako zdrajca szukać cię Ma Petit skąd wiedziałam o tobie? Czy atakując cię w barze wiedział kim jesteś ? To są teraz najważniejsze kwestie.

Wszyscy zamilkliśmy sytuacja była bardzo poważna. Czy Bill nadal był tak żądny władzy ?

Hadley nie mogła mnie zdradzić, chyba że spotkała Billa na długo przed królową .Tylko dlaczego miał jej pozwolić odejść żywej .Każdy wampir, jaki by jej spróbował wiedziałby o jej krwi .Hadley była gadułą i zabiegała o uwagę, jeżeli nie królowa inny wampir wiedziałby o mnie. Innym zdrajcą mogła być tylko wróżka, i to ktoś bliski księciu , pan C wiedział dużo i Octavia czarownica i sojusznik Nialla.

Wampiry zaczęły kolejną cichą rozmowę Godric łagodnie masował moje nagie udo .Łagodny ruch przeczył jego napiętej sylwetce .

Po raz kolejny Bill wniósł strach i kłopoty w moje życie . Może to właśnie jest cena do zapłacenia, może Bill jest moim nemezis ? Związany ze mną jak Eric czy Godric .Przez moment pomyślałam ,że on może coś pamiętać . Poczułam zimny dreszcz na plecach.

Nawet nie zauważyłam , że Eric zostawił nas samych w apartamencie . Znalazłam jego pustkę w drodze do biura .

-Zostaniesz dziś pod opieką Erica Ma Petit . Proszę słuchaj go .

Jego palce głaskały mój policzek jakby chciał złagodzić ton swojej wypowiedzi .

Rozumiem , że się martwi , ale nie jestem mały dzieckiem potrafię o siebie zadbać . Nagle obrócił mnie siedziałam okrakiem na jego udach .Moja krótka sukienka zawędrowała w okolice pośladków .Moje dłonie spoczęły na jego piersi. Palcem śledziłam tatuaż .

-Proszę Sookie muszę być pewny ,że jesteś bezpieczna . Proszę zrób to dla mnie.

Wampiry nie proszą mój był wyjątkowy. Pochyliłam się i złożyłam delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach .

Wiem ,że go zaszokowałam nie spodziewał się, że sama go pocałuje.

Jego dłonie wędrowały z moich ud do prawie odkrytych pośladku. Moje palce wędrowały w jego krótkich jedwabistych włosach .Drugą ręką rozpaczliwie usiłowałam rozpiąć guziki jego koszuli. Kiedy odkrył wielkość moich majtek warknął czułam każdy imponujący centymetr jego podniecenia. Te skórzane spodnie nie były wygodne.

Kiedy musiałam zaczerpnąć powietrza jego usta udały się w kierunku mojej szyi w dół do piersi .Teraz była moja kolej na jęki . Czułam jego potrzebę jak moją własną .

Godric skubał kłami na mojej delikatnej skórze doprowadzając mnie do szału . Jego palce błyskawicznie znalazły zamek sukienki i nagle była na mojej tali. Wampir podziwiał moje odsłonięte piersi , które żebrały o jego dotyk .

Godric otrząsnął się z transu i zaatakował moje sutki .To było niebo jego usta , kły ,dłonie. Jego ręka zawędrowała poniżej mojej tali wywołując kolejny jęk.

Moje własne ręce zaczęły szukać zamka w jego spodniach .Kiedy poczuł co robię warknął zwierzęco posyłając kolejną fale wilgoci w moje mokre majtki .

Jego palce znalazły wspaniały rytm w moim wnętrzu .Nagle znalazłam się na plecach z bardzo napalonym wampirem między moimi udami . Jego kły wydłużone , źrenice rozszerzone nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego powoli pochylił się całować skórę na mojej tętnicy udowej .

Jego zimne palce nie przestawały swoich ruchów powoli pchając mnie na szczyt . Mój oddech przyspieszył.

Było coś erotycznego oglądając tak starego i potężnego wampira na kolanach przede mną. Po chwili poczułam jego język i usta w miejscu, w którym chciałam go najbardziej i wszystkie myśli opuściły mój umysł. Została tylko czysta rozkosz.

-Ugryź mnie...

Wyjąkałam ochrypłym głosem tuż przed mój orgazm uderzył . Jestem pewna , że na krótką chwilę opuściłam swoje ciało.

Godric leniwie lizał znaki ugryzienia na moi udzie obserwując moją twarz.

-Smakujesz cudownie ma Petit , jesteś taka piękna, kiedy dojdziesz.

Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć rumieniec na moich policzkach tylko się pogłębił. Po chwili przypomniałam sobie, że jestem samolubna.

-Co z tobą?

-To nie było o mnie zresztą nie mamy czasu dziś w nocy .

Jego palce uspokajająco głaskały moją twarz .Wiem , że był szczery, ale nie czułam się z tym dobrze .

-Nie martw się Sookie mamy całą wieczność .

Z krzywym uśmiechem , który kochał pomógł mi wstać .Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że nadal jestem rozebrana. Wybuchnęłam śmiechem na jego arogancję .Tak Godric wiedział czego chce.

Wziął mnie za rękę prowadząc do sypialni. Nie spodziewałam się tego duże łóżko stolik nocny i komoda .Ściany były czerwone a dywan i narzuta stalowo szare .Wampir otworzył drzwi do łazienki białe kafelki z czerwonym dodatkiem ,prysznic ,wc i umywalka .

-Ma petit Pam czeka na nas proszę pośpiesz się .

Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, dlaczego zaprowadził mnie do łazienki .Szybko zdjęłam sukienkę i przemoczone majtki. Z braku innej pary przepłukałam je w zlewie i odcisnęłam w ręcznik .Szybko skończyła mycie i założyłam moje ubranie. Z włosami było trochę gorzej na szczęście na szafce leżała szczotka do włosów. Wyglądałam na osobę dobrze spełnioną. Głupi uśmiech nie opuszczał moich ust.

Wampir czekał na mnie w salonie. Bez słowa złapał moją rękę i zaprowadził mnie z powrotem do baru .Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy bar zapełnił się klientami .

Tak, kiedy jestem z Godric mam tendencję do zapominania o całym świecie. Pam stała obok baru patrząc na nas oblizała usta .

Spojrzał na tron Eric siedział pogrążony w swoich myślach złapał moje spojrzenie i posłał mi rzadki w opinii publicznej uśmiech. Wywołał tym małe ochy i achy u swoich fanów.

Pam tylko przewróciła oczami na ich reakcję.

Godric pociągnął mnie w swoje ramiona oferując zaborczy pocałunek. Jego usta wymagające kontrolujące mnie całkowicie . Kiedy się odsunął miałam spuchnięte wargi i szklisty wzrok .

Kilku fangbengers rzuciło mi nienawistne spojrzenia. Godric tylko na nich warknął.

-Pamiętaj Ma Petit uważaj na siebie i słuchaj Erica .

Pam zmaterializowała się przy moim boku . Godric pocałował mnie w czoło i zniknął. Cholerne wampiry i ich prędkość.

Pam w służbowym mundurze obserwowała mnie uważnie .

-Księżniczko wszystko dobrze czy potrzebujesz czegoś lub kogoś, lub tlenu ?

Przewróciłam oczami na jej pytanie , wywołując tylko jej śmiech . Kilka fangbangers aż podskoczyło z wrażenia .Tak uśmiechnięty wampir to gatunek na wyginięciu. Ich uwaga została przekierowana ze względu na warknięcie Erica.

Musiał wyczuć mój dyskomfort .Wampirzyca pociągnęła mnie do osobistego stolika Erica.

W kilka sekund pojawiła się Ginger niosąc krew dla Pam i drinka dla mnie.

Spojrzałam ze zdziwieniem na zawartość długiej szklanki.

-Chow i Longshadow testują nowe drinki dla klientów .Ty będziesz naszym królikiem doświadczalnym .

Nie sądziłam ,że mam jakiś szansę odmówić .Widać dziś w nocy byłam osobistą zabawką Pam.

-Co to jest ?

-Nie wiem nie piłam alkoholu od 200 lat .

Po taki oświadczeniu można się zdenerwować i rozważać ucieczkę na inny kontynent .Nie jestem osobą ,która pij dużo przeważnie to tylko gin z tonice lub kieliszek wina .

Po patrzyłam na szklankę Chow w barze obserwował moją reakcję .Nie zostało mi nic innego niż wypić .

To nie było złe dominował smak ananasa i kokosa .Dopiero po kilku łykach poczułam alkohol wódka i tequila tak sądzę .To było egzotyczne połączenie .Pokazałam Chow kciuk do góry .Skinął głową.

Pam uśmiechnęła się jak kot po udanym polowaniu. Czułam na sobie wzrok Erica .

Niestety wszyscy odwiedzający zabiegali o jego uwagę. Robiłam wszystko, aby nie opuścić moich mentalnych barier .

Ginger przybyła z kolejną tacą tym razem była jedna szklanka i dwa kieliszki. Zaczęłam od kieliszka do szampana .

To był rodzaj koktajlu, na który składał się szampan, odrobina wódki i truskawki z lodem. To było nie ziemskie. Dwa kciuki w górę .

Czas na kieliszek martini .

Powinnam wiedzieć ,że coś jest nie tak, kiedy Pam zamarła skupiona na mojej reakcji .Wyglądało trochę jak Bloody Marry tylko z krwi .To nie jest możliwe powąchałam, ale czułam tylko zapach alkoholu .

Powoli obniżyłam do ust pociągnęłam łyk …. i nawet alkohol nie był w stanie zabić smaku krwi.

To była dosłowna krwawa Marry .Musiałam gwałtownie zmienić kolor, bo Pam rzuciła się w bok podając mi stos serwetek .

Plucie publiczne nie jest kulturalne, ale w tym momencie mogłam zabić wampiry .Mój obiad poszybował w górę mojego żołądka walczyłam z mdłościami łzy spłynęły z moich oczu .Chow zmarszczył brwi na moją reakcję chyba oczekiwał zachwytu .

Pam usiłowała pohamować swoją radość na moją minę .

Szybko wstałam i wybiegłam do toalety . Była zajęta przez jedną kobietę , która rzuciła mi zaciekawione spojrzenie. Szybko zamknęłam się w kabinie .

Kiedy mój żołądek postanowił nie zrobić wizyty w moich usta wyszłam z kabiny i oparłam się o umywalkę w tej pozycji znalazła mnie Pam.

Tym razem obserwowała mnie jak jastrząb. Nie zwracając uwagi wypłukałam usta .Nagle kosmetyczka pojawiła się przed moją twarzą wdzięczna poszukałam szczoteczki do zębów. Poprawiłam makijaż i posłałam złe spojrzenie Pam .Dokładnie w tej kolejności.

-Wszystko dobrze Sookie?

Pam brzmiała na zatroskaną .To było niespotykane .To wyraźnie było polecenie od Erica. Chociaż ktoś martwi się czy przeżyję eksperymenty Pameli.

-Chyba tak .Nigdy więcej true blood .Wiem, że połowa wampofili w tym barze zabije za tego drinka, ale ja nie zaliczam się do tej grupy .

Wampirzyca uniosła na mnie wypielęgnowaną brew i ze znudzeniem obserwowała swoje paznokcie .

- Och ciągle to powtarzam Eric , ale się upiera i karze mi pić True Blood. Droga Abby mówi ,że przyjaciółki powinny próbować razem nowych rzeczy to umacnia związek.

Nie wiem czy mam płakać, czy się śmiać zapomniałam o zamiłowaniu Pam do rubryki Droga Abby radzi.

-Racja Pam tylko następnym razem mnie uprzędź proszę .Mogę nie przeżyć tych doświadczeń.

-Obiecuję .

To było wszystko, co mogliśmy uzyskać .Wróciłyśmy do baru obserwowane przez ludzi i Erica .

Reszta nocy była monotonna moim drinkiem tym razem został G&T .Trzy małoletnie osoby , jeden handlarz narkotyków później.

Moje nogi same prosiły się o taniec . Pam zaciągnęła mnie na parkiet .Nie wiem czy to wszystko wina wypitych drinków, czy przeżyć dnia, ale zaczęłam tańczyć z Pam.

Nie potrafię śpiewać choć by moje życie od tego zależało, ale kocham tańczyć .Sądząc po szklistych oczach wampirzycy i uzębionym uśmiechu Erica robiłam coś dobrze.

Ludzie przyglądali mi się z nieskrywaną zazdrością. Mężczyźni podziwiali moje nogi i pełen biust . Kilka wampirów lizało kły na nasz mały pokaz .

Dopiero po chwili pomyślałam o majtkach, jakie mam na sobie .Muzyka zwolniła do spokojnego rytmu nie miałam zamiaru przytulać się do Pam więc skierowałam się w kierunku stolika trafiając na ścianę mięśni .

Uniosłam głowę patrząc prosto w napalone oczy Erica .Nic nie mogło ukryć jego podniecenia. Nie pytając o zgodę zaciągnął mnie na parkiet .Wtuliłam się w jego potężne ramiona .Eric był wspaniałym tancerzem. Czułam jego ręce , które wędrują na moje pośladki. Ocierałam się biustem o jego twardą klatkę piersiową.

Eric docisnął mnie mocniej do siebie poczułam każdy centymetr jego podniecenia wciśnięty w mój brzuch . Miałam ochotę mruczeć .

Na moment zastanawiałam się co jest ze mną nie tak lub co było w tym drinku.

Eric wyczuł mój nastrój pochylił się i lizał moje ucho wywołując mój jęk.

-Później Lover mamy całą noc.

Otarłam się o niego znacząco . Jego chwyt na moich plecach był prawie bolesny .

Niestety wszystko dobre kończy się zbyt szybko . Nawet ja poczułam wibrację telefonu szeryfa. Eric wydał z siebie sfrustrowany ryk. W mgnieniu oka zostałam posadzona w kabinie naprzeciw Pam , która przyglądała mi się jak kot , który właśnie zjadł kanarka.

Nie miałam siły walczyć z Pam tylko pokręciłam głową .Pam roześmiała się serdecznie.

-Sookie cieszę się z tobą nigdy nie można się nudzić .

Powiedział wampir , który kocha dobrą walkę. Postanowiłam ignorować uwagę wampirzycy .Rozejrzałam się po sali .

Wiele kobiet posyłało mi mentalne życzenie śmierci .

W ich umysłach widziałam wiele scen z Eric , które zawierały jego biurko lub piwnicę . Mimo takie traktowania wszystkie marzyły o powtórce.

Poczułam zazdrość i zniesmaczenie. Czy Eric jest zdolny do monogamii ? Czy ja wystarczę ?

Co będzie, kiedy się znudzi? Znowu złamie moje serce .

Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy Eric wrócił na tron , Pam popadła w przestój. Chyba miała dość bycia oglądanym jak zwierze w zoo.

Około północy bar zaczął się wyludniać .Popijałam piwo imbirowe pilnowana przez Thalie .Ten starożytny wampir nie miał manier i bardzo nie lubił towarzystwa ludzi .

Byłam znudzona żałowałam ,że nie miałam przy sobie książki. Nie sądzę ,że Pam ma coś odpowiedniego do czytania. Jednak życie miało inny plan na moją monotonną noc.

Przede mną stał w całej swojej chwale Preston .

Wróżka w samym środku baru dla wampirów. Jednak nikt oprócz Thalia i Pam nie zwrócili na niego uwagi.

-To mój strażnik dzienny .

Poinformowałam starożytnego wampira , zmierzyła Prestona mało przychylnym wzrokiem, ale dała nam potrzebną przestrzeń.

Reakcja Pam zastanowiła mnie wyglądała jakby ktoś ogłosił Boże narodzenie o kilka miesięcy szybciej. Gdyby mogła podskakiwałaby w miejscu klaszcząc w dłonie z radością.

Coś, co tak cieszy Pam raczej powinno mnie martwić , prawda?

Preston nie przejmował się ani reakcją wampirów, ani głodnymi spojrzeniami , które otrzymał od kobiet i kilku mężczyzn.

-Nie jesteś już sową?

Tak to był bardzo inteligentny komentarz Sookie. Usłyszałam parsknięcie Pam .Preston posłał mi tylko uśmiech.

-Nie zdecydowanie wolę tę formę. Niestety jestem tu z innej przyczyny .Claude wraz z kilkoma strażnikami szuka wróżki z klanu wody , która miała pomóc wampirom. Szykujemy małą pułapkę. Dziadek kazał ci przekazać , żebyś trzymała się z dala od Bon Temps na kilka dni.

-Alcide miał zacząć remont .

-Zacznie to część planu .Tylko ty nie będziesz obecna .Będziesz albo spędzać dzień ze mną w bezpiecznym domu, albo z wampirami w ich legowisku.

-Ona zostanie ze mną!

Podskoczyłam na władczy ryk Erica .Pieprzone ciche wampiry. Jakim prawem on mówi co mam robić. Posłałam mu spojrzenie śmierci. Uniósł idealna brew na moją reakcję.

Rozejrzałam się po barze .Wiele wampirów patrzyło na naszą konfrontację z nieskrywaną ciekawością.

Mądrze postanowiłam nie antagonizować Erica publicznie Później zrobię mu piekło.

Pam wyglądała tak jakby ktoś właśnie odwołał święta.

-Dziękuję Preston zobaczymy się jutro .

Preston posłał mi uśmiech zdobywając warknięcie od Erica. Z bardzo teatralnym gestem pochylił się i pocałował mnie w policzek.

-Do zobaczenia jutro Księżniczko .Cieszę się na nasz wspólny dzień.

Podkreślił nasz i dzień . Na pewno wiecie ,że wampiry i wróżki gardzą sobą. Łagodnie mówiąc.

Eric wyglądał jakby para miała mu wyjść uszami.

-Preston wystarczy Sookie.

Ja też umiem flirtować . Czasami kocham drażnić Erica. Wróżka puściła do mnie oko, po czym z prędkością wampira zniknął. On też lubił drażnić Erica.

Czułam na nas wzrok Pam .

Eric pochylił się do mnie .Byliśmy nos w nos a on był bardzo wściekłym wampirem sądząc po napięciu jego szczęki i długich kłach.

Przełknęłam ślinę kilkakrotnie nagle moje gardło było bardzo suche. Znowu nie zauważyłam podejścia Pam.

Nie wiem co powiedziała do Erica, ale czułam jak jego mięśnie się relaksują. Nagle się wyprostował i w ludzkim tempie poszedł usiąść na swoim tronie. Pam usiadła naprzeciw mnie uśmiechając się jak kot.

-OJ Sookie musisz się jeszcze tyle nauczyć...

Pokazałam jej język wiem, że to nie jest reakcja osoby dorosłej i moja Gran dałaby mi wykład na ten temat, ale to Pam.

Wampirzyca tylko się roześmiała.

-Chodź Cukiereczku dam ci zajęcie.

Reszta nocy spędziłam w biurze Pam na zakupach w sieci . Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem sensu wydawania setek dolarów na koszulę nocną lub buty.

W którymś momencie musiałam zasnąć na różowej kanapie Pam .Obudziłam mnie pęd powietrza i ryk silnika. Byłam w czerwonej Corvette Erica .

Szeryf musiał czuć ,że jestem obudzona jednak nawet na mnie nie spojrzał.

-Która godzina ?

Zapytałam, aby rozładować napięcie .

-Kilka minut po trzeciej .

Panowało napięte milczenie . Widziałam zaciśnięte dłonie wampira na kierownicy to nie wróży dobrze na resztę nocy .

Nagle poczułam się bardzo głupio za prowokowanie Erica . Reszta drogi minęła w milczeniu, a kiedy mówisz milczenie .Mam na myśli absolutną ciszę przerywaną tylko przez mój oddech i dźwięk silnika.

Kilka minut później byliśmy w garażu bezpiecznego domu Erica . Drzwi garażu zamknęły się za nami pogrążając nas w ciemności. Po omacku odpięłam pasy. Lodowata ręka pomogła mi opuścić samochód nie bez migania moja bardzo małą bielizną. Tak wampiry widzą doskonale w ciemnościach .Zostałam nagrodzona ostry sykiem .

Zesztywniałam w jego ramionach. Bez zastanowienia wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł w głąb domu. Kilka drzwi później staliśmy w ogrodzie. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale Eric położył mi palec na ustach .Pochylił się do mojego ucha .

-Proszę milcz Lover .

Powiedziałam nieme Tak i lecieliśmy .Ze strachu miałam łzy w oczach ramiona Erica przytuliły mnie mocniej do piersi. Wbiłam mu paznokcie w ciało to był cud ,że nie zgubiłam butów w czasie lotu . Moje powieki były tak szczelnie zaciśnięte ,że nie wiem gdzie wylądowaliśmy.

-Sookie możesz już otworzyć oczy.

Powiedział wesołym głosem wampir. Powoli rozchyliłam powieki staliśmy w jakimś magazynie na obrzeżach miasta . Na betonowej posadzce walały się stare beczki i palety przez powybijane okna wpadało światło lamp ulicznych. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę , że nadal trzymam się Erica . Wzięłam szybki krok do tyłu.

-Gdzie jesteśmy?

-W jednej z moich awaryjnych skrytek .Nikt oprócz Godrica nie wie o tym miejscu.

Chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą . Za stosem beczek prawie nie widoczny był betonowy właz w podłodze. Wampir podniósł go jak nie ważył więcej niż kartka papieru. Odsłonił betonowy ciemny szyb w głąb ziemi .Nie było drabiny ani ukrytych schodów.

-Sookie obejmij mnie nogami w pasie i mocno trzymaj mnie za szyję.

Posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie. Miałam nadzieję,że to kiepski żart.

-Żartujesz prawda?

Spytałam cienkim głosem wskazując na moją sukienkę. Eric tylko posłał moi uzębiony uśmiech .

-Będziesz się tym cieszyć tak jak ja .

Przewróciłam oczami na wampira . Eric bez wysiłku podniósł mnie do góry moje nogi automatycznie owinęły się wokół jego bioder . Moje dłonie objechały go za szyję .Posłał mi uśmieszek po tym jak położył dłoń na moim nagim tyłku.

-Nie waż się !

Ciemny tunel rozbrzmiewał śmiechem Erica. Ta pozycja przypomniała mi wiele dobrych rzeczy , które zrobiliśmy razem.

Nagle tunel się skończył Eric delikatnie postawił mnie na posadzę i bez słowa wyjaśnienia zniknął kilka sekund później stałam sama przerażona w absolutnej ciemności. Domyśliłam się ,że Eric wrócił zamknąć właz.

Nagle poczułam zimne ręce w mojej talii i usta na moim uchu. Jego oddech posyłał dreszcze po moim ciele.

-Kocham dźwięk twojego serca , szybkość smacznej krwi , która pędzi w twoich żyłach . Zapach twojego potu pełen adrenaliny, szybkość twojego oddechu.

Jego dłonie masowały mój brzuch powoli udając się na południe. Czułam podniecenie Erica wciśnięte w moje plecy.

-Kiedy twój strach miesza się z podnieceniem...

Kolejny raz uniósł mnie na ręce i w absolutnej ciemności udaliśmy się dalej.

Kilka drzwi później. Byliśmy w korytarzu dla mojej wygody wampir zapalił światło .Po każdej stronie były po dwie pary drzwi . Eric wybrał drugie z prawej strony .

Był to mały apartament duże łóżko drzwi co przypuszczam była łazienka aneks kuchenny kanapa i dwa fotele.

Moje stopy nadal nie dotknęły podłogi.

Nagle Eric przypiął mnie do ściany byliśmy twarzą w twarz. Moje nogi owinięte wokół jego bioder. Wpatrywał się intensywnie w moje oczy jakby chciała mnie zahipnotyzować.

Moje ciało napięte czekając na jego następny ruch. Jedna ręką głaskał moją twarz szyję druga spoczywała na moich nagich pośladkach.

-Wiesz co mi robisz cały wieczór paradując w tej pieprzonej sukience.

To było pytanie retoryczne potwierdzone pchnięciem bioder ,które tworzyło bardzo przyjemne tarcie. Jęknęłam głośno.

-Czy wiesz jak chciałem cię pierdolić na parkiecie nie zważając na publiczność.

Kolejne pchnięcie biodrami jego ręka objęła moje gardło czułam delikatny ucisk. Eric lizał i ssał na moim uchu . Jęczała lub piszczałam z przyjemności.

-Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jaki masz wpływ na mnie i mojego stwórcę.

Kolejne wypchnięcie bioder i nagryzienie na moim uchu.

-Jego ręka powędrowała między moje nogi moje majtki po raz kolejny tego wieczoru były przemoczone. Jego palce umiejętnie znalazły mój punkt rozkoszy.

Jęczałam coraz głośniej.

-Czy lubisz mnie drażnić ? Czy lubisz oglądać mnie szaleć z pożądania.

Nie mogłam mówić wydałam z siebie tylko serię jęków .Eric oblizał swoje zimne usta i dał mi doskonały pocałunek ,który pozbawił mnie możliwości myślenia .

Kiedy poczułam ,że mój orgazm się zbliża a moje biodra same zaczęły szukać tarcia. Eric postawił mnie na podłodze, gdyby nie ściana za mną na pewno bym upadła. Mój oddech oszalał serce biło w nierównym rytmie czułam moje opuchnięta usta .Bezwiednie podniosłam do nich dłoń .Eric obserwował mnie z rogu pokoju .

Jego dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści , sylwetka napięta. Przypatrywał mi się z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Tam jest łazienka , w lodówce jest coś do jedzenia , w komodzie znajdziesz strój do spania .

Po ty oświadczeniu Eric zniknął bez słowa poczułam jego pustkę w innym pomieszczeniu.

Nie wiem co się stało dokładnie jak zawsze kilka łez spłynęło po moi policzku.

Po dłuższej chwili otworzyłam komodę .

Było kilka koszulek męskich i damskie majtki .Wybrałam zwykłe białe figi z satyny, straciłam cały apetyt na jedzenie.

Łazienka przypominała tą w barze prysznic ,umywalka i toaleta. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, po co wampirom toaleta. Kolejne pytanie , na inny czas.

W szafce znalazłam nową szczoteczkę do zębów i pastę.

Weszłam pod gorący strumień wody licząc na relaks .

Ten wieczór był z piekła rodem . Pam i jej eksperymenty , Godric i teraz Eric. Prawie uprawiłam seks z dwoma wampirami tego samego wieczoru . Fala wstydu i winy przetoczyła się przez ze mnie .Co by powiedziała na to babcia ?

Po chwili pomyślałam ,że moja babcia miała romans z wróżką . Mój przyjaciel był gejem i handlował narkotykami , mój brat sypiał z kim popadnie i robił co chciał .Sam całe życie kłamał mi o tym, czym jest , Arlene traktowała mnie jak dziwkę choć sama miała więcej facetów niż rudych włosów na głowie.

Claude miał rację zbyt mocno przejmuję się opinią innych osób, a to moje życie i moje wybory ja poniosę ich konsekwencję.

Prysznic poprawił mi samopoczucie .Łóżko było ogromne i bardzo puste zajęło mi trochę czasu znaleźć wygodną pozycję .

Zostawiłam zapalone światło łazieneczce, żeby nie spać w całkowitych ciemnościach.

Udało mi się w końcu po długiej walce zasnąć .

Nie wiem skąd wiedziałam, że nie jestem sama w łóżku .Moje tętno skoczyło ramię Erica objęło mnie.

-Ciii Lover to tylko ja.

Wampir tulił się do mnie całym ciałem .Na szczęście nie był nagi .Wtuliłam się w jego ramiona , moja dłoń objęła jego .

-Przepraszam za moje zachowanie nie powinna pić .

Eric pocałował mnie w głowę delikatnie .

-To nie twoja wina . Nie jesteś moja tylko mojego Pana .Nie powinienem reagować jak pieprzony noworodek w twojej obecności.

Słyszałam żal ,smutek i zazdrość w głosie Erica .Wampiry rzadko przyznają się do swoich błędów.

Było mi żal Erica, ale przede wszystkim było mi żal ,że nigdy nie mieliśmy szansy na nasz związek władza, Bill , Nora.

Może teraz jest czas ? Chcę dać nam szansę. Zasłużyliśmy na nią .

-Eric chcę cię tylko się boję.

Wampir zesztywniał na chwilę w moich ramionach potem, jeżeli to możliwe objął mnie jeszcze mocniej .Nie widziałam jego twarzy, ale czułam jego radość.

-Czego się boisz Lover?

-Zbyt wielu rzeczy. Samotności , zdrady , złamanego serca , utarty Godrica lub Ciebie. Tego, że nie wystarczę , że zbyt szybko się mną znudzicie.

Trudno jest mówić o swoich obawach tak otwarcie . Miałam tylko nadzieję ,że Eric doceni moją szczerość. Naraziła swoje uczucia.

-Lover ,Godric ma dużo uczucia dla ciebie. W pewien sposób dałaś mu nowy sens życia , nowy początek. Od prawie 300 lat nie czułem tak silnych emocji w naszej więzi. Za to muszę ci podziękować, dałaś mu impuls do nowego życia jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmi w ustach wampira.

Poczułam wibrację w piersi Erica, kiedy się śmiał dołączyłam do niego. To był mój największy strach bałam się ,że Godric wpadnie z powrotem na samobójczą ścieżkę.

-Bardzo mi na nim zależy więcej niż chcę przyznać. Jest z nim wszystko w porządku?

-Tak może poza irytacją nad dzieckiem królowej Andre .Jest cały i zdrowy jak ludzie mówią.

Kolejny śmiech . Cieszę się,że Eric ma poczucie humoru.

-Dziękuję za szczerość Eric.

-Obiecuję ,że powiem ci tylko prawdę, kiedy będę mógł.

Obróciłam się na plecy chciałam spojrzeć mu w oczy .Moje palce pieściły jego silną szczękę ,śledziły linię ust .

-Sookie...

-SZZZ pocałuj mnie..

Zawahałam się, ale przyciągnęłam jego twarz do mnie .Fakt pozwolił mi na to.

Eric miał tysiąc lat na doskonalenie techniki nie licząc tysięcy kobiet , które całował w swojej długiej egzystencji. Nie próbował dominować pocałunku ani go pogłębiać ,cieszył się smakiem moich ust.

Moje palce gładziły jego aksamitne włosy. Moje ręce wędrowały po jego doskonałych plecach aż do pasa .Nagle Eric się zatrzymał (znowu ) ku mojemu rozdrażnieniu.

-Lover za kilka minut świt .Mamy jeszcze dużo do omówienia za nim pogłębimy nasz związek.

Swoją wypowiedź zaznaczył ruchem bioder .Nie byłam w stanie komunikować się za pomocą pełnych zdań. Z moich ust wyszło tylko kilka jęków protestu.

Eric jednak był realistą ułożył mnie na boku obejmując szczelnie od tyłu. Jego ramie w moim pasie, żeby, podkreślić moje niezadowolenie przetarłam mój tyłek na jego ewidentnym podnieceniu.

Eric syknął. Przyciskając się mocniej do mnie .

-Lover nie grasz fair.

Wampir też postanowił złamać zasady jego ręka udała się do miejsca, w którym chciałam go cały wieczór .Odsunął moje majtki i swoimi długimi placami zaczął mnie pieścić w nieubłaganym rytmie szepcząc mi do ucha nieprzyzwoite komentarze.

W ciągu kilku minut moje ciało było na skraju wybuchu jedno ruch kciuka we właściwym miejscu posłało mnie do wydania.

Jego usta stłumiły mój głośny krzyk. Eric spojrzał na moją twarz uśmiechnął się do mnie.

-Jesteś piękna .

Zarumieniłam się na jego komplement .Osobiście uważam ,że znał lub zna wiele pięknych kobiet .Czasem nie warto kłócić się o szczegóły. Tylko trzeba się cieszyć chwilą.

Wampir wyjął palce z moich majtek patrząc mi w oczy włożył je do swoich ust. Jęknął na smak , mój rumieniec wzrósł.

-Smakujesz absolutnie bosko Lover .

Zamruczał seksownym głosem.

-Mogę umierać tak każdego dnia z twoim smakiem w ustach

-Dziękuję – szepnęłam sennie.

I tak mój dziwnie intensywny dzień zakończył się w zimnych ramionach pewnego Vikinga.

TBC

**To był długi rozdział ,ale przyznaje miałam dużo zabawy pisząc go.**

**Kamilo, mam nadzieję ,że Viking ci się spodoba . **

**Ten rozdział był dla ciebie. **

**Ktoś mi powie czy to dobrze napisane proszę ? Nie wiem jak pisać sceny erotyczne, szczególnie że wampiry to bardzo zmysłowe istoty.**

**Teraz kilka informacji przez najbliższe dwa lub raczej trzy tygodnie nie będzie aktualizacji .Powód mam kursy w pracy i egzamin ,żeby przed nazwiskiem napisać dr.**

**Po ostatniej książce po głowie mi biega pomysł na przeróbkę 13 tomu .Co z tego wyniknie zobaczymy .**

**Przepraszam za błędy to ja i mój tablet nie ma między nami chemii ;) **

**uściski Ciasteczko :)**


End file.
